


The Knight of Hampstead

by stargirl428



Series: Walker of Worlds [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Real World, BioWare, Cosplay, Deception, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanart, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, In Chapter 10, It's probably awful everyone should skip that bit, Lies, Meta, Modern Era, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Pseudonyms, Romance, San Diego Comic-Con, Sexual Content, Slight mystery, Smut, Thedas Character in Modern World, Work In Progress, new identities, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 107,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargirl428/pseuds/stargirl428
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen falls through a rift and lands in the confusing world of 21st century London. There, he meets Rose, a recent fan of the Dragon Age franchise. With the help of her friends, Cullen acclimates to modern life. Will they be able to find his way back to Thedas and uncover the mysteries that connect their worlds?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Time of the Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 4/2/2016

"We ambush them at nightfall," The Inquisitor pointed towards the setting sun. "Scouts report the band of Venatori is just beyond those hills, camped in an elven ruin."

Corypheus had been vanquished, but the Inquisition's celebrations were short. In the weeks following their victory, remaining fade rifts and forces of Venatori forced the Inquisitor to return to her duties. She refocused the Inquisition on the well-being of Thedas. Their numbers were scaled back, however.

Many of her companions had left. Solas disappeared following the battle with Corypheus. Leliana was now Divine Victoria, and the Inquisitor was confident that her spymaster friend still had agents scouring the lands for a sight of the mysterious elf. Cole returned to the Fade to continue his efforts to ease suffering and Sera had ventured off on Red Jenny business. Vivienne, angered over the dismantle of the Circles of Magi, formed a new Circle which rivaled the Chantry's College of Enchanters. The tensions between the two factions were closely watched by all those nervous of another civil war. 

The Inquisitor looked around the camp and counted herself lucky for the companions that remained by her side. Iron Bull, Dorian and Varric were her constant partners on these expeditions. Cullen had joined this particular excursion to command a small company of their forces, leaving Knight-Captain Rylen in charge of the rest of the army. Cassandra and Josephine also remained at Skyhold, overseeing alliances and currently hosting a visiting party of the Grey Wardens, Blackwall and the resurfaced Hero of Ferelden in tow.

"Evelyn." A soft voice appeared at her side, drawing her concentration away from the map of The Dales before her. She looked up and met the brown eyes of her Commander, a smile spreading across lips.

"Any news from Skyhold?" she asked as he took her hand in his. 

He shook his head as he gently brought her fingers to his lips, kissing her knuckles with care. Evelyn's cheeks flushed and she looked back down at the table before her. Rocks were placed in each corner of the maps and papers laid out. Their courtship was a new development and she still felt sheepish to show this side of herself in front of her crew. She glanced around and found that her friends were otherwise occupied. 

Cullen nervously cleared his throat and shuffled his feet. "I uh...I...expect the Wardens will have arrived by now," he mumbled.  

He moved around the table to stand across from the Inquisitor, leaning forward on the wooden table with one hand and picking up a report with the other. Only a brief moment passed before Cullen felt Evelyn's fingers brush against his. He peered over the parchment to see her head still down. Her attention still held by the various paperwork, but with a slight smirk across her face. 

It was only just before the Inquisitor faced Corypheus did Cullen finally kiss her. He hated himself for allowing the bulk of their forces to take so long to return from the Arbor Wilds, feeling guilty for leaving her with little tactical support. Evelyn had decided to take her team and confront the Elder One as soon as possible. She was rushing out of Skyhold when he grabbed her hand, pulling her into an embrace. 

"Inquisitor...be safe," he had said, holding her gaze with pleading eyes. In that instant, he realized it may have been his last opportunity to express his feelings. He brought his lips to hers to share a brief but passionate kiss. Her eyes were heavy with worry, but she smiled and simply responded, "I promise to return, Commander." They both nodded in acknowledgment of their duties and rushed apart. Him to the few troops in Skyhold and she to join her companions to lead the charge. 

That had been over a month ago and their responsibilities proved difficult in allowing the continued exploration of their budding relationship. 

When Evelyn decided to leave Skyhold in pursuit of the Venatori, Cullen had insisted on accompanying her team. He claimed it was to work with his soldiers as he had urged Evelyn to let a small company of men aid in battle. But she knew it was because he wished to spend more time with her. Everyone, in fact, knew why Cullen had joined them. Evelyn didn't mind, though. She agreed that the extra men were a help, finding that even their small moments together made her heart feel full. 

As the light disappeared beyond the horizon, Evelyn instructed her team to prepare for battle. 

"The report from Scout Harding says that the group of Venatori are no more than a dozen," she said. "This should be a simple fight. Commander, I believe only a handful of your men need accompany us. The rest of you should stay here and make ready for our morning departure to the Fade Rift near Halamshiral." 

There was a chorus of "Yes, Inquisitor," from the men and women before Cullen interjected. "I plan on accompanying as well, my lady."

Evelyn had been moving towards her horse when she paused at his words. "That won't be necessary, Commander."

Cullen stepped closer to her and dropped his voice. "Evelyn, please. I know this is routine, but I wish to be present should, Maker forbid, anything happen to you..." He looked intently at her, his eyes intense and face stern.

Unable to come up with any reason to say no, she sighed and nodded. "Alright, Cullen..."

It took only a few moments for the group to saddle up their horses and venture west. The elven ruins were only a few miles beyond the hill and it didn't take long for them to reach the outskirts of the small wood enclosure. The company dismounted their horses before slowing making their way amongst the trees. A fire was in the distance, in a clearing filled with rubble of stone. As they drew closer, it was clear that this was the Venatori camp. A handful of figures and tents were under the shadow of the decaying fortress.

Evelyn signaled for her men to hold as she crept towards Cullen. She pointed towards their enemies and both pair of eyes surveyed the area. 

"It seems half our targets are ahead at camp. There's a pathway just to the left of them...I suggest you and your men move into the ruins. We'll take care of this group and be right behind you." She spoke in a hushed tone but with full confidence. These were orders and Cullen knew not to suggest otherwise. As he said earlier, this was a routine fight. He need not worry about her against a handful of Venatori. She had, after all, defeated an ancient darkspawn as well as ten dragons. 

He nodded in understanding and gave her hand a quick squeeze before making his way to his men. The Inquisitor met with her team and began the charge and Cullen immediately sent his men to the left path that led to the rest of the ruin. He watched as Evelyn and Iron Bull ran into the center of the Venatori camp. Varric and Dorian flanked them, sending arrows and waves of magic towards their enemies. Cullen watched the battle cautiously. When he felt that his friends had the situation under control, he raced after his men into the crumbling fortress. 

They encountered a few Venatori as they climbed, up and up, further into the ruin. But they were easy to dispatch. He was thankful and proud of how well-prepared and focused his soldiers proved to be. As the group neared the heart of the structure, Cullen saw a flash of green light bounce against the walls and his heart immediately sank. In an instant, he heard a loud bang as more flashes of green lit the area, followed by various screeches and wails.  _Demons._

Cullen turned towards one of his men, "Get back to the Inquisitor and let her know that there's a Fade Rift in here. Hurry!" 

The man replied with a curt nod and shot back down the stairs. The rest sprang into action and rushed towards the noises. A bright green mass of light hovered in the middle of a large room. The roof had crumbled long ago, but the staircase remained around the edges of the room, spiraling upwards to the remaining two landings. The sky, now visible above them, was dark - no moon or star light to illuminate the room. What remained of the walls reflected the glow of the rift, casting the entire room in a violent, ominous light. 

Demons began to pour out of the Fade and appear before them. It was clear to Cullen, quite quickly, that this would be a more difficult fight. He and his men steadily cleared out rounds and rounds of Terror Demons, but without the Inquisitor to close the rift, he knew the battle was far from over. It was then that a Pride Demon spawned, along with Rage Demons and Despair Demons. 

Cullen cursed, breathing heavily as he watched his men continue to battle the monsters. He knew that if they were to have any chance at surviving this wave, he needed to draw away the Pride Demon's attention. Without hesitation, he rushed towards the large beast, slashing his sword at its legs. The monster turned and moved its large arm to hit the Commander, but he ducked and rolled out of the way. As he stood, the Pride Demon approached him. He realized that he had backed himself into the corner of the wall and the staircase that lead above. Knowing he had no choice, he backed up the stairs as the Pride Demon let out a sinister laugh, sending shivers down his spine. He didn't know how Evelyn had faced these monsters over and over again. 

He had barely reached the first landing when the Pride Demon lunged towards him, shooting out bolts of electricity from his hands. Cullen jumped out of the way, landing hard on the ground, and a bit too close to the edge. He glanced over his shoulder and looked down below. His men were still alive, thankfully, and he noted that the Inquisitor had just arrived. There was a crashing noise as he got back on his feet and charged the demon, striking again with his sword as he ran between its legs. Evelyn must have disrupted the fade for the moment. 

He got a few good hits in on the Pride Demon before he had to duck and roll again. He managed to raise his shield in cover just in time for another charge of electricity from the demon. The core of his attack bounced off, but Cullen could feel a tingle in his arm. The demon was winding up for another attack and Cullen knew his only out was to continue up the last flight of stairs. He hurried up to the last landing and prayed to the Maker that someone -  _anyone_  - would be able to aid him soon. 

He looked down again at the rift and noted just how far up he had climbed. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. His Templar abilities had weakened since he stopped taking lyrium and this was the first time he had become so aware of his lessened powers. As the Pride Demon caught up to him once more, he could hear his name called from below. It had to have been Evelyn. 

* * *

The Inquisitor vanquished the last Rage Demon and was about to close the rift when she finally caught sight of Cullen two flights up. 

"Cullen!" she screamed, beginning to worry. 

"Bull, get up there! We need to draw away that Pride Demon!" she yelled, as she raised her left hand towards the rift. Varric was already running up the first staircase, Bianca at the ready. Dorian was beside her, shooting bolts of fire at the monster. 

She aimed her mark at the green wisps and a moment later, a loud boom signaled that the rift was finally closed. She was breathing heavily and she grasped her left wrist before looking back up at her Commander. He was now backed against the edge of the landing. He had lost his shield moments before, attempting to block the demon's previous blow.

Time seemed to slow as Evelyn surveyed the situation, a sick feeling building in her stomach. She could see the Pride Demon charging up another attack. Iron Bull was rushing up the second flight of stairs, but she knew he wouldn't reach the top in time. Varric was firing Bianca, but the arrows hardly seemed to phase the demon. She knew Dorian's magic was weakening - he had run out of lyrium potions ages ago and he grew tired. Evelyn helplessly watched as the demon let out another laugh before swinging his arm towards her Commander. Cullen raised his sword with both hands as he planted his feet in a wide stance. His eyes closed as the demon made contact with the sword.

The blow was of impressive force and it immediately unbalanced Cullen, sending him flying backwards and off the ledge. Evelyn immediately screamed his name. Her whole body shook and her left hand ached with a pain she had never felt. It lurched in the direction of Cullen's falling body and a large glow of green appeared beneath him. The green swirled and sparked. As his body continued towards the floor of the ruin, it reached the green cloud and vanished. Evelyn eyes grew wide and she screamed again, this time in pain. Another force of energy shot from her mark, causing the green mass to disappear. 

She collapsed onto the ground and held her hand. It was pulsing and the pain was excruciating - the worst the mark had ever felt. Her eyes felt blurry and her head fuzzy. In the distance, she could hear Iron Bull's roar and the whirling sound of his axe meeting the Pride Demon.

"Inquisitor," Dorian rushed to her side and knelt next to her. "Evelyn, are you alright?" He placed a hand on her back as he dropped his staff on the ground. 

Evelyn swallowed hard and nodded, breathing heavily. "What the hell just happened?"

"I...I don't quite know..."

"He was there...right there and he was falling and..."

"It was something from your mark, maybe a Fade Rift..." Dorian said uncertainly. 

Evelyn snapped her head up. "I sent Cullen to the Fade?"

"It's possible...It could be like what happened at Adamant," Dorian continued. 

"I have to open it again! I have to go after him! I can't just leave him there!" Evelyn was in hysterics. She tried to stand up but found her legs weak, and she stumbled forward. Dorian caught her by the arms and held her tight. 

"Evelyn, you're too weak right now. You've never even intentionally opened a fade rift before."

"I don't care!" she yelled, tears welling in her eyes. "I have to go after him." She aimed her mark before her and tried to concentrate her powers to open another rift. Her hand glowed but nothing happened. The pain surged through her hand once more.

"Evelyn! Please..." Dorian caught her gaze and pleaded with her. "Please...we need you alive. You have to rest."

She nodded as tears began to fall down her face. He was right. She was still Inquisitor. There were still Fade Rifts across Thedas and she was the only one who could close them. 

Dorian put his arm around her as Bull and Varric rushed towards them. He gave his companions a look and they nodded knowingly. 

"Can you find him, Dorian?" she mumbled through her sobs. "Can you go into the Fade and find him?"

"Evelyn, darling...we need to head back to camp."

She nodded wordlessly and let the mage lead her away. They returned to their horses and quickly returned to camp. 

Evelyn immediately went to her tent, unable to respond to anyone's inquiries about Commander Cullen. The others could tell them.

Outside, Varric stood guard in front of her tent. Bull was talking to the soldiers, telling them the change of plans for the following morning. The rift in Halamshiral would have to wait. They would return to Skyhold as soon as the sun rose. 

Dorian had gone off to his tent to retrieve a lyrium potion so he could access the Fade. An hour passed before the mage ran back to the Inquisitor's tent.

"Did you find Curly?" Varric asked. 

Dorian sighed and shook his head. "He's nowhere to be found...I don't think he's in the Fade..."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know. If only Solas were here..." Dorian trailed off as Evelyn emerged from her tent. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, and she shivered from more than just the cold.

"You didn't find him, did you?" she asked softly, her arms wrapped around her waist. 

"Where could he be?"

* * *

Cullen hit the ground hard, his sword still grasped in his hand. He lifted his head to look around and groaned. It was dark. There were small balls of lights in the distance, but he couldn't make out anything recognizable. He strained his eyes trying to make out something.  _Anything_. But exhaustion was catching up to him. His whole body ached and his head was whirling. Unable to fight it off any longer, Cullen's eyes closed. His head collapsed onto the grass beneath him.  


	2. A Day in the Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and hits, everyone! Means a lot to me. :)
> 
> I'm trying to get on the schedule of posting a chapter a week!

_The mirrors surround her. With each step, another appears, and she is caught in an endless maze. A voice calls out. Repeating her name, over and over. It's a man. A voice soft and low. Gentle. Ghostly, yet somehow familiar. She turns in circles, searching for an exit. Spinning and spinning. The room abruptly goes dark and all the mirrors vanish, save one. She stands alone in front of a single floor-to-ceiling mirror, surrounded by a void of darkness. She looks at the glass and takes in her reflection. Something is in her hand. A brilliant light escapes her clenched first as she raises her arm and slowly opens her fingers. It's a necklace. A simple silver chain with a small but brilliant red stone. Strange markings line the stone. As she looks closer, the stone bursts and a green light explodes, illuminating the dark void. The voice calls her name once more. "Rose..."_

It was 6:45am when Rose's alarm beeped, jolting her awake. The room already glowed as the sun flooded through the light drapes cast across her windows. She groaned and reached for her phone, shutting off the offensive sound before sitting up and checking her messages. Rose had missed multiple texts from her friends from the previous night. She typed them all a response that she would meet them tonight, as was their near-weekly tradition. 

Sighing, she threw back the covers and hopped off her bed, rushing to the bathroom to begin her morning routine. She turned on the water in the shower and undressed, taking a moment in front of the mirror to brush her teeth. Listening to the water, she thought about her dream. It had been the same a few nights before as it had been many times in the previous weeks. No matter how often she dreamed of the same images, she still couldn't decipher their meanings. A mirror, a red-stoned necklace, and a voice - all were unfamiliar. Rose shook her head. No amount of straining on the subject would help. Those thoughts would have to wait and she had a full day ahead of her. 

By 7:30am, she grabbed her coat and bag and headed out of her flat. As she stepped out, she heard her neighbor's door fly open and close with a bang. She peered over the railing of the staircase and saw a flash of blonde hair rush down the stairs to the building entrance, opening and closing the front door in a similar fashion. Rose chuckled to herself as she descended the stairs. She knew what she had just witnessed.

Without knocking, she turned the nob of her neighbor's door and pushed it open. Liam was standing at his kitchen counter with a cup of coffee and the day's Telegraph. He didn't look up as Rose entered his flat and closed the door behind her. 

"Not a keeper, then?" she inquired, a grin spreading across her lips. She leaned against the counter across from her friend. His eyes were still down, fixed on his newspaper. 

"Oh, you know me..." Liam laughed, looking up to meet her gaze. "She asked that I call later and I said it wouldn't be necessary." He faked a grimace. 

Rose brought a hand to her heart and groaned. "Ouch!" 

"In my defense, I did tell her such when we met." 

"Well of course. Such a gentleman," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She meant no judgment. This was typical Liam. And at this point in their friendship, she had completely accepted his ways. 

"Coffee?" Liam offered, moving to pick up the french press beside him. 

"No, that's alright. I've got to head to work - I'll pick something up on the way," she explained. "I just wanted to say sorry for missing last night."

Liam shrugged. "Didn't miss much. I reckon Charlie just didn't want you spending another night in.  _Alone_." 

"She worries too much," Rose sighed at the emphasis in his statement. 

"You know how she can be," he said, moving about the kitchen, looking for something. He paused after a moment and looked at Rose. "You were alright though...right?"

Rose nodded and fidgeted with one of her coat buttons. She knew he was just as worried about her as his sister was. "I was just tired. Fell asleep early."

Liam, unconvinced, but knowing this wasn't the time to push the question, nodded and went back to searching his drawers. 

Rose glanced at her watch. "I've gotta go to work. I'll see you tonight?" She rushed over to give him a hug and quick peck on the cheek before rushing out the door, out their building, and towards their local Tube stop. 

It was near 8:45am when she stepped through a side entrance of the Victoria and Albert Museum, two cups of coffee in hand. She said good morning to the security guard on duty before making her way through various rooms and passageways. Upon reaching the curatorial department, she dropped her things at her desk before taking the two cups to the opposite side of the office. Jocelyn was already at her desk. 

"Morning, love!" Rose said cheerily, placing one of the cups down on her friend's desk before leaning against the cubicle wall.

Jocelyn sat leaning on her elbows, her fingertips massaging the temples on either side of her head, groaning. 

"Too...loud..." she mumbled before grabbing the cup and taking a healthy, if not slightly alarming, sip. 

"Bit tired?" Rose teased. Jocelyn could only nod in response. 

"I think my ears are still ringing," she grumbled before digging through a drawer. She pulled out a bottle of aspirin and popped a couple in her mouth, washing it down with coffee. 

"I don't know how you all do it," Rose said, referring to her friends' plans the previous night.

Both Liam and Jocelyn, along with their other friends, had gone out to a concert in Brixton. One that probably started well past Rose's bed time and lasted until the early morning. 

"Well, we're not all old grannies like you," Jocelyn huffed. 

Rose rolled her eyes. She had stopped going out on week nights in the past few months and her friends refused to stop complaining. 

"Thank you though," Jocelyn continued. "For the coffee. I'll get Monday's round." 

Rose smiled before glancing at her wrist. 

"Meeting?"

"Yeah, in a few minutes."

"With Mr. Davenport?" Jocelyn suggestively raised her eyebrows, a grin on her face. 

"He will be there, yes..." Rose replied, knowing what her friend was implying. "As will my boss and the director of the museum and a whole host of other people."

"Uh huh...this is about the gala then?"

"Yeah...I still don't know why they have me working on this, though. I know we're short staffed right now, but event planning is not exactly my strong suit." 

"I'm sure Mr. Davenport personally asked for you," Jocelyn smiled.

"Ugh, stop calling him that," Rose scoffed, laughing. 

"That  _is_ his last name, isn't it?" Jocelyn replied innocently. 

"Yes, but you know what I'm talking about!" she scolded. "The way you say it. It's so...salacious."

"So calling him  _Nate_  is better?" Jocelyn said, again in a thoroughly suggestive manner. 

Rose simply rolled her eyes, quickly changing the subject. " _Anyway_ , are you coming to dinner tonight?" 

Jocelyn shook her head and smiled. "I have a date, actually... "

"Oh?"

"Charlie set me up." 

Rose couldn't help but laugh. "Seriously?"

"It's a friend of Devon's, apparently." Jocelyn shrugged. "I don't expect it to be magical, but I'm game for a laugh." 

"Well that's a very good way to approach it," Rose giggled, checking her watch a final time. "I'll see you later!"

* * *

The meeting was fairly uneventful. Rose didn't have much to contribute to the discussion after providing her updates, but she took copious notes. The gala was only a few weeks away and most of the logistics were set. Today, her superiors wanted to discuss the event flow and speaking program, but she had little input in such decisions. When the meeting concluded, she made her way down the hallway and a voice called her name.  

Nate Davenport rushed out of the meeting room to catch up with her. Rose turned to cordially greet her dashingly handsome colleague. Always a picture-perfect image of style, she noted his flattering grey suit and expertly parted black hair. His blue eyes seemed to sparkle as he looked down to meet her gaze. They exchanged pleasantries and spoke of their upcoming weekends, and it wasn't long before the conversation headed exactly where Rose expected. 

"So...I was wondering. If I could maybe take you out sometime? To lunch. Or dinner! To thank you. For all your help with the crazy gala. I know it's not exactly your job to organize this, so I really appreciate your hard work." He spoked hurriedly.  _Nervously._ But with one of his typically charming smiles. He was  _always_  doing this.

"Oh, thanks Nate," she said kindly, feeling a pit in her stomach. "Well...maybe after the event's finished? It's such a stressful time, getting everything organized..." It was a boldfaced lie, but she had to say something. Hopefully she could come up with a better excuse when he inevitably asked again following the gala. 

"Oh right...of course. Absolutely!" He was  _still_  smiling. Rose couldn't help but be impressed with his persistence. "Well, I best be off." With a wink, he darted off toward his office leaving Rose in the hallway. 

She relayed this latest interaction to Jocelyn when they met for lunch. 

"Will you please put that poor,  _poor_ man out of his misery and just go out with him?" Jocelyn exclaimed, a little too loudly, as they sat at their usual Friday lunch spot. 

"Joce...I've told you a million times. I'm not getting involved with a co-worker." 

"But he's gorgeous!" Jocelyn whined. "And he's obviously mad about you."

Nate had asked her out on numerous occasions, in a variety of ways over the last few months. To work events, on "thank you" lunches, to casual nights out with other co-workers; but she continued to politely refuse or delay such meetings. Rose had promised herself - long before the arrival of Nate Davenport - that she would never get involved with a colleague. She had been working at the museum in the Curatorial Department for only a handful of years before Nate's arrival as the new Director of Development the summer prior. He was young for his position, but Rose understood the impropriety of dating someone with a more senior title, especially in such a small organization. She could only imagine the gossip that would occur. Jocelyn was right, though. Hewas  _very_  attractive. And it was becoming increasingly difficult to turn him down in the past few months. 

The rest of Rose's day passed quickly and uneventfully. When she and Jocelyn returned to the V&A, she was immediately bogged down with phone calls and emails. By the time the day ended, she was eager to return to her flat. All she wanted was a few hours on her own with  _Dragon Age_. 

Many months ago, Liam had gifted her the three installments of the popular video game series, in hopes of providing her with a much needed hobby. Their mutual interest in fantasy had been what forged their friendship at university all those years ago, and knowing that she had always enjoyed playing video games with her brother as a child, Liam took it upon himself to introduce her to the world of Thedas. It didn't take long for Rose to become completely engrossed. She played as often as she could, flying through the games with a completeness that almost alarmed Liam. It was a welcomed distraction and she wanted all she could get out of the hours of game play.

This particular evening, she was back to playing the first game,  _Dragon Age: Origins,_  having newly created a Dalish Elf Mage to be this playthrough's Hero of Fereldan. She enjoyed her escape with a glass of wine, still dressed from work, lying down on her sofa. An hour or so passed before her door opened and Liam strolled in, immediately pouring himself a glass.

The two chatted about their days and finished their wine before realizing they were already late. A quick cab ride delivered them at the restaurant and they found Charlie, Devon, and Andrew already seated at their usual table. 

Rose had barely sat down when Charlie launched into a series of questions about the previous night. "You're alright, yes? I was worried about you last night! Did you just have an early night? You weren't crying again, were you?"

But Liam glared at his sister before Rose could even respond. "Charlie, shut up."

"Hey! I'm just making sure Rose is okay!" Charlie said. 

"I'm  _fine_ , Charlie." Rose sighed. "You all have got to stop worrying about me."

"Well  _maybe_  if you came out with us more, we wouldn't," she replied, rather haughtily. 

"Going out to concerts and clubs with you won't make me feel better," Rose laughed. "I'm healing. In my own way and time. I promise."

Charlie narrowed her eyes skeptically, making a disgruntled noise as she pouted, causing both Devon and Andrew to laugh. 

"Besides, I have Liam to take care of me," she began. "You know, as long as he's not occupied with another blonde." 

Liam shot Rose a disdainful look as she expertly changed the subject and the tabled erupted in laughter. 

"So you  _did_  take her home!" Andrew exclaimed. "Devon, you owe me a pint." 

"What? You bet against me?" 

"Actually, Charlie made a comment about how she hoped you were growing out of that. So technically, I bet in your favor," Devon interjected. 

"Charlie!"

"Ugh, thanks for selling me out, you two," Charlie scolded. "Liam, I love you, but I think it's about time you start being a tad more serious."

"I'm studying for a PhD in theoretical physics. I think that's more than enough serious in my life." 

She rolled her eyes in response but decided not to pursue the conversation. At least not at that moment. 

Devon, seizing the unoccupied moment, cleared his throat and produced a nervous smile. "Well, I guess this is as good of time as any to tell you all that Charlie and I have decided to move in together." 

"Do I get a say?" Liam teased. To which both Charlie and Rose responded with a loud "No!"

"That's wonderful news! But what about Joce?" Rose asked.  

"Oh she's staying, of course. For as long as she wants," Charlie explained. "We don't mind. And she said she's excited to have another permanent attendee of 'White Wine Wednesdays'." 

"I'm very lucky," Devon said with a smile, giving Charlie a wink. She was beaming.

Rose noted this small interaction and felt a surge of joy for her friends. But in the back of her mind, she was reminded of her own situation. She had been on her own for more than six months now. Six months of healing and piecing together the shattered remnants of her heart. But as she watched Charlie and Devon, she couldn't help but wonder if that sort of love was ever to be her own again. Realizing her wondering thoughts, she took a sip of wine and sat up straight in her chair, making an effort to dispel her emotions for the time being. The group was laughing and chatting and she was sure no one would have noticed her moment of weakness. But as she nervously straightened her skirt, she felt Liam's hand cover her own and offer a reassuring squeeze. She looked up at met his eyes in a wordless thank you. He could always read her mind, and now was no different than before. 

At the end of dinner, Liam convinced the others to join them back at his and Rose's flats. But after five cabs passed filled with passengers, they decided to walk back and cut through a corner of the park.

It was dark, even with the lampposts that lit the path. Charlie was instantly nervous and wasn't shy to express her discomfort to her brother. 

"Liam, I swear to god if we die in this park tonight, I'll hate you forever."

"We're fine!"

The night was cool as they cut across the large field below Parliament Hill before taking a gravel path between two small ponds. They were nearing the edge of the park when Andrew spotted something.

"Hey, do you see that?" Andrew asked, pointing towards the edge of one of the ponds. "Should we call someone?"

His friends turned to follow his gaze, seeing a body outstretched on the grass ahead of them. 


	3. Strange Impossibilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a slow day at work and figured I'd just post this now!
> 
> I found this chapter super difficult to write - so much talking! But I hope you enjoy!

"Do you think he's alright?" 

"I'll check on ‘em," Liam said, leaving the path to approach the body. 

Charlie, spooked by merely being in the park at night, immediately panicked. "No, absolutely not! He could be a robber or have died or...something!"

Liam ignored her and crouched down down near the figure. "Mate? You alright?"

No answer. He moved closer and noticed the man's strange clothing. 

"Are they filming something at Kenwood House?" Andrew asked, joining Liam. He spotted a long and shiny sword, mere inches away, and picked it up, testing its weight in his hands.

"I guess so...maybe he got lost after a few too many drinks," Liam chuckled. He reached out and gently nudged the man. Nothing. He moved his head closer to the ground and was thankful to hear a slow but steady inhale and exhale. "I think he's just asleep...Help me roll him over, will ya?"

Andrew and Liam gentled moved the man onto his back, jumping a bit when he made an ever so slight groan. 

"Mate? Are you awake?" Liam tried again. His eyes scanned the ground around him, searching for a bottle or, heaven forbid, drugs of some sort. But there was nothing. Fixated on this man's unusual garb, Liam sensed something so remarkably familiar about it all. The man's blond hair was disheveled, falling in front of his dirt covered face. His eyelids and nose seemed to twitch as another groan escaped him. 

"Where..." his voice was soft and Liam could hardly hear him. He was breathing a bit quicker now, but his eyes were still shut. 

"What's your name?" Liam leaned towards the man, bringing his ear close to his lips. 

It was a whisper that only Liam heard and he immediately stiffened.  _Could it be?_ He looked over the man, head to toe. The armor and fur. The sword. It all fit. But perhaps he had too much to drink at dinner. Perhaps they  _were_ filming something at up in the Heath. Maybe this was just an actor. An extremely well cast actor. 

"Liam!" Devon called out, pulling him away from his thoughts. "Should we call the police? Or an ambulance?"

He knew he had to make a snap decision, inspecting every inch of the man. He was about to stand up when he saw it. The scar on his upper lip. It was too much to be a coincidence, right?

Without further thought he turned to Devon and told him not to bother. "I...uh...I think I know him, actually. We should just get him back to the flat." He turned to Andrew and motioned for him to help him. 

"Can you stand?" Liam asked the man. He only groaned, but Liam took this as an affirmative.

Andrew and Liam hoisted the man to his feet, sharing his weight as he stumbled about. 

"Liam, what the fucking hell are you doing?" Charlie yelled, stuck in between Rose and Devon, grasping onto both their arms. 

"Relax, Charlie," Liam said calmly. "I...I know him, is all. I want to help him."

Rose eyed the mystery man as they slowly returned to the path. She could see him struggle to open his eyes, groaning in pain at every step. Everything about him seemed familiar, but she couldn't quite place his face. 

"Rose, hold this will you?" Andrew shoved the sword into her hands. 

She gripped the handle tightly, the tip pointed down, and was surprised by how heavy it was. 

"He a friend of yours?" Devon asked as they began to make their way out of the park. The flat was only a few blocks further, and Liam prayed no one would see this odd scene. 

"Uh yeah...something like that," Liam mumbled. "...let's just get back...I'll explain further at the flat,"

Rose was quick to pick up on Liam's tone. There was something more, something he wasn't saying. 

It took the group a bit longer than expected, due to their slow companion, but they eventually reached the flat. Andrew and Liam helped the man up the stairs and laid him down in the guest bedroom. In an effort to make him more comfortable, they removed some of his armor and his boots. The man would occasionally mumble something that no one could decipher.

When the group finally gathered around Liam's dining table, Rose was the first to speak. "Okay Liam, what's going on?"

He stood apart from the group, nervously pacing back and forth, rubbings his hands together. "To be honest...I'm not really sure," he said, unable to make eye contact with his friends. 

"Do you not know the man?" Devon asked curiously as he leaned back on his elbow against the kitchen counter.

"Well...that's the thing," Liam sighed, scratching his head. "I wouldn't say I know him, but I have a theory as to who he might be..."

"Yes?"

“You’re going to think I’m nuts,” he warned, voice wavering. “Right now, _I_ think I’m nuts.”

"Just spit it out, Liam." Charlie sighed, sitting down next to Rose. 

Liam paused a moment, shaking his head. “I shouldn’t…we should wait until he’s awake, hear what he has to say."

“Liam!” Charlie whined, crossing her arms in frustration. 

* * *

Down the hall, Cullen startled awake, suddenly coming to his senses. Groaning, he struggled to sit up, quickly realizing that his armor had been removed and he was without his sword. After a moment of panic, he noticed his silverite armor in the corner of the room in a pile, next to his fur neckline coat. His sword was leaned against the wall in its sheath. The room was quiet and dark, save for the moonlight that crept in through the window. He noted how strange and unfamiliar it all looked. The walls were smooth and grey colored, matching the impossibly soft and silky linens on the bed. 

"Maker..." he mumbled, rubbing his eyes and pushing his hair out of his face. He swung his legs off the bed, placing his feet on the strange, fuzzy floor. _Where in Thedas was he? How long had he been asleep?_ He thought hard, struggling to remember what had happened at the elven ruin in the Dales. 

As he sat in silence, he soon heard muffled voices from beyond the room. He stood up, grabbed his sword, and slowly opened the door, careful to not make a sound. As he crept down the wood-floored hall, the voices amplified, clearly arguing. Taking a deep breath, he raised his sword and entered the room. 

The group, surprised to see Cullen already awake, jumped in shock. 

Liam stood closest, and upon seeing the sword, held his hands in front of his chest in a sign of surrender.  "Woah, mate...it's alright!"

"Who are you?" he said aggressively, slowly stepping closer to Liam. 

"I'm Liam Montgomery," he replied, flustered. "We found you a little while ago in Hampstead Heath, do you...remember that?"

“What’re you talking about?” Cullen demanded, taking in his strange surroundings.

"Oh for fucks sake," sighed an agitated Rose. Without moving his sword, Cullen looked toward the voice. Rose was still sitting, arms crossed tightly across her chest. "We're obviously not here to harm you, you've no need for your sword." 

Cullen blinked, taken aback by this woman's reaction, impressed with her tenacity. He thought for a moment about his situation. He was in a strange house, surrounded by a strangely dressed group. But they seemed unarmed, and they hadn’t yet done anything to earn distrust. Realizing he needed answers and that cooperating would be his best bet, he slowly lowered the sword to his side. Rose motioned to a chair and Cullen obliged, dropping his weapon to the ground. 

"What's your name?" she asked gently. 

"Cullen Rutherford of Honnleath." He swallowed hard. "Commander of the Inquisition."

Rose’s eyes went wide.  _That’s_ why he seemed familiar. _But it was impossible!_ She briefly looked over at Liam, seeing he wasn’t stunned by this revelation. This is what he had meant earlier. Quickly collecting her thoughts, she replied,"I'm Rose Dashwood." 

Cullen gave a curt nod before asking, "Where am I?” He looked around the room and noted the strange furnishings. 

Liam cleared his throat. "This is my place." 

"No, where in Thedas am I?” Cullen asked, shaking his head. "Are we in Halamshiral?" 

Liam and Rose exchanged another look. "You're in London," Rose replied. _Did this man really think he was from Thedas?_

Cullen was expressionless. The name didn't sound familiar. "Is that somewhere else in Orlais?"

"Um...I don't know how to tell you this, mate...you're not in Orlais, or even Thedas..." Liam replied hesitantly. 

Cullen looked between the two, his face turning pale. "What are you talking about?"

"We found you laying at the park in Hampstead Heath unconscious. You're not in Thedas..." 

Cullen blinked without a word. Not in Thedas? What was this man talking about? 

"Are you hurt?" Rose asked with concern. Cullen shook his head. 

"Do you remember anything about how you got here?"

"I'm not sure." Rubbing the back of his neck, he tried to recall what happened at the ruins. Scenes slowly played out in his head as little pieces came back to him. His soldiers. The Pride demon. He could hear Evelyn screaming his name. 

"I fell off a ledge...I thought to my death, but...I landed in grass. That's the last I remember. Until here," he explained, looking around at these strangers. "Do you know how I can get back?"

The room went silent, unsure of how to respond to these revelations or his question. Cullen looked from person to person, hoping for a glimmer of understanding. 

"Perhaps I should leave..." he abruptly stood. "I must find my way back to the Inquisition."

"Wait..." Liam quickly jumped up. If this Cullen was indeed _Cullen,_ he knew that if he left and tried to navigate the streets of London on his own, he'd quickly get into trouble. "We want to help."

Cullen paused. “I really must get back, my men need me. The Inquisitor…”

“We want to help,” Liam said again. “It may be difficult on your own."

Cullen knew he had to find a way back as quickly as possible, but if he was really no longer in Thedas, he'd need all the help he could get.

He reluctantly nodded. “Alright, thank you, er…"

"Liam," he prompted, extending his hand. Cullen accepted the handshake and offered a weak smile. 

"It's getting late. Perhaps we should all get some rest?" Rose suggested. 

Liam nodded. "Is that alright, Cullen? We can speak more in the morning." 

He was still exhausted, and although he was unsure of where he was and who these foreign people were, he felt safe enough. Without a word, he let Liam lead him back to the room. 

As soon as Cullen was out of earshot, Charlie turned to Rose. “Okay, what the  _fuck_ is going on?" 

“Shh,” Rose hushed her friend, pointing towards the front door. The four shuffled out into the hallway. 

“ _Rose_ , what was that guy talking about?” Charlie asked, clinging onto Devon. “I _know_  something is going on. I saw you and Liam."

Rose sighed, shaking her head. “I…I don’t know. He said his name is Cullen, but…"

“But what?"

“Cullen…he’s a character. From that video game Liam and I always play,” Rose replied. “I don’t understand what’s going on."

"Are you talking about that Dragon Age game?" Devon asked. Rose could only nod. 

“Well, he’s a nutter then?” Andrew offered with a shrug. 

“Probably,” Rose admitted before the door slowly opened and Liam stepped out to join them. 

“Liam, what do you make of him?” Andrew asked. 

“Uh, I know it sounds mental,” he replied hesitantly, “but I think I believe him."

“What!” Rose exclaimed a little too loudly. 

"Liam, I ask this with love, but are you high?" Charlie accused.

He took a deep breath and sighed, trying to calm himself. "No. I'm not." 

"Too much to drink, maybe?"

"Charlie, I'm not  _on_ anything!" He growled. "Look. He said his name was Cullen. He looks  _exactly_ like him. Why wouldn’t we believe him?"

“Because Cullen Rutherford is a fictional character?” Rose suggested. 

"Well, what other options are there?" Devon asked diplomatically.

"Maybe he's had some sort of accident. He hit his head - some sort of amnesia...” Rose pondered. “Or, as Andrew said, he's just a bit unstable, mentally…"

“But Rose, you have to admit...he looks exactly like him,” Liam pleaded.

“Like a video game animation?” Charlie laughed in disbelief. “You’re crazy. A character spring to life from a game?"

"Well...maybe not exactly that…” Liam said cautiously.

"Meaning?"

"My studies cross a lot with cosmology. There's a theory..." Liam began, causing Rose to groan and rub her hands over her face.  

"Oh my god, don't go there," she interjected with a mumble.

"...about living in a multiverse. It's a legitimate, scientific hypothesis. Even Stephen Hawking supports it."

"There's no proof..." Rose sighed. “There’s never any proof!"

"There's plenty of mathematics..."

"Fuck the mathematics, Liam.  _Tangible_ proof."

“Well, there isn’t any proof stating the opposite, mind you!” he grumbled. “So why can’t it be possible?"

“You’re starting to sound as nutty as that Cullen,” Andrew joked. But Liam wasn’t amused. 

Their arguing lasted a little while longer before Andrew, Devon and Charlie called a cab to take them back to their homes in Camden. Saying goodnight to her frustrated friend, Rose retreated to her own flat up stairs. 

* * *

Downstairs in Liam’s flat, Cullen laid in bed awake. He had seen many strange and disastrous things happen during his life, at Kinloch Hold, in Kirkwall, and during the Inquisition. It wouldn’t be outside the realm of possibilities that maybe somehow he _had_  left Thedas and found himself in a new and foreign land. Perhaps, even, without a way back home. But he knew he had to try. The Inquisition still needed their Commander. His men needed him. Evelyn needed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for the kudos. Please feel free to comment - I would love to know what you all think!


	4. Coffee and Conversation

Rose awoke earlier than usual, considering the late night out. For a brief moment, she thought that perhaps the previous night had been a dream, manifested by her incessant gaming. But a text from Liam reminded her of everything that had occurred. 

**I forgot my parents are in town this morning. Will try to keep them away from the flat. Could you keep an eye on Cullen? Be nice.**

Whether the Montgomerys were actually in town was up for debate, but Rose was glad to have a few hours without Liam after their arguing. But now, she found herself wondering about the possibilities they had discussed, deciding that there could only be three options.

One, the man was pulling their legs, that this was an elaborate joke gone too far and without much humor. It was unlikely. Two, he was mentally unwell, as Andrew had suggested. Perhaps some accident had occurred which caused him to live a life of fantasy. To Rose, this seemed the  _most_  likely. And three, that Liam's crack-pot theory about an alternate universe was true. Rose didn’t know  _how_  to even comprehend that one, but regardless, vowed to be kind and accommodating. It would be no use to upset the man, no matter the truth of the situation.

Dressed in sweatpants and a sweater, Rose took her time before going downstairs to check on Liam's guest. The flat was silent as she entered and she figured the man was still asleep. Pressing her ear to the guest room door, she heard a slight snore. Chuckling to herself, she went into Liam's kitchen and proceeded to make a carafe of much needed caffeine. 

By the time Cullen emerged from the room, Rose had already downed two cups of coffee. He found her sitting at the kitchen counter with her back to him. 

"Good morning," he mumbled, his voice still groggy and full of sleep. Rose turned and flashed him a kind smile, gesturing for him to sit next to her. 

"How did you sleep?" Rose asked, putting down the morning paper. 

"Much longer than usual, but well. Thank you...my lady," he replied, hesitantly settling into the seat next to her. 

Rose’s cheeks grew warm. “Oh…you don’t have to call me that. ‘Rose' is perfectly fine…"

“Rose,” he tested, smiling shyly. “Apologies, I had forgotten your name."

She hopped off the stool and moved into the kitchen. "Can I offer you some coffee?"

Cullen raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh...right, um...here," Rose decided to play along as she poured some into a mug and slid it over to him. "People drink it to feel more awake. Gives them energy. I warn you though, it's a bit bitter."

He brought the mug to his lips and took a cautious sip, instantly regretting it. "That's...uh, an interesting beverage," he said, trying to hide his grimace, not wishing to be rude. 

Rose giggled as she pulled out a carton of milk from the refrigerator. She slid the sugar over from the corner of the counter and grabbed Cullen's cup. 

"It's an acquired taste, I think." She scooped a spoonful of sugar and poured some milk into the coffee, gently stirring it before sliding it back towards Cullen. "Try it now."

He looked at her hesitantly before taking another small sip. This time with a better reaction. 

"Mmm, that's definitely better," Cullen nodded in approval. He watched as Rose refilled her own cup, but without the additions she had given him. "You like the bitterness?"

"I've gotten used to the taste, yes." She smiled before taking a few sips, eyeing him over the rim of her mug. His blond hair was messy, falling onto his forehead. The same scar on his upper lip. A noticeable scruff was growing along his jaw and down his neck. He  _did_  look eerily similar to the character in her games. The character that, despite the fact was computer generated, she had always found extremely attractive.  _Could it really be him?_

It only took a moment for Cullen to realize Rose was watching him. When his eyes caught her gaze, she quickly looked away and placed the mug back onto the counter. 

"Right," she said, embarrassed to be caught staring. "You must be hungry. Um...let's see what Liam has here..." Rose whirled around and reopened the fridge. It's contents were disappointing. She found plenty of beer, a couple bottles of wine, and various take-out boxes.  _How did Liam survive on his own?_  Spotting a few cartons of berries and oranges, she grabbed the fruit and placed it on the counter. She proceeded to open cabinet door after cabinet door, hoping to find something a bit more filling and eventually happened across a bag of crumpets. Realizing that it would have to do, Rose began to wash a handful of blackberries and raspberries. 

“Where is Liam?” Cullen eventually asked, holding his mug tightly as he watched Rose move about. 

“He had to meet his parents,” Rose informed him, peeling an orange with her thumb and forefinger. “Asked that I keep you company until he gets back."

“I see…and you two…live together, then?” he asked, a slight raise in his eyebrows. 

Rose laughed, amused that he would ask that particular question. She shook her head, pushing the bowl of fruit towards Cullen. “No, I live in the flat upstairs. But Liam and I are good friends."

“I see. And your other companions last night…I feel I was quite rude, I didn’t even get their names. I reacted hostilely when I should have been grateful for your aid." 

Rose paused in her movements, taken by surprise. His guilt seemed genuine. She couldn’t help but notice that he seemed perfectly sound of mind. He was calm and collected, obviously nervous and unfamiliar with his surroundings, but not on edge. He spoke with clarity and purpose. Rose found herself drawn to Liam’s unfathomable theory. Perhaps she was going crazy for even considering its possibility.  _No, it couldn’t possibly be._

“The other girl was Liam’s sister, Charlotte. But she likes to be called Charlie,” Rose explained with a smile. "Devon, her boyfriend, was the one in the blue sweater. And Andrew was the other fellow. The one with the long hair. They live in another part of town."

Cullen moved his head in a slight nod, absorbing this information. "Right...we're in...Linden?"

"London," Rose corrected. "In England."

Seeing no sign of recognition on Cullen's face, Rose sighed and busied herself by placing the crumpets in the toaster and looking through the cabinets for jam.

Cullen watched her for a moment before simply asking, "You don't believe me, do you?"

Rose paused in her movements, surprised by his blunt question. Was she that easy to read? "Pardon?"

“If I’m not in Thedas, I must be in a different world,” he said calmly. “You don’t seem to believe that I’m not from here."

Rose pulled the now-crisp crumpets onto a plate and Cullen watched as she meticulously spread butter and jam over the top. She pushed the plate towards him before grabbing a piece for herself. 

"I honestly don't know what to think," she admitted, taking a bite. She chewed slowly, using this as an excuse to further contemplate a response. “Liam seems to think it’s possible. But another world? It isn’t really something people here world believe in. But it doesn't matter. If it is true...then you're handling it remarkably."

Cullen saw her smirk before taking another bite of her crumpet. He picked up a piece for himself and cautiously took a bite, surprised at its pleasant simpleness. 

"I've seen many strange things happen. This is hardly the worst," he chuckled. "But I do find myself quite confused by this place." He motioned around the room. "That door you pulled the berries out of...what is that?" 

Rose raised an eyebrow and pointed a finger behind her, "The refrigerator?" Cullen nodded, his eyes wide in wonder. Rose couldn’t help but giggle.

“It’s…a large, cold container,” she said amused. “It keeps food fresher for longer."

“Interesting…and how does it stay cold?"

Rose thought hard. How was she going to explain electricity? “Well, it’s powered by…electric currents that run through wires…basically all over the city and world. Powering everything. It’s difficult to explain.” She laughed, demonstrating this by moving towards a switch, flipping it to turn on the lights overhead. Cullen looked around in amazement.

“I had wondered how you managed to get such bright candles in the ceilings,” he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. “It seems I’m a bit out of my element here."

“That’s alright,” Rose said gently, moving back to take her seat next to him. “But I’m afraid most of what lies beyond these apartment doors will cause you a lot of confusion."

“That’s what I fear,” Cullen admitted with unease. “I don’t know how I will return home."

Rose offered a weak smile. “You’re lucky to have found Liam then. If anyone can help you, it’s him."

“Why is that?” 

“He’s quite brilliant, really.” Rose laughed. “I would never say so to his face, so don’t tell him. But he’s a very dedicated student and a lot of his studies deal with cosmology - the origin and development of the universe. If Thedas is another world, Liam will be able to find it.” 

Cullen furrowed his brows, confused by this information.  _Development of the universe? Did the Maker not create the world?_

He was about to ask Rose when there was a noise and the front door swung open. Liam stepped in, dropping the bags in his hands onto the sofa. 

“Morning, you two,” he greeted, removing his jacket and strolling over to join them. 

“Where are your parents?” Rose asked, eyeing him as he grabbed his own mug and filled it with coffee. 

“I asked Charlie to cover for me. Told them I had to finish a paper,” he explained. “I think they're spending the day at the National Gallery.” 

“I’m sorry to have taken you away from your family,” Cullen spoke up, feeling a bit of guilt for his intrusion into his plans. 

Liam shrugged nonchalantly. “It’s fine, I see them often."

Rose smirked, but said nothing in response. Liam hardly saw his parents. In fact, she was sure that even if Cullen hadn’t been around, Liam would have used an excuse to avoid spending more time than needed with his mother and father. 

The Montgomery’s were an old and prominent family from York. Although not nobility or holders of any titles, they were well-respected and wealthy. As the eldest and only son, Liam had always felt a tremendous amount of pressure. It was why he was in his university program. His father had long ago hoped Liam’s interests would lead him to business school at LSE. Instead, Liam had always favored the sciences. It was a long and arduous battle, but eventually, he and his father came to an agreement. Liam was allowed to pursue his interests as far as they led, to the culmination of a PhD, before being groomed to take over the family company. He was bidding his time. 

The arrangement, however, wasn’t completely without its perks. He had autonomy at their flat in London, the upper level of which he managed to have rented out at a reasonable price to Rose. He never had to worry about money, not that he had excessive habits, and he was able to spend time with Charlie. As the youngest, she had always enjoyed more freedoms than Liam, their parents more concerned about her future husband than her future career. Capitalizing on this, she was able to choose her own path, landing in journalism with a small, although still conservative, newspaper. 

“I was hoping we could talk more today,” Liam said to Cullen. “See if we can figure out how to get you home."

Cullen nodded. “Can you take me back to where you found me?"

“Of course, that would be the best course of action. First, however, I think we need to get you some new clothes…” Liam said, receiving an amused look from Rose and a confused one from Cullen. 

“Is something wrong with my clothing?” Cullen asked, slightly offended. 

“Nothing wrong, just that you’ll stand out like a black sheep if you walk around London like that,” Rose explained, gesturing between herself and Liam. “As you can see, we dress quite differently."

“I guess you’re right…"

“One of our friends that was here last night, Andrew, works in a shop. He agreed to help out this afternoon, if you’re up for it?” Liam continued. Cullen agreed and was about to ask if Rose would join them when she hopped off her seat. 

“Well, since you’re back Liam, I’m off on some errands,” she smiled, flashing at grin at Cullen. “Have fun shopping!” With a wave of her hand, she swiftly strolled out of the room and back up the stairs.

Cullen felt oddly abandoned, having enjoyed their breakfast and her company. He was surprised to have this reaction to her absence, immediately reminding himself of Evelyn. He missed the Inquisitor, but Rose made him feel comfortable at this confusing time.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed reading! Please feel free to comment - I would love to know what you all think!


	5. Of Fashion, Fade Rifts, and French Toast

To describe Cullen's first day in the modern world as 'overwhelming' was an understatement. 

After Cullen had inquired about drawing a bath, Liam explained the modern bathroom. He described the shower as everyone's 'personal waterfall' and vaguely informed Cullen of the function of the lavatory. Cullen, bewildered by these technologies, nonetheless found their ease agreeable. It was more convenient than he was accustomed to.

As he stepped out of the apartment, however, he quickly realized just how much he had underestimated the differences between this world and Thedas. There were rows and rows of houses, all directly next to each other. There were flowers and trees and bushes, neatly placed and groomed among the buildings. Cars flew by on the narrow streets. 

Cullen could only describe them as strange carriages. Horseless carriages of countless sizes, shapes, and colors that rushed past on the smooth roads, wheels made of a strange black substance he didn't recognize. He watched as Liam raised a hand in the air, and a black car pulled in front of them. Liam opened the side door and climbed in, gesturing for Cullen to follow. 

As they traveled through the streets, Cullen watched the world pass by through the windows, marveling at the buildings and people. He felt like a child, traveling away from home for the first time. Everything was new and exciting, scary in its unfamiliarity. 

When the car finally reached their destination, Cullen followed Liam through the doorway of a dark blue building. The windows showcased mannequins in a variety of outfits, the words  _Barton and Co._  emblazoned in a gold script. Andrew was waiting for them near the front of the shop. 

“Andrew, you remember Cullen?” Liam introduced.

“I’m quite sorry for my behavior last night,” Cullen said, greeting Andrew with a firm handshake and a kind smile. 

"No worries, mate," Andrew replied with a shrug, before turning to Liam. "What can I help with today, Montgomery?"

"Was hoping you could help this one fit in?" Liam explained, gesturing towards the foreigner. "And figured I'd give my best friend some new business." 

Andrew was the nephew of the owner, and as his uncle never had children, he long ago decided Andrew was to inherit the well established shop, just around the corner from the famous boutiques of Savile Row.  _Barton & Co_ _._ catered to all aspects of menswear, from casual to black-tie, ready-made to bespoke, housed in a charming and traditional environment, unlike the sparsely stocked, sleek look of modernity its competitors boasted. 

The interior was warm, with its dark green walls, wooden floors and leather furnishings. There were shelves upon shelves filled with shoes and shirts. Trousers and coats hung on racks dispersed around the room. Cullen had never seen garments of the like. He vaguely heard Liam and Andrew discuss the details of what he needed, but he paid little attention. This was so different from Thedas. The few times he had ever been at a shop for clothing, it looked absolutely nothing like this. There were so many fabrics, so many different colors and textures. Where was the armor? That's what he was used to - determining what was best for efficient and easy movement in battle. 

Before he knew what had happened, Andrew ushered him onto a small platform, using a tape measure to determine his measurements. Andrew and Liam were in a flurry around the room, pulling various pieces of fabric and handing them to Cullen, pointing him towards a room in the back to try them on. He felt like he was playing dress up. Or that he was some type of nobility - an Arl or Teryn.  _Was this what it was like to be Orlesian?_

It seemed like ages that he tried on various bits of clothing. Trousers with a strange contraption called a 'zipper', shirts with an endless amount of tiny buttons, and non-boot footwear. Even the smallclothes were different. Cullen felt completely out of his element. He already couldn't remember which pieces went together and what was only for specific occasions. He'd have to ask Liam again later and take note. 

By the time they emerged from the shop, he felt exhausted, but newly dressed in dark jeans and a simple light blue button up shirt. 

The pair returned to the flat, dropping off the many bags of clothing, before Liam led the way down the street and to the park. 

“Do you remember any of this?” Liam asked, settling onto a bench on the side of the gravel path. Cullen shook his head, silently joining Liam. His eyes were scanning the hills and paths and ponds. Nothing looked familiar. He watched as groups of people walked past, many veering off onto the grass and spreading a blanket for an afternoon picnic. 

“We found you just over there,” Liam pointed to the spot from the previous night. "Can you tell me what you remember? From before." Cullen thought hard, images flashing before his eyes. 

"We were battling a group of Venatori," he began, wondering if Liam would understand any of it. He relayed the events of the demons, specifically the Pride Demon, and how he had been out matched, stalling and waiting for the Inquisitor to close the Fade Rift. He explained how he had fallen off the ledge, expecting to crash two to three stories below, but instead landed in the grass of the park before them. He spoke like he would report to Evelyn and Cassandra after a mission, firm and concise. 

"Anything else you can remember?" 

Cullen paused, replaying the scenes in his head. "I heard Evelyn scream my name...I saw a green light, I think." His voice was softer. Vulnerable even. He felt a bolt of pain in his chest, wondering what Evelyn was thinking at that exact moment. 

"Evelyn?"

"The Inquisitor," he clarified, clearing his throat. "She...has a mark on her hand. It gives her the ability to close fade rifts, and possibly to open them as well. The Fade is...I'm not quite sure how to describe it."

It was just as Liam had guessed, but he wanted to be sure. A Fade Rift that didn't lead to the Fade, but to this universe - to Earth. That hadn't exactly been covered in the game. There was time-travel, but could Thedas have been Earth in the past? Somehow that seemed even more unlikely than his theory of another world. 

“In Thedas, did you ever come across someone not quite fitting in? Perhaps someone from this world?” Liam wondered. If he knew that others had crossed the bridge between their worlds, then there would be a precedent. But Cullen shook his head. 

“There are many strange characters, but no, I don’t think they were from this world,” Cullen laughed nervously. He paused for a moment, before expressing a question he had been wondering about since the previous night. “Why are you helping me?"

Liam shrugged, unsure of what to say. He knew he couldn’t bring up the video game just yet. It would be an unnecessary shock, and he still wasn’t sure how it fit in to an explanation of all this.

“When we found you last night, we couldn't very well leave you there,” he chuckled, hoping to diffuse the question. “You looked like you needed help. Perhaps it was Fate."

Cullen smiled at this. "Well, you have my gratitude. I hope I can someday repay you for your kindness. Both you and Rose."

“Don’t thank me just yet,” Liam laughed. “I’ll do what I can, but I can’t promise when - or even if - I’ll solve this mystery and find you a way home."

“Honestly, I’d be completely lost without you. So whatever you do is more than I could possibly have done on my own,” Cullen replied. Perhaps it was Fate after all. 

“Oh, that reminds me!” Liam dug into one of his pockets, producing a cell phone. He handed it to Cullen, who took it into his hands with great confusion. "It's a mobile phone. I've put in a few numbers, in case you need to reach me or Rose." He reached over and pointed towards a button on the screen.

“Press that- yeah see all the names? And they'll pop up when one of us calls as well," he explained. "I'll demonstrate." Liam pulled out his own phone and with a few movements of his thumb, brought the device to his ear. Cullen watched in great interest when the device in his own hands began to buzz and ring, Liam's name appearing in large text. Liam gestured for Cullen to press the button to answer and hold the phone to his ear similarly. "Can you hear me?"

Cullen was amazed to hear Liam's voice call out of the small contraption. "Wha-is it some sort of magic? I've seen special crystals used to communicate, but this thing looks quite different."

"Yeah, I guess it is sort of magic." Liam laughed. Cullen nodded in wonderment, slipping the strange device into his own pocket. 

When they returned to the flat, Cullen retreated to what Liam now described as  _his_  room. He sat down on the bed, amongst the many bags from their shopping trip, and closed his eyes, hands rubbing his face as he thought about the Inquisition. It had nearly been a full day since his disappearance.  _Were they looking for him? Did they think he was dead?_   _Had this broken Evelyn's heart?_  He felt a weight of guilt on his shoulders. He knew his disappearance was causing pandemonium. He only hoped that the Inquisitor continued to clean up Thedas and not let this interrupt all of her duties. For once, he missed that damned elf, Solas, certain that he would have known what and how this had happened. 

Eventually, Liam knocked on his door, letting him know that he would order food for dinner. Cullen didn't understand where the food was coming from or what a 'Chinese' was, but confessed his hunger and assured Liam that he'd eat anything. He slowly put the pieces of clothing away in the closet and dresser, before curiously inspecting the books that sat on a shelf opposite the bed. He had never heard of any of the authors or subjects of the books, having vainly hoped there would be a copy of something he recognized. He would have even settled for one of Varric's novels.  _Anything_  familiar.

The two spent the evening in relative quiet. Over dinner, which Cullen thought was delicious albeit different than anything he'd ever eaten before, he found that they fell into easy conversation. He was happy to hear Liam explain his studies and theories, although he understood little. Liam even mentioned Rose, explaining how they had been friends for many years, and how she had moved into the flat upstairs less than a year ago. Cullen hadn't thought of much else besides Inquisition business in many months, even after Corypheus was defeated, and was glad to think of other things.

They retired to bed earlier than the previous night. According to the time-keeping contraption that Liam had bought for Cullen alongside the clothes, it was 10:00. Unsure of how that corresponded to what he was used to, he looked out his bedroom window towards the sky. He couldn't spot a moon, but by the darkness he knew it was fairly late. Not yet tired, he returned once more to the bookshelf in his room, and pulled one off at random. He took his clothes off and neatly folded them, placing them in a corner of the room, before laying in bed and reading until he fell asleep. 

When he woke, he could tell it was early. Old training habits. Peering through the window, there was barely light outside. The watch read 5:30. As he was about to leave the window, he noticed a figure emerge from the front door below. It was Rose. She jogged in place for a moment, placing something into her ears, before she ran off down the street and out of view. 

Unable to return to sleep, he pulled on some clothes and crept out of his room and quietly wandered about Liam's flat. Everything was sleek and light. Coordinating grays between the walls and furnishings. He made his way into the kitchen and helped himself to a glass of water, wishing he knew how to make that coffee beverage Rose had given him yesterday. He surveyed the bookshelves in the living room, seeing more books he had never heard of, before wandering over to the large windows behind the dining table, peering outside. Noticing a balcony with a small table and chair on the other side of the glass, he searched the side for a latch and gently slid the door open, stepping out into the cold morning air. Its briskness was refreshing and reminded him of the battlements of Skyhold. He quickly decided it would be a perfect place to read. 

* * *

Rose felt energized from her morning run, having shaken off the ill feelings of her nightmares. After close to 45 minutes and a decent amount of miles behind her, she stopped at her local market to grab items for breakfast, figuring Liam and Cullen would need to eat something after witnessing the sad contents of Liam's pantry. She leisurely walked home, bags in hand, and was surprised to see their guest sitting on the balcony, engrossed in a book. 

"Couldn't sleep?" she called up to the landing. Clearly startling him, she watched as his head shot up and he snapped the book closed, a finger in-between the pages to keep his place.

“No…uh, bit of a habit. Waking up early."

“Not a bad habit to have,” she said cheerily. “I don’t suppose Liam’s up, but do you fancy some breakfast? Got supplies.” She raised the bags into view.

“Oh, sure…that would be lovely,” Cullen said, beginning to stand up.

“Great! Give me a few minutes? I’m going to take a quick shower.” Before Cullen could respond, Rose hurried up the front steps and unlocked the front door, bolting up the stairs, past Liam’s apartment, and up into her own. She dropped the groceries on her counter and ran off into the bathroom. 

When she emerged from her shower, she found Cullen already in her flat, standing in her living room, taking in his surroundings. Rose watched as he studied the pictures on her walls. 

“What were you reading?” Rose asked, making her way across the room and into the kitchen to free the ingredients from their plastic bags. She noted his new clothes - jeans and a plain white T - and could only imagine the sense of style that Andrew and Liam had thrust upon him. She wouldn’t be surprised if he looked like another one of their prep school friends. 

“Um…” Cullen turned the book to look at its spine. “ _Tale of Two Cities_. Have you read it?” 

“Mmm, ages ago in school. You enjoying it?"

“Yeah, I think so…I don’t seem to know the places they mention, but it’s an interesting story.” He moved towards the kitchen, putting the book down on the counter. “Can I help?"

Rose raised an eyebrow. “Do you do much cooking?"

“No, not at all,” he laughed, his cheeks turning the slightest bit pink. “I’m sure I’d slow you down, but thought I would offer an extra set of hands.”

This made Rose smile. “Well first, I need to make some coffee,” she said with a wink. 

Cullen perked up. “Could you…show me how?” he asked meekly. “I have been craving it, but didn’t know how to make it myself."

“Of course,” Rose giggled, moving through her kitchen. She grabbed the bag of already ground coffee beans and walked Cullen through the proportions of water and grounds, showing him how to use the drip-coffee machine. 

She moved back towards the ingredients she had just bought from the market. A bag of thick-sliced bread, eggs, and milk. She reached into a drawer and produced a few bottles of spices. Cullen watched as she swiftly cracked eggs into a bowl with one hand, whisking them effortlessly with a fork with the other. She poured a dash of milk and began adding the spices to the mixture. 

Taking Cullen up on his offer of assistance, Rose shoved a spatula into his hands and instructed him to man the frying pan as she dipped the pieces of bread in the egg and milk mixture. She threw a bit of butter in the pan and placed a piece of bread on top, telling Cullen to wait until it stopped sizzling before flipping it. They continued this for a few minutes, until they had a mountain of french toast on their counter. 

Rose eventually decided to wake Liam up, so as not to let the food get too cold. Leaving Cullen with his coffee, she moved downstairs and into Liam’s apartment, knocking on his bedroom door. 

To her surprise, he answered swiftly, pulling open the door in a flurry.

“I’ve made breakfast with Cullen,” she announced, seeing he was already dressed, his two computer monitors filled with various open applications.

Liam responded with a suggestive look and a smirk, leaning backwards in his deck chair. “Oh? So you believe him, then?"

“I don’t believe anything until I have proof. I’m just being nice.” Rose leaned on the door frame, stubbornly crossing her arms.

“Uh huh, making breakfast together sure is  _nice_."

“Fuck off, Liam,” she sighed. “Any leads yet?"

“I’ve been searching for reports of other such mysterious appearances, but with no luck. I’ll ask some professors on Monday about theories. When Cullen and I spoke yesterday, he recounted exactly what I assumed. He fell through a fade rift."

"And did you tell him about the video game?"

Liam shook his head, clearly torn about his decision. "I'm not sure how to have that conversation just yet. So don't say anything."

"Alright, well is there anything else I should know? I shouldn’t be worried that I’ve just left him alone in my home, should I?"

Liam thought for a moment, eyeing Rose hesitantly, "He did mention the Inquisitor. Her name is Evelyn."

Rose looked at Liam, confused as to why this would be pertinent information.

"It seems there's some sort of attachment there,” he continued. "I just...wanted to let you know."

Rose glared. "I still think he’s a little off in the head, I'm not going to steal him away from another fictional character,” she said sarcastically. 

“Well, I just don’t want to see you hurt again. He may be staying here for quite some time and I just thought you should know the facts,” he replied, trying to assuage her annoyance.

“I’m going back upstairs - if you’re not up there in five, we’re eating your french toast,” Rose warned as she turned on her heel.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading! I welcome comments and constructive criticism, so please leave a message!


	6. Lost and Found

The days quickly passed and before they all realized, it had been over a week since Cullen had landed in their lives. Liam was in and out of the flat, spending most of his time at his university, either at the library or badgering his professors and peers with specific yet still ‘hypothetical’ questions about multiverse theories and other accounts of people claiming to be from a different world or reality. This left Rose to take care of Cullen.

She hated how that sounded. She wasn’t his mother, yet Rose found herself organizing her life around their guest. She cooked extra meals, she spent her evenings keeping him company, and since the demands of the up coming gala consumed her days, she found herself quickly exhausted - and even a bit frustrated - with the situation. She didn’t hate spending time with him. In fact, it was often quite nice, their discussions of books he read and the movies she recommended. But after many months on her own, Rose had gotten used to a bit of solitude. Some peace and quiet to be spent in a bubble bath with a glass or two of wine. 

Cullen himself could sense how much of a burden he had become. He spent the days cooped up in their building, Rose having advised against him leaving and wandering the streets of London. He read book after book, devouring the stories of Dickens, Doyle, and many others. Liam had showed him how to use the television - the strange rectangular box that showed endless moving images. But he was often confused by the scenes, never able to tell what was real and what was fictional. And even though he enjoyed the reading and the occasional movie, he wanted more fresh air than he was getting on the balcony. He could feel himself getting soft and out of practice. He missed training with his soldiers - practicing his movements and sparing with Rylen. He needed to at  _least_  keep up his stamina and go running. 

He knew Rose would kill him if he left, though. He quite clearly remembered the argument between her and Liam, who had early on encouraged Cullen to go out and see the sights. He had even left him a set of keys, an oyster card for the Tube, and some cash. But she was worried at how overwhelming the city would be, worried that he’d get lost, or that he’d get into some sort of trouble. Cullen agreed that she had logical causes of concern, but he felt so confined he thought he would burst at the seams. He knew he had to do something about it. 

Starting off slow, he began to adventure into the streets immediately surrounding his new home. It wasn’t a far distance to the park, and he began taking a small run in the mornings, after Rose had left for work. Liam had promised not to say a word. Cullen slowly but surely extended his boundaries, day by day, remembering new routes home from the surrounding streets. One day, when Liam was home, he brought Cullen along on the Tube, taking him to a nice quiet lunch spot in the city.

As the days passed by, Cullen found himself thinking less and less of the Inquisition and the friends he left behind.

It was mid-afternoon on the Thursday of Cullen’s second week in London. He had already gone about his morning routine. He ran straight across the park and back, took a morning shower, and ate the breakfast - and of course, coffee - that Rose had left him. Having recently finished another book, he felt particularly restless that day. 

_It would be easy to get there, right?_  He could think of nothing else than returning to the restaurant Liam had taken him to a few days prior.  _But what if Rose found out?_  Deciding he felt confident enough to fetch himself lunch in the city, he grabbed the keys and wallet, and headed out the door to the Tube.

Over a half an hour later, he exited the Tube. The experience had been more chaotic than with Liam. The trains were packed with people, and he found himself constantly in someone's way. At each stop, a few people got out and even more piled in, Cullen quickly becoming more and more claustrophobic. It felt like he was caught in a herd of animals, corralled into this fast-travelling cylinder. When he finally alighted and began wandering the streets of London, it became apparently obvious very quickly that he was lost.  _It definitely didn’t take this long last time_. He stopped at a corner and looked around, trying to get his bearings. But nothing looked familiar.  _Great. Now what?_  He thought for a moment and remembered the phone Liam had given him. 

Quickly pulling the mobile out of his pocket, he pressed around on the flat screen a few times before finding Liam’s name. Pushing down, the phone began to dial and he brought it to his ear.  _Ring_. _Ring. Ring_. No answer. Sighing as panic began to build, he pressed Liam’s name once more, phone dialing again. Nothing. For a brief moment, he thought about finding a spot to sit and wait for Liam to call him back. But knowing Liam, he worried about the possibility of hours passing before a response. 

He thought about asking for directions, making his own way back, but realized he hadn’t remembered -  _what was it called, an address?_ Realization quickly dawned on him of his only logical next move. He had to call Rose. And he  _knew_  she would be furious. He certainly wasn’t looking forward to that. 

Taking a deep breath, he turned his attention back to the phone, clicking on her name. He brought the device to his ear and anxiously listened to it ring. After the fourth set of rings, he was about to give up when Rose finally picked up. 

“Hello, Rose Dashwood speaking.” She sounded preoccupied but polite, little tapping noises in the background. 

“Oh um…Hi Rose…sorry to bother you…” He stuttered, unsure of what to say. 

There was a pause. “…Cullen? Is that you?"

“Yeah it’s me. Cullen. I um…"

“Did Liam give you a phone?" Rose laughed. Cullen imagined her shaking her head. “Of course he did. Is everything alright at home?"

“Er…that’s why I’m calling…I’m really sorry. I know you said I shouldn’t go out, but I was trying to get to a place I had gone with Liam a few days ago…I tried calling him a few times, but he hasn’t answered...” Cullen rambled. He stopped himself and cut to the point. “I’m lost."

There was a silence on Rose’s end before he could hear her sigh loudly. “Right.”  _Uh-oh_. "Can you tell me what street you’re on? Is there a sign anywhere? Or are you near anything or building with a name?” 

Cullen looked around, spotting a blue and yellow sign across the street. “Oh, there’s a place called ‘The Colonies’, does that help?"

He heard taps on the other end of the line. “Okay, stay put and I’ll come find you.”

“Rose, I’m really sorry…"

“It’s fine," she said firmly. "Stay right there. I’ll be there soon."

Before he could say another word, he heard a click, signaling that Rose had hung up. Feeling guilt and a bit of dread, Cullen leaned up against the wall behind him and patiently waited for Rose’s arrival.

* * *

When she hung up the phone, Rose dropped her head to her desk, letting out a loud groan. After a moment, she made note of where Google Maps had located ‘The Colonies’ pub, and closed out of her computer. She gathered up her things to leave, going first to Jocelyn’s desk.

“I’m heading out on an errand, in case anyone’s looking for me,” she informed her brunette friend. 

Jocelyn immediately raised an eyebrow, sensing Rose’s frustrated tone. “Something wrong?"

“Cullen's lost, so I have to go find him,” Rose huffed, rolling her eyes.

“Lost?” 

“It’s fine. Liam gave him a phone so he called. He’s just over near St. James’s Park,” Rose explained. “I just could have done without this today."

“Rose, cut the poor man some slack…” Jocelyn said with a cautious smile. “He’s probably just gotten tired of being cooped up at Liam’s."

“I know, I know,” Rose sighed, pushing her hair back with a hand. “I’m mostly mad at Liam. I feel like I’ve been babysitting when it was his bright idea to have Cullen stay with him."

“I thought you enjoyed spending time with him?"

“I do…” Rose stopped when she saw Jocelyn’s smirk. “What?"

“Oh nothing…You need a break anyway, Rose.” Jocelyn said, innocently smiling before turning her chair back towards her computer. Rose groaned in frustration before rushing out of the building and hailing a cab. 

The car arrived outside the pub a few minutes later and Rose spotted Cullen’s lonely figure across the street, casually leaning against a brick building, his hands shoved in his pants pockets. It was funny to Rose how Andrew and Liam had outfitted him to look like all their other friends - the well-to-do prep school types that likely rowed for Oxford or Cambridge. But she had to give it Cullen - he did look remarkably good in the navy blue trousers and simple white button-up shirt. 

“Rose, I am  _so_  sorry. I thought I knew how to get there - I had just gone with Liam a couple of days ago - I just don’t know where I went wrong…” Cullen rambled as she crossed the street to meet him.

“It’s okay, Cullen,” Rose said reassuringly. “Where were you trying to go, exactly?"

He explained where Liam had taken him. "It was ten stops on the Northern Line then a switch of trains, then two stops and a few blocks walking. I don't know what happened.”

"Well, I think I know where Liam took you - shall we go grab some lunch?" Rose offered. 

“Oh…I don’t mean to pull you away from your duties," Cullen said.

“It’s alright. I needed to get out of that office for a bit anyway,” she said with a shrug, smiling up at the blond. “Still hungry?"

Cullen nodded, one of his crooked grins tugging at the corner of his lips, as he followed Rose down the road. After a short Tube ride and a short walk across one of the bridges to the south of the Thames, they arrived at the restaurant.

"I'm sorry for being quite short with you before. Work is...draining me," Rose admitted as they took a seat on the patio of the pieshop. "The gala is in two weeks, and while I've been as prepared as possible for months, my colleagues have decided to panic and worry about everything. They're driving me crazy."

Cullen listened, quietly but intently, at her words. She had mentioned the gala before, but he was still unsure of specifics. He knew it was a fancy event, almost akin to a ball. Rose had described how a lot of important people would be there and that everything had to go perfectly. 

"This...what was it called...museum? What sort of things are there?" he asked curiously. 

"Everything, really. That's the great thing about this particular museum. It's not just paintings, but artifacts - statues and jewelry and furniture. Even weaponry and armor." Cullen noticed how her face had lit up, obviously proud and passionate about the museum. 

"Since you're already out, do you want to come back with me? To see the museum?" Rose asked. “I can show you around. I just have to wrap up a few things."

The idea intrigued him and he immediately accepted, eager to see the items Rose had mentioned, and to perhaps better understand this world.

When they finished their lunch, Rose called a cab that took them back to the Victoria and Albert Museum. Cullen was amazed by how different the building looked from the other structures he had seen. Rose explained how London was a melting pot of history and that this particular museum had been built over 150 years ago, named after former monarchs, and constructed in a style not commonly used in the present day. 

As they walked through the front doors, Cullen was immediately in awe. The ceiling of the entryway soared above them, a large dome held up by numerous arches and columns. In the center hung a dramatic glass sculpture of blue, yellow, and green, twisting and spiraling down. 

He followed Rose through the hall, navigating the hoards of tourists and school children, and up a few flights of stairs. He grinned when he realized Rose had taken him directly to the armory. 

"So do you mind if I leave you here for a few minutes? I just need to check on a few things," Rose said. "Remember not to touch anything..." 

Cullen watched as she left the room before turning his attention to the glass cases filled with swords and daggers and other assorted weapons. Around the room were mannequins dressed in a variety of metal armor, ranging from basic and plain to ornate.

He inspected each one carefully, bringing his face as close to the glass as possible. He read the informational cards next to each, noting the year and country from which they originated. '1750, England.’ ‘1590, Japan.'  _What year had Rose said it was?_

Amazed by the relics, Liam hardly noticed time pass, and he even missed the approaching footsteps clacking on the concrete floor. 

"Hey Cullen!"

He looked up to see Jocelyn approaching, a kind smile across her face. 

"Hello Jocelyn," he replied with a smile. "I gather Rose sent you to keep an eye on me?"

"Of course," Jocelyn laughed and she joined him next to one of the glass cases.

The two had met a few days prior, instantly getting along. She reminded Cullen of his sister, Mia. Outspoken, sometimes pushy, but always looking out for others. He had instantly noticed her sibling-like relationship with Rose.

"She's just finishing up a few things. Taking a bit longer than she expected."

"That's alright,” he shrugged. "I’m enjoying myself here. These are fascinating.” He studied the ornate dagger in front of him, its curved handle inlayed with gems.

“Aren’t they? From all over the world, hundreds of years old. We’re a glorified lost and found,” Jocelyn giggled. “Glad Rose finally thought to bring you by."

“Me too, though I feel awful for needing her to rescue me,” he admitted.

Jocelyn laughed, “I don’t think she minds, honestly. Besides, she needed a break today. This gala has been driving her mad. Oh, you are coming to that, aren’t you? You should!"

Rose hadn’t exactly invited him, but she had mentioned it many times. “Oh, I’m not sure if Rose wants me to attend."

“I’m sure she does,” Jocelyn assured. “Besides, someone needs to save her from Nate."

Cullen paused and looked up.  _Who was Nate and why did Rose need saving?_ “Nate?"

“A colleague. He keeps asking her out, but she doesn’t want to get involved. Won’t take a hint,” Jocelyn explained. “But of course Rose is trying to let him down easily.” 

He felt his heart beat quicken, a surge of  _something_  building within him.  _Was he jealous?_  But before he could respond, he saw Rose appear out of the corner of his eye. He stood up straight and smiled, pushing the thoughts out of his mind for the moment. 

“Sorry about that,” Rose greeted, approaching the two. “Got held up. But I’m free for the rest of the afternoon, if you still want a tour?” She smiled at Cullen, noticing an amused Jocelyn next to him. 

“I’ll leave you two to it - someone has to get back to work,” Jocelyn teased, giving Rose a quick hug. “I’ll see you later, Cullen!"

Rose waved to her friend before turning her attention back to Cullen, a worried look on her face. “You’re not bored, are you?"

He immediately shook his head, assuaging her fears. “Not at all."

“Well, I’m here to be your personal tour guide, so tell me what types of things you want to see,” Rose said. 

Cullen thought for a moment before responding, “Why don’t you show me your favorites?"

Rose’s face lit up. “Really?"

He nodded with a bright smile, looking down at her. 

“I have to warn you, they’re mostly paintings, so they probably aren't as exciting as the swords,” Rose laughed. But Cullen could hear the exciting in her voice. 

“Lead the way, my lady."

Rose’s cheek grew warm as she swiftly turned and motioned for Cullen to follow. As he walked with her through the rooms, he felt a lightness in his body and a flutter in his stomach.


	7. Careless Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning is a itsy-bitsy bit NFSW, but nothing explicit... :D

_Adorned in bloodstone armor, scales precisely placed for maximum coverage and efficient movement, she moves through a green mist, daggers wielded._

_"Cullen," she calls, soft and slowly, as she spots him across the grass. "Cullen, where are you?" Her voice is light, almost singsong like a bird's, and familiar._

_He sees the Inquisitor wandering through the mist towards him, calling out his name, unable to see him before her._

_"Evelyn," he yells, trying to grab her attention as he rushes forward. He scoops her up into an embrace, holding her tightly, pressing his face into her shoulder and her light brown hair. Inhaling, he's startled to smell a familiar scent. Coffee._

_As he pulls back, he is surprised to see Rose in his arms. Her long black hair cascades over her shoulders and falls in front of her face. He instinctively raises a hand to push the wavy locks behind her ear. She smiles. A bright and brilliant laugh escapes her lips. Rose reaches up and cups his face in her hands, stroking his cheek and stubble with her fingertips. Almost before he realizes, she pulls him toward her. Their lips meet, warm and wet, and he instantly feels her tongue prod at his mouth. Accepting her request, their tongues dance and swirl, and he feels a growing need for more._

_A bright green light flashes and the setting changes. Cullen is in his room, reclining on the bed. For a moment, he thinks he’s woken up. The lamp across the room is lit, its dim light creating shadows against the walls. The door cracks open and he sees Rose slip through, wearing a thin black robe. Her eyes outlined in an elegant black, her cheeks rouged, and her lips perfectly plump and red._

_He moves to stand, but is stopped by her hand on his chest. With a seductive smile, she leans forward, close to his ear._

_“Relax, Cullen,” she whispers, saying_ _his name unlike she ever has before, lingering on each letter. She_ _gently and playfully pushes him backwards to rest on his elbows._

_Before he can protest, Rose backs up. Slowly reaching down to the tie of her robe, she undoes the knot and lets the silky fabric fall open. Underneath, she is wearing underwear like Cullen has never seen before. Her lingerie is lacy and red, matching her bright lips. His breath hitches in his throat and his mouth falls open as she lets the robe fall off her shoulders. With a sultry flair, she moves to join him on the bed. Her legs straddle him as she settles into his lap. Rose positions her face directly in front of his, placing a quick peck on a his lips. She quickly recedes, Cullen about to complain, before her lips move down his jawline and onto the delicate skin of his neck. He groans at the contact as his eyes involuntarily shut. Her fingers roam, swiftly and with purpose, down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt. They feel cool against his warm skin and he gasps as she pushes the shirt off his shoulders, her lips reaching his clavicle. His hands hold her hips, feeling the soft fabric beneath his fingers. Rose’s fingers work their way down to his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping, before she moves off of him so he may remove them entirely. Cullen takes the opportunity to turn the tables, climbing over her as she lays across the comforter._

_Dressed only in his smalls, he hovers over her body and plants kisses along the waistband of her lingerie, a pleased giggle escaping her. He kisses up her stomach and between the valley of her breasts, as she squirms in delight. His lips roughly meets hers in a force of desire as he - feeling brave - trails his fingers down her side and slips a hand beneath the thin and lacy fabric covering her womanhood. She gasps at the contact of his fingertips and in anticipation of what is to come._

_Plunging his tongue between her parted lips, he mirrors the action below, his fingers eliciting a moan from_ _the beautiful woman, “Oh Cullen!"_

Cullen abruptly woke, breathless, with sweat on his brow. Heart pounding. His whole body was warm -  _flushed_  - and as he realized a stiffness in a certain lower region, guilt and embarrassment quickly washed over him. He let out a groan as he brought his hands to his face, attempting to rub the dream out of his mind. But to no avail. He couldn’t stop thinking about her. He hadn’t for many days. He had been vaguely aware of Rose's attractiveness since his arrival in London. It was hard not to notice. But he had been so focused on adjusting to this new world - and missing Evelyn - that he had all but pushed it out of his mind. Until that afternoon a few days prior.

As he followed her around the museum, she brought him to rooms of paintings, pointing out her favorites. She made him stand front and center of each work as she explained the scenes and rambled off facts of the artists. He was impressed by her seemingly endless wealth of knowledge. But as she implored him to study the paintings and as he earnestly listened to her passion, he found his eyes kept wandering back to her. As she spoke of brushstrokes and blending, he memorized the contour of her cheekbones and the angle of her nose. Whenever she caught him staring, she blushed slightly, but smirked, giving him a stern look and pointing back towards the art. He would oblige for a few moments before his eyes began to wander once more. 

He didn’t know what had come over him. After his moment of jealousy spurred by Jocelyn’s comment about Nate, it felt as if deeply buried feelings had suddenly surfaced. Where were these feelings even coming from? Was he really jealous of this mystery man? Did he even have the right to be? When it came down to it, he hardly knew Rose, besides a few superficial facts. He knew her friends, her job, and her home. The most personal thing he knew was how she liked her coffee. Their conversations rarely delved further. They had never spoken of their families nor their pasts or futures endeavors. 

Yet somehow it didn’t matter. None of it did. He felt a longing for her - a type that he had never felt. But as much as he thought of Rose, his conscience reminded him of Evelyn. This was a betrayal, to be sure. Knowing the Inquisitor, she wouldn’t have given up her search for him just yet. But Cullen didn’t feel as optimistic. It had been nearly three weeks, and while he knew Liam was doing his best, he felt he needed to be realistic. He knew there was a chance he might never make it home. 

* * *

It was Saturday morning and Rose sat at her kitchen table. A carafe of coffee, three mugs (one full and two empty), and a pile of scones were beside her. She held a sharpie in her mouth as she folded and smoothed a street map of London on the table, deliberately circling a few locations. 

When Cullen finally joined her - a bit later than usual and already dressed for the day - she instantly noticed something off. He looked more solemn than usual, more stern. It didn't look like he had gotten much sleep. But deciding to ignore it for the moment, she pushed the map over to him as he sat down across the table. 

"This is for you," she announced with a grin as his eyes traveled over the paper in front of him. "Figured it's about time you explore this city." She watched as a small smile formed on his lips before remembering the second component. "Oh, and this too." She handed him another booklet - this time, a Tube map - again with circled locations. 

When he said nothing, she cleared her throat and continued, "When I realized how unfair I'd been, I thought these would be helpful. I circled where the flat is and where my museum is." 

A beat passed before he finally responded, peeling his eyes away from the colorful maps. "Thank you." He offered a polite smile before reaching to grab a scone, adding a bit of clotted cream and rhubarb jam on top. 

Rose observed him, pouring a cup of coffee and wordlessly pushing it across the table.  _Why was he being so quiet? Had she done something wrong?_  

They finished their breakfast, silently. Rose reading the morning paper and Cullen reading another book. Rose got a text from Liam explaining that he would be gone all day, as usual. Having left her weekend open, Rose had planned to finally show Cullen around the city, but was hesitant to suggest her plan in his current state. 

“So,” she began, watching him carefully. “I was thinking, unless you already had plans, that we might see more of the city? I could show you around? Take you to all the famous landmarks?”

Cullen still refused to make eye contact, but slowly nodded as he pretended to read. He had been staring at the same page for ages, unable to concentrate on whatever the hell Sir Arthur Conan Doyle had written. Every time he looked at Rose, all he could imagine was his dream. Seeing her in such exquisitely inappropriate garments. He was beyond embarrassed. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts and  _trying_  - and failing - to not picture the Rose in his dreams, he hadn’t heard her call his name.

“ _Cullen!_ ” she said one more, this time a bit louder and clearly frustrated. Surprised by the sound of anger, Cullen knew he had to look up. As he raised his head, he saw Rose with a cross look on her face, her arms tightly intertwined across her chest. It was like all the times he had witnessed her argue with Liam. 

“Have I done something to offend you?” she demanded, eyes drilling into him. 

Cullen could feel her anger, but as he looked at her blankly, could feel his cheeks warm. 

“No, not at all…” he mumbled, eyes attempting to avoid meeting hers.

“Then why is it that you’ve said very little to me all morning?” Her voice had softened, sounding almost sad.

“It’s nothing you’ve done, I...” he began to reply, unsure of how best to resolve this situation. “…I did not sleep well.”  _Well, it wasn’t a lie_.

Rose continued to watch him closely and curiously, but her posture immediately softened. “Oh, I’m sorry to hear that…"

“I apologize, I realize I’m being…cold. I didn’t mean to upset you,” he continued, taking a deep breath and internally battling with his brain. “I just have a lot on my mind."

She nodded, understandingly, letting her arms fall to her side. She shook her head as she said, “Of course you do. I forget how strange this must all be for you.” 

Cullen silently watched as she stood and began to clear the table, sliding things across her counter towards the sink. 

“You were saying something earlier?” he asked cautiously as he followed her into the kitchen. 

“Oh, never mind about that,” she muttered, placing the dishes into the sink and turning on the faucet. 

Sensing disappointment in her voice, Cullen urged her, “Please tell me?"

She stopped her movements and with a deep breath whirled around to face him with a weak smile. “I just thought I’d offer to show you around a bit. Show you the famous landmarks,” she shrugged, seeming not to get her hopes up.

He offered her a warm smile and responded, “I’d love that."

* * *

His feet were tired and sore, but he couldn’t complain. Their day of exploring was a delight and he cherished every moment. They had left the flat hours ago and the sun was now finally beginning to descend below the horizon. Having sought a brief respite before their long trek home, they decided to have dinner at a pub near Tower Bridge. 

After Rose explained the menu and the two ordered, Cullen urged her to pull out the funny contraption she had been using all day to document their expedition. Obliging, Rose pulled her camera out of her bag and moved her chair around the table to be closer to him. Clicking a few buttons, she scanned through the images she had captured that afternoon, pausing every so often to show a good one to Cullen. He was thoroughly intrigued and amazed by the device. They looked through the photos of Buckingham Palace, Trafalgar Square, Hyde Park, and other locations. 

She had enjoyed capturing these memories for Cullen and playing the rule of a tourist for the day. He had been a good sport about the endless walking and constant stopping, listening to her drone on about what little facts she knew about each area. 

Cullen had managed to, at the very least, minimize his thoughts about his dream. He often found himself staring at her throughout the day, enjoying the company and lessons about the city. When their supper arrived, Cullen realized it was a chance to get to know Rose a bit better. 

"So why is it that your accent is different from Liam and the others?" He asked, which was something he had wondered for many days. 

"You didn't  _just_  notice that, did you?" Rose teased. 

Cullen shook his head and laughed, "No, of course not. I just never thought to ask until now."

"Well, I haven't always lived in London. Although I was born here, I grew up in America. It's another country. Across an entire ocean," she explained. "They speak differently there."

“When did you return to London?"

“Oh, quite a few years ago now - I came for university and decided to stay." 

“Liam said you moved into the your flat less than a year ago - where did you live before that?” 

“Well, I lived with a bunch of people for many years while in school. Then with Charlie for a year or two. Then I moved in with…” she stopped suddenly, sharply inhaling as if catching herself before divulging in some deep secret.

“I’m sorry…you don’t hav-“ Cullen quickly responded, sensing how uncomfortable she had suddenly become. 

“No no, it’s alright…I’m being silly,” she shook her head, rolling her eyes at herself. “I moved in with Dominic...He was an ex- _is_  an ex. I moved in above Liam after that."

Cullen simply nodded, uncertain of the proper response to this. He wasn’t surprised to hear of a past relationship, but her visceral response threw him for a loop. “We can speak of something else,” he said, offering a smile. 

He watched as Rose shut her eyes momentarily, taking a deep breath, before changing the subject. Rose talked about the upcoming gala - and casually invited him - saying that the rest of their friends were invited as well. Cullen said nothing of Jocelyn’s invitation - and dared not mention Nate - but said he’d consider attending. 

When they returned home that night, they were both surprised to see Liam, sitting on his sofa with a beer in hand. 

“Hey stranger,” Rose greeted, giving her friend a hug and kiss. As she sat down next to him, Cullen settled into the chair opposite. 

“I’ve got a lead,” he announced, turning to the Theodosian, a grin on his face. 

Cullen straightened, eyebrows raised. “Really?"

“Mmm,” Liam noted, taking a sip. “There’s a professor giving a talk in Scotland next week. About his theories of people like you - people potentially from another world. Lots of scholars think he’s crazy, but he has a bit of a following."

“Should I go with you?” Cullen offered. Could there really be others like him? From Thedas?

Rose shifted in her seat about to protest before Liam shook his head.

“No, I don’t think it’s wise. If he’s a quack, I don’t want you to be in the line of fire."

Cullen was disappointed, but understood.

Liam turned to Rose, “I may miss the gala on Friday though, the lecture is Thursday night and I’ll see if I can get time to talk with him privately."

She shrugged, seemingly unbothered. “It’s alright. This is more important - it might be a step closer to getting Cullen home.” She smiled across the room, catching his eyes for a moment. Cullen smiled in return, but felt a pit in his stomach. Perhaps it  _was_  wrong of him to discount a return journey and a reunion with Evelyn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for continuing to read - it truly means a lot to me! 
> 
> Also, I'd love to make some more Dragon Age friends, if any of you are on tumblr, I can be found here: http://polynesianhermione.tumblr.com/


	8. The Way You Look Tonight

Cullen had always been good with a map. It didn’t take long for him to get used to London, and he spent the days enjoying his newfound freedom. He explored various parts of the city, becoming a natural on the Tube. At Rose’s insistence, he brought along her camera contraption, taking photographs of the places he visited. He eventually got the hang of it and was eager to show her the results. Perhaps he had an artistic eye. But he had hardly seen Rose since she showed him around. 

The day of Rose’s gala arrived quickly, and she spent many late nights that week at the museum, making sure everything was in order. Cullen had been indecisive about attending, but had received a few calls from Jocelyn urging him to be there. He hadn’t had any more dreams about Rose, but he had thought of her often, trying to decipher his feelings. 

Cullen arrived at the museum with Charlie and Devon, who had insisted on picking him up. They followed a stream of guests through the entryway, handed in their invitations, and moved through the galleries to reach the center of the museum. Stepping outside into the enclosed courtyard, he immediately searched for Rose, his eyes scanning through the crowd. When he spotted her across the grass, his eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open. 

Rose moved gracefully from person to person, greeting them all individually. She wore a simple red grown that fell to the floor, fitted and hugging the curves of her waist and hips. Her shoulders were bare but the top was modest, balancing an impossibly high slit up her left leg. Cullen was speechless. He watched as she smiled and extended her hand to a woman, shaking it gently, as her other hand moved to brush her wavy black hair behind a shoulder. She looked radiant and stood out among the others dressed in darker and more neutral tones. As the woman gave Rose a hug and moved away, a man in a grey suit walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek. Something changed in Rose’s posture, and she seemed to uncomfortably shift her weight, politely smiling and nodding at the man as she looked around. It was then that she caught Cullen’s gaze and her smile grew. Cullen took a deep breath, giving her a wave as she motioned him over. 

“Glad to see you made it,” she said as he neared her and the unknown man, a grin on her face. He noticed she wore a bright lipstick that complimented her dress and reminded him of his dream, causing his cheeks to go warm. She reached over to him and wrapped him into an embrace, surprising him with a peck on the cheek. When she pulled away, he noticed a strange look in her eyes, before she motioned to the man beside her.

“This is my colleague, Nate. We worked on this gala together. And Nate, this is Cullen. He’s…an old friend from York,” she introduced, gesturing and turning between the two men. Cullen immediately stood straighter, extending his hand as he eyed the man from head to toe.  _So this was Nate?_  The two shook hands, a bit more firmly than was customary. 

“Have we met before?” Nate asked.

Cullen’s eyes went wide as he automatically replied, “No, I don’t believe so."

Rose nervously fidgeted before placing a hand on Cullen’s arm, interjecting with a smile. “I gave him a tour of the museum last week, perhaps you saw us?"

Nate grinned but shook his head. “Perhaps somewhere in York? I was just visiting an uncle of mine a few months ago."

Cullen thought quickly and responded vaguely, “Oh couldn’t possibly have been. I haven’t been home in many years. I’ve been...traveling." It wasn't exactly a lie. 

“Oh?” Nate raised an eyebrow. “Whereabouts?"

“Er…America,” Cullen lied, remembering his conversation with Rose a few days prior.

“And how did you find the States?” Nate laughed, a mocking tone in his voice. Cullen didn’t know how to respond, but was thankfully cut off by Rose.

“Hey now, there will be no ill words about the US. I may have returned to England, but I’m still quite fond of where I grew up,” she teased, nervously. She quickly changed the subject. “Anyway, Cullen do you know where I might find Charlie? I promised to introduce her to some people for an interview."

Picking up on her tone, Cullen nodded pointing off into the distance. “Right, she’s just over there - I can escort you."

“If you’ll excuse us, we’ll see you later, Nate,” Rose smiled, quickly grabbing Cullen around the arm and ushering him away. When there was some distance between them and her colleague, she sighed. “Well  _that_  was close. Good job, you."

“He couldn’t possibly know who I am, could he?” Cullen asked in a low whisper.

Rose shook her head, “No! That would be…no. I’m sure you just have one of those faces.” She smiled warmly up at him. He smirked as they moved through the crowd, her arm still wrapped around his own. 

“I do actually have to talk to Charlie, so I’ll see you later? Feel free to grab some drinks and mingle,” Rose said as they neared their friends. Cullen nodded as she gave his arm a quick squeeze, swiftly moving to hug her friend. He followed behind her to join Devon, who suggested they head over to the bar. 

* * *

The night was beginning to wind down, but Rose was still fluttering around, making sure everything continued to run smoothly. Jocelyn had spent some time with him but had since been called away on museum business. Charlie and Devon were on the dance floor, laughing as they spun around, Cullen watching with a smile. He finished off his drink, lost in his thoughts, before he heard someone pull out the chair next too him.

“It was Cullen, right?"

He looked up to see Nate settling into the chair across the small table, two full glasses atop the round surface.

Nate pushed forward one of the whiskies to Cullen. “Enjoying the evening?” 

Cullen accepted the drink with a nod, raising the glass in a cheering motion before taking a sip.

“So, how is it that you know Rose?” the raven-haired man asked with an inscrutable gaze. “If you’re from York, I mean."

“Do you know her friend Charlie?” Cullen motioned towards the dance floor, where the petite blonde was wrapped in her lover’s arms. “She and her brother grew up in York. That’s how I know Rose."

“Oh of course,” Nate said. “Charlie and Liam Montgomery, right? Rose has mentioned them before. But she’s never mentioned you…"

Cullen grew agitated.  _Why was this man pestering him?_  “As I said, I’ve been gone a long while.” He glanced over and Nate merely nodded. 

“Right, of course. Away in the States. I assume you went after university?” Nate said, seemingly unperturbed by Cullen’s obvious tone of dismissal. “Did you go to Oxford or Cambridge?” Cullen took a large sip of the whiskey as Nate continued, “I’m a Cambridge man, myself."

“Oxford,” Cullen lied without hesitation.

Nate nodded, “You do have that air about you."

Cullen couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he turned his attention away. He kept telling himself to remain calm and to breathe. There was no way that Nate could know who he really was, right? A moment passed when he saw Rose across the courtyard, escorting a group of people around. 

“She looks gorgeous tonight, doesn’t she?” 

Cullen snapped his head back towards Nate, whose eyes had also found Rose. He began to feel the familiar sting of jealousy eat at his chest.

“But of course, she always does, right? I mean, look at her - the curve of her hips, that perfectly round arse. And her tits…I can only imagine."

Cullen was breathing hard, barely keeping himself composed.  _Was this asshole serious?_  He let out a low noise - somewhere between a growl and a groan, before slamming the glass down on the table and standing up. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think you two were together,” Nate said in mock surprise, but Cullen could see a slight smile at the corner of his lips. 

“We aren’t,” Cullen huffed, glaring at the man. He wanted nothing more than to punch the smug asshole. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.” He turned on his heel and darted away from Nate with no destination. As he walked around the dance floor, he neared Rose, seeing the group leave her. She greeted him with a warm smile but quickly sensed something wrong, seeing his clenched fists and stern face.

“Everything alright?” she asked gently, placing her hands on the sides of his arms. He nodded, glancing over his shoulder. Nate had left the table and returned to the bar. 

“I’m fine, it’s just…” He took a deep breath, thinking better than to cause a scene here. “Would you like to dance?” 

Rose’s face seemed to light up and a smile spread across her face in surprise. She could only nod in response.

Cullen grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor as a new song began. It was of moderate tempo and he scooped her up into his arms and spun her around. The twinkle lights strung above the dance floor sparkled in her eyes as she smiled up at him. 

“I did not think you danced, Mr. Rutherford,” Rose teased as they glided across the wooden floor. Cullen felt his heart leap at her use of his last name.

“As you can see, I’m not very good,” he laughed. 

“Nonsense!” She smiled before he gave her a twirl under his arm. “I hope you’ve enjoyed the night. Sorry I haven’t been able to spend much time with you all."

“We understand,” Cullen assured, pulling her close once more. 

“I saw you talking to Nate again. He wasn’t bothering you too much, I hope?"

Cullen paused and sighed heavily. “He’s…not my favorite,” he admitted, earning a laugh from Rose. 

“Well, the night’s almost over," she shrugged. "And the sooner I can get out of these heels, the better!"

"You...you look beautiful!" Cullen muttered, barely loud enough for Rose to hear. He spun her around again to gain himself a moment of composure. 

Rose blushed at the compliment, a tingling feeling forming in her stomach. 

"Thank you. You look lovely yourself - very stylish." She motioned with her eyes down his front, taking in the blue suit and brown oxfords.

"I'll pass along the compliment to Andrew," Cullen laughed. "I wear what he instructs."

"You make it look good, though. It suits you. Looks like you belong here in London, at this 'oh-so-glamorous' party," Rose said with a giggle. 

Cullen smiled as the song came to an end.  _Maybe I do belong here._  


* * *

By the time Cullen and Rose stumbled out of the cab, it was hours since their dance at the museum. Charlie and Devon had insisted on taking them out to dinner. Rose, who had been starving for most of the night, readily accepted. And what started out as a quick meal developed into 4 to 5 rounds of drinks. 

As the pair made their way up the front steps of their home, they giggled about some joke at dinner and drunkenly crashed into each other as Rose dug through her purse for the keys. She pushed the door open, ungracefully falling through the threshold as she held her heels in one hand and lifted the skirt of her dress with another. She barely managed to stay upright as she caught the staircase railing.

"Careful!" Cullen called in a laugh, following her in and closing the door behind him. 

"That's  _absolutely_ the last time I let Charlie talk me into taking shots of tequila," Rose grumbled, hobbling up the steps. "I swear, I'm seeing stars!"

"I thought it was quite delicious," Cullen slurred. "I feel very warm and cozy."

Rose giggled as they climbed up and up, past Liam's door and to the landing of her own flat. 

"Thanks for coming to the gala tonight. It meant a lot to me," Rose smiled as she braced herself against the door. "Want to come in for a bit?" 

Cullen, feeling the liquor and exhaustion from their long night, gently shook his head. "I'm afraid I'm growing quite tired, so I best get some rest. I'm not used to all the alcohols I've had tonight." 

Rose nodded, understandingly, with a light laugh. He reached down to embrace her in his arms, offering a tight hug, which she reciprocated. Before he pulled away - and without much warning - he soon felt her lips on his, her hands grasping his shoulders as she stretched on the tips of her toes. Cullen, stunned and surprised by this action, hesitated as his head whirled.  _Was this really happening? Surely this was another dream?_ Deciding to snap out of his inaction, he scooped her up in his arms, holding her tightly against his body. 

She broke away suddenly, eyes wide as realization dawned on her. Quickly dropping her hands and falling flat on her feet, she slightly backed away.

"I...um...I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have..." Rose was mumbling, eyes avoiding his. "I don't know what I was thinking. Evelyn - she's waiting for you back home...I'm so sorry." Before Cullen could utter a response, Rose whirled around and pushed open her door. 

"Rose..." Cullen tried, confused at this sudden shift. 

Without looking back at the stunned Commander, Rose muttered, "Good night, Cullen," before closing the door behind her. 

Uncertain of what had just happened, Cullen stood for a moment, dumbfounded outside her door. He heard someone clear their throat, and he turned to see Liam standing outside his open door below.

"We should talk," Liam said, turning around and retreating into his home, leaving Cullen to follow suit.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I'd love to hear what you think!


	9. Look at What Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found this chapter a bit difficult to write - it's kind of just a bunch of vignettes. 
> 
> These dorks need to get together so the rest of the plot can move forward!
> 
> Also, forgot to add before - the song that inspired the chapter title and helped me write. ["Mistakes" by Lake Street Dive](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xaDgKZOVAFA)

_I am such a fucking idiot._

Rose sighed as she stumbled across her living room and into the kitchen, dropping her shoes and purse on the floor. She poured herself a glass of water before retreating into her bedroom. She pulled off her dress and draped it over her desk chair, making a mental note to take it to the dry cleaners later that week, before collapsing on her bed and continuing to berate herself.

What had she been thinking? It was easy to blame the alcohol - she had downed more than her usual count of beverages that night, but she knew, deep down, that she had wanted this for days. Maybe even weeks. But there was a long list of reasons that held her back and she tallied them once more in her mind. 

It had been a long time since she had been drawn to someone in such a way. Rose was surprised by her own feelings. Just before Cullen's arrival in London, she had been assuring Jocelyn and Charlie that she was doing fine on her own and that she had zero interest in dating. Then the handsome knight in shining armor appeared. She still wasn't completely convinced that this was the former Templar and Commander of the Inquisition,  _the_  Cullen Rutherford from her favorite video game. But regardless of what she believed, she had found herself attracted to him against all better judgment. She spent the days at work thinking about him, looking up his (fictional?) history between meetings and phone calls, and spent the evenings discussing with him her favorite works of British literature. The entire situation was bizarre and incomprehensible. 

She downed the glass of water as she sat up in bed, already feeling a hangover approaching. It had been foolish and irresponsible of her. The whole evening. The dancing, the drinking, and  _especially_  the kissing. 

If Cullen was indeed from another world, then eventually he’d return. Right? That was the most probable outcome and the harsh reality of whatever a possible affair would bring. And it was unfair of her to launch herself on him while fully knowing he was spoken for at home. She had been so caught up in her own feelings she hadn’t even taken into account his own. He probably still loved Evelyn. Was still desperate to get home. But he had adjusted well to London. To modernity and technology. A thought came into her head that she dared not linger on.  _What if he wanted to stay?_

* * *

"How was the gala?" Liam asked as Cullen closed the front door. He stood at the kitchen counter, putting together a sandwich.

“It was enjoyable,” Cullen responded cautiously, taking off his suit coat as he moved towards Liam. 

“I was sad to have missed it,” Liam said. “I only just returned a few moments before you."

Without a word, Cullen sat down at the dining table, unable to read Liam’s tone. He didn’t look happy - thought perhaps he was just tired due to the late hour - but Cullen could feel a tension between them. Wishing to get whatever lecture that awaited him over as soon as possible, he cleared his throat.

“You wished for us to speak?"

Liam nodded, putting the finishing touches on his sandwich, his back towards him. Silently, he transported his plate to the table and sat across from Cullen. Cullen looked at him, waiting for him to speak, but quickly grew impatient. 

“Oh for the love of Andraste, what is it Liam?"

“Sorry,” Liam chuckled slightly. “I’m trying to come up with the right words."

“Is this about your research or Rose?” Cullen demanded. A corner of Liam’s lip twitched into a brief smirk before his face turned stern.

“Just…tread carefully there,” he warned. 

_Of course this was about Rose._ Cullen stiffened, surprised by this threat. 

“I just mean,” Liam softened, realizing how he sounded. “I’ve known Rose for many years, and lord knows I have seen her heart break more times than I care to remember." He sighed. "I won’t tell you what to do, I just urge you to think carefully before action. I only want her happy. She  _deserves_  happiness."

“Liam…"

“And I know you’re both adults, you can make your own decisions. I’m just…forgive me,” he continued. “You must know, Rose is like a sister to me."

Cullen's mind flashed from the kiss moments ago, to the dreams he'd had of her, and to the last moment he saw Evelyn. 

"Don't get me wrong, you'd be the only man that's ever been worthy of her," Liam chuckled. "I'm sorry for lecturing you. It's late - you must be tired."

Cullen nodded solemnly and slowly stood up, grabbing his coat off the back of the chair. He made to leave but stopped before the hallway. 

"Was your trip successful?" 

"Yes," Liam said after a moment. "I believe so. I'm meeting with the man again, later this week."

Cullen nodded and swiftly retreated to his room. He knew Liam was right. It was what he had been worrying about for days as his feelings for Rose grew. She deserved certainty and his future was still so  _uncertain_. Yet, for all the good his worrying did, he could not deny how happy he had been - if only briefly - to be holding her and  _kissing_  her. He smiled to himself in the dark room, stretching out as he laid in bed. It had been a perfect moment. 

* * *

"Explain to me again why it was a mistake?" 

The following afternoon, Rose and Charlie sat in a restaurant in Covent Garden, stuffing themselves full with a traditional English breakfast - their favorite hangover cure. Rose had sent a desperate early morning S.O.S. text to her friend, begging her to meet for brunch, needing to talk through the events of the previous night.

"Because," Rose mumbled, mouthful of toast. "It's bound to end badly."

"And how do you know that?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "That seems to be my luck, right? Besides, he'll go home eventually."

"You don't know that." Charlie said. "And we're believing Liam's theory now?"

"It's not like we have much choice otherwise,” Rose shrugged.

"Okay then - I still don't see a problem."

"Charlie!" Rose whined. 

"Rose dear, he's handsome. Extremely charming. Seems a genuinely kind man. You could absolutely do worse than him. You  _have_  done worse," Charlie pointed out, earning a groan and eye-roll from her friend. 

“He probably doesn’t even like me!"

“He looked pretty smitten last night!” the blonde smirked before taking a healthy sip of coffee. 

“Well, I don't even think he enjoyed the kiss..."

“You panicked and slammed the door in his face, so I don’t think you gave him enough time to sort out what was happening."

"I don't know, Charlie. It's so complicated...I still don't know if I'm ready."  

"How do you know you aren't ready? It's been months, Rose. You deserve some happiness." 

"But knowing it'll end..."

"You don't know that, so stop saying it," Charlie scolded. "You can't tell the future. And it doesn't matter - you have the chance  _now_."

“I don’t know,” Rose said again, returning her attention to her food. She stabbed one of the sausages with her fork, aggressively sawing it into pieces with a knife.

"You're such a wimp," Charlie teased, to which Rose wholeheartedly agreed. 

* * *

Cullen had thought of their kiss, over and over again. It was a blissful memory, until he reached the moment of her reaction. How she had pulled-back, regretful. It was impossible for him to determine her true intentions. Perhaps it really had been the alcohol to blame. He wanted to confront her, to ask about that night. But Cullen knew Rose was doing her best to avoid him. It was painfully obvious and, considering their living arrangements, frankly didn’t last long. It took only a few days for Cullen to cross her path as he returned from a morning run as she headed out the door to work.

“Oh. Cullen. Good morning,” she said cheerily, but obviously startled to see him at the front door.

“Morning, Rose,” he replied pleasantly, catching his breath.

They stood in awkward silence for a moment. Cullen thought about bringing up the other night, but watched as Rose nervously fidgeted with a ring on her finger, shifting her weight from leg to leg. 

“Did you…have a good run?” she asked.

Cullen nodded. “You’re off to work, I presume? I won’t keep you.” He stepped to the side, letting her pass through the narrow threshold, before stepping into the building. 

“I’ll…see you tonight?” she asked, her voice higher than usual. He swiftly nodded, even though he felt his heart sink and stomach churn. 

“Have a good day,” he called, as she turned and hurried down the steps to the sidewalk. She gave him a slight wave and vanished around the corner. 

It was clear that Rose had no intention to discuss their kiss and was trying to act like nothing had happened. And perhaps that’s where things were meant to remain.

* * *

“Thanks for joining me!” Charlie smiled as she led the way down the street.

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon in London, a week since the gala. Cullen had, over the previous few days, continued his exploration of the city. Charlie had called him that morning, much to his surprise, inviting him to accompany her to the stables at Hyde Park. He jumped at the opportunity, having dearly missed riding and Master Dennet’s horses at Skyhold. 

They reached their destination, a few streets away from the park, and met with Charlie’s friend Liz, who helped run the stable. She instructed the two on the process of brushing and saddling up their mounts, but Cullen was way ahead of her. Each movement was like a ritual, as he carefully brushed the back of his horse, a beautiful dark brown mare, and generously petted her nose and neck. Liz was quickly impressed as he expertly prepped his mount, layering the pad then saddle, swiftly buckling each strap. 

They soon mounted their horses, and after Liz helped a few other customers get set up, they followed her and the rest of the group down the streets of London and to the park. Liz led the group through a few basic movements as Charlie and Cullen fell to the back, following the pack down the dirt path. 

“Thank you for thinking to invite me today,” Cullen said to Charlie as their horses walked behind the others. The two hadn’t spent much time alone before, Devon or Rose usually around. 

“Of course,” Charlie smiled. “Rose said you may have missed riding, so I figured I’d help out since I knew Liz ran the stables."

“It’s making me feel quite homesick now,” he admitted with a soft smile. “Does Rose ride at all?"

“She may have, once or twice,” Charlie shrugged, unsure. “It’s not a common mode of transportation in these parts."

Cullen chuckled, “So I’ve noticed."

“Has Liam found you a way home, yet?"

He shook his head. “He says he has a lead - some man from…Scotland I think it was? He hasn’t really talked much about it.”

“That’s typical of my brother. He doesn’t like to share information until he’s sure about it,” she assured. “And then once his mind is set, it's impossible to change. I’m certain he’ll be telling you as soon as he has something concrete."

Cullen said nothing in response, thinking about Liam’s research. It had been weeks. He didn't feel very optimistic.

“Do you…would you stay here?” Charlie asked, drawing back Cullen’s attention. “I mean, if you had a choice…"

He eyed her curiously, “You mean if Liam did find me a way home?”

Charlie nodded. “You’ve acclimated quite well. You seem to enjoy life here. You’ve made friends..."

Cullen smiled to himself as realization dawned on him. So  _this_  was why she had invited him out today. “You mean that I’ve met Rose?"

Charlie smirked and her eyes twinkled. “Well, yes."

Cullen couldn’t help but laugh. First Jocelyn, and now Charlie. “I’m guessing she spoke to you. About the other night."

“Of course she did, Cullen. She’s my best friend!” she winked.

“And did your brother talk to you as well?"

“Oh god, what did Liam say to you?"

“He…warned me. And urged me to think carefully.” He had thought of that conversation often. 

“Sounds like Liam. He’s always been overly protective,” Charlie said. “But what do you think?"

“About what? Rose?"

“Obviously! You…you like her, right?” she pried with a giggle. "I see how you look at her.  _Especially_  at the gala. It was so obvious."

“I…well…she’s…” Cullen stammered. He took a deep breath and sighed, focusing on the group before them as their horses continued to follow.

“She likes you too, you know,” Charlie stated matter-of-factly. “Even though she’s too scared to admit it."

Cullen felt his heart leap.  _Could it be true?_  “Does…does she really?”  

“She’s…been through a lot, Cullen. That’s why she’s scared. But that kiss the other day…she may blame it on alcohol or whatever…but,” Charlie shook her head, thinking of her friend. “Fact of the matter is that she likes you, so I’m here to give you a little push."

“I’ll wager she doesn’t know about this?"

“No, she’d probably kill me, so don’t tell her,” Charlie laughed. “But you’ll think about it, won’t you?"

Cullen smiled. “You know, you remind me a lot of a dwarf I know. Varric. I’d wager that if you and Jocelyn were ever in Thedas, he’d be fast friends with the both of you."

“I don’t know if that’s a compliment, but I’m taking it as such,” Charlie smirked. 

They continued to follow the group to a large clearing. Liz broke off to instruct the group on specific movements, offering the two the ability to continue on alone. Cullen was eager to ride at a quicker pace. Charlie watched as he ventured to the other side of the clearing, effortlessly leading his mare through the motions of a walk, to a trot, and to a canter, weaving left and right and moving in circles. As he bounced up and down on his stead, he felt his head clear for once in a long while. It was relaxing to go through the motions of something so familiar that he had missed for many weeks. 

He was glad that Charlie had been so forward and talked to him about Rose. It had been killing him not to speak to someone about it. But he was still unsure of what to do. 

The group returned to the stables a couple hours later. Liz was quick to invite Cullen to return at any time, an offer he was glad to take. 

And as Cullen returned home that afternoon, one question from Charlie stuck with him more than the others.  _What would it be like to stay in London?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please let me know what you all think!


	10. Open-Hearted Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title inspired by: ["Closed Hand, Full of Friends" by Foy Vance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QEj8bBHq4s4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note rating change! Yes - that means the end of this chapter is NSFW. The smut train has arrived. 
> 
> I'm extremely nervous about posting this because I've never written something like this before! So I hope it's bearable. Please feel free to skip that bit if it's not your thing! I'm posting this now before I take a 5-hour flight so I don't obsessively check for feedback about it.
> 
> For those of you who have been sticking with this - thank you so much! It means the world to me.

It was a dreary and rainy night as Cullen and Rose hurried down the street, the Thai restaurant that Jocelyn had recommended only a few blocks away. Cullen held a large umbrella as Rose huddled close, the rain falling hard around them.

It took a few days, but the awkwardness between the two had dissipated into somewhat normalcy. Neither had expressed their feelings or their concerns and had both silently resigned to leaving things as they were. 

They were animatedly discussing another book as they approached the restaurant when Rose suddenly froze in place, her feet glued to the wet pavement.

“What’s wrong?” Cullen asked, following her wide-eyed gaze down the sidewalk.

“Oh god,” she groaned, immediately shuffling to the side of the walkway, against the building and under an awning, pulling Cullen directly in front of her. "This can't be happening."

Cullen looked over his shoulder, trying to pinpoint what was causing her distress as she hid behind his frame.

“Oh  _god,_  they just went in!” Rose peered around Cullen's body, watching a man and woman turn into the restaurant. "Fuck! Cullen, I can’t go in there!" Her mind was racing and she suddenly felt sick to her stomach, her heart thumping as anxiety filled her chest.

“Rose, what is going on?  _Who_  just went in there?" Cullen grew worried, alarmed by Rose's outburst. 

“It’s  _him_. With his new girlfriend."

"Who?"

“My ex-fiance!" 

Cullen froze.  _Her what?_  

Rose sighed and closed her eyes, caught in her lie by omission. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before, I just don’t like talking about it." Cullen nodded understandingly as Rose began to fidget nervously. "Dominic and I were engaged. He broke it off a week before the wedding."

"He  _what_?" The familiar surge of jealousy - and perhaps something more - welled inside him. 

“ _That’s_  why I moved in above Liam. I needed a place to stay and he convinced his parents to rent it to me.” Rose pulled her coat tighter as her voice wavered, her eyes stinging as she fought back the tears that began to form.

"Hey...it's fine, it’ll be fine..." Cullen reached out to place his hands on her shoulders, attempting to calm her down.

"No, it's not," she shook her head. "I haven't seen him since I moved out. I can't go in there." 

"We can go somewhere else? Or I'll go in and order takeaway, is that alright?" Cullen smiled encouragingly. 

Rose slowly nodded. He dashed into the restaurant and placed their order, returning to her side a few moments later. She moved closer to the window, cautiously scoping out the interior of the restaurant. 

"Which one is he?" Cullen asked gently.

Rose pointed towards a table. "There - in the blue stripes..." Cullen spotted him in the center of the restaurant seated across a small table from a petite blonde woman. 

"He looks happy, doesn't he?" she scoffed. "Is it bad that I still wish ill on him?"

"Well...I'd say that depends," Cullen observed. "Why did he end it?"

"Honestly, I should have seen it coming...we started arguing a lot during the weeks leading up to it. He kept accusing me of cheating on him...with Liam. And  _then_  I found out he had been shagging our mutual friend," she gestured towards the blonde, "...Amelia, for months! And we had a whole big fight, called it off, and I moved out that night. And that was...I don't know, eight or nine months ago?"

"He sounds like a blighted fool, then," Cullen said, unsure of what was most the appropriate response in this situation. They stood in silence for a moment, before Rose sighed and looked down at her feet.

"Thank you," Rose said. Her voice was soft, fragile, and hesitant. "For not asking if it was true." Cullen raised an eyebrow, uncertain of what she meant as she continued, "About me and Liam."

“I think I know the two of you well enough..."

“Well, that’s not how most of our friends saw it," she shrugged. "Jocelyn, Andrew, Devon - and obviously Charlie - they’re the only ones that believed me."

Cullen knew not how to respond to these explanations. He had never seen Rose so...vulnerable. Broken, almost. She spoke quietly, obviously still emotionally scarred by the whole ordeal. 

“Anyway, sorry for being dramatic," she sighed. "There was just…no closure, I guess. I moved out and we never spoke again."

They stood in silence once more. But while Rose eventually turned her gaze away from Dominic, Cullen continued to stare daggers at the man. It was Nate all over again, except that this man had actually hurt Rose. 

* * *

Rose stayed put by the window, casually watching as Cullen re-entered the restaurant to pay for their food and grab their takeaway bag. She readied herself for their journey home, pulling her coat tighter and adjusting the strap of her bag, when she noticed Cullen hadn’t moved towards the entrance, but further into the restaurant. He weaved through the tables and slowly approached Dominic - who now sat alone, Amelia off somewhere. 

 _What was he doing?_  She watched with anxiety as they exchanged a few words. Cullen’s back was to her, but she could see a bit of Dominic’s face. He looked confused and unsure of why his meal was being interrupted. Rose was on the verge of swallowing her pride and marching in to pull Cullen away, when suddenly, before her eyes, a flurry of motion began. 

In one fluid swing, Cullen punched Dominic square in the face, his knuckles connecting with the man’s nose. The restaurant erupted, people jumping up from their seats. Rose watched, her mouth and eyes wide open in surprise, as Cullen swiftly stepped through the hoard of customers and out the restaurant to join her. 

“What the fuck just happened?!” she gasped, her heart racing.

“I’m…I don’t…” Cullen stammered, adrenaline running through him. 

Rose hooked her hand around his arm, “Come on, we need to get out of here.” 

She ushered him down the street in a brisk walk, turning at the first corner, then again at the next. The sky was still pouring, and as they splashed through puddles and neglected to use their umbrella, they were quickly drenched. When they were a decent way away and out of danger of repercussions, she stopped them under a streetlight. 

“Cullen, why did you do that? You…you could have gotten in trouble-arrested! Someone could have found out about you and where you’re from or thought you were crazy and put you away or…” Rose shook her head, searching for more words as she breathed heavily. “Just…why?"

“I don’t know…you were telling me what happened. It made me angry, I wanted to hurt him for hurting you…I felt…I needed to do something..."

_Was he jealous? Of Dominic?_

“…you were upset. I thought he deserved it for the pain he caused. I…may have overreacted,” Cullen mumbled, his right hand reaching to rub the back of his neck. 

She thought hard on his words, her anger already fading. She realized he had meant well, basically standing up for her honor. He probably would have  _dueled_  Dominic if he could have. 

“I…thank you,” she sighed, resignedly.  "Although, I wish I could have punched him myself.” 

She smirked a bit, expecting Cullen to chuckle at her change in tone. But he didn't. Instead, he brought a hand to her shoulder, caressing her slightly before his fingers brushed down her arm, landing at her waist. 

“Rose…” His heart was pounding, his body full of adrenaline. Her hands were pressed to his chest as she looked up at him. They hadn’t been in such close proximity since the night of the gala. For a moment, he felt brave - perhaps he could just...

“We should get home before we catch a cold,” she whispered, shivering from the rain. 

He said nothing as he lowered his head close to hers, their foreheads touching, as he moved his lips…

There were loud voices down the street as a group of inebriated college students turned the corner towards them. Cullen immediately dropped his hand and pulled back. Rose, cheeks flushed and irked at the sudden interruption, let her hands fall to her side.

“Right. Home."

* * *

“Check-and-mate!” Rose said smugly, a wide smile spreading across her face. 

Cullen groaned in defeat, leaning back on his hands away from the coffee table. "Alright, we're tied now. Don't get an ego!" 

Rose simply stuck her tongue out, like a child, proud of her victory. 

"Shall we have another round?" 

Rose quickly shook her head. "No, not tonight. I want to revel in this win before I inevitably lose again."

Cullen chuckled as he scooted across the floor to Rose's side and leaned his back against the sofa. 

The power had gone out in their neighborhood due to the storm, which they had discovered when they returned earlier, soaked to their bones. They both changed into warmer and comfier clothes before reheating their food and settling onto the living room floor to play a game. Rose gathered up all the candles she had in her possession to illuminate the room as the rain continued to pound the roof and windows.

"Well thank you for indulging me," Cullen grinned, gesturing towards the chess board. "I've missed playing."

"Happy to help," Rose shyly smiled, their eyes locking onto each other's. She felt a bit lightheaded from the wine and laughter, butterflies formed in her stomach under his gaze. She quickly turned away to grab her glass, hoping to lessen the tension she felt building. “Um…you’ve adjusted quite well." She always diverted the conversation to this when she was unsure of what else to say. "I'm sorry Liam hasn't found a solution quite yet."

Cullen blinked for a moment, surprised at her sudden change of topic. "Oh, um...it's...quite alright," he stuttered. "I know he's trying his best."

"Do you miss it?"

"Thedas? Of course. It's my world...my home..." he replied, sitting up straighter. “And I fear I've let down the Inquisition..."

"...and the Inquisitor?" Rose asked, an unreadable expression on her face. Cullen stiffened.

"Well...yes. I had sworn my life to the cause."

Rose slowly nodded, staring off into the distance while taking a healthy sip of wine. "I'm sure they miss you a great deal," she muttered. He could hear the distress in her voice.

"Rose..." he said her name softly, patiently waiting for her to turn back towards him. When her eyes finally re-met his own, he gently grabbed the wine glass out of her hand and placed it on the table. She was breathing deeply and he felt his own heart pounding in his chest. 

Realizing the opportune moment, he moved closer to her and cupped her face in his hands, ever so gently meeting her lips with his.

He had ached for days to do this. After the night of the gala, he had felt so foolish for not confronting her about their kiss. It had been weeks, over two months, since he had landed in this strange land and since he had vanished from Evelyn's life and hurtled into Rose's. And as much as he cared for Evelyn, he felt something deeper and stronger with Rose. He thought of all his concerns and Liam’s warning, but also Charlie’s advice and the feeling in his gut. He thought of their dance at the gala and their kiss that night. How they had stood together in the rain earlier that evening. For the first time in his life, his soul felt aflame. A brilliant, burning ache to spend every possible moment with the woman before him. 

Their kiss was soft and gentle, but full of longing. When they finally broke apart, Rose's eyes remained tightly shut, the corners of her mouth curving into a smile as she bit her lower lip, savoring the moment. When she finally opened her eyes, she was greeted with Cullen's shy, lopsided grin. She took a deep breath, her concerns resurfacing, not wishing to get ahead of herself.

"Cullen...I don't wish to put you in a difficult position...I know you care for the Inquisitor..." she trailed off, closing her eyes again as a lump formed in her throat. 

He swiftly placed a hand on her cheek, shaking his head. "This is about us, Rose. No one else." He took her hands in his own and held them tightly. "I have made no promises or commitments. I fear that even if I had, I may not return to fulfill them." 

Rose was silent, her mind running a mile a minute. She breathed deeply, taking in his words as her chest continued to pound. 

"I hope you do not think it cruel of me to say as much...," he continued. "I just mean that...the Maker brought me here for a reason and, if I am destined to remain in this world, I would gladly spend the rest of my days with you." 

Before Rose could process another word or convince herself otherwise, she launched her self towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck, a hand at the base of his head. Pleasantly surprised, Cullen smirked against her mouth and moved a hand to tangle in her long, wavy hair, placing the other on the curve of her waist. They balanced upon their knees as they held each other close, hands slowly beginning to roam and explore the hills and valleys of their bodies. 

Cullen made a low noise, wanting,  _needing_  more. His lips parted, his tongue carefully darting out, asking for entrance to Rose’s mouth. She eagerly accepted, gasping as their tongues met. They tangled and danced, again and again. She began to feel dizzy, intoxicated with a desire for more. Feeling brave, her hands moved over his shoulders and down his chest. Distracted by his mouth, her fingers fumbled as she began to unbutton his shirt. After the last button, she moved aside the fabric and slipped her hands around his waist. She reached for the waistband of his pants when he suddenly stopped. Pulling away, but still holding her close, he rested his forehead against hers. He was breathless as he swallowed hard.

“Rose…I would never presume…” he murmured, pushing her hair back behind her ears.

Rose didn’t want or need to think. “I want this,” she whispered, before hastily pulling his face back towards her own, locking her lips with his.

Cullen didn’t need to be told twice. He reached behind her and adjusted the pillow she had previously leaned against, gently lowering her onto her back. He pulled his lips away briefly, slipping out of his trousers and shrugging off his shirt. Left in only his boxers, he returned his attention to Rose. She was breathing heavily, licking her lips in anticipation. Cullen brought his head down to her thighs, lightly kissing up her bare legs to the edge of her shorts. He kissed up her body as he slid her sweater up to reveal her round breasts.  _Maker._  

Rose slightly leaned up to tear off her top, throwing it across the room, as Cullen swiftly palmed her smooth skin with his rough hands. Rose gasped at the contact, arching her back slightly, feeling goosebumps spread across her skin as her nipples hardened beneath his thumbs. His hands traveled down her waist as his mouth suckled on one of her nipples, his hot breath tickling her before moving to the other.

She moaned beneath him. A low, breathless moan as he moved over her smooth skin. She felt his fingers toy with the waistband of her shorts and she quickly shifted and squirmed to help in removing them. Cullen slowly dragged them off her hips and down her legs, smirking at the red knickers underneath. 

“Cullen,” she breathed, barely above a whisper. She was impatient. He smirked at her slight whine, discarding her shorts and bringing his mouth between her legs, gently kissing her covered mound as his hands firmly grasped her hips. 

“Please…” she moaned, arching her hips in a plead for more. She thought of all her hesitations over the past few weeks. All the reasons she had convinced herself to ignore her growing feelings. How silly she had been. 

Cullen gently brushed his fingertips under her lacy small clothes, slowly tugging them down. She shifted in anticipation as he hovered over her, kissing her lips hard as he brought a hand between her legs. In a swift movement, he pressed one finger into her already wet sex, grinning at her readiness. She gasped into his mouth, earning a hungry growl of delight from him as he continued to slip his finger in and out of her, adding another and another.

Rose continued to moan and gasp wantonly as her hips bucked to meet his movements. She knew she would not last long. It had been months since she had been with anyone and she had been desiring him for days. The pent up sexual tension had become too much. 

“Cullen…I want…god,” she rasped, taking a deep breath. “I  _need_  you. Please.” She held his head, one hand firmly planted at the nape of his neck as the other snaked around his back. 

Cullen melted at her words, feeling his already hard erection throb against the constraints of his boxers. He quickly shuffled off of her to remove the last piece of clothing between them before he straddled her once more. He looked at her tenderly, pausing for a brief second to treasure the moment. This was better than any of his dreams or fantasies, yet it all felt so unreal.

As he gently brushed away hair that had fallen into her eyes, he cupped her face as their eyes locked. A wordless question floated between the two and she slowly nodded, reassuring him that this was what she wanted. That  _he_  was what she wanted. 

In a swift movement, he pushed inside her, eliciting a loud gasp as he buried himself. He steadied for a moment, letting her adjust before he felt her ground herself up against him. He smiled into her neck as he pressed kisses into her soft skin, moving in a building rhythm. She was warm and tight, and oh-so-beautiful. The sensual noises that escaped her were enough to take him over the edge.  _Maker, the perfection of her._  It was all too much and he quickly began to feel himself lose control. 

Sensing his approaching climax, Rose shakily reached a hand down between them, rubbing herself earnestly in an effort to match his rhythm. They could both sense that neither would last much longer between his thrusts and her strokes. 

“Maker,” Cullen growled like a curse. “ _Rose_.” He said her name in a breathless groan, quickening his pace and losing all sense of a tempo.

Hearing her name in such a way, she was sent over the edge, her shattering release sending shock waves up and down her body. He could feel her heat pulse around his member, clenching in waves as her body shuddered beneath him.

These new sensations were more than he could handle and he lost control of himself, spilling deep inside her. He steadied for a moment, catching his breath, before moving off of her and scooping her into his arms as they both laid on the rug. 

“I’m sorry,” he murmured sheepishly. “I should have asked…inside of you..."

But she shook her head with a slight smile. “It’s alright, I’ve…taken precautions.” Cullen sighed in relief as she nuzzled her face against his chest, curling in a ball beside him as he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. 

“I’ve wanted this for ages, you know,” Cullen whispered, holding her tightly. And he didn’t mean the sex. Well, not  _only_  the sex. The whole evening, from chess to their kiss to their embrace on the living room floor. Everything was perfect. 

“Mmm, would you believe me if I said the same?” she giggled softly. “Since the first morning I made you breakfast."

He looked down at her in surprise, seeing her cheeks go red. “Really?” She nodded, burying her head in his chest, embarrassed by her confession. “Me too,” he admitted, squeezing her tightly.

They laid silently for a few moments, listening to the pitter-patter of the rain and the occasional rumble of thunder in the distance. Eventually, Rose yawned and stretched against him, slowly slipping out of his arms to sit up on her elbows. She looked down at Cullen, brushing his hair back with her fingers. 

“Spend the night with me?” she asked softly, her brows raised hopefully. He smiled, one of his charming lopsided grins, and nodded. She placed a chaste kiss on his lips before springing up, moving around her room to blow out the candles, one by one. She grabbed the last in one hand, using it to illuminate the way down the hall to the bedroom, the other firmly intertwined with Cullen’s. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading - hope it wasn't awful! I just needed these two dorks to get together already so I could progress some other plot points. 
> 
> FYI that updates may be coming slower as I want to go back to the previous chapters and tidy them up a bit. I've realized some new developments that I want to make sure will be consistent. And I feel as if I've finally found a groove in writing style that I want to make sure is reflected in my early and admittedly more rushed chapters.


	11. The Truth Will Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the encouraging response to the ~smut~. I was seriously nervous about posting the last chapter!
> 
> But now with that out of the way, onward with the plot!

"It's very dashing," Rose said softly, smiling at the man beside her. "Distinguished, even."

Sunlight already streamed through the windows of Rose's room, the skies of London's morning extra sunny in the wake of the thunderous storm. As the light streaked across the bed, casting a golden glow across Cullen, she reached out with a fingertip to gently stroke the scar on his lip. Thinking back on the history of the game, Rose remembered he had gotten it somehow between the events of the second and third game. 

His face twitched into a smirk at the contact. "All the years I've had it, I don't believe anyone has ever said that to me."

"I'm sure your poor soldiers were too scared to confront their commander," Rose teased, shifting under the blankets to prop her head up on an elbow. 

"No, many were quite insistent on asking where I had received it," he replied, chuckling slightly at the memories of all the young recruits asking him in wonder. To which he always gruffly replied.

“And how did you get such a wound?” Rose asked, raising an eyebrow. She noticed his face fall almost instantly. He had been expecting the question, as was always the case, but he still never grew accustomed to the feeling that would arise in his stomach. She quickly brought a hand to his face, caressing his cheek in her palms, offering a slight smile. “You don’t have to tell me."

He closed his eyes, drawing his breath in slowly before exhaling in the same manner. “It’s just an old battle wound,” he whispered, leaning into her hand. He thought of Kirkwall and the battle between the Mages and Templars. The city had gone to ruin. Abominations and rogue templars. Innocent citizens dead in the streets. The Knight-Commander gone mad with red lyrium. How would he explain all that to Rose? He sighed heavily. “I’ll explain, some day,” he promised, slowly opening his eyes. 

Rose met him with a nod and a kind smile. “I must seem boring to you and your world of battles."

But Cullen shook his head. “Many see scars as badges of honor, like a medal. I have many scars, and to me...each is a reminder. Battles I wish never happened. Ones I wish I could forget.” 

Rose lay wordless, unsure of what to say. She knew his history. Knew of the troubles he had been through. Kinloch Hold and Kirkwall. It had taken a toll. 

There was a brief silence before he took her hand in his own, gently brushing her knuckles with his lips. She smiled at the gesture. As he released her hand, she moved it over his muscular arm and down towards his waist, pulling herself closer to his body. 

“I have one scar,” she declared, a mischievous grin spreading on her lips. He raised an eyebrow at her tone. 

“Oh?"

She grabbed his hand and brought it to the lower right side of her stomach, just above her hip. “Just there,” she said as he grazed the slight raise in her skin from the fading scar of her appendectomy. “From a medical procedure."

“Mmm, I will have to check if it makes  _you_  more distinguished,” he smirked before pulling her in for a kiss, his hands roaming over her hips. In a swift movement, he had moved under the covers and down her body, kissing her stomach as he descended.

“Cullen!” Rose giggled at the tickling sensation from his light kisses. But as his lips traveled further south, over her scar and further, her giggles soon turned to gasps. 

* * *

“Would you object to staying in all day?” Rose asked as Cullen pulled her back to his chest, wrapping her up in his arms. “Just you and me…this bed…?"

He grinned and pressed a kiss into her shoulders. “One condition?"

“Yes, sir?"

“Will you make me coffee?” he murmured into her ear, his lips brushing her lope before planting a kiss on her neck. 

“My my, Mr. Rutherford. You’ve become quite the caffeine addict,” she teased, turning to kiss him before climbing out from under the sheets. She grabbed her robe from her desk chair and pulled it on as she padded out of the bedroom and to the kitchen. 

Cullen stretched his limbs out on the soft cotton sheets, feeling a slight ache in his muscles. A wide grin formed as he thought of the last few hours and the night before. It had all been perfection. Never, even with all his dreams, did he ever dare to think it possible that she would reciprocate his ever growing feelings. 

He slowly propped himself up on his elbows, surveying Rose's bedroom. He had never before seen its contents in the previous weeks. A couple bookcases lined one wall, with a desk against the opposite. Pictures of unknown faces and painted landscapes hung above. It was a little more cluttered than the rest of her home but felt all the cozier. 

Cullen hopped out of bed, pulling on his boxers and a t-shirt, before moving over to the bookcases. They were filled with more than just books though there were many of varying lengths. Small photographs propped up in frames, figurines, and memorabilia. He didn't understand most of it but found himself smiling at her collection. The pictures were mostly of her at younger ages. 

He moved across the room, taking in all the little decorations and colors, and came to her desk. On top sat another picture, more recent, of Rose with Liam and Charlie. The two girls were dressed in strange robes and flat-topped hats, tassels hanging to a side, Liam in the middle hugging them both and laughing. It was clear how close they all were. 

As he put the picture back in its place on her desk, Cullen noticed a pile of books stacked in the center. Upon reading the first title, he felt his stomach churn, his heart drop, and his head reel. With a mixture of confusion - and slight anger - he picked up the book.  _Dragon Age: The World of Thedas, Volume 1._  A drawing of Morrigan, the mage that had stayed at Skyhold following the ball in Orlais. He looked down at the desk to see Volume 2 had been beneath, it's cover sporting a drawing of Cassandra.  _How was this possible?_  

Cullen quickly pulled on his jeans and scooped up the two books into his arms, before darting out of the bedroom to find Rose in the kitchen with two mugs in her hand. 

"Oh I was just coming back to bed-" she began before noticing the books clasped in his hands. He stood a few feet away, his face was taut and his posture rigid. Rose’s smiled faded. "Cullen..."

"You lied," he said tersely. 

"It's not that simple, Cullen...I can exp-"

"You know of Thedas? You and Liam both?" he demanded, his voice low but wavering. "You both lied to me."

"It's not that simple, please..." Rose stepped forward only for Cullen to take a few steps back, causing her heart to sink.

"How do you even have these books? This...this information on my world. Morrigan and...and Cassandra.” A thought dawned on him. "Did you...did you know who I was? That night you found me. Did you know?"

"We...yes...no...I don't know! It's complicated. We weren't sure because it seemed impossible." Rose put the mugs down on the counter and pushing her hair out of her face. "It's not what you think..."

"And what is it that I think?" he said sharply. 

Rose closed her eyes, his tone stinging at her chest. "We don't  _know_  of your world. We aren't keeping you from it, or anything. To us, it isn't real. We never thought it was real."

"What do you mean?"

"It's fiction! It's a game…it’s…it's all make-believe."

"A game?"

"Yes, it's...here..." She wandered past him into the living room and reached into the shelves beneath her television. She pulled out the small case of the video game and handed it to him, which he took with hesitation, dropping the books on the counter. “It’s a game. We play it on the TV."

He was unsure of the small plastic container he held, curious as to what it contained. But he surveyed the cover, seeing a drawing of a faceless warrior with their hand outstretched towards a green glow in the sky.  _The Breach_. He briefly looked up. Rose was watching him, her arms crossed and a worried look on her face. He turned the case over and nearly gasped at the image on the back. At the top, depicted standing behind a table -  _the war table_  - was the entire Inquisition team, himself included. The only one absent was Evelyn, and in her place stood an unknown man at the center. He looked up at Rose again. 

"I don't understand…how..."

"I can try to explain, but I'm not sure if it'll make much sense..."

Cullen said nothing in response, his eyes glued to the picture.  

"Can we sit?" Rose offered, gesturing to the dining table. "I'll do my best to explain..."

She slowly moved past him and settled into a chair, patiently waiting for him to join. He stood in place for a moment, staring at the game case, before he tore his eyes away. 

"It's true that Liam and I know of Thedas. But not in the way you do," she began, watching him cautiously sit at the opposite side of the table. "To us...it's a fictional place. Like some of the books you read. Like Middle Earth. Or Narnia. There are stories - lots of stories - about many people in Thedas. Stories about the Hero of Fereldan, the Champion of Kirkwall, and the Inquisition."

Cullen could only blankly stare at her. How could she possibly know all this? 

"But we didn't - we didn't think it was real,” Rose continued. "We could never have imagined...Then you appeared. And at first, we thought you were crazy, but Liam's convinced it's another world. That it must all be real. You being here seems evidence..."

"Why didn't you tell me?” he asked.

"We weren't sure how...I'm still not sure how..."

A moment of silence fell between them. Rose could swear her heart would leap out of her throat. She watched him sit still, hands fidgeting in his lap as he thought. 

"So...you know all about me. My life...the lives of my friends…” he said slowly.

“Yes…maybe. We know a bit..." she replied hesitantly. 

"How..."

"I don't know. We're still trying to figure that out…” she said softly. 

Another pause. Cullen wouldn't look Rose in the eyes. He stared blankly at the table between them. 

"You asked me about my scar...do you know?” His voice was lower now, and she could hear anger building in him.

"No," Rose shook her head vigorously. "I truly don't know."

"But you know about Kinloch Hold. About the Rebellion in Kirkwall." It wasn't a question. He finally met Rose's eyes and it was her turn to avert her gaze.

She swallowed hard. "Yes.”

He nodded slowly and inhaled deeply, before bolting up out of his seat. 

"Cullen..."

"I...I need some air," he said, not looking at her. "Some time."

"Cullen, please, we can talk..."

He was already at the door but he paused briefly, not bothering to turn around. He knew she stood behind him in the living room.

"I beg you not to follow," he said simply, closing the door behind him. 

Rose stood by the door for what felt like an eternity. She knew he was more than entitled to some space, but she knew there was much to explain. She feared his feelings would change, that he would hate her for keeping this secret. Dressed only in a robe, she knew it was impossible for her to chase after him. And the more she hesitated, the farther he would be. No, trying to find him on the streets of London would be impractical. So she went about her morning with the heavy burden of guilt on her chest as she showered and changed. She barely ate much of a breakfast. Then she knew she had to call Liam, who was again in Scotland. 

"Rose, I told you not to tell him!" he grumbled when she broke the news. 

“I didn’t mean for this to happen. I had the books in my bedroom, but he found them,” she explained, nervously pacing around her living room.

“He…your bedroom?"

Rose rolled her eyes. “I’m in no mood for lectures, Montgomery,” she barked. 

There was a slight pause. "Where is he now?"

"I don't know. He left. He was angry and said he needed some time to think."

"Okay, well...let me know if he doesn't come back tonight."

"I'm sure he will," Rose assured, partially to herself. "How's it going up there?"

"As good as it can, I guess," Liam sighed. "This guy's a tad off. I can't quite figure out how and I feel he's keeping something from me."

"How do you mean?"

"I'm not sure. It's just a gut feeling."

"Cullen isn't in danger, is he?” Rose worried.

"No no, I haven't dared mention him yet."

"Okay..."

"I've gotta go, Rose. But keep me updated?"

"I will."

They hung up and Rose thought hard about what to do. She knew Cullen would have many questions when he returned. She'd need to do her homework and be able to explain everything. Hurrying about both their flats, she gathered up all the information they had on the Dragon Age world, queuing up multiple websites and images at the ready. 

* * *

Cullen didn't have a destination, he just needed fresh air and some distance between him and Rose. He quickly gathered his jacket and keys from Liam’s flat before leaving the building and wandering the streets.  _Maker, how did a perfect morning turn into this?_

He ended up at the park, where Liam had taken him that first morning in London, all those weeks ago. Cullen hadn’t really realized just how much time had passed since he had left Thedas. It had been days since he thought about his home, really. Since he thought of Evelyn and Skyhold. The Inquisition. He thought he had finally accepted that his old life would remain in the past. Now, this revelation and reminder of all that he had left behind was difficult to bear. 

He desperately wanted to be mad at Rose, but he knew in his heart that he couldn’t. Not really. Yes, she had kept this from him. But she had reason to. And he knew that. There was obviously more going on than either of them really understood. But he was frustrated. It was unnerving to know she knew so much more about his life than he did hers. She knew the awful things that had occurred at Kinloch Hold. The torture he had withstood. Perhaps even the prejudices he had once had against all mages. The time he had spent at the Circle Tower of Ferelden he rarely spoke of. Most of the Inquisition, while knowing he had been through difficult times, had never heard a full account of the story. Not even Evelyn.

Cullen briefly wondered exactly how those books and games depicted him. Did Rose think him a good man? Did she know that he had always tried to be, besides his shortcomings as a Templar? Did she know of his previous addiction to lyrium? 

He let out a heavy sigh and reached his hand to the back of his neck, gentling rubbing as newfound stressful questions bubbled in his mind. Life had been much simpler a few hours ago. 

His mind wandered and he thought about the previous few weeks in London. It had been a rough transition at first, but he had grown to enjoy the city. He found something new in every day of his adventuring and the simple lifestyle was a nice change of pace. No battles nor magic gone awry. There were no titles or positions. He could just be Cullen. Cullen Rutherford who didn’t have to worry about Venatori or Fade Rifts or demons. Who could fall for someone who had no burden of fixing the world. 

It was a few hours before Cullen decided to return to the flat. He sat on that park bench for the majority of the time, before wandering around the paths and exploring parts of the Heath he had not yet seen. But he quickly grew tired of his anger and the lack of sleep caught up with him. 

As he climbed the stairs to Rose’s flat, he felt a heaviness to his heart. Surely running out on her after their night together was a crime he intended to never commit again. But he was prepared for any repercussions that awaited him beyond her door. When he reached the landing, he gently turned the handle, slowly pushing the door ajar. He heard nothing as he peered into the flat, scanning the room. That’s when he saw her. In jeans and a sweater, curled up on the sofa in the midst of a mid-day nap. The sight brought a smile to his lips as he slipped into the room and quietly closed the door behind him. 

As he sat down on the ground in front of her, he noticed the books and games on the coffee table, her laptop open but the screen now black. He turned his attention to Rose, who gently and rhythmically breathed in and out, her face peaceful. Cullen reached up and pulled the blanket off the back of the sofa to cover her body before resting his hand near her head, brushing her hair out of her face. She instantly stirred and he smiled slightly as her eyes opened. 

“Cullen!” she gasped, quickly sitting up. “You’re back! Sorry…I…I must have dozed off.” She yawned slightly as she sat straight, motioning for him to sit beside her. 

“I’m sorry for leaving,” he said, settling onto the cushion next to her. 

“It’s alright. I completely understand…I’m just glad you’re back,” she smiled hesitantly. Cullen nodded as he took her hands in his, briefly bringing them to his lips. 

“Can we talk? About all this?” he asked, gesturing to the materials in front of them. 

“Where do you want to start?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading! Comments are welcomed and encouraged! :D


	12. Getting To Know You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled, but here we are!  
> Thanks to [LasairTrevelyan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LasairTrevelyan/works) for being a big help in getting the creative juices flowing!

“I promise I’m not that bad at Wicked Grace!” Cullen exclaimed, causing Rose to fall over with laughter. “And Josephine isn’t  _that_  good!"

They had begun their conversations hesitantly at first, Rose still confused and uncertain of the ever-shifting line between fiction and reality. When she learned that Cullen had left Thedas not long after Corypheus’ defeat, she remained cautious of what information she shared. The events of  _Trespasser_  were set to unfold two years in his future and she was unsure of how to broach the topic of Fen’Harel. She couldn’t even be sure if the events of the game extension would even happen in the real Thedas. Those details would have to be a discussion for a later time. Perhaps Liam could be the bearer of that news. 

Cullen slowly made sense of all that Rose began to share, wrapping his head around the process of the trilogy of games. She spoke at length about the ability to customize the appearance and abilities of the protagonist of each installment, yet how they would all become the Warden, Champion, and Inquisitor, regardless of race, gender, or skill set. She explained the various choices laid before each player, which would ultimately shape the course of Thedas’ future. 

Beginning with the first game,  _Origins_ , Rose asked him about the Hero of Ferelden. Cullen revealed that in his Thedas - the  _real_  Thedas - it was the human mage, Solana Amell, whom he once knew at the Circle Tower, who had inevitably defeated the Archdemon of the Fifth Blight. Although she had been unable to marry Alistair after his coronation as King of Ferelden, Solana had remained by his side and continued her duties as Warden-Commander.

“So,  _did_  you fancy Solana at the Circle?” Rose prodded, smirking slightly as she reached for her cup of tea. The pair sat on the sofa in Rose’s living room, a blanket draped across their legs. 

Cullen sighed heavily, his cheeks rosy. “I was young…a new Templar…she was kind to me…” He turned away in embarrassment and attempted to focus back on the book in his hands as the memories of Solana bubbled to the front of his mind. They were mostly happy, simpler days as a junior-ranking Templar new to the Circle. He had been attracted to her at first sight and they had a shared a brief romance before she was whisked away to join the Grey Wardens.

“I’m just teasing, Cullen,” Rose assured, placing a hand on his arm. “You mentioned she was traveling to Skyhold before you arrived here?"

“Yes, she and a company of Wardens. Blackwall…er...Thom Rainier included. Ongoing alliance negotiations."

“And where did Hawke disappear to?” Rose asked of the Champion of Kirkwall, the protagonist of the second game in the series. It was Garrett Hawke, a warrior, who had sided with the mages during the battle in the Gallows. 

“To reunite with his sister, Bethany, I believe. Varric said Aveline had taken her to the Anderfels to keep her safe,” he replied shortly. When Rose asked why he seemed put off by Hawke, he wouldn’t say. But Rose assumed anything from his time in Kirkwall stirred up unpleasant memories.

“And the Inquisitor,” Rose continued. “Is she as described?” The Lady Trevelyan, noble born of Ostwick in the Free Marches. 

Cullen nodded. “Evelyn? Yes. She’s a rogue of great skills with daggers."

“You seem to have a thing for powerful women who end up saving the world, Mr. Rutherford,” Rose teased, despite a small feeling of jealousy in her chest. “Or should I say,  _Commander?_ ” 

Cullen merely rolled his eyes, although he enjoyed the way she said his name and title. It was pleasing and almost sensual. Perhaps everything she said sounded that way to him now. 

“Yet, somehow here you are with me,” Rose continued with a laugh. "Neither powerful nor will I make much difference to the world.” She was unbothered by this truth. She was healthy, but far from being fit enough to be a warrior of any kind. Very little rested on her shoulders, besides her responsibilities at the museum, but that’s just how she wanted life. 

Cullen grinned as he put the book back on the coffee table, pulling her onto his lap with his arms around her shoulders. “You make a difference in my world,” he said sweetly, pressing his lips into her hair. Rose smiled and sighed contently in his arms, glad that the tensions felt earlier had faded away. “It’s strange though, isn’t it?” he mumbled as she snuggled her head against his neck. “That many of the stories you know of my world are true.” 

Rose hummed in agreement. “To think, we always thought they were just stories, made up by someone’s imagination.” There was a pause as Rose settled in his arms before she suddenly went stiff, a thought coming to mind. “Wait…” She straightened up out of Cullen’s arms and turned towards him, her eyes wide. 

“What is it?”

“If it isn’t someone’s imagination, then how do they know these details, right?” she exclaimed, looking expectedly at the blonde. She was met with a confused gaze. 

“What do you mean?"

“All this,” she gestured to the coffee table stacked with books and games. “This was written by people who developed the game. We thought it was fictional, but you’ve proven that’s false. So perhaps they know it’s a real place, and they’ve written it all down as history!"

Rose watched as Cullen absorbed this revelation, his face slowly changing from that of confusion to realization. “Like someone else from Thedas?” 

She nodded excitedly, “Or at least someone who knows of it as you do!” 

Cullen's mind raced. “Do you think we could find them? Talk to them?"

“I don’t know. But we can sure try,” she smiled, climbing up out of the blanket and off the sofa. “I’m going to call Liam!"

Rose sprinted into her bedroom to retrieve her mobile phone, seeing she had a few missed texts from her friend. 

**On a train back to London. Will be home late tonight.**  

She quickly dialed Liam’s number and pressed the phone to her ears. Her body was buzzing with excitement, her heart pounding. After a few rings, he answered.

“Did Cullen come back?” He sounded tired, but with a worried edge to your voice. 

“Yes, he’s fine…we’ve been talking about the game. We’ve come up with an idea that might lead us to some answers,” she said hurriedly before it registered how off he sounded. “…Liam, are you alright?"

There was a pause and Rose could hear her friend sigh slightly.

“What’s going on?” she demanded in a motherly tone.

“Remember when we spoke earlier, about the professor I went to Edinburgh to visit with? How strange he was being?"

“Yes?"

“Well, he’s gone. Completely vanished,” said Liam.

“What do you mean?" Rose replied, slowly and absent-mindedly pacing about her bedroom.

“I spoke to him yesterday. We made plans to meet again this afternoon at the University. But when I went to his office, he wasn’t there.” 

“Did you go to the police?” Rose asked worriedly. 

“A spoke to one of the administrators in the building. She said that he often went on trips without much warning, so it wasn’t much to worry about. But something doesn’t seem right."

“Well, I hope he’s alright…perhaps he just had an emergency?” she offered, hoping to ease his mind. 

“Maybe,” Liam sighed hesitantly. “But you had news?"

“I’ve been talking to Cullen about Thedas,” Rose began. “We’ve gone through each game, talking about the storyline, and a lot clearly matches up with what he knows to be reality. So we had a thought. Perhaps the writers may know something?"

There was a pause on Liam’s end of the line as he pondered this, Rose waiting with bated breath. 

“Why hadn’t we thought of that before?” he chuckled with a heavy sigh of relief. “That’s brilliant, Rose."

“Would it be possible to talk to them, do you think?"

“I imagine we can try. I’ll do some investigating. The company is based in Canada, and I’m sure they often travel to conventions as well. I’m sure we could track them down."

“Sounds like a plan,” she replied. “You’ll be home late, right? We’ll probably see you in the morning?"

“ _‘We’,_  huh?” Liam teased, a bit too sarcastically. “Be careful, Rose."

“We’ll discuss that later,” she replied, rolling her eyes to herself before saying a goodbye and hanging up.

* * *

“So…did you romance  _me_?” Cullen smirked, a satisfied grin spreading across his lips and a single brow arched. Rose buried her head under the blanket in her lap, hiding her already red face. 

Rose had gone on to explain more of the third game,  _Inquisition_. The ins and outs of the role-playing aspect and the choices that are given to the Inquisitor. She briefly mentioned the possibility of romancing companions, immediately prompting his question. 

“Well  _this_  is embarrassing," Rose mumbled as they waited for her gaming console to boot up. Cullen nudged her with his shoulder as she giggled and pulled the blanket away, staring at the screen, refusing to meet his gaze.

“I’ll take that as a yes, my lady,” he chuckled, much too smugly. Rose rolled her eyes as the television screen lit up with a logo before the image shifted to the game. She loaded an old file, from her first play-through of  _Inquisition_ , to show Cullen. Her first Inquisitor shamelessly resembled herself, short but slim with long black hair. She had named her Lorien, in honor of her obsession with Tolkien and the stories of the Valar. 

After giving him a quick lesson, Rose shoved the console controller into his hands, eagerly watching as he fumbled around for a few moments before getting the hang of controlling the virtual character. His fingers hesitantly pushed around the joystick, running Lorien around Skyhold. Everything looked similar, although not quite exactly as he remembered it.  Rose directed him around the keep to find the companions and advisor. Cullen was amazed to see that everyone in the game strikingly resembled his friends. It was uncanny, how perfectly detailed their animated counterparts were to the real people he knew in Thedas. 

Eventually, Rose pointed him up a staircase and through a couple doorways. He quickly knew where he was headed. When he opened the door to his office - or rather, animated Cullen's office - he felt the strangest sense tingle across his skin. The character that stood behind the desk looked so much like himself, he was in awe. 

He knew Rose was watching him, and after a moment, he felt her hand slide over his thigh. 

"Strange, isn't it?" she inquired, her voice slightly cracking in a strained, higher register than normal. "I still can't quite believe it all."

Cullen simply nodded, unsure of how else to respond, as he continued to stare at his likeness on the screen. 

_How was it that someone knew these details? Even if it were someone else from Thedas, how did they know the layout of Skyhold or the contents of my office?_  

Rose promised Cullen he'd have a chance to play the games if he so desired. As the day continued and turned into night, the two continued to discuss Thedas, comparing and contrasting every bit of information Rose could think to ask about.

After dinner, Cullen briefly wondered if he should return to Liam’s flat and his own room, but soon pushed those thoughts aside as Rose wrapped her arms around him, planting a wet kiss on his lips as she led him to her bedroom. 

* * *

It grew late, moonlight streaming through the windows to illuminate parts of Rose's bedroom in a faint, soft glow. 

“It seems a bit unfair you know my entire life story, yet I know little about you in comparison,” Cullen said softly, drawing one arm across her waist as he propped his head up on his other elbow. 

Rose giggled slightly, turning her head to face him. Her hair splayed out over her pillow, its darkness contrasting with the light cotton. “You’re right. What do you want to know?"

“Can we start with family?” he asked hopefully, to which she nodded. 

"I have two siblings," she began. "A step-brother, James. And a half-sister, Natalie. James is about your age, I'd say. Maybe slightly younger. And Natalie is younger than me, just turned eighteen."

Cullen listened intently, stroking her hair back and out of her face. 

"I don't see them much, but I write to them sometimes. James got married last year and they have a baby on the way. Natalie has been badgering me with advice about university. She's nervous."

"And your parents?"

"My mum and step-dad live in California. Natalie still lives with them," she explained. 

"Step-dad?"

"Yeah," she smiled softly. "He had James with his first wife. And married my mum when I was about five or six. Then they had Natalie together. I never knew my actual father. Never even seen a picture, actually. My mum said that he passed away when I was really young."

Cullen's heart leapt in sympathy. "I'm sorry to hear that..."

"It's alright," Rose shrugged, closing her eyes for a brief moment.  "I just wish I remembered something. Mum never really talks about him. Sometimes I have dreams about him, I think. The images are always gone when I wake."  She turned on her side and brought a hand to Cullen's chest. "My step-dad is an amazing father though, so I suppose it's alright. And he takes good care of my mum." Her eyes met his, and even in the faint light her golden eyes seemed to glow. "What were your parents like?"

He thought for a moment, trying to think of what his last memories were of his parents. It had been years ago, before the Blight had taken them and his siblings relocated to South Reach. A quick visit on his way to Kinloch Hold for his first station as a Templar. They had been happy to see him. Proud. But worried. 

"They lived simple lives but were extraordinarily kind. My father was very stern with Bran and me, though. We never got away with much." He chuckled as his mind wandered to memories of himself as a boy. He had been a handful. A bit of a brat and a terror to his sisters. His father had, lovingly, whipped him into shape. "And my mother - Maker, she was wonderful. Very generous and loving. Worried about me too much - Mia takes after her. And I think I broke her heart a bit when I left for the Chantry, though she was only ever supportive of my choice."

"They sound lovely," Rose mused. 

"They were," he agreed with a sad smile, before changing the topic. "And this wasn't supposed to be about  _me_ and  _my_ family."

"Oh, right," she giggled. "Sorry. What's your next question, Commander?" 

Cullen rolled his eyes but smirked, all the same, pulling her close to plant a kiss on her lips. 

"Why did you decide to stay in London? Your home is far away, is it not?"

"Yes, nearly the other side of the globe. I guess it's just...this city always felt like home. I was born here and we'd visit often growing up. After university, it just felt natural to stay, I suppose. And I'd grown close with Liam and Charlie. I absolutely love my family, but I had never been close with them."

Cullen nodded in understanding. He knew all too well the urge for more. 

"Can I ask you something I've been wondering about?"

Cullen nodded, his brows arched in interest and anticipation.

"Have you not had any withdrawal symptoms while here? From lyrium."

Cullen wasn't surprised by this question, figuring that with all her knowledge, she'd know about his decision to stop taking the blue liquid.

“The negative effects were waning off before I left Thedas, and I did still experience a few nightmares now and then, but it's significantly lesser here, it seems." In all honesty, he hadn't thought much about his withdrawals in the past few months. Since landing in London, he had not once felt sick or had a terrifyingly real nightmare. 

"One benefit of this world I guess?" There was, after all, a lack of magic in this world.

"Or perhaps you've given me sweeter things to dream of," he smiled, a genuinely charming and heart flooding grin. As cheesy as the line was, he had meant each word.

“Any further questions, sir?” Rose teased, grinning. “Is this interrogation over?"

“Far from it, soldier,” he chuckled, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her close, earning a delighted giggle from his lover. 

They continued talking late into the night, each topic bookended with a kiss or caress. Rose felt like a silly, giggly schoolgirl.  _Is this what it had always felt like?_  She had dated her fair share of boys during her years of schooling. She had been engaged to Dominic. Yet she wasn’t sure if she had ever felt this particular feeling of elation. Laying there with Cullen, cuddling and kissing. Perhaps it was just the newness and excitement of finally realized fantasies. 


	13. Cullen's Origins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took forever and I'm still not happy about it, but here it is! 
> 
> The next chapter is already written though, so should be coming up mid-week!
> 
> As always, enjoy and please let me know what you think!

**I got a mabari!**

Rose suppressed the laughter that erupted from her lips, causing it to morph into a loud and rather unladylike snort. Thankfully, the cubicles around her paid no attention, only the sound of typing and the occasional phone conversation filling the air of the small office. She quickly typed a response back, a smirk on her face as she imagined Cullen lounging on the sofa at home.

_**Making some progress! Did you name him?** _

Rose placed her phone back down on her desk as yet another email appeared on her computer screen. With a sigh, she furiously typed away, doing her best to contain her use of “sharp words,” as her boss had always described them. After a few minutes, her phone buzzed once more. 

**Theron**

_**Theron?** _

**Means “hunter”. Thought it fitting of a fierce mabari hound.**

Rose smiled to herself once more, imagining how proud Cullen would be about his new virtual friend.  _Typical Ferelden._  Ever since their conversation a few days prior about the series, he had insisted on playing through each game with his own created character. He had just started  _Origins_  and created Cousland female warrior—whom he named Athena—having recently read a book of Greek mythology from Liam’s collection.

A couple hours passed and Rose continued to refocus on her duties at the museum, attending to emails, various phone calls, and meetings. She received the next text as she sat in a large conference room, her colleagues in rows of chairs as they listened to the museum director give a monthly update. 

**Alistair’s so charming! I may have to romance him.**

The text was so matter-of-fact, as most of his were: concise and direct. Rose couldn’t help but laugh, barely managing to keep it quiet in the packed room, praying no one would pay her any attention. Her reaction did not go unnoticed by Jocelyn, who had seen her glance down at her phone. Her friend nudged her and gave her a knowing look, an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

When the meeting ended, Jocelyn immediately followed Rose back to her desk, settling into the spare chair in her cubicle. “You seem quite happy today!” Rose replied with a noncommittal shrug, avoiding eye contact, attempting to be surprised by Jocelyn’s observation. 

“Do I?” she said, her voice higher than normal. Clearly a lie. She held back a smile as she met her friend’s gaze, burning into her own. Jocelyn was nothing if not persistent. But Rose tried to hold her ground, desperate to not give herself away. When her phone—now placed on her desk—buzzed again. She immediately reached for it, a smile escaping her as she looked at the screen.

**Qunari don’t look like Sten! Bull would not be pleased.**

“Who’s that texting, Rose?” Jocelyn teased, knowing full well who it was on the other end. Rose merely looked at her friend, not needing to answer the obvious question. “Did something… _happen_  this weekend?” 

Rose slowly bit her lip and quickly whirled around in her chair back towards her computer and away from Jocelyn. This was the most telling reaction she could have possibly given, and all the encouragement her friend needed.

"Rose!" Jocelyn exclaimed, much too loudly for their quiet office. Rose hurriedly shushed her, giggling. "You have to tell me everything! I  _knew_  this would happen soon enough."

Rose rolled her eyes in response, trying to focus on the work before her, even if she secretly enjoyed and appreciated the excitement.

"Can we pleeeease go out to lunch today? I'll call Charlie and you can tell us all about it." 

"Jocelyn, I'm still busy with follow-up from the gala," Rose laughed, actually serious about her stressful workload.

"You can take an hour for lunch—we'll go somewhere close. This is a momentous occasion!" 

"My sex life is hardly that," Rose scolded in a hushed tone. 

"You haven't gotten any in nearly a year, and the one time you do you don’t want to chat about it with your best friends?"

“Well…it was definitely more than  _one_ time,” Rose mumbled, a smirk tugging at the corners of her lips. 

Jocelyn’s mouth immediately feel open as she gasped and playfully slapped her friend on the arm.

“Good on you! We're  _definitely_  lunching now, you have no choice.” She bolted up out of the chair and scurried off to her own desk before Rose could turn down her proposition. “I’ll text you!"

Rose shook her head in defeat, wheeling her chair back around, determined to get something done before lunch. Her phone buzzed again and she quickly grabbed it to read the newest message. 

**Zevran’s one suave elf! I may have to reconsider my romance options.**

She couldn’t stop smiling as she typed a response.

_**Alistair would be so offended!** _

**He'd understand.**

Two hours or so later, Charlie and Jocelyn were suddenly at her desk, practically dragging her up from her seat and out of the office. They ended up in a small cafe a few blocks away, huddled around a small round table with teas and cornish pasties. 

“I’m so jealous,” Jocelyn giggled, flashing Rose a pretend glare. “Cullen is gorgeous and you two are  _perfect_  for each other. And to think! He just dropped out of the sky and into your life. I wish  _I_  could find my knight in shining armor so easily."

“I take it Charlie’s set ups aren’t going so well?” Rose looked over at Charlie with an amused grin, to which she rolled her eyes and straightened up in her chair, ready to defend the suitors she had sent along to Jocelyn. Most were friends of Devon’s from rugby or his office, but all had been thoroughly vetted and screened.

“It’s not that they aren’t going well,” Jocelyn admitted, making sure not to offend her friend. “I’ve just not gotten that—I don’t know— _spark_."

“I never said I felt a spark with Cullen!” Rose was quick to clarify. In the whirlwind of her pleasurable and eye-opening weekend, she hadn’t exactly taken any time during or since to think about her feelings. Or  _his_  feelings _._  What had he said that first night, during the storm? That he’d gladly spend his days with her? But that was before she had explained the game. And before their efforts to find his way home were renewed. Surely his feelings would change when he was faced with an opportunity to return to Thedas?

Jocelyn and Charlie merely looked at Rose with matching, small smiles.

“Alright, Rose my dear.  _Sure_. You keep telling yourself that,” Charlie laughed. Rose looked at her in confusion. “The spark is  _palpable_. And everyone could see it from the first night you two met."

“That’s ridiculous!"

“It’s true, Rose,” Jocelyn agreed. “You two have such an unspoken connection. It’s been there from the start."

“Jocelyn, you weren’t even there that night!"

“No, but I’ve seen you two together since, like at the gala? Dancing? Palpable!"

Rose sat quietly as her two friends continued to gush about the two, slowly moving into the territory of questions that she had been dreading and trying to avoid.

“Will Cullen want to stay in London, do ya think?"

“Are you going to tell Liam to suspend his search?"

“Would you go back to Thedas with him?"

The words began to swirl uncontrollably in Rose’s mind, quickly forming a headache. How was she supposed to answer these questions? She had never once asked Cullen about staying in London permanently. She was unsure how exactly Liam would react to that sort of news. And as for going to Thedas? It was still all too difficult to comprehend. Sure, Rose absolutely believed Cullen. She wholeheartedly agreed with Liam that it was a definite possibility that Thedas was another world and that somehow somewhere, there would be another portal back. But for her to  _go_  there? To set foot in a world she once thought was fiction? She had never once allowed herself to entertain that notion.  _No, it was impossible._

Rose was about to respond—to deflect the questions and change the topic—when her two friends suddenly quieted and peered behind her towards the door. She furrowed her brow and turned around, confused as to who could cause them both to fall silent. That’s when she saw who had recently stepped into the cafe. The one and only, Nate Davenport. 

She hadn’t seen him around the office in a few days, for which she was mostly thankful. It meant he had been unable to renew his offer of dinner after the gala, as he had suggested all those weeks ago. If he saw her today, Rose was certain he would ask once more. So of course, as she had turned around to spot him, his eyes had simultaneously scanned the room, landing on her. He immediately smiled and strolled over to their table.

“Rose! Taking a well-deserved break, I see,” he grinned as he leaned down, wrapping one arm around her shoulders in an awkward embrace. Rose stiffened automatically at the contact, but quickly brushed off her knee-jerk reaction.  _Be polite!_

“They convinced me,” she gestured to the girls. “Nate, you know Jocelyn of course, she’s in marketing. And you remember our friend Charlie? She writes for the Evening Comet.” Nate smiled brightly and extended his hand to them both.

“Well, I won’t take up too much of your lunch. I’ve got meetings to get to, just popped in to get a quite bite,” he explained to the group before focusing back on Rose. “I’m glad I ran into you, though. I was hoping to get together sometime to discuss and debrief from the gala. It was a great success and I’ve had such positive feedback about it. It would be great if we could grab dinner sometime."

And there it was, once more. As her reaction always was, Rose smiled but quickly tried to come up with an excuse, to let him down easily. “Right, of course…um, I’m not sure when—“ But unlike normal, Nate cut her off.

“Oh Rose, don’t worry,” he began to laugh. “I’m not asking you on a date or anything. I can take a hint, especially after the gala. I’ve invited the others as well—Dan and Georgia and everyone else. Just thought it would be nice to celebrate as a whole team."

“Oh!” Rose was beyond shocked, feeling a pang of guilt in her chest. Perhaps she had misjudged him after all. “Well, I guess I can’t say no to that!” If it was a work social, she was morally obligated to attend. That’s what half of her industry stood upon. 

“Wonderful,” Nate smiled, his eyes twinkling. “Not next week as I’ll be out of the office, but perhaps the week after?"

Rose nodded. “Sure, sounds good."

“Perfect. Lovely to see you ladies, as always,” he said, turning on his heel with a wink, before picking up his sandwich and leaving the cafe.

“Can I have him now that you have Cullen?” Jocelyn giggled. 

“I never wanted him, and you bloody well know that,” Rose huffed. She shook her head as her phone buzzed again. The newest message caused her to laugh as always, but also made the tiniest piece of her heart sink.

**I've just had a threesome with Alistair and Isabela? DO YOU THINK THIS REALLY HAPPENED? When I see Alistair again, I _must_  ask him.**

_When._

* * *

Cullen had been prepared for Kinloch Hold for days. It had been his main source of hesitation before begging Rose for the opportunity to play through the game on his own. She had cautioned him as well, knowing it may be a shock to seem himself. But he had committed to the game, deciding that perhaps confronting this painful memory would do him some good. 

When his Athena arrived at the Circle Tower, he took a deep breath, deciding to momentarily pause the game and text Rose as he had been doing all week. 

**At the Circle - any tips?**

_**Best of luck - you’ll need it!** _

**Well now I’m worried!**

_**Haha, it’s just frustrating.** _

_**You sure you’ll be okay? You don’t have to keep playing.** _

**I’ll be okay. I need to do this.**

And in he went. It took several minutes and battles before he reached the door. He entered the room and there he was, trapped in a magical cage, bodies of templars and demons scattered around, blood everywhere. A cutscene immediately began and as he heard himself speak, his heart sank. He watched helplessly as he saw this younger version of himself, responding to every comment and question with a cracking voice, barely holding himself together to speak. His voice growing angrier and angrier—more desperate—as the conversation continued. 

It was already strange enough to see himself as an animated, virtual character that he had zero control over. But to see a moment of his past, this particular moment accurately recreated, was haunting. He remembered each word clearly. The bitterness with which he spoke of mages, both corrupt and innocent. Images of his torture flashed through his mind, and Cullen took a moment to pause the game and squeeze he eyes shut tight. He hadn’t given these memories much thought in the previous months, especially since leaving Thedas.

But even before, he had been making steady progress while a part of the Inquisition. Evelyn had supported his decision to cease taking lyrium, and for many months he felt weak, anxious, and paranoid from withdrawals. Lyrium constantly called to him and it was often a struggle to resist. But slowly, with the help of the Inquisitor and the encouragement of Cassandra and the others, he slowly began to gain a handle on his symptoms. His headaches waned and his nightmares lessened. He would often still feel uneasiness, especially when in the field of battle, but would always find a way to push through. He had finally found himself with proper diversions to help him heal his mind. 

By the time he had landed in London, the worst of his withdrawals were behind him, but he hadn’t noticed the complete lack of symptoms until Rose had brought it up the other night. Perhaps it had something to do with the lack of magic this side of whatever portal he had fallen through. But as he continued to play, preparing himself to face Uldred and the maleficarum, his chest felt tight and a pain pulsed through his head.

He couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming surge of guilt. How harshly he had felt towards all mages then and for many years after. Of course, he knew he had just cause—it had been a lasting trauma. To this day, his initial reactions to mages were still unfavorable, yet he would force himself to be reasonable and rational. Knowing Solana helped in that way. She was a paragon of mages in his mind, and well-respected across Thedas. Powerful, but just and kind. She led a good example.  

Even though his heartbeat had quickened and his head ached, Cullen knew he had to carry on. It was, after all, now only a game before him. Facing demons this way was preferable. Animated and contained in a glass screen. They were hardly terrifying there. But still, Cullen knew how it felt to face them in the flesh. He continued on, moving into the next room and was confronted by a Sloth demon. Before he knew what had happened, he was sent to the Fade. 

**Now I’m in the FADE?**

_**Have you turned into a mouse yet?** _

**Pardon me?**

_**Oh. You’ll see.** _

* * *

The entertaining and ridiculous texts from Cullen continued throughout the rest of week as he played through the remaining events of the first game:

_(The Fade)_

**I fucking hate the Fade.**

_**Who doesn’t?!** _

**This mission is endless! How do I get out of here?!**

**_Be one with the mouse_.**

_(Circle Tower)_

**Good riddance to Uldred.**

_**Who did you side with?** _

**The mages. Considering it part of my atonement for previous feelings.**

_**That’s good of you.** _

**There had been enough bloodshed.**

_(Redcliffe)_

**Does it always have to be a blood mage?**

_(Temple of Sacred Ashes)_

**This can't be real. Did this really happen? Why was Haven so CREEPY?!**

**_You didn't defile the ashes, did you?_ **

**Absolutely not—I’m a devout Andrastian! Did you?**

**_No, of course not. I just ask because if you do, Leliana fights you to the death._ **

**Somehow I’m not surprised.**

_(Orzammar)_

**Fucking Deep Roads! No wonder Varric hates Orzammar.**

_(Brecillian Forest)_

**There are WEREWOLVES?**

_(Landsmeet)_

**It gave me such satisfaction to kill Loghain just now.**

**Wait. What just happened. WHY DID ALISTAIR BREAK UP WITH ME?! THAT BASTARD.**

**_Oh. You didn't harden him._ **

**I didn’t what? You mean I could have prevented this?!**

_(Morrigan’s Ritual)_

**KIERAN IS ALISTAIR’S SON?!**

**_Should I have warned you about that?_ **


	14. Plans and Uncertanties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which my fic takes a slightly silly turn! Oh, and here comes DRAMA!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> ALSO - if any of you are artists or could recommend an artist you know that would be willing to take on a commission, please let me know!

"You can't be serious," Rose sighed. Liam, Charlie, and Cullen sat around her dining table, having just finished up the large home homecooked dinner Rose had prepared. 

Days had passed with no real progress. Liam had gone through every contact he could think of in an attempt to speak to someone at the video game company, Bioware, but with no luck. He had sent emails, left phone messages, and spoken with a handful of assistants, who all promised their aid in having someone return his call. 

During the days, Rose would dutifully go to work at the museum, though her thoughts were often elsewhere. Cullen continued his exploration of the city and spent many afternoons at the Hyde Park Stables, practicing his riding and enjoying the feeling of saying on his stead. Liz was thankful for the company and the help he often provided when large groups came in for lessons. Other days were spent in Rose’s apartment, glued to the television and his own play through of the  _Dragon Age_  series.

During the evenings, Rose and Cullen seemed to spend every possible moment together, which did not go unnoticed by a certain Montgomery sibling.

"I think it's our best bet," Liam shrugged, unfazed by Rose's lack of enthusiasm. "At this point, we either show up at their offices in Edmonton or we try to get to them at Comic-Con."

"Both of which are equally ridiculous attempts."

“I beg to differ. At Comic-Con, we would have better access. They'll be there to talk to fans - it would be easy to get face time with someone," Liam pointed out. "Besides, I thought you'd be excited about an excuse to visit home."

“Exactly why am I involved in these plans?"

"Because Cullen's coming, and I'd assumed you'd have to as well," Liam replied cheekily, causing Rose to scowl at him in anger. Charlie, who sat quietly next to Cullen, tried to suppress a giggle. 

“And why does Cullen need to go?" Rose said indignantly.

"Because he's compelling proof of our theory. Otherwise, I just look barking mad!"

"You do that just fine on your own," Rose grumbled beneath her breath. She continued to clear the plates off the table, dropping them in the kitchen sink. “He can’t go. How in the hell is he going to get to California? He doesn't have a passport or  _any_  kind of identification. He's never been on an airplane!"

"Perhaps you two could stop talking about Cullen like he isn't sitting right here?" Charlie piped up, both entertained and concerned by their argument. It was like a dysfunctional family, with Liam and Rose as the parents. Cullen sat there quietly, knowing from war council meetings with Josephine and Leliana that his best course of action was to wait for a direct question or a more opportune time to interject. 

Rose sighed and calmed herself, mouthing an apologetic sorry to Cullen. 

"He's going, Rose," Liam said. "I'll take care of the passport. I'm owed a few favors."

Rose eyed him incredulously. "I don't think forging a passport will go over well."

"I promise you, it will be one hundred percent legitimate,” Liam grinned and confidently crossed his arms.

"We have a cousin," Charlie added nonchalantly. "MI5."

"I'm sorry, what?” She looked between the siblings, both nodding in confirmation, one more smugly than the other. "How have I not heard about this until now?"

"Because even we aren't supposed to know," Charlie laughed, looking between Rose and Cullen. "So don't tell anyone you two, or there'll be hell to pay."

"I don't even know what that is..." Cullen replied innocently. 

Charlie winked, “Exactly."

"So it's settled? I’ll sort out our travel. Rose, you know someone about tickets, right?"

Rose stood there for a moment, seething.  _Was this really necessary?_  She looked towards Cullen, who merely shrugged with a small and understanding smile. 

With a sigh, she nodded, reluctantly agreeing to Liam’s plan. “Fine, I’ll make a call.” Rose turned and busied herself with cleaning up. Stress cleaning was her forte. 

A few moments later, she heard Charlie and Liam engaged in conversation before a pair of hands found the curves of her waist. Cullen held her for a moment, pressing his lips to her cheek in a chaste kiss, before moving to lean up against the counter next to her. 

“Are you alright?” he asked in a low voice, placing a hand on her arm. 

She nodded without looking up, focusing on the slippery, soap covered plates. 

“You and Liam are…uh…"

“Like cats and dogs?" Rose offered with a sigh and a slight, almost defeated, shrug. "Always have been. Basis of our friendship, really."

Cullen nodded with a chuckle, quietly watching Rose methodically washing the dishes.

"I'm sorry you had to see that,” she continued. "I'm just...well, worried about you. The airplane, Comic-Con—it's all a bit overwhelming."

"I'll be alright," he smiled. "Especially with you by my side." 

Rose smiled but continued to give the dishes her full attention. Cullen stood quietly at her side, picking up a cloth to dry the dishes as she handed them to him. And they proceeded in silence, save the running water and Charlie and Liam's voices in the other room. 

It was a simple moment, but it made Rose's heart pound. It had only been a week or so since their first night together. And Rose was still unsure of how to classify...whatever it was that they were doing. Was it a relationship? An affair? They hadn’t taken the time to discuss what they were doing. It had crossed her mind on more than one occasion and there had been countless of opportunities to delve into that conversation. But Rose worried about the endless questions and decisions that accompanied that sort of discussion. All the questions that Charlie and Jocelyn had asked during their lunch were still unanswered and uncertain. But surely, it was more than just sex.  _Right?_  They had spent every possible moment together, talking about everything under the son. Rose was happy she had listened to Charlie's advice about seizing the opportunity before her. She enjoyed every moment she spent with Cullen, but she hadn't gotten over her worries and feared she never would.

* * *

Rose discovered, in the previous few nights of sharing a bed with Cullen, that he was usually up early. She'd wake to find him beside her, propped up against the headboard with a few pillows, his knees pulled to his chest with a book in his lap. He'd often be so engaged in its words, a hand absentmindedly at the back of his neck, that he'd hardly notice her stir. She would peek up and watch him for a few moments, silent and still, her eyes tracing the silhouette of his nose and chin. With the smallest of smiles, she'd yawn and stretch, snaking a hand around his arm before placing a light kiss on whatever exposed skin was closest. 

On this particular Saturday morning, Rose was startled awake at an ungodly hour, her room dark as the sun was still yet to rise. Another bad dream, though not exactly a nightmare. There were no monsters or creatures, nor a battle to run from. It was the same as always. A red stone necklace and a large mirror. A familiar though unknown voice calling to her in the darkness. This time, the dream had gone differently - perhaps progressed farther than before, and she struggled to make sense of the already fading memory.

_The voice calls her name again. Over and over in increased volume. The green light illuminates the dark room, bouncing off the stone walls that surround her. The necklace is still in her palm and she closes her fingers around it, clutching it tightly. Suddenly, as she continues to stare into the mirror, the glass shatters. It explodes around her as she ducks to cover herself with her arms. A moment passes in silence. The voice stops. Rose stands up straight and looks to where the mirror was, but it has transformed into a wooden door, sunlight beckoning to her from the other side. She slowly pushes the door open, lifting the cold metal latch. The room beyond greets her with a gust of fresh, cold air. The other end is open in an archway, a snowy landscape beyond. A single chest sits in the middle of the rock floor._

_Without any indication of why, her entire body is filled with dread. Her mind burns and her body aches, the closer she gets to the chest, the more intense the pain. A different voice calls. This one dark and heavy, rough and unpleasant. It sends shivers down her spine as the voice growls. "Rose..."_

Careful to not wake her bed-mate, Rose pushed aside the covers and tip-toed out of the room, pulling on a thin robe over her negligee. She wandered into her kitchen, fetching a glass of water as she peered at the time on the microwave. 4:15 am. Although the idea of going back to sleep sounded wonderful, Rose could tell her body would be unwilling. She thought for a moment, realizing a craving for something sweet had begun to manifest. Pulling open her freezer and fridge doors, she stared blankly into them. There was nothing that struck her fancy. She hardly had sweet cravings, so rarely kept goodies, but she knew where to find them. Without another thought, she hurried off downstairs into Liam's flat, as quiet as possible. 

Beyond his freezer door was exactly what she was hoping for: mint chocolate chip ice cream. Grabbing a spoon out of the drawer, she pulled the cover off the carton and wandered over to the balcony windows. She nudged the curtains to the side to look out onto the street. It was still dark, but she could see the sky lightening on the distant horizon. She sighed and thought of her dream again, taking small scoops of ice cream in her mouth. These dreams had been with her for many years, but she felt they had increased in intensity and recurrence in the last few months.  _Perhaps..._

"Rose?"

She gasped, jumped and whirled around, startled by the voice. It was Liam. Dressed in only pajama bottoms, he scratched his head groggily as he eyed her. 

"Jesus, Liam. You scared the fucking hell out of me," Rose muttered, bringing a hand to her chest as she steadied her heartbeat. 

"I'm not the one that's snuck into a quiet apartment at bloody four in the morning," Liam grumbled, moving into the kitchen to retrieve his own spoon. 

"Sorry." Rose moved to sit down at the table. "I had a craving. I didn't wake you, did I?"

Liam shook his head as he pulled out the chair next to her, plopping into the seat and immediately grabbing the carton of ice cream, enjoying a spoonful before he replied, "I've been up all night."

Rose scrunched her face in concern. "Have you? Why?"

"Oh, lots of things," he replied between spoonfuls, staring into the ice cream instead of meeting her gaze. "Research, my dissertation, the missing professor. And you."

" _Me?_ " Rose squeaked in surprise. "What did I do now?"

Liam sighed, mouth full of ice cream, and rolled his eyes. "You know very well what I'm talking about, Rosie."

She stiffened at the nickname, one that Liam hadn't called her by in many months. It was once what she was known by at university, but had all but faded out of use over time. Liam tended only to use it when he was being cross. She hated it.

"Ah, so we're going to have this conversation now? While we're both sleep deprived?" she said, quickly on the defensive as she shot daggers at her friend. 

"Seems a good a time as any," he shrugged, putting the carton down on the table. 

They stared at each other for a moment, sitting in silence and relative darkness. 

"Well, what's my lecture to be, then?" Rose huffed, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. Her eyes bore into Liam's as she impatiently waited for his response. 

"Jeez, Rose. You make me seem so awful. I'm just worried about you."

"About me and Cullen, I presume?" 

"Of course about you and Cullen," he sighed dramatically. 

"It's none of your business, Liam."

"Well, it is  _some_  of my business, granted that I'm spending every waking moment trying to find the man a way home," he retorted. 

"Let me guess, you disapprove?"

"I never said that..."

"Then what? Why do we need to discuss it?"

"Rose, if you're so up in arms about a simple conversation about you two, obviously you've been thinking about it as critically as I have."

“What are you on about?"

“Don’t you think this is a bad idea? Getting involved with him? We’ll find him a way back, and then what? Are you really okay with waiting for the inevitable day he breaks your heart and goes home?"

Rose fell silent, knowing that, as out of line Liam was, there was a measure of truth behind each statement. Each had worried her and had been on her mind for days. But this wasn’t Liam’s business and Rose quickly grew agitated. She didn't owe him an explanation. 

“Liam, Jesus- _fucking_ -christ, you don’t need to concern yourself with my sex life,” she shouted, a bit too loud for the early hour. 

“Oh don’t give me that, you know this affects me too,” he growled. 

“It does not! I’ve never once given you any indication that you should stop your search, and neither has Cullen."

“I’m not just talking about that, Rose. I was here every night after Dominic,” he said. “Or have you forgotten?"

Rose gaped at him, surprised by his words. “Forgotten? You think I’d forget that? God Liam, I know you were here. I thanked you every day for being here when Charlie was too busy with Devon or Jocelyn had a new date. What more do you want?"

“Don’t do that,” he sneered. “Don’t make it seem like I’m being cruel. I saw how broken you were. I don’t need - or  _want_  - to see you like that again. And we  _both_  know how easy it is for you to fall for someone."

“Then what do you want me to say, Liam? Huh? That I’ve fallen in love with Cullen and I’ll be miserable when he goes home? Or perhaps that I’m just fucking him. Is that better?"

“Rose…"

“No, it’s fine. We’re just fucking. You happy?” Rose threw her hands up in the air, bolting up from her seat. “And when he leaves, I’ll be right back to where I was before. Miserable and reluctant, because god forbid I find happiness while  _you’re_  still sleeping your way through the blondes of London."

She stood there for a few moments, staring down at Liam as she breathed heavily, nostrils flaring, her chest visibly rising and falling. Rose half-expected Liam to stand up at any moment and to pull her into a hug. But all he did was sit. Eventually, he lowered his eyes with a soft and defeated sigh. 

“Go to bed, Rose. You should try to get some sleep."

She was still seething, but for a brief moment, she wanted to apologize. To sit back down and hug her friend. But after a beat, she turned on her heel and headed for the door without a word.

* * *

_'We’re just fucking. You happy?'_

A pain shot through Cullen's chest as he pulled his ear away from the cold wood of Liam's door. The room beyond went silent, and he knew he had little time to return to Rose's bed. In a trance-like haze of confusion and uncertainty, Cullen quietly but quickly retreated up the steps to Rose's flat. 

He was shocked, to say the very least. True, it had only been a few days since his blossoming relationship with Rose had begun, but he was certain the moments they'd spent together - and there were many to choose from - meant more than the obvious physical pleasures. They had spent countless hours sharing stories and secrets, confiding in each other until the lateness of the night would finally claim them. Surely someone who was only interested in a casual dalliance wouldn't have continually asked him to share her bed until the morning?

As he climbed under the sheets, he heard Rose shut her front door. Rolling over on his side to turn his back to the door, he closed his eyes tight and forced his breathing to a slow and regulated pace. 

It was unlike him to welcome a lover into his life without the usual steps of courtship. He knew they had rushed into things, but thought the order would not matter in their situation. He felt more than just a physical attraction and had assumed she felt similar. 

When Rose finally returned to the room, Cullen heard the bedroom door close with a soft click, her feet shuffling across the hardwood floor to her side of the bed. He heard a quiet sigh as the mattress dipped slightly, Rose slipping her legs under the covers as she settled her head onto her pillow. He could tell she was restless. Only a few seconds passed before she shifted her body, rolling over into a different position with another sigh. 

Cullen briefly wondered if he should roll over towards her, pretend to sleepily gather her up in his arms. But the thought only burned inside him, causing his chest to sting once more. He was surprised when a few moments later, he felt a small, soft hand slide over the skin of his waist to his stomach. He shifted only slightly from her touch, doing his best to keep up his guise of sleep. In an instant, her body was against him, warming his back. 

"Cullen?" she whispered, timidly checking to see if he was asleep. Cullen remained still, breathing slowly. He dared not move, wondering if his eavesdropping had been discovered. 

"I...well...I'll miss you when you leave," she said softly. It was barely more than a murmur against the back of his neck, her breath warm.

It was a struggle for him to remain unresponsive. Surely this confession meant it was indeed more than she had shared with Liam. Yet, why was it that she whispered this into the night when he was meant to never hear it?  


	15. A Mile High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may have noticed that I've been quite vague about Rose's looks and ethnicity, besides the occasional mention of her black hair, as I've been uncertain about making decisions (I'm the worst at that!). 
> 
> I've finally just come to the conclusion of "why not?" I am of Asian descent (Japanese, specifically) and have decided to canonize (can I even say that about my own work?) Rose being half Asian. (We do need more POC in stories, right?! And I'm still bitter there seems to be no equivalent in the games.) 
> 
> Eventually, I'll go back and edit early chapters to have a more precise description of our heroine, but for now—you'll likely see more of those types of descriptions moving forward! (Not so much in this chapter, but the next.)
> 
> Happy reading!

Rose couldn’t help but giggle as Cullen pressed his face against the small window, anxiously fidgeting in his seat. He was like a little kid, excited and scared at the same time. 

Passengers were still filing down the rows, stowing their luggage and finding their seats. Rose craned her neck to see where Liam sat a few rows back on the other side of the plane. He was accompanied by Andrew, who had supposedly insisted on joining their venture across the globe. Rose had a sneaking suspicion that Liam had begged Andrew to join, not wishing to become what he thought would be the third wheel. Andrew, however, didn't seem to mind joining in on the adventure. 

After their fight a couple weeks before, Rose and Liam quickly went back to normal, as was per usual for their arguments. They never apologized, just put aside any residual anger and moved on. It perhaps wasn’t the  _most_  emotionally healthy way to handle things. 

Thanks to Liam, the two pairs sat in first class, a luxury of which Rose was not accustomed to, but upon which Liam had insisted. He hoped it would be a pleasant experience for Cullen, whom they all knew would very likely be overwhelmed by the experience, regardless of seat situation. 

He had handled the airport admirably, having been coached through the process at length. Rose had instructed him to smile pleasantly, but not forcefully. To relax, but be aware. And to keep to his story about his upbringing in York, should anyone ask. Liam had ridiculed Rose incessantly for the last couple of weeks, saying that she was worrying too much. And perhaps she was. But she was nervous for Cullen and failed to keep that under wraps. 

Liam, at least, did come through with a perfectly legitimate passport. Well, as far as Rose could tell. The mysterious Montgomery cousin in MI5 must really have existed, as they had no problems booking travel and getting Cullen past TSA checks. Rose was thankful that at least all that went smoothly. 

Watching him walk through the airport was a sight, though. He had grown used to hoards of people, having wandered the streets of London for the past few months. But when the reached the gate of their departure, his eyes had opened wide in astonishment as he stared out the windows at his first sight of an airplane. “ _That_  thing flies?” 

“How long does it take, again?” he asked, tearing his eyes away from the window for a moment. 

“About eleven hours,” she sighed, making a disgusted face. “It’s not the most pleasant, but I brought movies to occupy the time if you like."

Cullen smiled and took her hand in his, sitting patiently as the other passengers continued boarding. He had decided not to bring up what he had heard a few weeks prior. Rose and Liam seemed to be getting along again, as far as he could tell. It seemed their friendship had a basis in arguments. It wasn’t an unfamiliar concept to him, so he accepted their relationship as it was. Yet it continued to concern him, for Rose’s sake. She seemed to carry a lot of guilt after every interaction. 

Their own relationship—or whatever it was, as they still hadn’t properly discussed any terms or understanding—seemed as stable as possible, considering. After the night of the argument, Cullen had decided to not pursue the topic. He was happy as things were. They had fallen into a comfortable routine. And as much as the words of that night had echoed in his mind, he couldn’t help but feel that Rose herself felt more. He had had his fair share of casual flings during his time at Kirkwall, having used meaningless sex as an escape. The only escape he could fathom to dull the pain of memories from the Circle in Ferelden. But this—what he so easily felt with Rose—he  _knew_ was something else entirely. 

“Are you nervous?” she asked, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. She settled against the comfy leather seat and twisted her body as best she could to face him. 

“I can’t quite comprehend it, really,” he admitted. “I’m not sure what to expect.” 

“I’m sorry I’m not sure how best to describe it. It’s a strange sensation, at first. And it’s a bit loud. But you’ll get used to it."

“Does it feel like you’re riding a dragon?” Rose couldn’t help but laugh at his earnest question and he responded with a scathing look. “It was just a question,” he laughed. “That’s my only reference of flying things."

“I think it’s a bit more stable. I hope. There might be a bit of turbulence if it’s windy—it’ll be really shaky, but I hope not."

The flight attendants made announcements as the boarding came to an end. The plane began to push back and taxi towards the runway and Cullen’s eyes immediately returned to the window, watching the world slowly move past. The aircraft eventually came to a stop, its engines revving up. Rose sensed him tense in his seat, straightening and grabbing the armrests. She gave him an encouraging smile and reassuringly placed a hand on his leg as she relaxed. 

The plane began to move forward, quickly picking up speed. It tilted up and they began to ascend, Cullen staring out in wonder. It wasn’t the best weather in London—a large rainstorm passing through, its winds causing the plane to bounce as it gained altitude. Cullen gripped the armrests tighter, his stomach churning at the new and foreign sensation. He shut his eyes tightly, his face a bit pale, perhaps even queasy, as he grimaced. 

“Cullen?” Rose turned and saw his lips moving as he softly muttered to himself. “Are you alright?"

“O Maker, hear my cry. Guide me through the blackest nights,” he mumbled, the plane gaining altitude, tilting slightly to set its course. “O Maker, hear my cry. Seat me by your side in death."

Rose quickly recognized his words as lines from the Chant of Light. As the plane steadied into a level position, he seemed to relax slightly. He sighed and apologetically glanced at Rose, who gave his leg a squeeze. 

As nervous as Rose was to throw Cullen into the crazy world of fandoms and conventions, she couldn't deny that she was excited to return home. Rose hadn't seen her family since their last visit to London nearly 10 months ago, when the occasion was less than joyous. Since her impending nuptials with Dominic had been canceled only a week before the big day, it had been too late for most guests to cancel their flights. Rose—heartbroken and wishing for nothing more than to stay in all day with a box of chocolates and a bottle of wine to herself—instead had to put on a good face and entertain her whole extended family, playing tour guide around the city. 

To this day, she still wasn't sure how she managed to get through that grueling week. Everyone had been far too cautious and overly deferential towards her. And she had pushed herself. Too quickly. Her mother had offered to stay in London longer, to help her heal. But Rose, being the strong-headed girl she had always been, insisted that she would be fine. The stages of grief that eventually caught up to her was all the more devastating because of it.

She was nervous for Cullen to meet her family, though. Especially since she hadn’t exactly spoken to her mother about him. She had mentioned him, of course, in passing the few times her mother had called. She didn’t need to say much for her mother to know Cullen was clearly more than just a friend but had decided not to push the subject. 

He’d easily get along with them all, though, she was certain. She could already imagine him sharing a beer with her step-dad, helping her mum with dishes, offering Natalie sage advice. He’d fit in perfectly, but that was never a concern. It was more so how her family would treat  _her_. This would be the first boy to be introduced to them since Dominic. The first boy since Dominic,  _period_. And it was still all so uncertain. 

* * *

"So about this 'fan-fiction' you mentioned..." Cullen started before Rose began wildly shaking her head and waving her hands about.

"No no no, as I said before...I'm not—nope, I just can't bring myself to show you any." Rose shut her eyes tight, her fingertips rubbing at her temples. "Believe me, it's for your own good."

"So you  _have_ written some?" 

“I  _never_  said that!” she quickly interjected, internally cursing herself for her lapse in judgment the day she had explained what fan-fiction was. "I asked if you had any questions about  _Comic-Con_.” 

Cullen smirked, satisfied with her flustered response for the moment, before asking Rose what the next few days would entail. These questions she was more than happy to answer. She began to detail the convention and what Cullen should expect from the attendees.

“People will be…dressed up…as me?” he asked in amazement, still not quite understanding the concept.

“Yes,” Rose giggled. “People make their own costumes of characters. It’s called cosplay."

“Cos…play,” Cullen tested, imagining his fur wrap and armor on a faceless someone. He cocked his head and looked at Rose, a thought coming to mind. “Have you ever done this...cosplay thing?"

Rose’s cheeks reddened and she quickly took a sip of her wine. This was response enough, and Cullen couldn’t help but smirk once more, quickly shifting in his seat to face her better. 

“Any character I’m familiar with?” he asked eagerly, his brow arched. Rose sunk down further in her seat and mumbled a name, causing the Commander to smile. 

It had been years ago, when Rose was a teenager, that she had dressed up as Arwen during one year’s Comic-Con. Cullen, who had recently read Tolkien’s works, had only just begun devouring the Peter Jackson films. When Rose had shared the first film with him a few days ago, he had quickly been captivated by it. 

“Please tell me you have a photograph?”

Rose reluctantly nodded and opened up the laptop that sat on the table before her. In a few moments, she procured an image on the screen, which caused Cullen to smile widely, a warm feeling in his chest. 

“You look…"

“Silly, I know,” Rose sighed, chuckling to herself as she reached to remove the picture from the screen. But Cullen quickly intervened. 

“No, not at all. You look adorable,” he mused, leaning over to kiss her cheek. Rose cheeks renewed their redness as she finally dismissed the photo. 

“What else should I prepare for?” he asked.

Rose thought a moment as she curled up in the large leather seat, her bare feet tucked beneath her. 

“I know you’ve gotten used to crowds, but it’ll be…intimidating. Just stick close so you don’t get lost,” she instructed, looking at him directly.

She paused briefly as her eyes scanned his face. Even in modern clothing, Cullen looked exactly like…well,  _himself_. As the rest of the world would know him, that is. Perhaps it was because Rose  _knew_  it really was him, but she couldn’t help but worry about people seeing a clear resemblance.

“What?” Cullen chuckled, aware of her staring and suddenly concerned something was on his face, he reached up to check as he ran the pads of his fingers over the growing stubble.

Rose swatted away his hands with a laugh, shaking her head. “No, you’re fine,” she giggled. “I’m just worried people will…well, not  _recognize_  you, per se, but see the resemblance with their favorite commander."

“Perhaps a disguise will be needed? Do  _I_  get to cosplay?"

“Possibly,” Rose laughed and offered a shrug. “I’ll come up with something."

“Anything else?” he asked cheerily. 

“A childhood friend of mine will be there too, so you’ll probably have a chance to meet her,” Rose said. “And she’s a Dragon Age fan, actually—that’ll be an interesting meeting."

“You haven’t told her about me?” Cullen raised an eyebrow.

“Um…not exactly...” 

“Rose! Why not?"

“What? How do I have that conversation? She’d think I went mad,” she defended.

“Does she know you’re bringing a boy—um...friend...someone?" Cullen tripped over his words and nervously laughed, causing the same reaction in Rose, who simply shook her head. 

"It'll be a nice surprise for her, I'm sure. I just apologize in advance of any...excited screaming."

Cullen laughed, feeling his face flush. He wasn’t sure he was quite ready for all the attention this trip was sure to bring. 

“I must admit, I’m quite anxious,” he conceded. “Nervous."

“About Comic-Con?"

“Yes. And about seeing your home. Meeting your friends and family."

“Oh,” Rose said surprised. “Right, my family."

“They don’t know I’m coming either, I take it.” Cullen tried not to sound too offended, but he felt a slight pain in his chest with this realization. He watched as Rose closed her eyes and slowly shook her head, a grimace on her face, obviously feeling guilty. 

“It’s just that…” Rose sighed.  _I didn’t want to get their hopes up. Or make a bigger deal out of this than it might be?_ “I haven’t talked to them much, recently,” she lied. “Don’t worry. They’ll love you, though.” She offered a bright and reassuring smile, grabbing his hand, and Cullen couldn’t help himself but feel a surge of warmth in his chest at the sight. 

* * *

_The Inquisition’s flags flap in the wind, perched atop the stone towers. Flexing his legs, he registers the horse beneath him, slowly trotting across the bridge towards the gate of the keep. His wears his usual armor, the fur around the neckline of his waistcoat keeping him warm in the chilly air of the mountains._

_The soldiers on duty at the gate greet him with a curt nod, a few mumble his title, as he passes the drawbridge and portcullis. Skyhold is at its usual bustle of activity, the sun shining overhead. As he reaches the stable, he quickly dismounts, surveying the soldiers and others that hustle by. Master Dennet gives him a nod as he hands over the reins._

_He stands for a moment, one hand resting on the hilt of the sword at his hip, before walking towards the central courtyard. Looking up at the tower above the gate, where his quarters resides, he feels a sense of contentment. He is finally home._

_He makes his way up the staircase that leads to the battlements, just past the tavern, slowly making his way to his quarters. He stops at the top of the stairs when he sees a figure near the door of his study. Dressed in a dark green cloak with the hood drawn up, the figure leans on their hands that rest against a parapet._

_"Inquisitor?" he calls out hesitantly. It is difficult to tell beneath the fabric, but he's certain it must be Evelyn. Before, he would often find her on the battlements, staring out at the horizon, watching the sun rise and set._

_He approaches her, surprised that she hadn't yet turned at his greeting. As his boots thud against the stone, the figure turns. Cullen's eyes widen in realization, for it is not Evelyn before him, but..._

_"Rose?"_

_The raven haired woman smiles brightly, pushing back the hood of the cloak with a slow motion of her hands._  

_“Cullen! You’re back!"_

_Before he knows it, she jumps into his arms, throwing her own over his shoulders and around his neck. He holds her close, his hands on her waist. In an instant, her lips are on his, eagerly pressing against him. He feels her smile into the kiss before he lowers her to the ground, still shocked by her presence._

_Under the cloak, she wears a simple blue tunic and fitted dark pants, boots that reach her knees with small Inquisition insignia at the trim. A smaller dagger is at her hip, attached to a braided belt. He can't help but stare, amazed that Rose really is here in Skyhold and that she looks like she's always belonged in Thedas._

_"Cullen, are you alright?" she laughs lightly, her cheeks reddening under his gaze. "You're looking at me as if you haven't seen me in months. It's only been a few days."_

_His eyes jump over her face. Her skin is darker, more tanned than he remembers, her green eyes wide and bright, like shining emeralds in the sun. Her jet-black hair is intricately braided and pinned up, only a few strands escaping to frame her face._

_"Apologies, it's just..." he sighs contently, taking her hands in his. "Maker, I'm so glad you're here."_

_He pulls her close to him once more, stealing another kiss, eliciting a giggle that is music to his ears._

_"Where else would I be, darling?" she smirks, before glancing over her shoulder towards the door to his office. Rose looks back at Cullen with a mischevious grin, to which he raises an eyebrow. "Shall we retire to your quarters so I may welcome you back properly?"_

The plane shook as it hit a patch of turbulence, jolting Cullen awake. His body was warm, and his cheeks flushed as he thought about the path of which his dream had been headed.  _Maker_. He felt like a teenager. 

Slightly embarrassed, he peered over to find that Rose had also fallen asleep, her seat reclined and a foot tucked under her legs. He smiled to himself as he scanned her peaceful face. The image of her in Skyhold at the forefront of his mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please let me know what you think! Feel free to find me on [Tumblr](http://polynesianhermione.tumblr.com)!


	16. A Family Heirloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was difficult to write. Hopefully I'll get back into a groove soon!

Rose took a deep breath as she put the car in park and turned off the engine. 

They had landed safely in San Diego a few hours prior, somewhat rested and absolutely starving. After picking up their rental car and driving to the hotel to briefly unpack and clean up, they hopped back in the car and drove to Rose’s childhood home in a suburb a few miles away.

As she drove down familiar streets and passed coffee shops and stores she once frequented, her heartbeat quickened. It was a strange sensation to be home after so long of an absence, especially since so much had changed since her last visit, more than a year and a half ago, when she and Dominic had been recently and happily engaged. That previous trip had gone similarly to where Rose now found herself. Back then, she had also driven directly back home, meeting her family for dinner. But, this time would be different, of course. She was accompanied by friends. Some of her best and closest friends. And Cullen. However he was to be defined, Cullen was certainly different than Dominic. 

She wasn't worried about her family's opinions on Cullen. He was effortlessly charming. A good man that seemed to make a positive impression from the start. She knew they would adore him. But, if she was being honest with herself, that was part of her hesitation. They’d approve and grow attached to him as her new beau, and she’d have to come up with some excuse when he left. It was going to be hard enough for herself. She dreaded having to explain to others. 

“Is Natalie home?” Liam asked as he unbuckled his seatbelt, pulling Rose away from her thoughts. 

“I'm not sure, actually,” Rose responded, blinking to push the memories back from the forefront of her mind. She quickly undid her own seatbelt and grabbed her purse as the group exited the car, stepping out into the warm breeze. The sun was already setting, casting an inviting glow on their surroundings.

The stuccoed Tuscan brown home was low but wide, a stone path led from the concrete driveway to a fenced garden. The mere shape of the particular house and those surrounding it were in stark contrast to the architecture Cullen had seen in London. The air smelled different, the streets looked broader, and the trees were a type he had never before seen. 

He quietly followed Rose, Liam, and Andrew past the wooden fence, it's low gate swinging open to allow them passage. The garden beyond was lush, full of flowers and cacti and grass. The stone path lead to a small porch, a wooden door with glass features in the center, a swing bench tucked in the corner. 

As Rose knocked on the front door, Cullen shuffled his weight momentarily, straightening his back and taking a deep breath. During their conversations on the plane, Rose hadn't seemed too bothered about Cullen meeting her parents, but he was nervous. A moment passed before the door slowly swung open, revealing a small woman and a much taller man. When their eyes landed on Rose, they both immediately broke out in smiles. 

Her mother let out an excited squeal and threw her arms around Rose, hugging her tightly. "Rose, honey! I'm so happy to see you!"

Rose exchanged a few words as she moved on to accept an embrace for the man—presumably her step-father. She motioned towards the group. "Liam, you remember my parents?"

“Liam! It’s so good to see you, dear,” Rose’s mother gushed, pulling him into an embrace. “And you must be Andrew. We’ve heard so much about you." She hugged Andrew as well, stepping onto the porch in her bare feet. Her eyes then fell to the third man, her smile turning into a knowing grin. “And  _you_  must be Cullen. Rose hasn’t told us  _anything_  about you!"

Cullen's eyes quickly darted to Rose as his face turned uncertain. She noticeably blushed as her mom moved closer to him and offered him a hug. She was a short and petite woman, with cropped black hair.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs…” Cullen paused, realizing he didn’t even know the family name, as Rose used her father’s. 

"I see Rose has hardly talked about our family,” she chuckled, pulling back. "Mrs. Durant, but please call me Haruna."

Cullen smiled politely and made a mental note to remember the strange name, observing her. Rose was very clearly her daughter, their looks strikingly similar. Their jet-black hair and small nose were nearly identical. But while Rose’s eyes were green, Haruna’s were a deep, dark brown, blending into her pupils. 

Rose's stepfather soon stepped forward, extending a hand and clasping Cullen firmly on the shoulder. “Henry."

They were ushered in and Cullen followed suit in removing his shoes at the door, following the group into the living room and settling onto the large sectional as he took in his surroundings.

It was a large house but felt cozy. The walls were a light tan, the ceiling exposed wood beams in a dark, chestnut color. A fireplace was tucked in a corner, and large windows on one side were framed with thin drapes. The room gave off a rustic feel, although the furnishings were clearly modern.

“Why don’t you give the boys a tour?” Mrs. Durant said after a few moments. “Henry and I can get dinner going."

“Do you need any help?” Cullen immediately offered, jolting up from his seat. Haruna smiled and shook her head, declining the kind offer before moving through a doorway into the adjoining kitchen. 

Rose stood and clapped her hands together. “Well, I guess I can show you around a bit…"

She guided them out of the living room and throughout the house, showing them up the stairs and to the multiple bedrooms, including her own. She opened the door and poked her head in, not wishing to spend too much time rifling through memories. All the while, Cullen took in each room with excitement, trying to picture a young Rose growing up within the walls. When they returned to the living room, Henry handed them all a drink before returning to his grilling in the backyard. Liam and Andrew wandered out with him, engaged in a conversation about a recent football match, leaving Cullen and Rose alone in the living room. 

Cullen was looking through a large bookshelf when he felt Rose’s presence next to him, leaning up against the chair behind them. 

“I’m sorry…” she began, almost immediately, emitting a heavy sigh. “About not telling my parents much about you…" Cullen nodded, slowly turning to face her. He had noticed she had been acting strangely—quieter than usual and more distracted. 

“Is everything…alright?” he asked softly, gently slipping his free hand into hers, giving it a small squeeze. Her hand jerked at first as if to pull away, before relaxing in his palm. Cullen swallowed hard, wishing he hadn’t noticed this gut reaction. 

“Yes…no…I don’t know,” Rose sighed, shaking her head slowly. “Being back home just…stirs up some memories.” 

“That’s understandable."

“And some concerns, too, I guess,” she admitted before she could stop herself. Her face fell. “I mean…"

“About me?” he asked quietly, his heart sinking as he recalled what he had overheard a few weeks before.

She didn’t respond, instead averting her gaze and taking a sip of her drink. 

“Rose—"

“Dinner’s ready!” Haruna called from the kitchen, effectively ending their conversation before it began. 

Rose whirled around towards her mother who stood in the doorway connecting the two rooms. “We’ll be right there, Mum," she said warmly, forcing a smile. Haruna eyed the two with a smile but said nothing, simply nodding before moving out of view. When Rose turned back, she avoided Cullen’s eyes, staring at his chest. “I’m so sorry…I didn’t mean…we’ll talk, I promise…later..."

She turned to leave, but as she moved away, she felt his hand on her arm, pulling her back. As she turned back towards him, she sighed his name. “Cul—"

Suddenly, lips crashed against hers as he leaned down and slipped his hand around her waist. Though her body initially stiffened in surprise, it quickly softened as she melted into the kiss, her own hand wrapping around his back to pull him close. When they finally broke apart, she was breathless. Her eyes still closed as she chewed on her lower lip which curled into a small smile. For a brief moment, all her worries had vanished.

“Forgive me, that was—"

“…perfectly alright,” smiled slightly, her eyes finally finding his. “You don’t have to apologize for kissing me…"

Cullen’s lips tugged up on one end into a small smirk, pleased to hear such a response. 

“We’ll talk later, okay? Let’s just get through dinner,” she said softly, her eyes wide and pleading.

Cullen nodded, somewhat reluctantly, knowing they were long overdue for a discussion about where their relationship stood. He followed Rose into the kitchen and out the sliding glass doors, a long wooden table sat in their backyard, where everyone now sat. They took their seats on one side of the table, Liam and Andrew on the other, with Rose’s parents on either end. It didn’t take long before Cullen was the center of a barrage of questions. 

“Cullen dear, Rose has told us so little about you. How did you two meet?”

"Oh, we're not..." Rose began to answer, before trailing off, looking down at her food and stabbing a piece of chicken with her fork. 

Cullen’s face blanched and he quickly glanced at Rose next to him, who continued to hide her face from him. 

“We…uh...met at the museum," Cullen said, placing a gentle hand on Rose's leg. 

"Oh, do you work there as well?" Henry asked.

"Er, no...I was just visiting," Cullen replied hesitantly. 

"Where are you originally from?"

"From York, just like Charlie and Liam," he responded, automatically. It was a well-rehearsed lie. "Old childhood friends I lost touch with, until recently." 

Henry and Haruna both glanced at Liam, who merely smiled and nodded. 

"Oh, how lovely!" Haruna gushed with a bright smile, similar to the ones Rose always broke out into. "And what line of work are you in?"

Cullen felt Rose tense beside him, but he kept his hand on her leg, hoping to keep her calm. "I...recently left a job, before arriving in London. I managed a security team, for a private contractor," he said slowly, feeling both Liam's and Rose watching him cautiously. "I'm looking to find new opportunities."

"And your family—are they still in York?"

"My parents passed away a few years ago, unfortunately. But my sisters and brother are well. I don't see them as often as I should. They moved to...uh..." Cullen paused, trying to remember a name of a country far enough away to justify his lack of communication.

"...New Zealand!" Rose suddenly exclaimed. "They recently moved to New Zealand."

Cullen, nodded in surprise, thankful that Rose had come to the rescue. 

"You two make a darling pair," Henry noted, causing Rose to choke slightly on her sip of iced tea. Cullen merely smiled, glancing at Liam across the table who remained stoic and more interested in his grilled chicken than in the discussion of Cullen's history.

* * *

The boys sat outside on the porch with Henry, each with a beer in hand, listening to a story of his last trip. He often traveled for work and met with various types of people, always returning home with a new wild and adventurous tale. 

Rose leaned against the wall near the screen door, half-listening to her stepfather as her eyes fell on Cullen. She knew she had been acting strangely since they had landed, but she couldn't seem to stop herself and her kneejerk reactions. 

"Glass of wine?" 

Rose turned towards her mother, who stood in the kitchen. Two wine glasses sat upon the counter as Haruna reached into the fridge to grab a bottle. 

"Yes please," Rose said, wrapping her cardigan tighter around her chest as she moved away from the door. She took the glass and immediately took a sip, sighing softly. 

"Come with me upstairs. I wanted to show you something." Haruna, holding her own glass, motioned for her daughter to follow. They passed through the living room and made their way up the staircase and into the master bedroom. Rose sat on the edge of the bed as her mom wandered into the walk-in closet. When she emerged, she held a blue, fabric covered binder. 

"What is it?" Rose asked as her mother sat down next to her. 

"A photo album of you," she said. "Found it in the attic a couple weeks ago."

Rose smiled as she carefully set her glass down on the floor, accepting the book onto her lap. With an encouraging smile from her mom, she began to page through the photos. Most were of her as a child or small girl, often alongside her mother or in her arms, a few with various relatives. Then she reached the last page. When Rose's eyes fell upon the single photo, and her brain registered what she was seeing in the image, her breath hitched and she found her eyes welling with tears. 

"Is that...?" She looked up at her mom, who now had a sad smile on her face. She slowly nodded, wordlessly answering her daughter's question. 

"Where...how...I've never seen this before," was all Rose could muster, her eyes falling back to the picture. 

"I thought I had lost it," her mother replied softly, reaching over to the album to slip the picture out from under the plastic. "You should keep it. You'll look after it better than I did."

Rose smiled as she accepted the gift, continuing to rake her eyes over every little detail of the image. 

"Thanks, Mum." She closed the album and placed it on the bed before reaching her arms out for an embrace. 

"Cullen seems a gentleman," her mother said eventually. "I don't know why you acted so strangely at dinner."

Rose closed her eyes and sighed. "It's complicated."

"Are you two not together?"

"Well...I mean, we sort of are...I don't know. We haven't really talked about it, much," Rose admitted with a shrug. 

"What's the problem?"

"It's complicated," Rose said again. 

"Yes, you've mentioned that," she laughed. "But why? It's easy to see he's smitten."

"Muuum," Rose whined, rolling her eyes. She had full been expecting 

"What? It's an observation. Even Henry said as much."

Rose said nothing, aimlessly standing and grabbing her glass of wine. 

"Do you like him?"

"Well, of course I do..." Rose paced around the room. 

“But?"

Rose sighed, took a big sip of wine, and meandered over to the dresser and vanity at the other side of the room. 

“It’s… _complicated_ ,” she said again. placing her glass on the wood top, scanning the perfume and lotion bottles. 

“Is it really, or are you making it a bigger deal than it needs to be?"

“Mum!” she responded defensively, a little hurt but unsurprised.

“I’m just saying, darling. Henry and I are pleased that you seem so happy lately. Whenever we call, you sound different than you used to. But I know it must be hard…considering.” 

Rose bit her lip and nodded slightly. Obviously, it wasn’t the whole reason, but she couldn’t very well tell her mother the real reasons she was so concerned about her relationship with Cullen. Her eyes fell onto the jewelry box, and she half-heartedly looked over the bracelets, rings, and necklaces that were kept there. Her mother never really wore much jewelry, except for special occasions. Most were family heirlooms. 

“Oh, sweetie, there’s actually something I found for you,” her mom said suddenly. “In the drawer."

Rose curiously pulled open the center drawer, just below the vanity. And there it was. The brilliant, vibrant red stone amulet she had dreamt about for the past many months. It sat nonchalantly in the drawer, among papers and pictures.

“Where…?” Her hands stretched out hesitantly, the pads of her fingertips ever-so-slightly brushing the cold gem. 

“It was your father's,” her mother said, as Rose finally picked up the stone, feeling its weight in her palm. “I had lost it after…well, I found it and I thought you should have it.” She smiled encouragingly, gesturing her hands in an offer to help place the chain around her neck. Rose handed over the necklace, her mother swiftly undoing the clasp and draping the silver strand around her neck. 

Rose stared at her reflection in the mirror of the vanity, her fingers reaching to touch the stone against her chest. She was positive she had never seen the amulet before, so how was it that she had dreamed it so accurately and often? And the fact that it had been her father’s…was the  _only_  thing of her father’s that she now owned. It was a funny coincidence, surely. Perhaps now, she’d dream of other things. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please comment!


	17. Incognito at Comic-Con

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The silliness begins! Hope everyone is still enjoying my little story that's already ended up much longer than I had anticipated!
> 
> Also, shout out to [LasairTrevelyan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LasairTrevelyan/pseuds/LasairTrevelyan) who is Haley! She'll be writing a little chapter of the Haley/Cullen Adventures to go between this chapter and the next. I'm very excited! :D
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think!

When Rose woke the next morning, her legs tangled in the bed sheets and her arm draped over Cullen's bare chest, she smiled to herself. She was content if only for a brief moment.

When they had returned to the hotel late the previous night, they had meant to talk. But when they sat down on their hotel bed, a silence between them, Rose found herself moving closer, slipping a hand over his thighs and another around his waist. She launched herself at him, desperate to feel his touch and dispel the concerns in her mind. One thing led to another.

In those morning moments, cuddled together, that everything seemed right with the world, no matter what the future presented. Rose slightly lifted her head to peek up at Cullen's relaxed and resting face.  _This is how it should always be_.

She slowly and carefully slid out from the covers and quietly made her way into the bathroom. It was still early and a few hours before the group had made plans to meet for breakfast. Deciding it was best to let Cullen rest and adjust to the new time zone, Rose readied herself for the day and slipped out of the room to retrieve some coffees, leaving Cullen with a handwritten note. 

When she returned, Cullen was still in bed, but sitting upright, a book in his lap. He greeted her with a shy smile. 

"I would have gone with you," he said as she made her way towards the bed, accepting the tray of two iced coffees as she put down her purse. 

Rose shrugged. "It's alright, figured you could use the rest." She climbed back onto the bed and settled next to Cullen, leaning back against the headboard as she was handed a coffee. A silence fell over them as Cullen closed his book and took a sip from his own cup.

"So..." they both exhaled at precisely the same moment. Their eyes immediately met and they both let out a laugh. 

"Sorry, go ahead," Cullen laughed awkwardly. 

Rose was silent for a moment, trying to find the right words before she finally made a sound. "I just...wanted to say sorry. For last night."

Cullen looked at her quizzically for a moment before he remembered how she had acted during dinner with her family. He sighed. "It's really okay, Rose...It doesn't much matter..."

"Yes, it does. I was being...ridiculous and awkward and horrid..."

"Rose..."

"...I don't want to ruin what we have by worrying as I do, but I can't seem to help it—"

" _Rose..."_ Cullen interrupted. "You aren't ruining  _anything_. I'm still here." 

"I know," she sighed. "But I can't help but worry. That's my default."

"What can I do to help?" he reached out and placed a comforting hand on her leg.

Rose's mind immediately began to ramble with thoughts.  _Don't go back to Thedas. Stay in London with me. Be with me. Love me._

"Just," Rose shrugged and let out a sigh as her shoulders fell. "Keep being your wonderful self. Perhaps I'll figure it out."

He smiled softly, taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips. He placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. "You must know, I love...spending time with you. I wouldn't change it for the world."

Rose felt her cheeks warm as her lips tugged upwards. With the slightest of smiles, she nodded and absentmindedly took a sip of her coffee. 

"So," Cullen said eventually. "What do we have planned for the day?"

"After we meet Liam and Andrew for breakfast, we can head down to the convention and hang out for a few hours," she began, thankful for the change in conversation. "Liam is finding out about potential contact we may be able to get with the video game company. And we'll probably meet up with my friend, Haley."

"Do you feel hopeful? About meeting with the game company?"

"Honestly? I'm not sure. But Liam seems to think it'll work."

Cullen nodded, thinking about the possibilities of what information was ahead of them. Perhaps these creators knew of a way back to Thedas. 

* * *

By the time they reached the convention center, Cullen was possibly the most anxious he had ever felt in his life. 

Their hotel was on the other side of the downtown area of San Diego, leaving them with a few minutes walk. As they traveled the streets, it was clear that the majority of people leaving hotels were headed in the same direction. And it didn't take long for them to come across cosplayers. The crowds outside the convention and on the streets surrounding were intimidating to Cullen even after becoming so accustomed to tourists in Central London. It was a sea of people—or rather, a sea of “nerds”, as Rose put it. 

She had explained to him on their way over that the convention had already opened and started for that day. And that while most people would pick up their tickets through a queue at the top floor of the building, they were to meet with her family friend—a longtime head of the security company—who had arranged free passes for them.

The group dutifully followed Rose through a set of doors to find the security office. She spoke to a woman behind the table, who looked over a list and scribbled something, before sliding forward the clipboard and a pen. Rose wrote down something before she was handed a badge which she quickly hung around her neck. 

“They just need your names,” she said, turning back to the boys and gesturing them over. She scribbled on the clipboard once more and the woman handed her a second badge, which she quickly took over to Cullen. 

“Here you are, Mr. Rutherford,” she smiled, handing the badge to him by the lanyard, with a warning. “Do  _not_  under any circumstance take this off and lose it."

“I’ll guard it with my life,” he chuckled, pulling it over his head to hang around his neck.

"Oh, right, one more thing," Rose said, reaching into her bag. "I picked these up earlier and nearly forgot."

Cullen looked at her hands as she pulled the object out of the plastic bag and offered them to him.

"Put these on," she instructed, grinning a bit. 

“Spectacles?” he asked in surprise. They weren’t a common object in Thedas, but he did know many that used them when reading. Varric had his own pair, though his were much smaller. The frame was thinner and the shape of the glass was smaller, in comparison to what Rose had just handed him. “But I see perfectly fine,” he said eventually.

Rose just laughed. “I know, but this was the only disguise I could come up with."

Looking skeptically at her, Cullen unfolded the temples and slowly brought the glasses up to his face. The frame was thick and black, holding large and rectangular pieces of glass. When they were set in place before his eyes, he was surprised that they didn’t alter his sight in any way. 

“They feel okay?” Rose asked, reaching up with both hands to adjust the glasses straighter.

Cullen nodded and with a smirk asked, “How do I look?"

He watched as Rose stepped back for a moment, crossing an arm over her chest as she brought a finger to her lips in contemplation. “I think it helps!"

“I think it’s ridiculous and doesn’t help at all,” Liam laughed as he strode over. Rose glared at him and muttered under her breath. Probably something insulting. 

“It looks  _fine_ ,” Rose said sternly. “It’s very Clark Kent. And if the disguise worked for Superman, it’ll work for Cullen!"

Liam rolled his eyes but held his tongue, Andrew stifling a laugh next to him. “I think it looks smashing!"

“ _Thank you_ , Andrew,” Rose smiled, throwing a glance at Liam, satisfied that someone approved. “Ready?"

Cullen nodded and took a deep breath, quickly forgetting that he didn't understand the reference to Superman or who in the blighted fade Clark Kent could be, but at that moment, he couldn't have cared less. The crowds outside the convention center were already larger than he had expected. People of all ages, many dressed in intricate costumes, most of which he didn't recognize. 

As they headed into the main hall of the convention, Cullen took Rose's hand and followed what felt like a herd of people through one of its many doors, guarded by security guards in red polo shirts and black pants. He felt a rush of cold air as they stepped through the threshold and onto the convention floor. His jaw immediately dropped.

The hall was impressively large, the ceiling high and with the ends at the edge of his eyesight. Concrete pillars were uniformly placed in rows, which reminded Cullen of the drawings and stories he had heard of dwarven thaigs like Orzammar. Booths and exhibits were set up in a grid, each row and aisle jam packed with people. 

"Maker...this is..."

"A bit mad?" Rose offered with a smile. "It's hectic but wonderful. Shall we have a look around?"

Cullen eagerly nodded as they ventured into the heart of the hustle and bustle of Comic-Con. 

* * *

“You sure you don’t mind?” Rose asked, crossing her arms and tilting her head. They stood near the large glass windows beside some doors that led out to the street, awaiting the arrival of her childhood friend. 

“You know I’m happy to meet and spend time with your friends,” Cullen chuckled as he stuffed his hands in his jean pockets, shifting his weight from one leg to another. 

“I know, but this…will be interesting,” she laughed. “She’s a Dragon Age fan, remember."

“So are you and Liam, but you two don’t seem  _too_  crazy,” he pointed out with a smirk, to which Rose quickly narrowed her eyes. 

“You’re damn well lucky we believed you!” she teased, smacking him on the arm. 

“Yes yes, you’re right, forgive me,” he smiled as he tipped his head slightly in an act of concession. He looked around as they waited. 

People continued to stream in and out of the building, splitting off into multiple directions; either into the main convention floor or up the escalators to the rooms with panels and other programming. He didn’t know what most of the costumes were, but they were endless. Women and men, in dress or armor, or in some cases, very little clothing at all. Many work bright colored wigs or carried weapon replicas. 

Occasionally, someone would pass by dressed up as Hawke or Dorian or Josephine. If they noticed him as they passed, their eyes stayed on him longer than a usual glance, probably noting a familiarity before offering a small smile. Perhaps the glasses weren’t doing much, after all. 

“Oh god…” Rose said suddenly, looking down the corridor. “I should have known!"

“What is it?"

“I've spotted Haley. Aaaannd she’s in cosplay."

“ _Really?_  Any character I know?” Cullen whirled around, looking aimlessly for an approaching girl. 

“Oh,” Rose nodded with a laugh. “This is going to be good…here she is now...Haley!" Rose waved and smiled and suddenly, a girl was before them, and Cullen's mouth fell open. 

As the two friends greeted each other with a hug, Cullen's eyes went wide and all words escaped him—Haley was dressed as Leliana, head to toe in an impressive recreation of the Orlesian Bard's garments. 

Rose suppressed a laugh when she noticed Cullen's reaction, a thought coming to mind. 

"Haley, this is...um...Greg," Rose said with a smirk, gesturing to Cullen. Their eyes met and she quickly gave him a look to play along. He looked at her quizzically before smiling and turning to the new arrival. 

"Right. Greg. That's me," he said, extending a hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Haley."

Haley pushed back the hood of her costume and accepted the handshake with a smile. But as she studied 'Greg', her eyes narrowed ever so slightly in suspicion. 

"Greg, huh?" she laughed skeptically but smiling nonetheless. "Sounds fake, but okay."

Cullen cleared his throat and nervously straightened, but said nothing. 

"Ready for lunch?" Rose said, hoping to cut short any further observations for the moment. 

"No Liam and Andrew?" Haley asked as they began to walk out of the convention center. "I was looking forward to finally meeting them!"

"They're in some panel. They’ll meet up with us after," Rose replied with a shrug. 

The three left the convention center and moved towards downtown San Diego, navigating the constant crowds that surrounded the area. They walked down a few blocks to reach their favorite restaurant, bustling more than normal due to the convention. When they were finally seated, a few minutes later, Haley sat down across from Cullen and stared at him with narrow, focused eyes. 

"So.  _Greg_. Has anyone ever told you that you share a striking resemblance to a certain video game character?" she said, resting her intertwined hands on the table. 

"Er..." Cullen hesitated, glancing over at Rose who pressed her lips together with a smirk. He watched as she quickly brought her hand to her mouth, covering her reaction as she leaned forward on her elbow. "No. Um, not at all. I've never heard that."

"Uh huh," Haley nodded, unconvinced. She eyed the glasses he wore. "You've got a bit of a 'Clark Kent' thing going on."

"Oh um...thank you?" Cullen replied, knowing he still didn't understand the reference but remembered that Rose had made a similar comment earlier.

"Anyway..." Rose laughed, quickly changing the topic once more. 

Their lunch mostly consisted of Rose and Haley catching up on the last few months of their lives on their respective continents. Cullen would occasionally make a comment, to which Haley would use to try and direct the conversation to pry into his past. It was plain enough for her to see that Rose and ‘Greg’ were an item, but she wasn’t buying any of their stories. Something was clearly going on.

It was towards the end of their meal that Rose got a text from Liam saying that he would meet up with them outside the convention when they returned. It was nearly time for Liam and Rose to see to the reason for their trip. Creatives from BioWare would be holding an autograph and meet and greet session, and they figured they’d make their first attempt at speaking with someone and finding out more information. Andrew had ventured off on his own, to which Liam explained that he had been roped into some sort of video game tournament.

When the trio returned to the center and spotted Liam at the base of the escalator, Rose quickly introduced Haley to her friend. Each had heard various stories of the other through the years, but it was the first time they had met in person. They exchanged pleasantries and small talk before Liam prompted Rose that it was time to set out on their mission. 

“We best head up to the pavilion now, before it gets too crowded,” Liam said, gesturing towards the escalator. “And perhaps, it might be best for Cullen to steer clear for a bit?"

Haley’s ears and eyes perked up at the name, throwing a confused glance between Rose and Cullen. Rose, realizing she’d have to explain and clear her previous lie, ignored it for the moment. 

“You’re right,” Rose nodded, thinking how hectic and full of Dragon Age fans the small space would be. She turned to Cullen and offered an apologetic smile. “You’ll definitely be there when we can set a meeting up and we have more of an answer."

Cullen nodded in understanding, but knowing Andrew was elsewhere, and that Rose wouldn’t dream of leaving him to his own devices, wondered what she had planned. 

It was then that Rose turned to her Haley with a guilty but hopeful smile. “Haley, would you be able to keep him company?"

“Wait—what exactly is going on? Where are you going that he can’t go? And he not only  _looks_  exactly like Cullen, but that’s his name as well?!” 

“Rose, you didn’t tell her?” Liam asked with a laugh. 

“Well…I thought it would be a bit funny…” Rose admitted, shrugging and biting her lip. “Haley…I’m sorry for trying to deceive you. This is Cullen. Like… _actually_  Cullen.  _THE_  Cullen."

Haley stood there for a moment, her lips pursed and eyes narrowed.

Cullen cleared his throat and offered a hand. “Um…sorry. Yes. Not Greg. Cullen Stanton Rutherford. At your service."

“You can’t actually believe I’d fall for that, really?” Haley said eventually. 

“I’m serious, Haley. I’m sorry for lying before, but this is real…I know it sounds crazy,” Rose said. “It’s the whole reason we came to Comic-Con. He’s from Thedas. He somehow landed in London, but we can’t find him a way back. We’re hoping the BioWare writers know something."

“Rose…” Haley warned. 

“Haley, have I ever seriously lied to you before? You know that’s not me."

Haley’s faced softened and she began to look between her oldest friend and this man before her. “But…"

“I know I  _know_. It’s  _mad_! But it really is real."

“Rose—we need to get going,” Liam interrupted. Rose nodded before turning back towards Haley with pleading eyes.

“Just…hang out a bit, okay? Walk around and stuff? Even if you don't believe me, do me this favor?"

Haley nodded slowly, her eyes slightly glossed over in a daze. 

Rose wrapped her arms around Cullen and gave him a quick kiss, her face slightly bumping into his glasses.

“Stay out of trouble you two.” And with that, she and Liam proceeded up the escalators, leaving Haley and Cullen alone.  


	18. Duels and Discoveries (Comic-Con Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely readers: if you're still enjoying the story, please take a moment to read [LasairTrevelyan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LasairTrevelyan/pseuds/LasairTrevelyan)'s accompanying one-shot, ["The Knight of Comic-Con"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6956986) for the details of Cullen's Comic-Con adventures with Haley! (Meant to be read before Chapter 18). 
> 
> Everyone should give her some love because she's fabulous and I adore the lovely chapter she wrote for this story.

"So, what exactly is our game plan here?" Rose inquired as she followed Liam through the crowds as if they were fish swimming upstream. "Just walk right up and say, 'Hi there, we know Thedas is real, what gives?'"  

Liam chuckled, "Not exactly, no. We'll have to see what we're working with."

"Meaning you're going to _flirt_ with some poor assistant?"

"I thought we had a judgment-free friendship?" Liam laughed, pretending to be offended. 

When they found the table the writers would be at in a few minutes time, it was plain to see that simply getting in line was out of the option. The queue was already long, snaking not only through the small staging area of ropes and lines drawn on the ground but also further down the hall and around a corner. 

Rose sighed in defeat and began to scan the area. Comic-Con volunteers were already setting up the meet and greet, so assistants from the company were bound to already be there as well. 

"Alright, 'Alfie', there's your target," Rose pointed to the blonde standing at the corner of the booth, dressed in a black pencil skirt and pink blouse. She was clearly not there as a fan.  _Why were they always blonde?_

Liam rolled his eyes but made a show of straightening his jacket collar and ruffling his hair, before he oh-so-casually strolled up to the woman. Rose remained in her spot across the way, observing with interest. _This was going to be good_.

The woman’s eyes were glued to her smartphone, even as Liam neared. He cleared his throat and said a hello. The woman looked up and offered a kind smile, saying something before quickly returning to her phone. Even from across the way, Rose laughed at this slight rejection. Liam briefly turned back to give her a scathing look, knowing all too well what his friend would be thinking.

He said something else to the woman—probably a compliment on her outfit or her hair, comparing her to some literary figure while spouting off a particularly beautiful quote—his usual play. The woman smiled, even more widely than before. She laughed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. It was working. _Damn Liam. It always worked._

The pair continued to smile and giggle, with an occasional touch on the arm to both parties. After a few moments, the woman was nodding vigorously. Liam extended his hand, to which she quickly reciprocated, expecting a handshake to confirm whatever agreement he had convinced her to accept. Instead, he took her hand and kissed her knuckles, earning a delighted giggle. 

Rose watched the scene in amazement. Eventually, Liam took his leave and began to walk back towards his friend, discreetly giving her two thumbs up. 

“You can’t be serious,” she said with a laugh of disbelief. "What did you say?"

“Oh, the usual,” he said flippantly with a shrug. 

“ _No_ , I mean the excuse you gave to get a meeting?"

“Oh, right-o. Told her I was a writer, had a new story idea for them,” he grinned.

“And she bought that?"

“ _Yes."_

“And let me guess…you have plans tonight?"

“Our meeting is at six at the hotel bar next door. I'm picking her up after," he winked.

Rose rolled her eyes. “Typical."

“You know me,” he chuckled. “Now come on, let’s get a pretzel and go to the Tolkien panel that’s down the hall—just like old times."

Rose gently shook her head. “I should go find Haley and Cullen. I can’t even imagine what sort of trouble Haley is getting him into right now…"

“ _Rose_ , come on. Cullen’s fine. He’s managed London the past few months. He can make it through an afternoon at Comic-Con with your friend.” Liam said, grabbing her shoulders. “Remember the last time we were here? With Charlie?"

Rose laughed, “Ugh, she hated us. She had an absolutely miserable time."

“Remember the Daleks? They would _not_  leave her alone."

“They were fantastic!” she exclaimed, before she remembered another particular memory. "But I will never forgive you for embarrassing me in front of David Tennant!"

“Oh shush, it was memorable and he found it hysterical,” Liam dismissed. 

“Says you who was not mortified beyond belief!"

“Well, how’s about I make it up to you?"

“How exactly?” she raised a skeptical eyebrow.

“Word on the street is that Peter Jackson is making a surprise appearance at the fan panel down the hall…"

“Seriously?!” Rose exclaimed before she calmed down and reminded herself of Cullen. “But…"

“Rose, when’s the last time we’ve had a proper bonding moment? Please? It’ll be brilliant. I’m just asking for another hour or so of our normal shenanigans before we meet back up with Cullen and Haley,” Liam pleaded. 

Rose studied him for a moment. Was this what had been eating at Liam all this time? Was he  _jealous?_ It made perfect sense. Rose and Liam had been thick as thieves for years, especially after the Dominic debacle. Ever since Cullen had entered their lives, she had taken on the role of his protector, even before she had begun to fall for him. Her life had been Cullen focused for the better part of the past two months.  _God, I’ve been a crap friend_. 

“Just another hour or two…” Rose agreed eventually, slowly smiling. Liam grinned before grabbing her hand and dragging her down the hall to the panel. 

* * *

**ROSE. Get over here. NOW.**

Rose looked down at the newest text she had just received from Haley as she and Liam exited the panel. With alarm, she furiously typed back. 

_**Is everything okay?! What happened?!**_

**YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS.**

The text that followed was Haley and Cullen’s location, which coincidentally was not far from the panel Liam and Rose had just left. Grabbing Liam, she rushed outside to the back of the pavilion, to the area overlooking the bay. There was a large group of people at the far end of the space forming a circle. As Rose neared, she spotted Haley standing on the edge of a planter, looking over the heads of the crowd towards the center. Sharp, clinking sounds emanating from the space.

“Haley!” Rose called, rushing over to her friend. “What’s going on? Where’s Cullen?"

Haley could only giggle as she pointed towards the center of the circle, Cullen's 'Clark Kent' glasses in her hand. Rose furrowed her brows and quickly climbed atop the concrete planter to gain higher ground and a better view, silently cursing her height. As she straightened up next to her friend and followed her gaze, Rose’s eyes fell upon the man in question. 

Cullen was at the center of the circle with another man, who was dressed in full cosplay as a knight. Both men had swords in their hands as they circled each other, occasionally lunging and parrying. 

“Fucking hell, what is going on?” Rose growled, returning her attentions briefly back to Haley. “Those aren’t bloody  _real_ swords, are they?"

“Of course not,” Haley quickly assured. “At least, I don’t think so. They’re dulled, I'm sure."

“But…what… _how_ …"

“Your fella does  _not_ turn down a challenge,” Haley laughed, her eyes moving back to the pair, the sounds of their swords meeting drawing back her attention. 

“What’re you talking about?” Rose asked as she re-fixed her eyes on Cullen. 

“Typical Commander. We were watching some of them spar and he kept making comments. You know, the ’there’s a shield in your hand, block with it’ bit. And would _not_  shut it,” Haley explained. “One of the guys got annoyed and challenged him, and here we are."

Rose could only laugh as she looked at Cullen with a smile. While the cosplayer wore imitation chainmail and armor, Cullen had on dark jeans and a pair of Chucks. The sleeves of his light blue button up shirt were rolled up above his elbows. Rose watched on as he picked up a shield that had been on the ground, raising it with his left arm to block a strike from his opponent. He was grinning. He was _enjoying_  this. 

Cullen took a few more hits with his shield, easily absorbing the blows, before he expertly sidestepped out of the way from an incoming attack. The other man stumbled upon missing his target. Cullen moved around his opponent, swinging at him hard. The knight met his blow with a desperate raise of his shield, a loud _clang_  erupting in the circle. Cullen continued striking, hit after hit, against the man’s shield. The man stumbled back with each hit, growing tired. With one sweeping movement, Cullen aimed his sword at his opponent’s, holding his steady as the two met in a lock. He held his force, opening up his opponent’s arms just enough, before pushing his full strength into the sword, sending the man stumbling back and leaving Cullen the ability to knock the man’s shield out of his hand. The man immediately launched back at Cullen, who quickly parried and stepped back, catching his breath. 

The crowd was already going wild, hollering and clapping. Cullen rolled his shoulders back and cracked his neck as he kept a wary eye on his opponent. The knight was breathing hard and he made no effort to pick up his shield. He readied himself for another attack, gripping the hilt tightly. To level the field, Cullen dropped his own shield, offering a slight nod to the man. A moment passed as they both sidestepped around the circle. Without warning, the knight lunged forward once more, Cullen quickly countering. 

Back and forth they both went for a time, each meeting between their swords resulting in an audible clank. Lunge, parry, riposte. Repeat. Over and over and over. Sensing just how tired his opponent grew, Cullen knew he had to seize his opportunity and strike soon. At the knight’s next attack, Cullen met his blow mid-air, quickly sticking hit after hit, as fast and efficient as he was able. His challenger slowed in each response, just barely blocking as Cullen’s sword met his yet again, pushing hard to twist his sword downwards. In an instant, the knight was disarmed, the sword hitting the ground with a clink. Cullen held his sword towards his opponent’s chest for a moment, before the man raised his hands in defeat. The crowd erupted into a cheer, and with a grin, Cullen lowered his sword and offered the man a handshake. 

Rose found herself excitedly clapping along with the other onlookers. She had felt an overwhelming surge of pride, watching Cullen in his element like that. Pride and…something else. Was it wrong that she suddenly felt even _more_  attracted to the man?

As he handed the sword and shield back to their rightful owner, Rose hopped off the planter and pushed her way past the crowd that now began to disperse. 

“Cullen! That was brilliant!” she exclaimed, jumping into his arms. With a grin, Cullen caught her, lifted her up, and swung her around, planting a big kiss on her lips. 

“Sorry, I know I was meant to stay out of trouble,” he sheepishly mumbled as he set Rose back on her feet. 

“Nonsense, that was fantastic!” she beamed, hugging him once more. “I knew you had skills with a sword, but seeing it in person…it was quite impressive and…dashing!” She could feel herself staring more than usual, smiling widely. Seeing him fight—even in the non-life threatening, just for fun situation—was undeniably masculine.

Cullen grinned, as pride and confidence filled him. "Well, thank you, my lady." He had proven himself, in a way, and was pleased that Rose was happy and not upset about his display. Even Liam was smiling, having enjoyed the show. He offered a congratulatory pat on the back and handed Cullen a bottle of water from his backpack. Haley was practically jumping with joy. 

They all sat for a moment, allowing Cullen a respite from his duel. Haley was excitedly talking with Liam about various shows and games, clearly taking an interest in Rose's friend that she had long heard stories about. 

Rose turned towards Cullen as he drank his water and watched the people go by. He looked happier than normal, which was saying something since he had never looked particularly  _unhappy_. But his genuine elation was evident. He had been back in his element with that sword and shield. The closest thing to Thedas that he had experienced in a long while. 

"Did you have an alright time with Haley?" Rose asked quietly, leaning close to him. He grinned in response. 

"Your friend is a funny lady," he laughed. "I like her."

"She'll be pleased to hear that," Rose giggled. 

"She wants to go to Thedas. When we find a way back."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Oh, does she?" She laughed lightly and shook her head. " _Of course_ she does."

"Speaking of...were you and Liam successful?"

Rose nodded. "Mmhmm, we have a meeting set with one of the creators in a few hours."

"Am I allowed to join this time?" Cullen teased, to which Rose narrowed her eyes but suppressed a laugh. 

"Yes, we'll need you there," Rose said. 

"Good," he said, satisfied. "It's about time we get some answers."

Rose could only nod, her stomach anxiously fluttering.

They were another step closer to a way back to Thedas. The reason they had even made the trip to California in the first place. Rose put on a brave face, happy to go along with Liam's plans and encourage Cullen's quest for answers. But inside, admittedly not so deep down, she had begun to feel a selfish urge, secretly wishing that their trails would wind up a dead end. Though she knew wholeheartedly that it wasn't right for her to feel such a way. 

No, as much as she desired to put a stop to their digging, she knew it was the right thing for them to continue. Cullen deserved a way home. He had been in London—in this world—for two months. Rose had no idea if time worked the same in Thedas—if his absence was shorter or longer than his experience on Earth—but nevertheless, he had already spent two months of his life torn away from the Inquisition. Away from his friends, his family. Evelyn. His entire life, past and future.

And what had he gained in London? Nothing comparable. Books, perhaps. And a girl—who seemed incapable of being open and honest with her feelings. Who continued to confuse not only him, but herself as well, with her indecision and worry. London was a constant chaos, and although he had acclimated well, there were still many customs he did not yet understand. A vast knowledge of the world that might not ever make much sense to him. 

It mattered not what she wanted. They were one step closer to finding his way back—Rose was sure of it. 

* * *

It was only a few minutes before six and the arranged meeting with the BioWare representative. Liam sat at the bar while Rose and Cullen—who once again wore his 'Clark Kent' glasses and an added baseball cap, some freebie that Liam had procured—sat nearby at a table, anxiously waiting. 

The conversation between the pair was minimal, each nursing their respective pint. A few minutes past six, Liam began to look towards the entrance. The bar wasn't overly crowded, but many of the tables were filled with patrons. All were Comic-Con attendees, easily spotted by their badges, costumes, and other paraphernalia. It only took a few moments before he spotted at the door the blonde from earlier that day, alongside a tall man in a suit. She waved and smiled and moved towards him.

"Liam, may I introduce Mr. Richard Leighton, Senior Creative Director. Sir, this is Mr. Liam Montgomery, the writer I was telling you about," said the blonde. 

Liam slipped off the stool to properly stand and shake the man's hand, smiling cordially. He flashed a more devious smile at the woman. "Thank you again, Amanda. This is a tremendous favor, and I owe you one."

"Right you are," she smiled with a wink, before handing him her business card. "Should you need anything else."

"Thank you, Amanda. Have a good night. I'll see you at the meeting in the morning?" Mr. Leighton asked, settling onto the bar seat next to Liam. 

Amanda nodded before turning on her heel and exiting the bar. 

"Thank you for meeting with me, Mr. Leighton. I hope it's not too much of an inconvenience, for you," Liam began, slipping back into his seat. "Let me buy you a drink." He motioned for the bartender. 

"Please, Richard is fine," he replied with a wave of his hand. He turned towards the bartender, "and I'll have a Guinness." 

The bartender nodded and turned to retrieve a glass before pulling on the beer tap. Liam sat silently, unsure of how to begin.

"So, you're English," Richard noted as a glass of Guinness was placed before him. He took a healthy sip as Liam nodded politely. "My grandparents were raised there, but moved to Canada after they had kids. I hope you didn't come all this way just to have a meeting with me." He chuckled slightly before taking another sip. 

"No, not exactly," Liam began hesitantly, trying to find the proper way to launch into his questions. 

"Amanda said you had a story to pitch me, though your lack of collateral is telling," he interjected, though seemingly not negatively affected by this. "I'm guessing you don't actually have a story for me."

Liam was caught off-guard by this apt and quick observation. Surprised, he said, "You're correct. Though I do hope you'll forgive Amanda for my deception. She doesn't know that I’m not a writer, as I claimed to be."

"Don't worry, I’ve no plans to reprimand her. Although you'll have to excuse me after this drink, should you have no real business for me," Richard replied, sounding tired yet still pleasant. Perhaps he just needed a pint after a long day.

"I do have a few questions for you, actually. About the creation of Dragon Age," Liam said quickly, hoping he hadn't already ruined their meeting. "If you don't mind, that is."

The man sighed, studying Liam for a moment. "Alright. You seem sane enough, so I'll humor you. Your questions?"

"Where did the idea for the game come from? Any particular inspirations?" Liam asked with a raised brow.

"Where any ideas come from. Imagination," the man replied almost immediately and automatically. "I manage a team of very bright creatives. It just came together. Someone had a thought and others built off of it."

"Alright..." Liam said, continuing cautiously. "Have you ever heard of the multiverse theory?"

Richard looked at him, his brows furrowed slightly. "Perhaps?"

"It's a simple hypothesis that claims that our universe is one of many infinite, simultaneous universes out there."

Richard made no response, instead just drinking from his glass. So Liam continued. 

"What if I said that I know Thedas is a real place...another one of these universes...another world..."

"I would say you're less sane than I initially thought…” Richard scoffed, uneasy.

"Hear me out—"

"Dragon Age is _fictional_ ,” he snapped. "It's best you know the difference between reality and make-believe."

"I  _do_ know the difference," Liam growled, losing all sense of patience and cordiality. "And I know that someone on your team must know the truth as I do!"

The man studied him closely, taking another sip of beer before shaking his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but it's best I take my leave..." 

"Wait!" Rose jumped up from her nearby seat and hurried over. "Hear us out."

Richard looked at Rose in confusion. "And who exactly are you?"

"I'm a friend of Liam's and a fan of your games, sir. And I know we sound a bit mad, but please hear us out. We have proof."

"Proof? That a fantasy land is real?" he asked skeptically.

“Yes.” She took a deep breath and turned back to where Cullen sat and motioned him over. He soon joined them, awkwardly standing before the stranger. "This is Cullen. Cullen Rutherford."

Cullen slowly took off his glasses and cap as the man studied him intently. His face was stoic as his eyes raked across Cullen’s face, landing on his scar. They were all silent and a moment passed before Mr. Leighton broke out in a small smile. He looked around the bar, turning to his right and left, looking beyond their small group and around the room.

"This is some strange, elaborate prank, right? Is this some weird version of Punk'd?" he asked with a laugh, much to the group's disappointment. Cullen's face remained stiff as Rose's face fell. 

"Mr. Leighton..." she tried, but he had already downed the remains of his beverage and slipped off of the stool. He stood there for a moment, buttoning up his suit jacket. 

"Listen, you three seem like wonderful, passionate and creative fans, but I really don't have time for this nonsense." He slipped his hand into his coat pocket, pulling out a business card and a pen. He scribbled something down and stuck the card under the edge of his near-empty glass. "Should you actually have business for me or a story pitch someday."

"Sir..." Cullen started. But Mr. Richard Leighton merely offered the trio a polite smile before making his exit. 

Rose watched as the man left before taking his seat, looking at Liam with a sigh. "Well...that could have gone better. Perhaps we were wrong with our theory, then." Cullen moved to take the seat on Rose's other side, putting back on his cap and glasses.

"Perhaps..." Liam said, his eyes falling to the man's business card. He moved the glass and picked up the small cardstock, studying it closely. He flipped it over to see what Mr. Leighton had written down, sharply inhaling as he read the words. 

"What is it?" Rose asked, noticing Liam's widened eyes. "What's wrong?"

Liam picked up his glass and took an  _extremely_ large sip, sliding the card over to Rose, averting his eyes from her gaze. She looked at him with furrowed brows before picking up the card herself, flipping it over. 

She looked down at the squiggly message which read:

_Room 824. 15 minutes.  
__Careful—you're_ _being followed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think! I can also be found on [Tumblr](http://polynesianhermione.tumblr.com)!


	19. Fears and Fandom (Comic-Con Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last of the chapters focused around Comic-Con, I think. I've totally loved the series and I hope you have as well, but onward with some other plot points! 
> 
> There's a bit of art at the end of the chapter! Give [artisticallyamber](http://artisticallyamber.tumblr.com/) major kudos for the sketch of Cullen in glasses.

" _Followed_?" Rose stressed, a bit louder than she had meant to, earning a shush from Liam. She had already handed the business card to Cullen, who was studying it with a pale face.  

"I don't understand...who would be following us?" Cullen asked, turning to look around the restaurant.

"Don't—" Liam quickly warned, halting Cullen in his movements. "Whoever they are, we can't let them know we're on to them.” He drank his beer as if nothing was wrong.

Rose's mind was racing. _Who could possibly be following them? Why?_  "So what do we do now?"

"We meet with Richard. Let's just finish our drinks and head over to the elevators. As inconspicuous as possible."

Rose and Cullen nodded and followed Liam's instruction, finishing off their beers with a silence between them. They paid their check and hopped off their chairs, nervously moving through the room to the exit. Rose did her best to resist the urge to wildly look about their surroundings, suspicious of every person they passed. When they reached the lobby of the hotel, they changed their course to the elevators. A lift opened and the trio stepped in. Rose quickly pressed the metal button to signal their stop on the 8th floor and anxiously waited for the doors to close before anyone else could join them. When they finally shut, Liam pressed two more buttons; one for the 4th floor and one for the 12th, mumbling that it was a precaution. This small act did nothing but add to Rose's already rising anxiety. 

"I don't like this," she whispered when they finally stepped out of the lift on the 8th floor. “Something weird is going on." She grasped Cullen's hand tightly, following Liam down the hallway and around a corner to find room 824. 

Liam took a deep breath, looked around the halls to make sure no one had seen them, and swiftly knocked on the door. A moment of silence passed before he could hear shuffling on the other end. In an instant, he heard the locks come undone and the door swung open. Richard poked his head out, made sure the coast was clear, and quickly ushered them inside his room. 

The corner suite was spacious, offering a small sitting room connected to the standard bedroom and bathroom. Richard motioned them towards the small sofa and armchairs, as he moved towards the mini bar. 

"Thank you for coming up here," he began, pouring himself a tumbler of scotch, neat. "I apologize for the alarming note—care for a glass?"

The three politely shook their head, practically sitting on the edge of their seats, waiting for an explanation.

Patience already lost and filled with worry, Rose began to speak. "Forgive my blunt delivery, sir, but would you mind telling us what the fuck is going on?"

Liam threw a scathing look at his friend, but Richard laughed as he joined them around the coffee table. 

"I guess I should begin by saying I don't think you're crazy," he laughed lightly. "I'm sorry for deceiving you earlier, but I was unsure if anyone was eavesdropping at the bar."

"So you believe us?” Rose’s eyes were wide in wonder. "Thedas _is_  real?"

Richard nodded as he took a sip of scotch. "Indeed, I do. And yes, it is. We knew this would happen someday, and—" he gestured towards Cullen, "here is the compelling proof."

"I'm sorry, 'we'?” Liam asked, sitting up straighter. 

"There is only a handful of us, that know the truth,” Richard began to explain. "It's a well-kept secret, even within our company, for obvious reasons. Over the years, we've had numerous groups approach us, with claims similar to yours. But they were always just fanatics."

"Fanatics?"

"Yes, usually overzealous fans with too much time on their hands, grasping at straws. They approach us a lot at conventions. Amanda has always been a good judge of character and tends to weed out the most obvious. So, Liam, she does know you're not a writer," he smirked. 

Rose stifled a small laugh as Liam's cheeks went red.

"Do you know a way back?" Cullen interjected, surprising Rose. He had taken off his cap and glasses, which were held in his hands as they rested in his lap. 

Richard studied him for a moment. "You wish to get back home, I imagine?"

Cullen nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Unfortunately, I can not help you. I have never myself been to Thedas."

Cullen's face fell before Richard continued. "But, I do know someone who may be able to.”

Cullen’s head flew up.

"While my team creates the games in detail, we get the story from an outside contractor, who wished to receive no public credit of his involvement. His name is Edward Bennett, and I'm sorry to say, but you've traveled a long way just to be turned around. He's a professor at Oxford."

Rose huffed. The irony of it all. They had traveled a 10-hour flight halfway across the world searching for an answer while their solution had been less than a 2-hour train ride away. 

"He's an old friend," Richard continued. "He reached out to me a few years ago, when the company had just been founded, with the first story. He confided in me that it was all real. And of course, I thought he was crazy." He laughed for a moment, clearly reminiscing. "But Edward's a good man. Although, he's become a bit of an oddity, in recent years. He's quite...guarded and cautious. _Cagey._ "

"Cagey? Why?"

"For the same reason I asked you to meet me here, rather than discussing this in the bar. There are people out there who would use this information…in unknown ways."

"Do you think they know about Cullen?" Rose worried.

"Perhaps," Richard admitted. "I am not certain. Though I know I often have a shadow. I’m being surveilled, it seems, though they have made no advance. I don't think you are in immediate danger."

"Would we be able to meet with Professor Bennett?" Liam asked. 

"I believe so. I'll let him know you'll be reaching out. But as I said, he's a very private man. It may take no small amount of convincing."

"Thank you," Rose said. "This is a tremendous help."

"Of course," he nodded. "And I trust you'll keep this information as quiet as possible, all things considered."

The three nodded in return as he stood up. They exchanged somewhat awkward pleasantries before they left the mysterious Richard Leighton.

* * *

"So he confirmed it?" 

"Yup."

"He's known all this time that it's a real place?"

"I guess so," Rose shrugged. 

"Wow," Haley said softly, letting the revelation sink in. 

Rose hummed in agreement, taking a sip from her wine glass. 

They sat at a table of a restaurant with Cullen and Andrew. Liam had gone to meet with Amanda. 

"I mean, I believed you, after a bit. But when an impartial third-party says it's real, it can't be ignored."

Rose knew the feeling. Of course, she believed Cullen. Of course, she supported Liam's theories. But to hear about it from someone she had never met before? It changed everything. 

"Rose, we ought to tell them the other bit of information..." Cullen's voice snapped Rose out of her wandering things. 

"Oh...right. Well, how should I put this?" she wondered out loud. "It seems...we're being watched.  _Followed_." Her voice was hushed but audible enough to the table in the busy restaurant. 

"What?" Andrew and Haley exclaimed simultaneously, nervously looking about. 

"I don't know who, and I don't really know why, though I suspect it's because of Cullen," Rose explained. "Have you two noticed anything today?" She looked between her friends. Both shook their heads. 

"The crowds are so massive, I wouldn't notice anyway," Andrew noted. 

"Anyone take a special interest in you?" she asked softly, directing her gaze at Cullen. He was silent, but his scrunched face signaled he was deep in thought, playing through the day in his mind. 

"Besides the guy he dueled with, I don't think so. And that was mostly because Commander over here couldn't keep his mouth shut," Haley interjected with a laugh. Cullen playfully glared at his newest friend but nodded in agreement.

"So much for a low profile, you two," Rose laughed. "Well, it's best that you know, should you notice anything strange the next few days. It could just be because we met with Richard. He seemed to be used to the unwanted attention."

Even as Rose said the words and seemingly shrugged it off, something in the back of her mind remained focused on Richard's warning, his business card still in her pocket. Deep down, she still felt uneasy.

It was late by the time the group finished their dinners and returned to their respective hotel rooms, all exhausted from the day.

Rose asked Cullen more about his time with Haley, to which he happily relayed all events, from the cosplayers to fanfiction. Cullen asked about the panel Rose had gone to with Liam and she described the discussion they had listened to. Both, however, steered clear of the elephant in the room as they readied themselves for bed. 

Cullen was restless. Throughout the night, he tossed and turned, pushing and pulling the blankets off and on his body. He fell in and out of sleep, uncertain of exactly how much rest he was really getting. Thoughts of Thedas floated through his mind: a way home was becoming a reality. Yet, as hopeful and joyful as he felt by the news that Mr. Leighton had relayed, he could not ignore his ever-growing feelings for Rose.

He had considered it for a while—what it would be like to remain in London, indefinitely. He didn't hate the idea. London had been an endless treasure trove of things to see and do and he had enjoyed his new life there. But whenever it seemed a possibility that returning home was within his grasp...Maker, he missed the Inquisition. He would never admit to it, but he missed Varric's teasing and Dorian's incessant flirting. He missed seeing Evelyn and Bull spar; missed Josephine worrying about the state of the keep when any dignitary visited; missed training recruits and running military strategies. London had been good to him, but in Thedas— _at Skyhold—_ he made a difference. But Rose...

Rose had become a light in his life that he was unsure he could ever live without. There was no chance she'd want to return to Thedas with him. Her life was in London. Liam, Charlie, Jocelyn, and Andrew. Her family was already far enough across the world—an added universe seemed an unnecessary addition. She loved her job and loved her life in London. Why would she ever want to go Thedas?

On the other side of the bed, Rose laid on her side, facing away from Cullen and towards the room balcony. It took her ages to finally drift off to sleep as her over-active mind continued to replay the events of the day. Thedas was indeed real, and it looked likely that this Professor Bennett would know how to get Cullen home. Rose let that sink in as she absentmindedly brushed her fingertips over the amulet that hung around her neck. She hadn't taken it off since her mother had gifted it to her the previous night. For reasons unknown, it had already become a comfort to her and her fidgeting fingers. When she finally slept, her dreams were plagued with numerous scenes of someone following her, as she continued to worry about Richard's warning. 

* * *

Rose woke to the familiar sight of Cullen reading, shirtless and hair wet from his morning shower. Sun already filled the room, and as much as she wished to stay in bed all day, she knew it would soon be time for them to return to the convention center for another day of Comic-Con. With a quick kiss, she hopped out of bed and retreated to the bathroom. 

When she returned, her body wrapped in a towel and her wet hair piled atop her head, she nearly fell over when she saw what Cullen was wearing. 

Still applying gel to his hair, Cullen turned away from the mirror to the sound of the bathroom door opening. He flashed a smile to see Rose frozen in place, her jaw hanging open. 

“Wha– _where_  did you get that?” Rose asked, clutching the towel to her chest. Across the room, Cullen wore jeans and an unbuttoned checkered shirt, the Superman logo emblazoned on the t-shirt underneath. 

He looked down briefly and chuckled, smiling broadly. “Oh, right. It was a gift from Haley! What do you think?” He stood tall and placed his hands on his hips, just at Superman would. Rose burst into a laugh. 

“It’s… _perfect_ ,” she smiled, moving closer towards him. She picked up his glasses from the desk and delicately set it in place on the bridge of his nose. “Ready for another day at Comic-Con, Clark?” 

Cullen responded with a smirk and a nod, watching as Rose hurried around the room. “Anything particular on our agenda for the day?"

"Oh, more of the same, really," Rose said, pulling out a blue sundress from her suitcase. "Hope you won't be bored." 

"On the contrary, I thought yesterday was rather enjoyable," he smiled, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. 

“Is that because of your dueling win?” Rose teased.

“ _Perhaps_ ,” was Cullen’s smug response.

“I imagine we’ll spend most of the day walking around the exhibition hall. Checking out the smaller vendors and such. Is that okay?"

Cullen nodded. “I’m happy to follow your lead, my lady."

Though Rose had her back turned to him as she retreated into the bathroom, she couldn’t suppress the smile that that simple endearment caused. Every. Single. Time. 

* * *

When Haley met up with the group, it took Cullen a moment to recognize her. No longer was she eerily similar to the Nightingale of the Inquisition. Instead, she wore normal street clothes: jeans and a t-shirt. Though, he wasn’t sure what exactly the ’Star Wars’ were or why so many Comic-Con attendees seemed to be wearing the strange white helmet that her shirt depicted. When he hesitantly asked the group, he quickly regretted his question. 

“Rose! You haven’t had Cullen watch Star Wars yet?” Haley chastised.

Rose threw her hands up in defense. “Sorry?"

“But the only people who haven’t seen Star Wars are the people _in_  Star Wars, Rose! Because they lived it!” Andrew said excitedly, to which Haley quickly joined in. “They _lived_  the Star Wars!"

Liam rolled his eyes while Rose could only laugh. 

“Or they lived in Thedas,” Cullen offered casually, fully aware of his lack of pop-culture knowledge. Rose smiled sympathetically and squeezed his arm. 

“Okay, easy on 'Clark Kent' everyone. Only a few fandoms at a time,” Rose laughed, taking his hand as they continued their walk into the convention. 

The group wandered up and down each row of the exhibit hall, taking in the sights, stopping at booths that caught anyone’s eye. Cullen had never seen so many… _things_. Books, comics, toys—everywhere he looked. He observed his friends as they looked over an array of items, carefully watching and noting what interested them the most. 

Haley was drawn to fandom related clothing—numerous graphic tees and hoodies with various logos—which was no surprise, considering her shirt that day. Cullen briefly wondered just how large her collection was. 

Andrew got excited superhero action figures. He seemed fairly knowledgeable on the types and editions and rarity, Cullen noted, as he carefully appraised each item. His favorite was Iron Man. Cullen wasn’t exactly sure how a man could possibly be made of iron, but he decided against questioning this. 

Liam gravitated towards limited edition versions of books and rare comics. This was no surprise to Cullen, considering the mini-library he had accumulated in his flat. Cullen asked what type of stories they were, curious to branch out his readings of primarily historical fiction and fantasy. Liam had a soft spot for science fiction. When Cullen asked what that meant, Liam explained that they were often about space travel and other life forms known as aliens, who came from other universes and worlds. This made Cullen briefly wonder if he was considered an alien. 

Rose’s tastes were more varied, though they seemed to be primarily trinkets. Nothing served a function as the clothing or books did, but each item appealed to her in an aesthetic sense. Perhaps it was the Art History in her. She was particularly enamored by these small stylized figures, which he recognized from her flat. They weren’t exactly action figures nor toys, but small, squarish heads with tiny bodies. There seemed to be an endless amount of them, depicting ever character imaginable. Except characters from Dragon Age, which Rose complained about. 

“I have an unhealthy obsession with these,” she explained, holding one of the boxes up to show him. “I have more than I can count scattered about my flat."

“I know,” Cullen said with a small smile, picking up another box from the table. He held it up with a smile and showed Rose. It was a figure of Superman. 

“Oh I _have_  to get that for you,” she laughed immediately, snatching it out of his hands and looking around for the owner of the booth. 

“Rose, you really don’t have to,” Cullen chuckled, shaking his head. 

“But I _want_  to,” she insisted, smiling up at him brightly. “Consider it a memento of Comic-Con."

Before he could argue any further, Rose spotted the owner at the other end of the booth and quickly made her way over, leaving Cullen next to the stack of figure boxes. Haley came up to him then. 

“Too bad there aren’t any Dragon Age figures,” she said, poking through the boxes. “Rose would obviously go wild over them."

Cullen nodded as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked around, watching Rose talk with Liam as she paid for the Superman figure. 

“My colleague makes custom ones,” a man said suddenly, catching both of their attentions. They looked up to see one of the booth workers behind the table. “She’s right over there if you’re interested."

Cullen turned to see a woman sitting down in the corner of the booth, delicately painting one of the figures. He looked down at Haley, who already had a mischievous grin. 

“You should get one made for Rose!” she exclaimed, dragging him towards the woman. 

“Of whom?"

“Well, obviously _you_ , Cullen,” Haley said, rolling her eyes and putting her hands on her hips. “Who else?”

“I don’t know, Alistair perhaps?” he replied innocently, earning a renewed glare from his friend. “Or Bull?"

“Very funny,” she mocked, turning towards the woman. “Excuse me, would you be able to do a custom figure for my friend here?"

“Oh, I’d be delighted! What’s the character?” 

“He’s uh…well…” Cullen began to mutter, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Here,” Haley immediately showed the woman her phone screen, which she had already cued up a photo of Cullen from the game, in full gear. “He’s from a video game - his name is Cullen Rutherford."

The woman smiled as she began to jot down the information, Haley making arrangements to pick-up the product at the end of the day. 

“And what was your name, sir? For the order?” she looked up from her notepad, eyes meeting his. She paused for a moment, and Cullen could have sworn she had recognized him, but she continued smiling and said nothing. 

“Uh Cu-lark,” he said hesitantly. The woman nodded, dutifully wrote down his name, and handed him a receipt. Before he could say another word, Haley ushered him away and towards Rose who was now approaching them. 

“Ready to go you two?” Rose smiled. Cullen quickly pocketed the receipt and reached for her hand. 

They rejoined Liam and Andrew and continued their exploration of booths up and down each aisle. 

“So when are we eating lunch? I’m starving!” Andrew said, his stomach audibly gurgling. 

“For crying out loud, Andrew! We  _just_ had breakfast—“ Liam checked his watch, “—two hours ago!"

“I’m a growing boy,” Andrew whined. “Is second breakfast out of the question?"

“Okay, ‘Pippin’, go get a snack and meet us outside Hall H? We’ll save you a spot in line,” Rose said as Andrew darted off in the direction of the small food court. She turned to Cullen who was now smiling. “What?"

“I understood that reference,” he said proudly. Rose laughed and grabbed his shirt collar, tugging slightly to bring his head down to her leave. She gave him a peck on the lips and a content smile. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I welcome comments! Let me know what you think of this newest revelation!


	20. Feel For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is Chapter 20! When I first (very vaguely) outlined this fic, it was only in 20 parts, and my oh my how it's grown! Still lots of this tale left to be told. Thank you all for sticking with it!
> 
> Chapter title inspired by ["Feel For Me"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JepCrM_2KYE) by Foy Vance. 
> 
> Check out all the art!  
> First is a lovely image of Rose and Cullen dancing at the gala by [thelyonface](http://thelyonface.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Second is my gorgeous Rose by the fabulous [bloodwrit](http://bloodwrit.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

 

On their fourth day in California, Rose awoke reluctant to return to the convention. Their two days at Comic-Con had already been eventful and they had seen most of what the convention offered. Now that it was the weekend, she was eager to spend time in her hometown elsewhere.  

“Would you mind much if we didn’t go to the convention today?” she whispered to Cullen, nuzzling her head into his bare shoulder. He was only beginning to wake as Rose’s hand traveled over his chest. She leaned up on her elbow as his eyes flickered open. 

“What did you have in mind instead?” he murmured, stretching his neck and turning to face her.

“Perhaps I could show you more of the city? Where I spent my time growing up, my favorite shops…that sort of thing,” she explained, kissing his shoulder. “If that’s alright, that is. I’m sure that might be a bit boring."

Cullen smiled softly and brought a hand to her cheek, brushing stray locks of her hair behind her ear. “I’d love that."

She closed her eyes and pressed her face into his palm, smiling just slightly as she savored the warmth from his hand. “You sure you don’t mind?"

He shook his head, though realizing her eyes were still closed, whispered softly, “Not at all.” Cullen brushed his thumb over her cheek.

"Rose..." Cullen had closed the gap between their bodies, his voice low and husky as he held her close. He caught her eyes as they fluttered open, emerald green and sparkling. "Rose, I…"

The world seemed to pause for a moment as the words caught in his throat and his mind began to race.  _Perhaps it's too soon? Or maybe she feels differently? Maker, when was the last time I said those words?_

"Is everything alright?" Rose's voice interrupted his thoughts, drawing his focus back. Her face had grown concerned. Worried. "What were you going to say?"

"Oh, um. Sorry. I...lost my train of thought," he lied, dropping his hand from her cheek and reaching up behind his neck, as usual. He quickly changed the subject. “Will the others be okay without us?"

Rose sat up and leaned against the pillows, pulling the covers to her body and tucking her knees to her chest. “They'll be perfectly fine," she laughed. "Lots to keep them entertained. I've just...done it all before, you know? I've been going since I was a little girl. I don't come home often, and since you're here..." She was rambling and Cullen could tell. He quickly took hold of her hands. 

"You don't have to explain," Cullen chuckled, sitting up next to her. "I'd be happy to see more of your home."

Before Rose could say any more nervous rambles, Cullen captured her lips with his, convincing her to stay in bed just a little while longer.

It was only partly true, why Rose hadn't felt like returning to Comic-Con that day. True, she had been so often, some of the appeal had begun to wear off. She figured Liam and Andrew and Haley would get on just as well without them. But mostly, she still worried about what Richard had said. If they were being followed, perhaps getting away from the convention would lesson the watchful eye of whomever was so interested in their business. 

They started their day with brunch at Rose's favorite diner, not far from her home. Feeling guilty for driving so close, they stopped by after to say a quick hello. This turned into multiple cups of coffee and an invitation to a family picnic at the beach the following day. Natalie would return home later that night from a trip with her friends, and Rose's family was eager to have a day of family bonding. When Cullen offered to not attend, Rose’s mother was quick to assure him his presence was more than welcome. 

Rose continued to give Cullen a highlight tour of her youth, driving past her schools and pointing out places of significance. Where she learned to ride a bike at an embarrassingly late age. Where she had her first kiss, in the park next to the lake. Where her first boyfriend broke her heart, also at the park next to the lake. They drove around with the windows down and music blasting. Cullen, who had listened to little of modern music since his arrival, was at first uncertain how to feel about the loud sounds that Rose seemed to enjoy. But as their day continued and Rose played some of her favorite tunes from varying genres, Cullen began to find himself humming along and tapping his foot.

They eventually found themselves at Rose's favorite used bookstore, where they spent more time than they had meant to among the dusty shelves and worn books. They played a game of quotes, flipping open random books in an effort to find particularly beautiful—or even funny— lines to share. They went back and forth, sharing their favorites, giggling and awing over the best ones. When they left, each had a few books with them. 

Their day of bonding was spent wandering around the city, similar to that day Rose had shown Cullen more of what London had to offer. Her camera had been at her side the entire time, capturing their joyous memories in the California summer. Rose wanted to have as many keepsakes from her time with Cullen. She knew someday, they would feel like a distant dream. 

* * *

“Natalie!” Rose scolded, burying her head in her hands. 

Rose and Cullen had joined the Durants at the beach a mere thirty minutes earlier and already Rose’s little sister had launched into a barrage of stories. Cullen had been in near hysterics since the moment Natalie had greeted them, excitedly running up and jumping into her sister’s arms for a bear hug. When she turned and saw Cullen, her immediate reaction was to give two thumbs up to Rose, making endless comments on how much “cuter, taller, and kinder” he was than Dominic had ever been. Cullen was certain he blushed at the compliments, but it was nothing compared to how mortified and embarrassed Rose had become. 

“—and _then_  she tripped in front of the entire school and knocked her favorite teacher off the stage,” Natalie described, wrapping up another one of Rose’s ‘most embarrassing moments’ from high school. Cullen couldn’t help but laugh, wholly and heartily, at each story, even though he was sure Rose would make him pay for it later. 

“Alright, Natalie, stop embarrassing your poor sister,” Henry chuckled, handing a plate of food to the teen. 

She shrugged and replied, “I’m just making sure Cullen knows all he needs to!” She gave him a mischievous smirk, which was all too similar to one that Rose often had. 

Cullen turned to Rose and saw a defeated but amused looked across her face. She shook her head but smiled. Henry soon handed him a beer as Rose moved to talk to her mother. 

Cullen discovered that time spent with Rose's was filled with laughter, fun, and good food. The entire afternoon was spent sharing stories and playing games in the sand. The sun shone brighter and hotter than it did in London, but Cullen basked in the warmth. One thing he didn’t miss from Skyhold was the cold. 

The summer heat in California meant that the beach was fairly crowded. Tourists and locals alike had scattered towels and chairs and umbrellas to lounge in the sand in as little clothing as possible. Rose had mentioned the fashion earlier that morning, when she threw a pair of swim trunks at him to wear. But he hadn’t exactly been mentally prepared for the amount of his skin his eyes were suddenly privy to. And then Rose removed her dress.

Henry had been teaching Cullen how to properly throw a football and catch with a baseball mitt—which Rose had explained as a lack of skill due to his "English upbringing”—when he caught sight of her. Her bikini was, of course, a bright red. And it barely covered more of her body than some of the lacy lingerie he had seen her in over the past few weeks. Cullen was certain that his draw dropped and his check flushed as she strolled up to him, her sunglasses on and her hands at her hips. 

“Care for a swim?" she smiled, grabbing the football out of his hands. 

"I...uh...sure," he mumbled, trying not to stare. "Let me just...put down my shirt." He shuffled back to their picnic set up and slowly removed his shirt, draping the t-shirt over a chair. He felt slightly uncomfortable, to be wearing so little around so many people he didn't know. And around Rose's family. With her wearing that bikini. He returned to her side just as she caught the football from Henry and tossed it back with impressive form. 

"Ready?" she said excitedly, turning to him with a grin. Cullen nodded and followed her across the sand.

The water was refreshing—not too cold nor hot—as it washed over their feet. The stood there a moment, letting the tide ebb and flow and cool their feet. 

"You do know how to swim, right?" Rose asked, suddenly worried she hadn't thought to ask before. 

“I do, yes,” he chuckled. “Though, I must admit, I’ve never swum in a sea before. Only lakes."

“We don’t have to go in!” she said quickly, looking concerned. 

“You don’t need to always worry about me, you know,” he laughed, slowly reaching down to dip his fingertips into the water. He looked up at Rose. One hand fell to her side as she looked off into the distance, shielding her eyes with the other. As soon as she turned the other way, Cullen cupped his hands and splashed water upwards onto Rose’s body. 

She shrieked in surprise and jumped up. “Cullen!” 

He grinned as she glared at him. “What?” he said innocently. 

Rose shook her head, her face taut and mischievous. Cullen knew he was in trouble. In an instant, he darted off into the water with Rose close behind. 

* * *

The sun was in the first stages of setting as Rose sat on the short stone wall, her feet buried in the sand and hands folded in her lap. As she stared out across the calm blue waters that began to glow against the orange sky, a breeze rushed by, throwing half her hair across her face. She didn't mind, though, taking her time as a hand slowly reached up and pushed the strands behind her ear. It had been a perfect afternoon. 

Rose’s family was clearly already in love with Cullen. Throughout the day, each member of the Durant clan had made a comment about “the next time Cullen came to town.” Natalie mentioned coming to visit them both during her school breaks. Henry was already planning Christmas gifts. And Rose—although keeping quiet—felt her heart sting at every word. She had been determined to behave less erratically than at dinner the other night. Yet, her feelings remained the same. Of course, she was overjoyed that her family approved and that Cullen seemed to genuinely like them in return. But she also knew that none of it mattered, in the long run.

Her moment alone didn’t last long, as she had anticipated. Cullen had eventually joined her, respecting the silence as he sat down on the wall next to her. And for a few minutes, they sat with no other sounds than the waves and the breeze.

"I heard you arguing with Liam that morning," Cullen said suddenly. "A few weeks ago, in his flat. I woke up realizing you had left. The door was open and when I walked down the stairs, I could hear you both. Forgive me for eavesdropping..."

Rose's face fell as she remembered the argument.  _We're just fucking_. It was all that echoed through her mind. "God, I'm so sorry—I had no idea..." she trailed off as she shook her head, shutting her eyes tight as her stomached churned. She had never regretted something as much as those words. "Liam just gets on my nerves about things—"

"Rose," Cullen gently cut her off. "You didn't mean that, did you?” He turned away for a moment to take a deep breath as he tried to find the right words. "I mean, it's more than just sex, right?"

"Of course!" Rose assured, her chest heavy with guilt. "I don't know why I said that. It's just—I don't know."

A pause fell between them. Rose stared off into the distance once more, following the receding sun behind the horizon of water. Cullen had shoved his hands into his jeans pockets, watching his feet as he kicked around in the sand. 

"I love you."

Rose froze. Uncertain at first if she had actually heard the words from Cullen’s lips or somehow imagined them. Whatever she had been expecting from the conversation, it surely wasn't that. She sat in silence, her breathing shallow as she searched for a response. “You…"

"I love you," he repeated, a bit more confidently. He ceased his nervous shuffling and stood up tall from his seat, swallowing hard as he continued. "What I said before...that first night we... _I meant it_. Maker...if I loved you any less I might be able to talk about it more."

Rose was silent as she absorbed his words.

“Please, don't feel pressure to reciprocate," Cullen said genuinely, though he closed his eyes briefly. "I know it's sudden. I know you might be scared of feeling that way again after Dominic—"

"I'm not...scared, Cullen," she said quietly. She took a deep breath as he studied her closely. "Not of love. Honestly...I've thought about saying those words to you many times. Being with you...it reminds me that love _does_ exist. But..."

Cullen's chest swelled and ached with her words. 

“...I'm scared of admitting something like that when you’ll return to Thedas."

He thought for a moment. "What if I don't?" 

"We just got an amazing lead. It might be tomorrow or it might be five years from now, but one day—somehow—we'll find your way home."

Cullen shook his head. "I meant, what if I don't leave? What if I stayed with you? In London. Or here in California. Anywhere you want to go, really. I just want to be with you.” His eyes were pleading and they bore into her soul.

"Don't be silly.” Rose shook her head furiously, standing up as her hands flew up to her head in confusion. She pushed back her hair and fidgeted. "You can't stay."

"Why not?"

“Because...don't you miss home? Don't you miss being Commander?" she challenged. "What about your friends and the Inquisition? Think of Cassandra and Evelyn. I'm sure they've been worried sick about you. And what about your family? Mia and Rosalie and Branson?"

Cullen stared at her, his eyes fixated on her own. They looked more brilliant and beautiful than Rose had ever seen them. Bronze in the dazzling warm light. But pained. 

"You have responsibilities at Skyhold. They _need_ you."

" _I_ need  _you_ ," he responded, almost instantly, taking her hands in his, brushing his thumb over her knuckles, savoring the feeling of her smooth skin. "Whatever this is, Maker, I don't want it to end!"

Rose's eyes were wide, a longing look on her face. Her mouth, slightly agape, dried as she tried to find the proper words to respond. She swallowed hard, her chest tightening. She needed to keep her nerve. Her eyes shut a moment as she sighed his name. "Cullen..."

"Tell me you don't feel…this,” he gestured between them. “Tell me you don’t feel the same."

"Of _course_ I feel the same. These past few weeks…ever since you fell into my life...I just...we shouldn't..."

"Shouldn't what?" he challenged with a slight laugh. "Grow so attached? I'm sorry...I think it's too late for such a warning."

"You know what I _mean_. We shouldn't...overcommit ourselves. With so many unknowns." 

He stared at her for a moment, drawing her closer into his arms, slowly leaning his head down to hers. His hand slowly traveled up her neck, over the curve of her cheeks, and when she didn't pull away, he brought his lips to hers in a gentle yet strong kiss, his fingers in her hair as he held her head. 

Rose's eyes shut as she instantly melted into the kiss, letting her body relax and soften from her rigid and uncomfortable reaction. She slowly snaked her arms around his waist, pulling her body against his. They felt... _right_.

_Why am I fighting this?_

"Or perhaps..." he tested, pulling only a few inches away when they broke their kiss. "Perhaps we admit how perfect we are for eachother." It was a soft, pleading mumble. Uncertain, but hopeful. Rose said nothing, only moved closer to rest her head against his chest. They waited out a silence for a time, before Rose pulled her head up and met his eyes with hers. 

"I...I don't know, Cullen. I need some time. To think," her voice shook, and she knew her words were daggers to his heart. 

“Rose…” his voice cracked. Rose had never seen a more tragic face. 

“I do care for you, Cullen. Truly. I…being with you…” Tears began to form in her eyes and it took all Rose had in her to keep them at bay. “I don’t mean to hurt you. That’s the last thing I ever want to do. But you’re right. I...I’m scared that if I say those words—if I’m honest with myself about how I feel—I won’t be able to let you go when you return to Thedas."

Cullen stopped himself from grabbing her hands as he held back the words he wanted to say. _Come with me to Thedas. Stay by my side forever._ But how would she react to those suggestions? He didn't want to lose her. Whatever the circumstance, he wanted to be with her, even if only for a time. 

"I...I just need some time to think," Rose said again. She meekly looked up at him. "Is that alright?"

She hesitantly reached out for his hand, noticeably nervous. Cullen's heart melted. She was trembling, barely holding back the tears that threatened to burst. She was scared. Scared to lose Cullen sooner than she had to. 

He took her hand and soothed it with his thumb. "Of course, Rose."

She looked over her shoulder, back towards the grassy area where her family was slowly beginning to pack up. She squeezed his hand and offered a weak smile. "We should probably go help them."

Cullen nodded. "Right."

Without another word, Rose put on a brave face and led the way back to her family, forcing a smile as they helped to clean and pack up their picnic-ing materials. Cullen was given a round of hugs from each member of the Durant family before they returned to the car. 

The pair shared an awkward, mostly silent, car ride back to the hotel. The radio was on in the background, just barely audible. Neither had the nerve to say any of the multitudes of things going through their minds. When they reached the hotel, Cullen was surprised that Rose pulled to the front instead of the parking garage. 

"I know this isn't great timing, all this considered, but I promised Haley a 'Girls Night' before we leave tomorrow," she said, putting the car in park for a moment. "Are you okay with spending a night with Liam and Andrew?"

Cullen nodded silently. 

"Cullen...please don't hate me…” she sighed, voice cracking slightly. 

He offered a weak smile. "I don't hate you, Rose. Just...promise me you'll think about everything? We can speak more later."

Rose nodded as he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Without another word, he unbuckled his belt and hopped out of the car, giving Rose a wave as he closed the door and walked into the hotel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment/review what you thought of the chapter! I know I'm evil for another slightly cliff-hanger ending. ;)


	21. An Impasse

When Cullen heard the knock at his hotel room door, he was not surprised to find Andrew in the hallway. 

"Liam and I are going to grab dinner and drinks if you care to join?" Andrew asked, smiling his usual charming smile. "Better than spending all night alone in the hotel."

Cullen smiled kindly and nodded, not needing to even ask how Andrew knew he was alone. Rose had texted him, of course, as there was no way she would leave Cullen to his own devices in the unfamiliar city. 

He hadn't spent much time with Andrew since his arrival in London, but their limited interactions had grown into a mutual respect. They chatted briefly about their days as they walked down the hall to the elevators but Andrew was quick to pick up on Cullen's less than enthusiastic mood.

"Everything alright, mate?" he asked cautiously as they waited for the lift. "You seem...down.  _Sullen_." His observation was met with awkward silence as Cullen looked at his feet and shifted his weight from leg to leg.

"It's nothing. I'm merely tired," he lied with a shrug as the elevator dinged. The pair stepped into the lift, Andrew carefully watching Cullen. 

"Didn't you have a fun time with Rose and her family?"

Cullen nodded slowly and forced a smile. "Of course. It was simply a long day in the sun."

Andrew narrowed his eyes, knowing there was more to it than Cullen was letting on. He wasn't giving up so easily.

As the elevator reached the lobby, the doors slid open. Liam was waiting for them in the lobby. Cullen greeted him by way of a slight nod, and before either could say a word, Andrew had clasped his hands on their shoulders and looked between the two men.

"'Right lads, this is our last night in California, so I expect good Mexican food and too many drinks. Maybe even some attractive women to flirt with," Andrew grinned, before he noticed Cullen's ever-so-slight reaction. His body had stiffened and again his eyes were on the floor. "But right, no women for you—you've got Rose," he altered before noticing Cullen's awkward wince at her name. Perhaps he had found the source of his gloom. "Did something happen?"

Cullen sighed and he could feel Liam’s eyes on him, burning into his skin. "I do not wish to speak of it." 

"…Alright..." Andrew said cautiously, motioning towards the exits. "Let's just start with food then. I heard about a great little restaurant a few blocks away."

Cullen simply nodded and followed Andrew's lead, slightly wishing he  _had_ stayed in his hotel room, alone, after all. He knew Liam was watching him closely, but he had no idea what the redhead was thinking.

* * *

Rose received a thumbs-up emoji from Andrew in response to her text. With Cullen taken care of, she turned off the engine of her car and stepped out. At the other side of the parking lot was Rose and Haley's special cafe.

Haley was already at a table outside when Rose approached, and her years of friendship with the raven-haired girl meant that she immediately knew something was wrong. 

"Long day?" she asked cautiously as Rose put down her bag and collapsed into the seat across the small round table. 

Rose friend nodded and immediately grabbed the wine list, without a word. 

"Rose?" Haley asked gently, closely watching her scan the menu.

Her eyes remain fixed on the words she read yet couldn’t seem to comprehend. "Yeah?”  

"Care to talk about it?"

Rose sighed and placed the menu flat on the table. "I do want to, but this is supposed to be a girls night and about catching up, not my silly problems."

Haley offered a sympathetic smile. “Rose, you’re my oldest friend. No problem of yours is too silly to share with me."

“But tonight is supposed to be  _fun._ And if we go down this road it’ll be most decidedly _not_."

Haley waved her hand in dismissal. “A girls night means girl talk, so let’s have it.” She decidedly crossed her arms over her chest. 

Rose was about to launch into it when their waitress approached to take their order. 

* * *

Cullen sat quietly at the table as Andrew and Liam excitedly chatted about a television show they had discovered at the convention, patiently awaiting their meals as they nursed their beers. He had hardly joined the conversation since they left the hotel. Andrew had tried countless times to engage him, asking questions and asking for his opinions on a variety of topics. But to no success. When he asked Cullen what Rose was up to that evening, he once more noticed Cullen’s face pale and tighten—a visible reaction to hearing their friend’s name.

“Alright, I can’t continue to watch you be a sorry bastard without knowing what in the bloody hell happened,” Andrew said firmly. “I’m trying to be a friend, Rutherford. Talk to me."

Cullen looked at Andrew in surprise, who was staring intently at him, awaiting his answer. Cullen glanced over at Liam, who looked only interested in the pint between his palms. 

“Something to do with Rose, I'm guessing?” Andrew prodded once more, bows raised and expectant of an answer.

Cullen sighed in defeat. "Yes."

“Her parents...disapprove?” That was Andrew’s first guess.

A head shake. “No."

“You had a fight?" Andrew tried again.

“Sort of..."

"You broke up?"

"Not exactly..." Cullen responded with a shrug.

“Then what? Come on, mate. Out with it."

Cullen took a healthy sip and finished his pint, his eyes darting from Andrew to Liam and back. “I…I told her that I loved her."

It was only then that Liam looked up, his attention finally turned towards the Commander. 

* * *

"He said 'I love you?'" Haley was astounded. "Cullen Rutherford said those wonderful three words to you?"

"Shh," Rose hushed, looking around. She was certain she hadn't been followed tonight, but the name was recognizable enough if the right people were to overhear.

"Sorry," she said in a quieter voice. "So, he said that he loved you and you responded with...?"

"I didn't say it back, if that's what you're asking," Rose replied with a groan, leaning to one side of the chair. She played with the edge of her dress and slid her fingertips over the skin of her thighs. They were still sticky from the sunscreen and salty ocean water that had dried throughout the day.

"Well, do you love him? Haley asked, crossing her arms on the table and leaning forward. The question needed to be asked, but she was certain she already knew the answer. 

" _Of course_ ," Rose replied. She shut her eyes briefly and she shook her head. "He's...everything and nothing like I expected him to be. He's charming and kind and gentle. And he's been so strong with what must be a crazy adjustment for him."

"He seemed to be doing well," Haley agreed. "He's really smitten with you, you know. The way he talks about you...it's very sweet."

"Really?" Rose asked, genuinely surprised. With a sigh, she leaned forward to place an elbow on the table, rubbing the back of her neck. "I knew we had grown close, but...I don't know, I wasn't expecting love."

"It's still a bit weird, isn't it?" 

Haley didn’t specify precisely what she was referring to, but Rose knew what she meant. It was _all_  weird, after all.

"Completely," Rose admitted. "I still can't believe Thedas is real—that _he’s_ real. But I know I'll be devastated when he leaves."

* * *

"You want to stay?" Andrew asked, his eyes wide in surprise.

Their food had come and already the trio were on their second round of drinks. Cullen explained more of his earlier conversation with Rose while Andrew actively listened. Liam still said nothing. 

"I offered, but she says that I have to go back," Cullen said. “That I can’t stay in this world."

"Why?"

"Because of my...responsibilities. My role as Commander. My friends and family. Everything."

Cullen would never admit that Rose was right. If he were to stay, he would be forgoing his duties and breaking his vows of service to the Inquisition. He'd be turning his back on friends and family. 

Andrew nodded understandingly. "Do you like it here, though? This world—London."

Cullen smiled. "I do, yes. Very much so. It's still all strange to me, and I'm often confused, but it's fascinating. I love the books I've read, the movies I've seen, the food I've eaten—I know this isn't my world, but...I'd be happy here, I think."

"With Rose?" 

Andrew and Cullen both looked at Liam, surprised by his sudden involvement in the conversation. 

Cullen studied him a moment before slowly nodding. "Yes. With Rose. I do not wish to lose her." Liam hardly reacted, merely staring at the Theodosian. Cullen knew he was studying him. 

"Would...she go with you to Thedas, do you think?" Andrew asked, interrupting the silence and obvious tension between the two. 

"I don't know," Cullen shrugged. "I wanted to ask—to suggest that, but...I did not think it fair. I would never want to make her choose between her life here and a life with me."

There were only two options. And either way, he felt selfish. 

* * *

"So you have no interest in going to Thedas?" Haley asked after the waiter had delivered their meals. The bottle of wine they shared was already half gone. 

“It’s not that I don’t have an interest…” Rose replied. “Honestly, I never gave it much thought until today."

Perhaps, once upon a time, when Dragon Age had only been a fantasy world and a game, had Rose daydreamed about what a life in Thedas would be. The games had been such an important part of her healing after Dominic, she often imagined the world as an escape. But she had no weaponry training nor particularly relevant practical skills. If  _she_ had fallen into that world, she was certain that she would have never survived. But that was before Cullen. 

“Do you want to go?” Haley asked simply. 

“I…I’m not sure. I want to be with Cullen, but I don’t think I’m a good match with Thedas. Frankly, I’d be a bit terrified to go. Can you imagine me in that world?"

“Why not? You’re smart and resourceful—you’d catch on quick."

“I think I’m too attached to modernity and technology,” Rose scoffed. “Like electricity and running water."

“But think of the _adventure_!” Haley said excitedly. 

“Yes, well I know _you’d_ love to go—Cullen told me your request,” Rose chuckled. “You’re welcome to go in my stead."

“Cullen’s in love with _you_ , not me. Though if you two do find a portal there, I expect a phone call."

“I know, I know.”

* * *

“I reckon it’s worth an ask,” Andrew suggested. “Wouldn’t hurt."

“Rose wouldn’t last a day in Thedas,” Liam muttered, just loudly enough for the other two to hear.

“Why do you say that?” Andrew quickly responded, glaring at his friend with an obvious look in his eye. All night, he had been trying to make Cullen feel better—Liam was clearly not much help.

“Rose has hardly camped, let alone been apart from technology for more than a day,” Liam scoffed. “She may love Dragon Age and know all about Thedas, but she’s not well sorted for that lifestyle."

Though Cullen could feel the tension radiating from Liam’s core, he couldn’t deny that the ginger had a point. Rose had only ever known the luxuries of this world. It had taken Cullen a while to get used to them but he could not deny their usefulness and ease. He too would miss the conveniences.

“That doesn’t mean she wouldn’t want to go,” Andrew pointed out, kicking Liam’s foot under the table. His friend hardly winced and ignored his stern looks. 

* * *

"So you're at an impasse—he has to return and you want to stay," Haley stated, trying to sort through their conversation out loud. 

“Precisely."

“You ought to make the most of the time you have together then, right?"

"Of course—I mean, I have been. We've been inseparable for weeks, but..."

"...sex is different from love..."

"It was never  _just_ sex, Haley. But yes. Honestly, I thought it would be temporary. Just...I don't know...entertainment isn't the right word, but you know what I mean! I thought he'd go back home and reunite with Evelyn and things would go back to normal. "

"There's nothing about this that's normal, though."

"True. I just figured...I don't know what I figured." Rose had both elbows on the edge of the table, her fingers tucked under her chin as she rested her head on the back of her hands. 

“I’m sure when you talked to Charlie she one hundred percent agreed with me on this...but have you talked to Liam about it?"

“Sort of,” Rose mumbled, before explaining to Haley that late night conversation she had shared with Liam a few weeks prior. 

Haley studied Rose for a moment, absorbing the information she relayed. Her face was thoughtful but restrained and Rose immediately knew her friend had something on her mind. Something Rose probably wasn't going to like hearing. 

"What is it?"

Her friend took a deep breath before cautiously asking her question. "Does Cullen know your history with Liam?"

"Haley..." It was a sigh and a warning.

"I'm just asking the question, Rose. You and Liam have known each other a long time..."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Right, we have. But there is no 'history with Liam'," she sighed, air quotes and all. "Not really. We're just friends."

"Right, and that's why he's lecturing you about your relationships," Haley said sarcastically. 

Rose gave a frustrated look but said nothing as she picked up her wine glass.

Haley was right. Though, Rose would never admit to it. 

* * *

“I say you woo her,” Andrew smirked. “Take her out on a proper date or cook her breakfast in bed. Buy her flowers. She clearly likes you, she just needs to quit worrying about it all."

Cullen smiled, appreciative of Andrew’s encouragement as he continued to rattle off a number of ideas for Cullen to take note of. He took the advice to heart, considering that perhaps Andrew was right. He hadn't partaken in any usual steps of courtship. Everything about the last few months was unconventional, including his romance with Rose. His mind went wild with ideas. 

_Perhaps I could take her horseback riding? Or out to dinner? A picnic on the Heath?_

He paused his thinking— _Or am I letting myself get too ahead? She needs some time to think..._

Cullen eventually steered the conversation away from his relationship with Rose as the night went on. Liam continued to behave coldly throughout the rest of their dinner and their drinks at a local bar. Cullen excused himself rather early in the night to return back to the hotel, Andrew being preoccupied with a pretty brunette.

Liam left soon after, though Cullen was unawares. He stayed several yards back as they walked back to the hotel. He may have been unhappy with the topic of conversation of the evening, but he knew he couldn’t let Cullen wander the streets of downtown alone. Although he acted unaffected, Liam, too, was worried about who could possibly be following them.

* * *

Rose and Liam had never been together or so much as dated. But to say that they shared no history was a lie, and Haley knew this without Rose ever having explained.  

Rose had known Liam longer than she had known Charlie, although only by a week or so. It was early on in her first year at UCL that she had physically bumped into him, colliding head to head as she wandered around a building looking for the room of her next class. There had been brief introductions before he invited her to a party that weekend. She readily accepted, eager to meet new people and form new friendships.  

She hadn't excepted to spend that entire night talking to Liam. And  _flirting_ with him. Nor had she anticipated the night would end in a sloppy makeout session before her roommate dragged her back to their flat. After that drunken night, Rose hadn't really made an effort to seek him out again.

But then she met Charlie. Who, of course, soon after re-introduced Rose to her older, graduate-student brother. Their dynamic had continued in much the same way for many years, between stints of significant others and amongst stressful exams. It was usually a product of a night of uninhibited drinking and an overwhelming feeling of loneliness. Timing, however, had never blossomed their brief connections into anything more. 

The last time they had kissed was not long after Rose moved into the flat above Liam's, soon after the end of her 3 year relationship with Dominic. Liam hadn't had a proper girlfriend in about a year, having resorted to keeping things casual with a revolving door of blondes. They were sharing a bottle of scotch that Rose had been saving for a special occasion. It was all a bit of a blur, but Rose was certain it had been Liam who had made the advance and initiated a kiss. For a brief moment, she remembered how it felt—to be there with him, in his arms, after all the failed relationships and after all their years of friendship. But it wasn't right. Not then, anyway. Dominic was still too fresh in her mind and she needed time on her own before even thinking about delving into something with him—one of her  _best friends._  

Through it all, that's what Liam had always been, between the stolen kisses that they never talked about and sometimes regretted or the stupid arguments they often found themselves engaged in. He had been there for her through thick and thin, in a way that Haley, Jocelyn, and even Charlie, hadn't been.

Rose didn't know if it made their strange friendship any more acceptable or rational, but that's just how they were.

She hadn't intentionally kept this from Cullen. It just hadn't been on her mind much since he landed at Hampstead Heath. She supposed there wasn't much to explain, anyway. Liam was a friend, their pasts mere memories. And she was very much in love with the dashing knight.

* * *

When Rose returned to the hotel later that night, she spotted him in the sparsely filled hotel bar on her way to the elevators. At first, she was surprised to find him still awake and in a drinking mood. For a brief moment, she stopped in her tracks, contemplating whether or not to join him. Eventually, she took a deep breath and forced herself to think confident thoughts before she approached him. 

She slipped into the seat beside him before he even registered that she was there. She ordered another glass of wine before turning towards him. 

"We should talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The suspenseful endings have really been falling into place for me lately...I'm sorry!  
> Please let me know your thoughts or find me on [Tumblr](http://polynesianhermione.tumblr.com)!


	22. A Foggy Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay - life's been a bit mad recently!   
> This chapter was a bit of a struggle, but I hope you enjoy!

Rose woke slowly. 

Her hangover was already apparent as her eyes, heavy and puffy, fought to open. Her cheek was pressed to the pillow with her arms folded beneath, the joints of her shoulders sore. She let out an involuntary groan as she rolled onto her back and pushed her hair out of her face. Her eyes blinked open in the sunny room as she looked around for Cullen, her hand failing to find his body beside hers.  

That’s when she noticed something different about the room. _Weren’t the windows on the other side? Did the bed change walls?_  She looked around for her red suitcase, finding nothing on the armchair. It was  _definitely_  a different room. 

Frantically, Rose sat up and clutched the covers to her body. She was still fully clothed, _thankfully_ , and her purse was on the nightstand. Her brows furrowed. Clearly she wasn’t in any danger—at least nothing immediate. But where was she? She reached for her phone to see if any texts were a clue, but they proved unhelpful. The last message she had received was from Haley, wishing her a good night and safe return to London. But that late last night. It was now 10:00am. Their flight home was in about ten hours. 

Rose thought hard, replaying the whole night through her mind. She had talked with Haley for a few hours after dinner, catching up on other aspects of their lives as promised. When she finally returned to the hotel, it was late, but she had stopped at the bar at the sight of a familiar face...

Realization hit her just as she heard the door open and in he walked. 

* * *

When Cullen stirred, his heart ached at the sight of the empty space beside him. It was morning and Rose had yet to return. 

He cursed as he stared at the ceiling. What had he been thinking? When had proclaiming his feelings ever ended positively? He had been emotional. Vulnerable. _Stupid._

He sat up and reached out for his phone, checking to see if he had missed a call or text. But no such notifications awaited him. Panic rose in his chest for a moment— _was she alright?_ Should he check up on her? His fingers had already typed out half a message before he stopped himself. She needed time to think. That's what she had said and he needed to respect that. Reaching out to her would surely be an invasion of space. 

He sighed and collapsed back onto the pillows, dropping the phone into the tangle of sheets beside him.  _Maker, how did I get here?_

Perhaps he was delusional to think it would ever be something more. They were from different worlds. What was that term? _Star-crossed lovers._ Destined to be apart. But Maker, he did love her. More than he thought previously thought possible. And he would do anything to prove it to her.

* * *

“Liam?"

The tall ginger-headed man mumbled a “good morning” as he climbed atop the bed and sat next to her, leaning against the headboard. He silently handed her one of the coffee cups in his hands, which she accepted rather hesitantly. 

Rose was still struggling to remember the previous night. 

She had seen Liam at the bar, alone, hunched over a scotch. He had been staring at his cell phone, probably reading up on the news. Rose had intended to approach him and address their fight a few weeks prior—in addition to all of his behavior involving Cullen in the past few weeks. But she had lost her nerve and chickened out. She blamed the wine. 

"Did...um...what happened last night?" Rose croaked, her throat hoarse, her voice also wavering with uncertainty. She could only peek up at Liam over the top of the cardboard cup. 

He seemed more relaxed than Rose as he smiled sympathetically. “You don't remember?" 

"Not really...I know I found you at the bar. We drank and talked and laughed and…” Rose trailed off, worrying building inside. "We didn't...nothing...uh..."

Liam quickly shook his head, chuckling slightly. This was amusing him. "No, nothing happened."

"Oh thank god," Rose exhaled, her head falling into her free hand. "Sorry...I just..."

A silence fell between them as she attempted to remember more of their night and what topics of conversation they covered. They clearly hadn’t discussed anything that she had intended to. Nothing on their fight or the nature of their friendship. Did they talk about Cullen at all? 

"Do you love him?" Liam asked suddenly, as if reading her mind. Rose's head snapped up, surprised by his blunt question. 

"Liam," she groaned, rubbing her temples in an effort to ease her headache. "I'm much too hungover for another lecture of yours."

"I'm not..." Liam sighed and shook his head, swinging his legs off the bed. He paced to the other side of the room, gripping his coffee tightly. He peered out the windows for a moment. "Cullen talked a lot about you last night at dinner. Andrew pried it out of him."

Rose wasn't sure how to respond, though she wasn't surprised. 

"He loves you," Liam continued. "I know you already know that, but I hadn't myself really realized until last night. Do...you feel the same?” He asked this softly and carefully, as if scared of what her answer would be.

But Rose replied, so quietly she wasn't sure Liam had heard. She watched as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath at her single word and affirmation. 

"Why don't you want him to stay?"

She shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know. He has a whole life in Thedas that I'd be asking him to abandon just for me. I can't do that."

"Are you—that is, do you want to—go with him?"

"I don't know, Liam,” she sighed, growing exasperated. “Look, I really don't wish to discuss this right now. My head is killing me, I'm exhausted, and I'm not looking forward to explaining to Cullen where I was all night..."

Frustrated, Rose threw back the covers and climbed off the bed. She slipped her feet into her flats and slung her bag over her shoulder. 

"I know...I..." Liam sighed and turned to look towards Rose. "I'm sorry for that fight a few weeks ago. It was wrong of me to get involved."

Rose said nothing as she studied him. 

"I just wanted to say that I think he's a good man,” he continued. "He’s well deserving of you."

"I don't need your approval, Liam," she snapped, causing his face to wince ever so slightly. She brushed past him and headed towards the door. 

“I know. I...Rose, wait—"

She stopped before the door briefly but refused to face him. "We've gone so long without having this conversation—I _can't_ do this right now."

Without another word, she swiftly opened the door and left Liam standing alone in his hotel room. 

* * *

Cullen was reading on the balcony when Rose returned, already dressed and packed. She quietly slipped into the bathroom to shower and delay an inevitable awkward conversation. When she returned—dressed in jeans and a loose, comfortable top, her hair wrapped up in a towel atop her head—Cullen was standing before his luggage, rummaging through its contents.   

“Morning,” said Rose as she crossed the room.

Cullen quickly turned around to greet her, smiling kindly as she took a seat on the edge of the bed. He watched as she released her hair from the towel, rubbing the cloth around her head a few times before dropping it beside her. She ran her fingers through her wet locks and he quickly found himself staring. 

“I uh…” he cleared his throat, averting his gaze. “I hope you had a good time with Haley."

“I’m sorry I didn’t come back last night,” Rose sighed. “I’m sure that didn’t help, all things considered."

“It’s alright, I understand. I was worried about you, though,” he shuffled his feet as he stood awkwardly across from her, his hands stuffed in his jeans pockets. “I figured you just spent the night at Haley’s."

A pain shot through her chest, but she nodded slowly, forcing a smile across her lips. “Yes…it wasn’t planned."

There was a brief silence until Cullen suddenly turned and reach into his bag, producing a small box wrapped in plain brown paper. He held it gently in his palms before offering it to Rose. 

“I uh…got you something. A few days ago. I was going to wait to give it to you, but…well, I hope you like it.” 

Rose’s eyes widened in genuine surprise, touched by the kind gesture. “You didn’t have to get me anything,” she said, even as she found her hands accepting the gift. 

“It’s…to thank you.” He was rubbing the back of his neck. The nervous habit that Rose always found adorable and irresistible. “For the Superman figure…and bringing me to Comic-Con and San Diego and…for everything. You’ve taken too good of care for me these past few months."

The way he spoke, it sounded so… _final_ , Rose noticed. As if already, he was saying goodbye. 

She focused on the box, slowly prying the taped edges apart with her index finger, carefully unwrapping the mysterious item. She could feel him watching, awaiting her reaction. When the brown paper had fallen from her lap and her eyes fell upon the box, she involuntarily emitted a soft gasp. Quickly opening the top, she pulled out the figure and carefully held it in her hands. It was an adorable, miniature likeness of Cullen, in the style of her favorite figures. There he was with his armor and red coat, fur trim around his neck, with a small sword in one hand. With a bright smile, she looked up at him. “Where did you get this?"

“It’s custom made,” he explained. “At one of the booths, a lady took commissions. I must credit Haley with the idea, though. Do you like it?"

“Of course!” she beamed, holding the figure like it was her most prized possession. Perhaps now it was. “It’s wonderful!"

She put the mini Cullen down on the bed and quickly jumped up to embrace him, catching him off guard, all things considered. But Rose was wrapped up by the incredibly kind gesture. After a moment, she pulled her head up from his neck—she was smiling happily, arms wrapped over his shoulders. Their faces mere inches away from one another. They both froze as their eyes met and Rose couldn’t help but glance at his lips. Suddenly, they were both aware of their close proximity, and Rose quickly dropped her arms from his shoulders, and she felt him quickly follow suit. 

“Um…thank you,” she mumbled, stepping back slightly. She nervously tucked her hair behind her ear before scooping the figure into her hands, moving towards her suitcase. 

"Rose...” his voice cracked. "Promise me...no matter what you decide...about us...that we'll still be friends."

Rose took a deep breath. She still hadn’t made a decision. Talking with Haley had helped, but her mind was in overdrive. And now, after her night of drinking and surprising morning with Liam, it was overstuffed as well. She needed more time, though she knew very much which ends of the argument her heart and head were at. 

She placed the mini-Cullen in her bag, carefully padded by clothing, before slowly turning back to face him. With a small smile, she softly responded, "You'll always be important to me."

* * *

Rose made a mental note to never again put herself in such awkward situations just before a ten-hour transatlantic flight. 

Their last afternoon in California was spent walking around Seaport Village, a little area not far from the convention center. Right along the water, shops and restaurants were filled with locals and tourists alike. The group had a thoroughly awkward lunch, followed by an awkward wander along the seaport. Rose was more thankful than ever that Andrew was around, and that his naturally gregarious personality had kept the day from being completely unbearable. 

Had she not have had such a strange morning with Liam, Rose would have likely made some excuse to sit next to him on their flight home, to help distance herself from Cullen. She had no reason to sit next to Andrew—the two had never been close enough to warrant such a request, and she knew that she couldn't put Liam and Cullen together for ten hours without a buffer. No, she had to sit with Cullen. And he'd be nothing but kind and charming and it would take all of her willpower to keep herself from kissing him. 

She had been thinking about him all day, though they hardly exchanged a word. He had been quiet in most conversations, though Andrew managed to get a few comments out of him. For the most part, he looked happy—that is, he was enjoying himself—soaking up the last of the California sun in a pair of aviators.

Liam had also kept quiet, thought Rose caught him staring at her a few times throughout lunch. She had a good idea of what he could possibly have been thinking, but she wasn’t certain. He had been acting stranger than normal that morning, even if he was trying to discuss the long ignored topic of their “friendship with benefits”. He had all but encouraged her to stay with Cullen, which was in sharp contrast to everything he had previously said on the matter. 

The one saving grace of their long flight home was that it was overnight, so most of it was spent asleep. Theoretically. Rose managed only a few hours. Cullen spent most of his time reading, as always, even after she had offered her laptop and movies. She briefly wondered if he really was reading all that time, or if he was merely staring down at the words, rereading over and over as his mind wandered off. 

Did he resent her? Was he now more anxious to return to Thedas? Even though Rose had yet to make a decision, surely her immediate reaction would have put him off? 

The thoughts continued to build throughout the night as she struggled for sleep and peace of mind. 

* * *

Andrew departed the group at the taxi stand. The remaining three hopped into their own cab back to their flat. The ride was quiet, save for the driver's radio filling the empty spaces of conversation. Considering how long the journey was from the airport to their home, Rose was certain the driver could feel the tension between the three.

It was late afternoon when they climbed out of the cab in front of their building. Too late for a nap but far too early to turn in for the night. As they stepped through the front door, Rose was already thinking about how she'd spend the afternoon doing laundry and tiding up her apartment. Perhaps even running to the store for groceries. She needed to keep herself occupied. She had thought of little else since leaving San Diego other than her “big decision” and she needed a break from it. 

She led the way up their staircase, the boys following in silence. When she reached her doorstep, she dropped her bag and turned to address them. Liam had already opened the door to his flat, with Cullen following him in. Cullen stopped briefly, just before the threshold and looked up at Rose. Their eyes met and he offered a small smile and slight wave before turning away and entering Liam’s flat. Rose was glued to the spot, watching as he receded into the flat and closed the door behind him. A pain jolted through her chest—it was the first time in weeks that she would be alone in her home, that Cullen would sleep in his own room. 

Rose, feeling a bit numb, entered her own flat, which now felt empty. She quickly dragged her bags into her bedroom, sorting her laundry and quickly getting a load into the wash. On her bed, she spread out the various items she had purchased at the convention. Among them was Cullen’s gift—the mini-Cullen that simultaneously brought a pain and joy to her heart. She looked around her room as she cradled it in her hands, deciding to place it on her desk. She went about her apartment, tidying things up in every area, though it was already quite clean. She kept herself busy until there was nothing left to do. She sat and checked her work email, triaging and prioritizing for her return to the office. When that was finished, she sat on the sofa and turned on the telly, flipping through channels with no clear desire to watch anything. Growing frustrated, she clicked it off and threw the remote into the other corner of the couch. With a heavy sigh, she laid against its cushions, absentmindedly fidgeting with the chain of the amulet that still hung around her neck. As her fingertips grazed the stone, she felt a shock travel through her body—a buzz of energy filling within her. Her hands flew off the amulet as she sat up, concerned with the strange feeling. 

_What the hell was that?_

Had it been a daydream? A figment of her imagination?

Suddenly, she heard a knock at her door, ceasing all further thoughts on the matter. She quickly jumped up, figuring that Liam or Cullen were now too sheepish to simply come and go in her apartment as they pleased. Expecting to see one of the boys, she threw open the door. But no one was on the other side. She heard the front door close as she looked around, finding an envelope at her feet. Her name was written in the familiar messy, yet fluid, scrawl of Liam’s. She picked up the envelope and returned to her sofa, the door softly closing behind her. She quickly pulled out the pieces of paper within—a letter, she gathered—and read its contents. 


	23. Questioning

_Rose,_

_I’ve gone to Charlie's—our parents are in town and requested dinner. Apparently, my jet lag isn't a valid excuse to skip._

_Forgive me for my cowardice. I had fully intended on relaying the contents of this letter in person, but it seems lately that we can hardly have a serious conversation without it turning it into an argument. Not that I blame you for being upset with me. I’m a right stubborn git and you’ve always known that. But then again, so are you._

_When we first met all those years ago, I was immediately stricken by your heart. You’ve always had a good one. Always been too generous and too loving. But that’s what’s always made you Rose Dashwood. And I’ve never deserved the friendship you so kindly bestowed upon me._

_Truth be told, I always thought we’d end up together—someday, somehow. I’m unsure if that’s a shock to you. I never could tell how you felt about us. But for many years, through both of our failed relationships and our casual hookups, I thought that eventually, we’d sort ourselves out and admit to each other the inevitable. When Dominic proposed, I was, of course, happy for you. You're my dearest friend and you were in love. But when you two broke up, a small, horrifyingly dreadful, part of me was relieved. He wasn’t right for you and he had never once deserved you. And then Cullen arrived._

_I’m sure you’ve noticed how jealous I’ve been. I’m not particularly good at hiding it. But over the past few days...I've come to realize something: I have more in common with Dominic than I care to admit. I don't deserve you. And though I once thought otherwise, I'm not right for you either. But Cullen—he's a good man that truly loves you._

_For my own selfish reasons, I'd never encourage you to leave London and go to Thedas. But you two should be together. I've known you a long time Rose and I've never seen you so happy. I see in the way you look at him how deeply you feel—even if you're not so certain._

_You're right. You don't need my approval. You never have and never will. But as a friend, please let me impart on you some advice:_

_Don't hold yourself back. If he does go home—and I'm starting to think that's a big if—you'll regret whatever missed time these next few days or weeks or months or years will be. Take it from someone who knows his chance is gone. Don't miss out on yours._

_I'm likely to stay the night at Charlie's. Go to him, Rose. He loves you and you love him. It's needless for you both to be broken hearted._

_Yours always,_

_Liam_

_P.S. Our mysterious Professor Bennett remains mysterious - there's hardly any information about him online. We'll have to go to Oxford. Whenever you're ready._

* * *

To describe Rose as stunned was an understatement. She was speechless. Confused and surprised and all the like. The letter was quite unlike Liam, but his awful handwriting confirmed it really was him. 

She didn't know where to begin—which part to process first. Liam had confirmed her suspicions. Charlie had always hinted at it and teased her, but she never thought much of it. Had Charlie always known? Liam was one of her best friends—she had always confided in him. He had been a shoulder countless times. And she had never thought of their hookups as anything more than a desperate moment of comfort. 

But he was encouraging her. Liam rarely gave that sort of life advice unless he one hundred percent believed it—criticism was in his usual nature, but this was different. This was a side of Liam she hadn’t before seen. The Montgomerys were known to be generous and giving, but this level of selflessness was a surprise. 

As her mind continued to whirl, Rose dropped the letter onto her coffee table and stood up, her hands flying to her head. She ran her fingers through her hair, repeatedly pushing the strands back and massaging her scalp in the process. Before she realized, she began to pace around the room, unsure of what to do.

Was she supposed to call Liam? Text him? Demand that they meet to talk about it all in person? But then again, if he had wanted or been willing to talk, he wouldn’t have written the letter and run off to Camden. And what of Cullen and her decision? Was she to follow Liam’s advice? She herself hadn’t even reached her own decision yet. Was she to follow her heart or her head? 

Deciding she’d go crazy if she stayed cooped up in her apartment, contemplating her options, she quickly grabbed her purse, shoved her feet into a pair of flip flops, and bolted out her front door. Just as she was descending the stairs, the door to Liam’s apartment opened and out stepped Cullen. 

“Oh!” Rose halted in her tracks, nearly colliding with him. “Cullen…wh-what um…” Flustered, she shuffled around awkwardly, pushed her hair behind her ears, and avoided all eye contact. 

“I was just looking for Liam,” he said, offering a small smile. “Heard the door so I figured he was with you.”

Rose shook her head, eyes darting from her feet to her hands to the walls. “No, he’s not. He went to Charlie and Devon’s. Did you…need something? Everything okay?"

“Yeah I’m alright,” he replied, watching her closely.  “I just wanted to ask him something…about that professor in Oxford. See if he had any news.”

“Oh, right,” Rose nodded. “He…uh…said he couldn’t find much information online. I guess you two will need a trip soon."

“You…wouldn’t join us?" Cullen's brows furrowed.

“If you two wanted to go as soon as possible, no,” she replied. “I’m due back at work in a couple days."

“I’m in no hurry…” 

“No?" 

“Rose, please look at me…” Cullen pleaded, saddened to see her so obviously uncomfortable to simply be around him. 

Reluctantly, her emerald eyes flicked up and met with his own amber orbs. He stepped forward, closing the gap between them and dreaming of holding her close. 

“…I’m…um…on my way to the store,” Rose said softly, taking a small step back to evade the hands that begun to tentatively reach out. “Do you need anything?” Her eyes averted once more, guilt building in her chest. 

Cullen also stepped back, a pain shooting through his chest before he stuffed his hands into his pockets. “No..no I’m alright, thank you."

“Have you eaten? I can pick you up some dinner—"

“I’m fine,” he snapped, catching them both off guard. “You need not worry so much about me."

“…Right. Of course,” Rose cleared her throat and adjusted the purse on her shoulder. Surprised by his angry tone, she quickly offered him a courteous smile before stepping around him to continue down the stairs. 

* * *

“Fuck,” Cullen swore to himself as he heard the front door of the building slam behind Rose’s departure. He wasn’t sure what had come over him in that moment—he hadn’t meant to snap at her. But he had. His tone had gone sour and his head was killing him—his first headache in a long while. He felt a familiar but strange sensation in his body. Was it the lyrium? Had whatever of the potent substance that still remained within him reacted to something to suddenly present withdrawal symptoms?

Mouth parched, Cullen retreated into Liam’s flat and poured himself a glass of water. He wandered over towards the balcony, sliding back the door to step out onto the little ledge. The warm breeze greeted him as he looked down the street in both directions. In the distance, he could see Rose's small form reach the end of their street and turn out of view. 

_Am I being foolish? Is this all hopeless?_

He sat on one of the small chairs, placing his glass on the round table before burying his face in his hands. Doubt began to fill him as his mind jumped from Rose to Thedas and back. He felt torn, between what he knew was expected of him and what he wanted most. For once in a long while, those two options didn't align. 

Perhaps Rose was right to remind him of his duties. In his youth, all he wanted in life was to be a Templar. When he had finally been initiated into the Order, he was ecstatic. Beyond pleased to be able to do some good for Thedas. Then Kinloch Hold and Kirkwall happened. And everything he had believed in came crashing down around him. Yet, he grew from it. He realized the errors in his ways and sought to rectify all the years he had spent hating and distrusting Mages. When the Inquisition was finished, he had meant to help reestablish the Templar Order. One that would be free from corruption that would work in harmony with Mages across Thedas and return to its roots as an operation of the Chantry. Was it selfish of him to now forsake those plans?

He did love this strange new world he now found himself in. But he knew his lifestyle in London was far from sustainable. He had no position of means. He relied heavily on Liam and Rose for most things. No, if he were to stay, he'd need to find himself an occupation. He'd have a reason get out of the flat every day and be able to provide for Rose. He could take Andrews advice and take her on dates, buy her nice things. Maybe someday a ring...

_No—don't get ahead of yourself. She hasn't even said she loves you._

* * *

"Rose?"

She was so focused on her mental shopping list, Rose hardly noticed the approaching man who had called her name. 

"Rose! How are you?"

Her head snapped up from the assortment of cheeses she was looking over to meet the gaze of the last person she would have expected to run into at the Waitrose in Hampstead. 

"Nate! Hello! Er...what're you doing here?" She politely accepted a hug but was surprised by the kiss he also placed on her cheek. "Don't you uh...live on the other side of the river?"

"I do! I'm just a bit early in meeting friends for dinner down the road. Popped in to grab a water," he smiled, waving the bottle in his hand. "I'm so pleased to run into you, though."

“Oh?"

"We’ve still got to plan dinner—later this week, perhaps?"

Rose nodded and smiled politely. "Of course. The _team_ debrief, right? I'd nearly forgotten." 

"Right," he smiled, unaffected by her emphasis and reminder that the dinner was meant to be a group outing. "I'll send you an email after I've sorted out the details."

"Sure."

"I've got to run, but it was great seeing you—you look amazing!" 

Rose returned his wave, a bit uncertain about this latest encounter. First the kiss on the cheek, then the compliment? She looked down at her apparel—a baggy top and jeans. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun. She had rebuffed his advances so many times, she had started think he had finally gotten the hint. 

She groaned at the thought, not wishing to add yet another burden to her mind. She quickly finished her shopping and headed home, stopping only to grab a coffee from a local cafe.

Thoughts primarily focusing on Nate's persistent behavior, Rose nearly missed them. They sat at an outdoor table of a restaurant across the street, holding hands and laughing. Dominic and Amelia looked like a couple properly in love. 

She had almost walked past them without any notice. Instead, she was transfixed by the scene before her, hopeful that distance and her sunglasses would ensure anonymity as watched them. Dominic had a wide grin and Amelia's smile was positively radiant. At first, Rose reacted and felt similarly to the last time she had seen them - with a pain in her chest and a boil in her blood as remaining resentment filled her. But this time something was different. 

As she studied them, a shining reflection of light caught her eye and drew her attention to Amelia's hand. Dominic held her fingertips and admired the ring that now sat on her left hand. She was beaming as he brought her hand to his lips for a brief kiss. She reached out with her free hand and gently caressed his face, taking care not to disturb the still slightly bruised skin around his eye, courtesy of Cullen's punch those few weeks before. 

Rose desperately wanted to be angry. She had fully expected to be, seeing the scene before her. But she wasn't. She couldn't be, as much as she tried. Dominic looked happier than she had ever seen him. And it was in that moment that words from Liam's letter echoed in her head: " _I've never seen you so happy. I see in the way you look at him how deeply you feel."_

How much time had she wasted being angry at Dominic? Sure, she had the right to be on all accounts, but had that helped her heal? Had that helped her let go? It only kept her inextricably tied to unhappy memories and insecurities. It was long overdue to let everything good. All the negativity she had harbored over the last ten months had taken its toll and run its course. It had scared her and tormented her. And blinded her. 

Charlie and Haley were right. Liam was right. She loved Cullen. With a fierceness that frightened and exhilarated her. She loved him and desperately wanted to be with him, regardless of what was to be their future. 

She was about to continue on her way when she realized Dominic had spotted her. He seemed to freeze, staring at her across the street—had he recognized her? Before thinking, Rose slowly raised her hand slightly in a silent greeting, an acknowledgment of the strange moment. After a beat, he returned the gesture. A small smile broke the passive look on her face. Without further delay, she turned and continued down the sidewalk and hurried home. 

* * *

Charlie hooked her arm around Liam’s as they watched their parents walk down the street to their car. 

“Don’t think you’re getting away without some quality sibling time,” she chuckled, hugging his arm. “Come on, let’s go get a drink and you can tell me all about your trip and whatever it is that’s gotten you in such a mood."

Liam groaned and shot his sister a sideways glance. 

“Oh, don’t act like I can’t read you.” Charlie rolled her eyes as she led him down the street to her favorite neighborhood pub. “You’re a bloody book. Always have been."

When they reached the Devonshire Arms, they settled at a small table in the corner, near the windows, and Charlie ordered them each a pint of ale. 

“How was California?” she asked, plopping into her seat and immediately taking a sip of her drink. She watched Liam over the rim of her glass. He shrugged and said nothing. “Was the convention fun? Did you talk to someone from the video game company?” 

“Yeah, fun as always,” he replied softly. _Solemnly_. “We talked to one of the creative directors. We’re supposed to see some professor at Oxford next."

“And he knows how to get Cullen home?"

“Mhmm."

Charlie sighed and crossed her arms atop the table. “Okay, Liam. Out with it. This is beyond painful."

“What’re you talking about?” he replied innocently.

“This—this conversation! Or lack thereof. I was trying to make small talk before I pried the good stuff out of ya, but you’re not seeming to be having it. _So._  Let’s go—why are you upset?"

“Charlie…"

“Liam…"

He took a deep breath and sighed, his nostrils flaring as his face tightened. The siblings sat in silence for a moment. Charlie stared him down, her blue eyes icy cold with determination. She wouldn’t even think about backing off. 

“It’s complicated, Charlie!” Liam groaned, shutting his eyes and bringing a hand to his forehead to massage his temples. 

“Try me,” she challenged.

As Liam explained the events of their trip and the contents of his letter to Rose, Charlie was unsure of how to react and feel. But she was worried. Worried about how it would all affect their years of friendships and their futures. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think!


	24. Without A Doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!
> 
> (aka I've tried again with the smut...)

"Cullen?" 

His name was followed by knocking on his bedroom door, which jolted him awake, breaking the nightmares that put him in a cold sweat. The door cracked open and a stream of light seeped into the darkening room. He glanced out his window and noticed the sun had already set—dusk giving way to night. 

"Cull—oh I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

His eyes darted to the door and found Rose sheepishly standing in the small opening between the door and frame. 

“Yes—I mean—no... It's fine," he stumbled over the words, groaning as he sat up. "I was trying to wait out a headache and I must have dozed off. Come in.” He gestured with one hand as the other rubbed the sleep from his eyes. 

Rose slipped into the room, softly shutting the door behind her. She stood awkwardly for a moment, her hand still resting on the doorknob, before Cullen looked up at her properly. 

“Did you need something?” he asked, his voice sounding harsher than he had meant as he struggled to shake his dreams.

“I…uh…was thinking of making dinner,” Rose said softly, nervously fidgeting with her fingers as she slowly moved further into the room. “I know you said I don’t need to worry about you, but I know that Liam’s fridge is generally in a sad state, so…” She shrugged slightly and forced a small, awkward laugh.

“I’m sorry about earlier…” Cullen replied, massaging the back of his neck. “I didn’t mean…” He sighed heavily and hung his head. 

“It’s okay, Cullen,” Rose replied quickly. “I…well…you’re angry with me. And you should be. I don’t blame you."

Cullen’s head snapped up and his eyes quickly sought hers. “Rose, I’m not angry with you."

“Well, you’re at least frustrated with me!” She sat on the edge of the bed, noting to not sit too close nor too far from him. “I am too, believe me.” She laughed slightly and cracked a smile.

Cullen didn’t know how to respond. He _was_  frustrated. Though not with her, not really. He would never blame her for wanting to think things true—to be sure about what she really wanted. Their eyes met and locked, but Cullen was unsure of what her expression read. 

“I saw Dominic…on my way home from the market...” she began, looking down at the clasped hands in her lap. “I saw him with Amelia and…well, I realized something."

Cullen’s chest was pounding, and it was all he could do to listen closely and focus on breathing at a normal rate to keep himself calm. _What was she going to say?_

“I…well…I was practicing a speech my entire walk home and now the entirety of the English language is evading me,” she groaned with a laugh. She grew flustered as she was unable to get the proper words out. “The thing is, Cullen…you were right. I was scared—I _am_  scared. I’ve been holding onto the past so tightly…I’ve been so blind…"

Swallowing hard, Cullen inched closer to her, his hands sliding into hers. He prayed he wasn’t misreading the situation.

“Cullen…I…” Her voice wavered as she squeezed his hands. She looked up to meet his pleading, hopeful eyes. With a deep breath, she pinched hers shut for only a brief moment. When her eyes fluttered open, they glistened with a slight sheen of tears that threatened to burst. Cullen’s heart stopped before he saw her lips curl into a wide smile and she said the three words he most longed to hear. “I love you. I’m so sorry. For being absolutely rotten these past couple days. I love you and I want to be with you. No matter what future awaits us."

Before Rose could even think of uttering another word, Cullen’s lips crashed against hers, one hand cradling her head. She immediately melted into the kiss, her hands finding their way up his chest and over his shoulders. They broke away breathless, and as they pressed their foreheads together, Cullen couldn’t help but smile. 

“You’re…you’re not angry with me?” Rose asked.

“Quite the contrary, in fact,” he murmured, running his fingers through her hair. “You need not be sorry. I love you, Rose."

Rose smiled as her body relaxed, the burden on her shoulders no longer weighing her down. “I love you too, Cullen."

With a brilliantly bright—and relieved—smile, Cullen's lips reconnected with hers in an instant, eagerly enjoying their renewed romance. Hands flew to heads, shoulders, and waists, tugging at hair and clothing. Rose's fingers fumbled at the  _too many_ buttons on Cullen's shirt. She pushed the fabric off his shoulders and kicked off her shoes in dramatic fashion, sending her flats flying across the room. Cullen chuckled against her lips before pulling back to slip her top up and over her head. He sharply inhaled at the sight of her in a little black lace bra, her light blue jeans still clinging to her hips. He watched as her eyes raked over his now bare chest. She was biting her bottom lip before their eyes met and she blushed a shy smile.

Hands moved swiftly to remove them both of the confines of their jeans. Rose had fallen back on the bed with Cullen poised over her, pinning her wrists above her head into the impossibly soft duvet. Breathy moans filled the air as he laid kisses down her sternum. His lips seemed to feather over her skin, and teasing fingertips trailed down her sides, leaving goosebumps in their wake. 

It was like the first time all over again, yet somehow vastly different. His touches were even more tender, more longing; as if each caress was punctuated with just how deeply he felt—no, how deeply he  _loved_ her.

Rose was lost in a whirl of sensations. Each kiss and stroke felt electrifying, finally unburdened from her worries. She bit her lip in anticipation as his fingers hooked under her lacy underwear and swiftly pulled them down her legs. She quickly became aware of the warmth that had built in her core. She gasped suddenly, as his lips made contact with her wet heat and hands grasped firmly on her thighs. 

She was nothing but moans as he slowly—deliberately, achingly,  _tortuously_ —licked at her seam. Breathless, she squirmed in delight as her eyes involuntarily shut. 

“Cullen,” she whined, after a beat. She could feel him grin against her sex. “I need you inside me."

He, rather reluctantly, ceased his ministrations before crawling up her body. Rose grabbed his face and kissed him roughly, surprising him as she tasted her own wetness on his lips. She pulled his body close and against her thighs she felt his erection. Running her hands down his sculpted chest, she reached lower to take hold of him. Cullen groaned as she slipped a hand into his briefs, gripping his solid length gently. He quickly shed his last article of clothing before returning to hover above Rose.

They were at the bottom half of the bed, sideways, but neither cared much to lie on the mattress properly. Cullen briefly reached up to pull a pillow over, sliding it underneath Rose’s head. He stopped for a moment to appreciate the sight of her: long, black hair splayed and pooled in swirls, emerald eyes heavy with want, and her rosy lips, wet and parted as she breathed heavily. 

“I love you,” he said once more, with a relief he never knew he could feel. She cupped his face and smiled, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs.

"I love you too." 

The words made his heart sing. He brought his head to hers and kissed her fiercely, _passionately._  And after a confirming nod from his love, he pushed inside her with a groan. Rose had never known such need and desire, as her body burned for more. His pace swiftly quickened as he buried his face into the crook of her neck, nibbling on her sensitive skin as she moaned beneath him. He thrust deep, fast, and powerful; her fingers gripped and twisted in the sheets.

They danced a fine line between tender love-making and rough, wild fucking. Unlike the first time, all those weeks ago, they were more uninhibited and comfortable now, and they could both feel the difference in the way their bodies moved together. Their pleasure grew with each movement—each thrust and caress. Both were moaning in rhythm, a sheen of sweat beginning to build on their foreheads. 

Rose felt her release drawing near as the muscles in her body began to tense. Her eyes shut and she stifled a loud groan by biting her lip. As if reading her mind, Cullen reached a hand between them and found her clit with his fingertips. She cried out in delight as he rubbed her sensitive bud in small circles. 

“Cullen…I…” she breathed, arching her back. A tingling sensation began to spread over her skin. 

“I know, love,” he responded in a husky whisper. “Let go…come for me…"

Rose roughly grabbed his face and captured his lips, hungrily tasting him as her tongue slipped against his. When she finally broke, she pulled back as she cried out his name. Her head fell back as all sense and thoughts fell to the wayside, her muscles clamping around his length over and over and over. His hips bucked wildly as he sought his own release, grunting and cursing at the tightening of her sex. Cullen’s mind went blank as he came undone, his body shuddering as a long, broken moan escaped his lips. 

He fell next to Rose as he stared up at the ceiling, chest heaving as he fought to catch his breath. After a moment, he felt her lips on his shoulder and her arm snake across his stomach. He turned his head to her with a smile. Her eyes were closed lightly, a soft, pleased smile on her lips as she breathed in and out, enjoying the afterglow of her orgasm.

“I missed you,” he said, reaching his hand out to stroke her hair. Her eyes fluttered opened and she grinned and giggled.

“It’s only been a few days, silly!"

"Yes," he agreed, nodding as he pulled her closer and onto his chest. "And that was far too long to not embrace and kiss you.” He demonstrated by pulling her in for a long kiss, a hand tangled in her hair. 

Rose couldn’t help but smile. She curled up against his side, his arm around her shoulders. She clung to him, cheek pressed against his chest as it rose and fell with his breath. 

“I’m sorry again,” she murmured into his skin. She felt his weight shift as he moved to tilt his head down. 

“You need not apologize, love. I understand.” He kissed her hair and she smiled against his skin. “What’s important is that you’re here now."

Rose sighed contently as she nodded. 

"After we ran into each other earlier, I was certain you didn't want…” he shook his head. "Was it just Dominic that changed your mind?"

Her breath hitched suddenly, as her mind whirled around thoughts of Liam. But she quickly resolved that honesty was the best policy, and she needed to explain to him everything. She lifted her head and looked up to meet his amber eyes. 

“Cullen, I…I want us to be open and honest with each other. Completely. From now on,” she said, untangling herself from his arms and sitting up straight. She pulled the sheets to her body. “I want us to be able to talk about anything and everything."

Cullen looked at her, concern building. He propped himself up on his elbows. “Agreed. Rose, I promise I’ve been nothing but honest with you..."

“No, I know, Cullen. I...I need to tell you something,” she sighed. "About Liam.”

He raised his eyebrows. “Oh?"

“I wasn’t completely honest before. About our…history…" How she hated that word.

As she launched into retelling the past eight years of her life and friendship with Liam, including the letter, Rose tried not to worry about negative repercussions. 

Cullen listened intently, interrupting little and only for clarification. When she finished speaking—which she felt she had done for hours—she looked at him tentatively, worrying building in her chest. 

“Any more questions?” she asked hesitantly. Cullen looked contemplative. “Cullen?"

He cracked a small smile and grabbed her hands. “Are you hungry?"

“What?" Rose responded in genuine surprise, a dumbstruck look on her face. 

“Let's make dinner," he said, swinging his legs over the side fo the bed. He pulled on a t-shirt and pair of boxers. He scooped up the buttoned shirt he had been wearing earlier and handed it to Rose.

* * *

Cullen wasn’t mad. Far from it, really. Rose had made him the happiest man in both worlds. He could fault neither of them for their pasts. He knew he wasn't perfect either. 

He watched Rose move about the kitchen with a warmth in his chest. Cullen was certain he would never tire of seeing her as she was now, dressed in his shirt with her hair pulled up into a messy bun. He watched her methodically roll up the sleeves to her elbows as she looked through the fridge to retrieve all the necessary ingredients. He smirked as she reached on her tip tops into a high shelf, his shirt moving up with her to reveal the slightest glimpse of her bottom. 

"Am I allowed to help?" he asked cheekily as she pulled out a large knife and cutting board.

She eyed him and considered his offer. "Can you manage to chop some onions?"

"I think I can," he grinned. "It's been a long time since I helped my sisters, but I'm sure I can manage."

Rose slid the board and blade over the counter, placing a large onion beside them. She smiled before moving to the sink to fill a pot of water. Cullen unsheathed the knife and placed the onion on the board, holding it in place. He cut off the ends and peeled away the skin. As he continued to work, he could feel his every move under a meticulous watch. 

“My offer to help was to allow you to do other things. Not watch me with scrutiny,” he chuckled, not once lifting his eyes. 

Rose’s cheeks went red and she quickly turned around to the stove, turning the gas on under the pot of water. After a moment, she moved into the living room and flipped through her crate of records, eventually pulling one out and carefully putting it in place on the turntable. She switched it on and placed the needle down, enjoying the crackle of noise and warm notes that began to emanate out of the speakers. She moved back to the kitchen, swaying her hips to the music. 

“Is this to your satisfaction, milady?” he smirked, presenting his finely chopped board of onions. 

Rose rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out, saying nothing but placing a few cloves of garlic before him. She went about crushing the tomatoes in a bowl and prepping the rest of the ingredients. 

Cullen finished up his duties and watched as she sashayed around, humming along to the songs as she cooked. The flat was quickly filled with a delicious smell. 

They worked swiftly and silently, letting the music fill the void in conversation as Rose monitored the simmering sauce and cooking pasta. Cullen was put in charge of pouring them each a glass of wine and setting the table. 

“I feel very lucky,” Rose said, as they sat down for dinner. “Had we not found you in the park—had you not traveled here at all…” She hadn’t before thought of the sheer luck of circumstances that had led them to each to each other. 

Cullen smiled but politely shook his head. “I think it’s more than luck. I wasn’t even supposed to go on that expedition."

“More than luck?” Rose raised an eyebrow.

He nodded before asking, “Do you believe in Fate?"

“‘Fate’?” Rose looked shocked. She had never been a believer in things that were supposedly 'meant to be.'"I don’t know, that’s all a bit…mystical, isn’t it?"

“Perhaps it is,” Cullen chuckled.

“Well, whatever it was that brought us together, here’s to us.” Rose raised her wine glass. 

Cullen mirrored her actions. “To us."


	25. Making Decisions, Making Amends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've fallen so behind! Between working being crazy and my vacation home for Comic-Con, I've barely had time to write. Hope I can get back in the groove soon. 
> 
> Not my best chapter—will probably be heavily edited later down the line—but conveys all the necessary moments needed to progress. Hope you enjoy!

It felt like it had all been a dream. A perfect, wonderful, exhilarating dream.

Rose was comfortably snuggled in the duvet as light streamed in through the curtains. It was later than she’d usually wake, making use of the time that her last day of vacation offered. Eyes still closed, she rolled onto her back as she heard the door to her room slowly creak open. The soft padding of feet on hardwood moving across the room caused her eyes to blink open, and the sight before her caused her lips to form into a lazy, sleepy smile.

“Good morning,” she yawned, using her elbows to prop herself up. 

Cullen grinned as he stood at the edge of the bed, proudly presenting in his hands a tray full of food. 

“Morning, my lady,” he said, placing the tray atop the covers. He settled back onto the bed next to Rose as she sat up and scooted back against the headboard. Cullen stole a quick peck on her lips before motioning with a hand to the meal before them. “Breakfast is served."

“Did you make all this?” Rose asked, astonished and impressed, as she surveyed the spread. Bacon, scrambled eggs, cut up fruit, and toast filled the tray. There were also glasses of water, orange juice, and coffee. She looked up from the array and met his eyes. “How did you…I thought you didn’t do much cooking?"

“I don’t,” he laughed. “I _may_ have had help from the internet. And Jocelyn, over the phone."Cullen smiled bashfully as his hand rubbed the back of his neck. “I just wanted to do something nice for you. And you always cook for me.” He shrugged shyly as he ran a hand through his wavy hair. “I’m sorry if this was silly…"

“No, not at _all_ ,” Rose assured. “This is the sweetest thing anyone has done for me in a long while.” She smiled warmly and squeezed his arm. “Thank you, Cullen.” 

He smiled in return before turning pulling the tray closed in front of them. “I hope everything tastes satisfactory…Jocelyn had to walk me through quite a bit. She suggested I scramble the eggs as it would be easier."

Rose smiled as she reached for a fork to sample Cullen’s breakfast. The eggs were well scrambled, but a bit dry and slightly over seasoned. The bacon was crispier than she normally would have liked and the toast a slightly bit burnt. But considering this expedition into cooking was a recent development—and the fact that the gesture was incredibly charming—Rose hardly noticed the flaws of the meal. She did, however, notice how perfect the coffee tasted. 

They enjoyed their breakfast in bed with the background noise of an old episode of _Friends_ that was playing on the telly. The pair laughed and giggled as they always did, talking about whatever topic of conversation came to mind. When they were finished with their meal, Rose sat with her legs tucked to her chest as she cradled a second cup of coffee in her hands. Cullen sat crosslegged next to her with his own mug. 

“What should we do today?” 

Cullen glanced out the window at the sunny outdoors. “Shall we go out and enjoy the weather? What would you normally do on a day off?"

Rose thought for a moment. “How about a picnic? We can walk around Hampstead Heath and find a nice place in the grass to sit and read. I think a relaxing day is in order."

Cullen smiled at the image that formed in his head. “Sounds perfect."

* * *

After cleaning up from breakfast and a not-so-quick shower, the pair dressed and readied themselves for their day out. Rose wore a simple, thin-strapped sundress with blue and white stripes. She grabbed a thin blanket and rolled it tightly before handing it to Cullen, who was dressed in tan shorts and a light blue t-shirt. Tucking the material under his arm, he handed his book to Rose, who placed it in her bag. They left the flat with a hop in their step as they walked up the hill and through the town center of Hampstead, stopping only briefly in a small market for some drinks and snacks, before journeying through the winding streets that lead up to the heath. 

It was a long, sometimes steep, walk, but they took it leisurely. The sun beamed down on them as they followed the dirt trails through the trees. When they reached the top of one of the main hills, a spot that Rose had often traveled to when she had first moved to London, Cullen immediately stopped in his tracks to take in the view. London’s skyline was on the horizon, the city displayed before them. The clear, bright day offered a an unencumbered sight of some of the farthest skyscrapers. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Rose mused, breaking the silence as Cullen continued to observe the city below. “I’ve never tired of the sight. Don’t think I ever will."

“It’s wonderful,” Cullen replied, smiling as he continued to stare. “It reminds me a bit of when I first visited Val Royeaux. The city looked so grand from afar."

“I thought you didn’t like Orlais?” Rose teased with a raised brow. 

Cullen shrugged with a laugh, his cheeks slightly pink. “I…I don’t particularly like their _countrymen_ , but I can’t deny their architecture."

“Sounds like something I’d say,” she laughed before pointing towards an area on the grass. “Let’s sit here, so we can continue to enjoy the view."

They unrolled the blanket and settled atop the grass. Cullen laid on his back as he held his book up, using it to shield his eyes from the sun. Rose was on her stomach, propped up on her elbows. Her legs kicked up and down absentmindedly as she read. The couple spent an hour or so in silence, save for the occasional group that passed on their way to the sports fields or groups of tourists enjoying the view. Only a handful of others were scattered around the plateau, similarly lounging in the sun with a book or magazine. When they grew hungry, they pulled out their market purchases—a spread of fruits and cheese with a baguette, alongside lemonade and iced tea. 

It was Cullen who first brought up Liam. 

“Have you spoken to Liam?” he asked casually, breaking off a piece of the baguette. “Since reading his letter?" Rose froze, surprised by the sudden mention of their friend. 

“No,” she sighed, attempting to remain unfazed, instead focusing on spreading a piece of brie on the bread. “I…I don’t really know what to say to him, honestly."

“Where was he last night?"

“With Charlie and their parents,” she explained. "I think he stayed the night."

“Perhaps you should give him a call? Or send a text?” he suggested, carefully. 

Rose looked at Cullen, a bit defeated, a bit confused, and a bit frustrated. “Why do you care so much?” Her question came out harsher than she had meant and she seemed to wince at her own words. 

He shrugged, unaffected. “I don’t know…because we owe it to him, as awkward as this situation is. He’s a good man. And he cares greatly about you. I knew that before the letter."

“What do you mean?” Rose raised a brow.

“He’s very…protective of you,” Cullen chuckled.

Rose groaned. “Oh god, what did he say to you?” 

“It was a while ago—after we first kissed the night of the gala. He…warned me to be careful. And he was extraordinarily grumpy our last night in California. But it all makes sense now."

“I’m so sorry about all that,” she sighed, shaking her head. “Liam and I had been avoiding this topic of conversation for far too long…"

“You don’t have to apologize, Rose.” Cullen assured. “You two share a history long before me and I understand."

Rose smiled appreciatively, though she was still unsure of how to feel about her situation with Liam. As she considered all the events that had occurred in the past few months, a silence, though not uncomfortable, fell over them. It was Cullen who cleared his throat suddenly.

“Rose, it would be remiss of me not to ask…” Cullen began hesitantly before he shook his head. “Though, I feel it is unfair of me to…"

“You can ask me anything,” Rose said with an encouraging smile, gently squeezing his hand.

Cullen returned her smile, though anxiety was all he felt. "Would you—that is, do you _want_ to—come back to Thedas with me?" 

Rose had been expecting the question since the previous night, but she truly hadn’t given a decision much thought. It was as if time froze as she pondered her options: all the reasons to stay and all the reasons to go. But all the reasons seemed to fall away as she looked across the blanket at Cullen. No amount of reasoning would change what she knew she felt in her heart. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, before pulling off her sunglasses and responding: "Yes."

"You...what?" Cullen asked in disbelief. He wasn't quite certain he'd heard her correctly, having expected a much more complicated answer. 

“I’ll go with you to Thedas,” Rose clarified with a smile, not quite believing she was saying those words out loud. 

“Ar-are you certain?"

“Yes,” she nodded enthusiastically. “I love you, Cullen. I want us to be together.” 

“I love you too, Rose,” he smiled, unburdened and amazed. “But are you sure? As I said before, I can stay here with you..."

She shook her head. “No, you need to go back. Your friends and family need to know that you’re alright. Besides, we’ve put in so much work to get you back home, we can’t stop now. We’re so close!"

“You’re right, of course,” he smiled, grasping her hand in his. “I just…I can’t believe it."

“In all honesty, neither can I,” Rose laughed as Cullen scooped her up into his arms for a tight embrace. 

* * *

Rose and Cullen spent a few more hours on Hampstead Heath before they decided to return to the flat, sun-kissed, and perhaps in Cullen’s case, slightly burnt. The sun had already begun to set as they reached their street. They were happily conversing as they ascended the stairs to Rose’s flat. As they pushed the door open, they were surprised to see Liam sitting on her living room sofa, a glass of scotch in one hand as he leaned forward and balanced his forearms on his knees. When he looked up and saw the pair enter, he quickly stood up. 

“Liam, what’re you doing here?” Rose asked in attempted pleasantry, though she truly was shocked to find him there. It wasn’t his usual style. Most arguments between the two were resolved with distance.

“I was hoping to speak to you for a moment. To explain myself,” he said firmly. He was still wearing yesterday’s clothes and his eyes looked bloodshot, indicating a sleepless night. 

Rose nodded before looking over at Cullen. He smiled understandingly, mumbling that he’d be downstairs in Liam’s flat, before exiting and closing the door behind him. Rose moved towards Liam, though not immediately meeting his gaze. She dropped her things on one of the chairs before moving over to the corner that served as her home bar. She poured herself a glass of scotch to match Liam’s before moving to sit down next to him on the sofa. It took a few moments of awkward silence to force Rose to speak first. 

“I wish you hadn’t left last night,” she said quietly, before taking a sip of the whiskey, unsure of where to take the conversation. “It would have been good to talk…your letter..."

“I know…I’m a coward…I just needed some time to myself,” he mumbled.

“I understand, Liam. I wish I knew what to say to make things better between us…"

“You’ve done nothing wrong, I assure you. It’s entirely me…"

“No,” she was shaking her head. “No it’s not, Liam. We should have discussed this ages ago—been more open about our feelings…"

“It wouldn’t have changed anything…” 

“Maybe not—we’ll never know, but we wouldn’t be in this situation now…"

“Perhaps,” he shrugged. “I’m not upset with you or Cullen, you know…"

Rose sighed. “I know, but you’re upset with yourself. You’re hurt…"

“I’ll survive…” he scoffed. 

“That’s not the point. Liam, you’re one of my best friends. And I am so sorry that I can’t reciprocate how you feel. I do love you, in my own way. You’ve always been there for me, in ways that Charlie and Joce never have, and I’ll never forget that."

There was a pause in conversation as Liam absorbed her words. “Was I crazy for thinking we might have ended up together?"

Rose shook her head. “Of course not. Honestly, the thought had crossed my mind more than once as well..."

“But…?"

“But we’re so good as friends, Liam. We always have been. And us dating would most likely have been a mess."

They shared a look before Liam slowly nodded. “I’m sure you’re right. Would have been a weird situation for our friends too, I reckon…especially Charlie."

“Exactly. And besides, I’m not _blonde_ ,” Rose teased, hoping to ease some tension. 

Liam grinned and let out a soft, airy laugh. “I _am_ happy for you and Cullen…"

“I know you are. And I appreciate it. If it hadn’t been for your letter and your encouragement, we’d probably still both be miserable and in our own ways,” she laughed. “We both owe you. For everything. Including all the help you’ve been to Cullen in finding a way back to Thedas."

“So he still wants to go back?” he asked.

“Yes…” she replied slowly, carefully and quickly thinking about her recent decision. “And I’m going with him."

Liam looked stunned, eyes wide and glued to Rose’s. “You are?"

“Please don’t look at me like that…” she groaned.

“I’m…surprised, is all. I figured Cullen would decide to stay."

“He wants to, but I think he should go home. And I’m going because...I just have to see this through,” Rose said. “Besides, if we find a way back, what’s to say that I could never come back here, you know?"

Liam nodded but said nothing, instead returning his attention to the 18-year-old liquor in his glass.

“You aren’t upset, are you?” Rose asked cautiously.

“Of course not,” he assured. “I’m merely thinking selfishly.” He chuckled slightly, before finishing his drink and  wincing at the burn in his throat. “I don’t know what I’ll do without you, Rose.” 

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it, recognizing the genuine sentiment. “I’m not leaving just yet, so don’t get all sappy on me…” She put down her glass and moved closer to embrace Liam with a sidearmed hug, which he quickly reciprocated. 

“Alright, alright,” he said. “Speaking of—managed to get in touch with the Professor. Turns out he knows a friend of the family and he agreed to meet with me this weekend, if you and Cullen are up to going to Oxford on Friday night."

“Of course. Did you mention anything about our conversation with Richard in San Diego?"

Liam shook his head. “No, I told him I was interested in going to his college and wanted to learn more. Don’t think he’d have taken the meeting otherwise."

“Alright, yeah,” Rose agreed. "We can leave Friday evening, after I get off work? If I take any more time off, I’ll be sacked.” 

“That won’t really matter if you’re going to Thedas, would it?” he teased, earning a shove to his shoulder. 

* * *

Later that evening, Liam offered to order in food for the three, hoping to spend time with them to further alleviate any ill or awkward feelings. Mostly, he had hoped to gain the opportunity to speak to Cullen alone, but found that those moments were few and far between as they sat in Rose’s dining room. It wasn’t until after dinner that Rose received a phone call from her sister, Natalie, and excused herself to her bedroom for an extended period of time. 

Both men simultaneously began to say something to break the silence.

“I’m sorry for all the grief—"

“I wanted to thank you—"

They both stopped and laughed, Liam gesturing for Cullen to continue.

“I appreciated your letter to Rose,” he said. “And your encouragement of our relationship, all things considered."

“As I said before, you’re the only man that’s deserving of her. Including myself,” Liam chuckled.

“I hope my presence hasn’t caused too much pain and trouble for you..."

“Even if you hadn’t stumbled into our lives,” Liam shrugged. “I don’t think it was ever in the cards for Rose and I."

“Are you a proponent of Fate?” Cullen asked, his mind wandering to when he had asked the same question to Rose.

“To a degree, yes,” Liam nodded. "I don’t think it the end all, be all, but certainly it plays a large part in the nature of things. I think it Fate that brought you to our world, but it only provided the opportunity for you and Rose."

“She told you, I’m guessing. About going back."

“Yes."

“What do you think?"

“I don’t wish her to, but it’s really not my place. She wants to be with you, it’s understandable. And I understand her concerns about you staying here. There are a lot of complications, much like the passport fiasco,” Liam said, before explaining brith certificates and the like. “There are a lot of legal circumstances which make you living here a bit complicated, should anyone ever question you."

Although Cullen didn’t quite understand it all, he understood the complexity. This world, though lacking in magic and all that came with it, had a degree of sophistication and complexity that wasn’t present in Thedas. The technology alone was enough. 

“I am truly, deeply sorry for every rude and unjustified comment I’ve made in the past few weeks,” Liam continued. “I hope you’ll forgive me."

“Already forgiven,” Cullen smiled and clasped Liam’s hand.


	26. Advice and Opportunity

Two days later, Rose rushed down the street to the doorway of a restaurant in Covent Garden. Having lost track of time between catching up on work at the museum and taking care of a few personal errands, she cursed to herself for being late when so many of her colleagues were waiting. As she entered the restaurant, she looked around the busy room to find her the group. But no table had more than 3 or 4 people seated. Her brows furrowed as her eyes landed on a single figure towards the back of the room: Nate sat alone at a booth.

Rose felt an anger begin to build in her chest. She had always had a sneaking suspicion that he would manage to trick her into dinner in _exactly_  the way that he did now. It was her own fault, really. She should have known. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself, before she crossed the room, weaving around the filled tables to meet him.

“Evening,” she said simply and sharply, standing at the edge of the table. Nate’s head snapped up with a cheery smile.

“Rose! I’m pleased you made it.” He gestured for her to take a seat at the opposite end of the booth. 

Rose didn’t move, but instead adjusted the bag that hung from her shoulder and sighed. “Where is everyone else, Nate?” she asked, pointedly. 

Nate’s smile faltered just slightly as he noticed Rose’s stern, unforgiving glare. 

“They all canceled,” he said with a shrug. “I’m glad you showed, though. So I wasn’t sitting here alone all night, looking like a proper loser.” He chuckled slightly. Perhaps even _nervously_.

“Nate, be honest,” Rose warned with an exacerbated sigh. “Did you even invite the rest of the team?"

“What? Of course!” he responded, quickly. “Why would I lie to you about that?” 

Rose studied him for a moment, unsure of what to make of the situation. She was certain that, for whatever reason, he had gone through an immense and elaborate lie to get her there alone. Yet, he was wholeheartedly denying it. He wasn’t giving her his usual, mischievous and flirtatious smirk, so she figured, perhaps, there was some hope after all. Perhaps she was jumping to too many conclusions.

“Nate…” she tested once more, for good measure. 

But he shook his head quickly. “This isn’t a date, I promise! Can’t we just have dinner as friends?” Again, he gestured for her to take a seat opposite him which Rose reluctantly accepted.

“Alright…I guess dinner doesn’t hurt,” she admitted before he waved for the waiter and ordered them a bottle of wine.

* * *

Across town, Cullen—unbeknownst to Rose—met with Jocelyn and Charlie over dinner in a small, Indian restaurant in Camden. He asked the two ladies for suggestions on sweet, romantic things to do for Rose, following Andrew’s advice from San Diego. 

“Well I’ll say, breakfast-in-bed was a cracking good start,” Jocelyn smiled. “And you’re welcome again, for my assistance."

Cullen rolled his eyes but laughed. “Yes, _thank you_ , Jocelyn. Whatever would I do without you,” he teased, earning an exaggerated wink from her. 

“Honestly, I really don’t know what you _did_  do without me,” she laughed.

“Yes, yes, I know, I’m hopeless on my own. Now back to the advice I’ve solicited…"

“Oh right, hmm…"

“Well, obviously, horseback riding,” Charlie said with a smile. “Liz tells me you help out often."

Cullen smiled proudly. “I do! I enjoy helping with lessons. Liz has even started giving me a portion of the tips."

“Good for you! If you were sticking around, I bet she’d have offered you a full-time job."

“Uh...she did, actually,” Cullen said, nervously massaging the back of his neck. “Just the other day. She’s leaving the stables soon to start her own company and wanted me to be her first hire."

“That’s amazing! Did you tell Rose?" Charlie replied, excitedly.

He shook his head and shrugged. “No. I mean, I turned Liz down. I’m going back to Thedas some time, right?"

“You should take Rose out to a fancy dinner at the Top of the Shard,” Jocelyn interjected. “She’s not normally one for extravagant things, but I know she’s always wanted to go. Dominic had promised to take her but never did."

“Okay, horseback riding and a romantic dinner, got it. Any other ideas?"

“Cullen, you really don’t need to impress Rose, you know. She already loves you,” Jocelyn pointed out.

“I…I know,” he shrugged. “I just figured—I don’t know, I owe it to her. She’s giving up so much for me, the least I can do is take her out on a few nice dates."

“That’s very sweet, Cullen,” Charlie smiled, genuinely touched. “We’ll help plan anything you want."

* * *

“So you two _are_  together?” Nate asked, pouring more wine into Rose’s now empty glass. “Seems a lot has happened since the gala." Her second or third, she wasn't quite keeping track.

Rose did her best to laugh off his comment and reply nonchalantly, with a shrug. “Like I said before, he’s an old friend…old feelings were…stirred up.” She felt a smug satisfaction at Nate’s obvious annoyance, as much as he tried to hide it.

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, I’m not judging,” he said. “I’m merely surprised, is all."

“You sure you aren’t just a little bit jealous?” she teased, feeling brave from the wine.

Nate grinned. “Well, perhaps I am. But that’s just because I think you deserve only the best."

“Believe me, Cullen’s quite worthy," she said with sincerity.

But Nate merely shrugged. “He seemed an alright sort, I guess. But to me, he didn’t seem nearly enough for you."

“Oh?” Rose responded, doubtfully with a roll of her eyes. "And what is enough for me?"

"Someone successful, well connected. Preferably a Cambridge man," he smirked.

"You _do_ remember that I'm an Oxford girl, right?" she laughed.

"What does he have to offer, _really?_ " he pressed, ignoring her comment with a haughty attitude.

"He's a good man, Nate. I think you're underestimating him."

"Perhaps. But tell me, do you really think it’ll be a lasting relationship?"

"Why, are you going to wait around for your next opportunity to strike?" she said without thinking. Her eyes went wide. Perhaps it was time to cut off the wine. "Shit, sorry, that was extraordinarily rude of me..."

"It's alright," he said, clearly amused. "But do you?"

“Yes. In fact, I—I'm planning on moving with him. He’s set to return home—to America—soon."

“Are you?” The tone in which he responded wasn't what Rose had expected. He was surprised—shocked almost—but not in a smug, jealous sense. 

She simply nodded, confusion spreading across his face.

“You…haven’t heard then?” he responded, almost cautiously.

Rose’s brows furrowed. _What in the hell was he talking about?_ “Heard...?"

“There’s an open position at the Tate Modern,” he explained. “One of their curators just relocated to Italy. I'm surprised you're hearing this from me."

Rose was also surprised that she was getting this information from Nate. The director of the Tate Modern was her former boss, Tricia Beckett, who had initially hired Rose a the V&A a few years before. They had gotten along well, both being alumni of the same universities. 

“Tricia used to work at the V&A, right? I’m sure you’ll get an email."

Rose’s head was spinning. Tate Modern had been her dream job since she had started studying Art History. If they were really looking for a new curator, she _had_  to apply. And since Tricia was the director, she already had an advantage over other candidates. 

But Thedas… _Cullen_...

“I…um…” Rose began to grab her bag. She needed to get home and process this news. “I should go, it’s getting late."

“Did I say something wrong?” Nate quickly said. “Look, I’m sorry about all those things about Cullen…you’re right, I _am_  jealous. I just want to make sure you’re happy with him."

Rose smiled weakly, not properly listening to Nate. “What? No, it’s fine. I’m just…tired and I have to pack for this weekend."

She began to stand and Nate quickly rose to her level.

“Pack? Didn’t you just get back from vacation?” 

“We’re all going to Oxford for the weekend. Visiting one of Liam’s old family friends," she responded, filing through her bag to pull out her wallet. 

"Liam's family sure does know a lot of people," he laughed before waving his hands at Rose to put her wallet away. "Don't worry, I'll take care of this. 

"I couldn't possibly—"

"Don't worry, Rose. Consider it an apology for tonight turning into just the two of us. And for prying so much into your love life."

Rose smiled, uncertain if she ought to let such a gesture slide, before reluctantly slipping her wallet back into her purse. Nate hugged her briefly and awkwardly, before she departed the restaurant and made for the tube. The whole ride home, she could think of nothing else but the opportunity at the Tate.

* * *

"I'm glad she's decided to go," Charlie said as Cullen walked her down the street back to her apartment. Jocelyn had already departed as she had plans to meet a new beau for drinks at a pub nearby. "Rose adores London, but I fear she's been in a bit of a rut the past couple of years here."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know," Charlie shrugged. "She needs adventure—something to remind her that life's fun and full of wonderful things. You've been good for her, in that way."

Cullen smiled and he felt his chest swell with pride at Charlie's stamp of approval. 

"I fear she'll resent me for it, someday," he admitted. "Making her choose between her life here and a life with me."

Charlie laughed with a wave of her hand. "Oh don't worry, Rose is a big girl. Believe you me, she doesn't make decisions lightly. Do you think she’ll do well in Thedas?"

“I…” Cullen thought hard and tried to imagine Rose in his world. He had imagined her with him in Skyhold, yes. But what would her role be? “I haven’t really given it too much thought, to be honest. But I’m sure she’ll be great.”

Perhaps she’d help Dagna with all the artifacts the Inquisition had acquired. Or maybe she would want to help Josephine planning events and dealing with diplomats? Rose was good with people, from what he had gathered.

“You really love her don’t you?” Charlie asked, looking up at Cullen as they arrived outside her building. He had fallen into a sort of dazed silence, staring off aimlessly as he considered the possibilities of Rose being part of the Inquisition. 

“I do."

"Good, because you know there's five of us ready to act if you hurt her," she said with a laugh, though Cullen knew just how serious a threat it was. But he didn't worry. He had zero intention of ever hurting Rose.

Charlie flashed him a playful smile before pushing open her front door and waving him goodbye.

* * *

Rose had always enjoyed train rides. It was one of her favorite parts of living in the United Kingdom. When she was still a university student, she had relied primarily on that mode of transit. Taking trains up to Scotland, to York with Charlie and Liam, to France and beyond on European holidays. No matter how long the journey, she enjoyed the ease and relaxation that came with it. She'd read or write, or stare out the windows at the picturesque landscapes. It was a particular sense of calm that she relished in.

But on their short ride to Oxford that Friday night, Rose was anything but. 

As if on cue following Nate's news the previous night at dinner, that morning—during her usual routine of checking emails on her train ride to South Kensington—Rose's inbox held a message from Tricia. 

It was a short, simple email, expressing a desire to catch-up, but more importantly, inviting Rose to an interview the following week. In a daze of amazement, but without hesitation, she quickly typed a reply of acceptance. It didn't hit her until she got to her desk at work just what the interview implicated about her future and her recent decision with Cullen. 

For the large part of the day, she buried herself in work—anything to keep her mind busy. Even when Jocelyn asked her at lunch what was on her mind, she couldn't quite find the courage to bring it up. Not yet. It was just an interview, after all. If she was offered the job, then she would worry. All anxiety before that moment was useless and entirely unhelpful.

It was difficult, though, to keep up happy appearances in front of Liam and Cullen. They were spending a weekend in one of her favorite places in the world, and yet, she couldn't enjoy it fully. Not with the guilt that began to build in her mind.

Rose watched Cullen stare out the window. He seemed happy, _content_ , as he held Rose's hand in her lap and observed the countryside in the fading summer light.

One question kept invading her mind: was she being selfish?


	27. Oxford

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the slow update - but here it is! The plot thickens. Hope you're all still enjoying! Means a lot that you're all still reading! :D
> 
> As always, feel free to comment!

The City of Dreaming Spires. It always invoked in Rose a certain sense of awe, no matter how many times she returned to the charming city. There was something about the old buildings and the cobblestone streets; something in the air that made every day feel fresh and exciting.

When she woke that morning in their hotel, she enjoyed a brief moment of calmness, pushing aside her tumultuous thoughts as she looked out a window and observed the partly ruined remains of the 11th-century Oxford Castle. Liam had, once again, spared no expense and put them up in the posh hotel that had been converted from the castle's old 18th-century prison, just at the edge of the city-center. 

With their meeting with the mysterious Professor Bennett to take place later that day, Rose was appointed tour guide to occupy their free morning. After breakfast, the three walked into the city proper, relishing in the cool morning breeze as the already bright sun shone above. 

Rose guided them through the small streets, pointing out college after college, spouting off whatever facts she remembered of each. She walked them through the Covered Market then down Broad Street to see the Bodleian Library and the Sheldonian Theatre, and then the Bridge of Sighs, pointing out Blackwell's Bookshop along the way. They did a leisurely loop around the city, stopping to further explore each open college and to take pictures. 

Eventually, they settled in a pub for lunch. After which Liam broke off to take advantage of the university's extensive libraries, needing to gather more resources for his dissertation. He would never admit to it, but Rose knew he had fallen behind schedule.

To occupy the time before they would meet the professor, Rose continued to show Cullen the sights. Their next stop was the Radcliffe Camera, one of the university’s most famous landmarks.

"These buildings are..." Cullen trailed off as he sighed in amazement.

"I know," Rose giggled. "They've never stopped taking my breath away. But my favorite view is up from the church tower."

With a wink, she led him into the nearby Church of St Mary the Virgin and bought two admissions. After a somewhat long, steep, narrow climb up the steps of the 13th-century tower, the pair reached the top landing and took in the gorgeous view. 

"This is incredible," Cullen said softly, mostly to himself. Rose placed her hands on the top of the balustrade as she learned her chest against the cold stone. She sighed contentedly at the familiar and comforting sight.

"So you studied here as well?" Cullen asked, remembering her brief mention of the town during their train ride the previous night.

"Only briefly," Rose corrected. "It was just for a term, but when I was younger and still living in California, I did a summer program here. It's what drew me back to the UK, actually."

The way Rose spoke about Oxford was different than when she spoke about everything else, Cullen realized. It was wistful; as if each phrase was carefully constructed and each memory delicately cradled. 

"This place means a lot to you," he deducted, earning a soft smile from her red lips as she continued to stare out over the buildings.

Big, pillow-like clouds moved across the light blue sky as the sun continued to shine. In the distance, grey clouds threatened a storm: rain was assuredly due later that night. 

"It does," she replied after a beat. "This city is—" She thought hard as she sought the proper wording. "I don't know, 'special' doesn't quite do it justice. It's enchanting. Bewitching." She laughed to herself, seeming to think she was being slightly ridiculous. "There's something about it that makes me feel like I'm a part of something worthwhile. Like I'm a part of history and that I'll do great things."

Cullen watched Rose in wonder, touched by her sincerity. 

"You _will_ do great things," he insisted, sliding a hand over hers. She smiled as he gave it a gentle squeeze. A brief silence passed before her eyes shut and she hung her head slightly.

"Cullen, I—there's something I want to tell you," her voice wavered slightly. 

"Everything alright?" he responded, his face tightening in concern.

"Of course," she said quickly, nodding her head vigorously to ease his obvious worry. But she hesitated again as her mind whirled. She wanted to tell him about the interview—wanted to be _honest_  with him. She had promised to be, just a few days before. But now, she worried that this news would upset him. But it was just an interview, right? It didn’t mean she would even get the job. Perhaps she didn’t need to worry him with something that would be irrelevant in a week...

“What’s wrong?"

“I’m—it’s just—I’m a bit scared of going to Thedas,” she lied with a dramatic sigh. “Do you think I’ll fit in?"

Cullen broke into a laugh, clearly relieved. “That’s what’s been on your mind?” He grabbed her hands as she turned towards him. 

“What?"

“I could tell something’s been bothering you the last day or two, but I couldn't figure out what was wrong," he laughed. "Of _course_  you'll fit it. Everyone will love you."

"It's so different from this world, though," she continued, with perhaps some truth creeping into her words. "What will I do there?"

"Well...whatever it is you'll want, really. The Inquisition will welcome you with open arms, I'm sure of it."

"What if—what about Evelyn? She's not exactly going to be thrilled by my arrival…” Rose pointed out.

"She'll understand, I promise,” said Cullen. " Are you really that worried?"

Rose hadn't really thought much about it, but suddenly anxiety surrounded her as she nodded, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

"You don't need to be," he said gently before pulling her close for a kiss. 

The wind shifted and a gust hit them with a startle. After one last glance of the view and the thunderclouds in the distance, the pair retreated back into the tower and down the spiral staircase. 

* * *

Rose was well acquainted with The Bear. The last time she had been there, all those years ago, had been during an epic pub crawl with her housemates, one crazy night towards the end of her term. The small pub was tucked away from the main streets, down a less traveled path parallel the High Street. 

Liam was waiting for them outside the pub. It was somewhat early in the evening, but patrons already filled the farm tables in the small outdoor space beside the narrow building. Rose and Cullen approached hand-in-hand from one end of the long, narrow street. 

If the professor was hoping for anonymity, the tiny bar was a odd choice. It was a clear shot down both streets, and the small pub had only a few tables inside. When the trio entered the old, wooden house, they spotted an older man—probably in his mid 50s—sitting at one of the tables in the back corner of the pub. A pint was already at his side as his head was buried in a book. It must have been Professor Bennett. They quickly moved to the bar to order a drink. 

"Alright, I'll go over and chat with him," Liam said, taking a deep breath. "I'll signal when to come over."

Rose and Cullen nodded as they grabbed their beers and settled into a small table within eyesight. The crowd steadily grew as groups came in and filled the surrounding tables and spaces between. Soon, the pub was filled with laughter and idle chatter. Rose did her best to keep an eye on Liam's conversation, while still remaining somewhat inconspicuous. Though she could hear next to nothing over the murmur of the crowd. 

* * *

Liam carefully, yet confidently, approached the man in the corner. "Professor Bennett?"

The man looked up. Behind his thick-rimmed glasses were large, dark eyebrows and green eyes. He had longish black hair, brushed back and speckled with gray, here and there. He smiled kindly as he registered Liam’s presence. 

“Mr. Montgomery, I presume?" 

"Yes. Liam." He stuck his hand out. "Pleasure to meet you, Professor."

"Please, call me Edward." The man accepted the handshake and gestured for Liam to sit down opposite him. He quickly flipped his book closed and rested his arms across it's hard cover. "So, you're interested in Christ Church?"

"Not... _exactly_ ," Liam began, nervously.

"You are acquainted with a Samuel Fitzwilliams, are you not?" he asked, referencing the mutual contact that had ultimately established the meeting.

Liam quickly nodded. "Yes! He's an old, family friend. But I'm afraid I wasn't completely honest with him either."

Edward's brows furrowed as he watched Liam carefully. "And why is that, son?"

"I desperately needed to speak to you," Liam began, then in a hushed voice said, "about Thedas."

Edward look unaffected by the mention, but noticeably sat up straighter. He seemed to reach for his book and begin to stand. "I'm sorry, Liam, but I don't know what you're talking about."

"I was in California, not too long ago, and met a friend of yours—Richard Leighton," Liam said quickly. "He told us to speak to you. Said you might have answers."

The professor stopped at the mention of Richard and slowly returned to his seated position. "Us?"

"A friend of mine and...someone from Thedas, looking for a way home."

Edward's face was inscrutable as Liam did his best to decipher his reaction. "Someone...from Thedas..." he echoed back. "Are they...are they here?"

Liam nodded and gestured behind him. "He's sitting just over there, with my friend. Would it be alright to meet them?"

Edward peered behind Liam and past the small sea of bodies that filled the two rooms. "Yes."

Liam spun around and waved a hand, calling Rose's name to get her attention. In only a few moments, the pair weaved through the crowd and squeezed to join them at the small table. 

Edward watched them carefully as they took a seat next to Liam, steading their faces and every movement. Cullen was the first to speak, quickly extending his hand to the Professor for a firm handshake. 

"Cullen," he introduced himself.

Edward studied him closely, a slight smirk on his face. "I know exactly who you are, Commander Rutherford of the Inquisition. How did you get to this world?"

"Through a rift in the Fade," Cullen explained, stunned by what Edward seemed to already know. “Pardon me, but how is it that you know me?"

"We shouldn't discuss that here, I'm afraid—"

"Are you able to find a way back?" Rose cut in. 

Edward's eyes shifted from Cullen to Rose, his gaze quickly becoming fixated on the young woman. 

"Sorry, I'm Rose Dashwood," she said with a smile, extending her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Professor Bennett."

Edward said nothing for a moment as he stared at Rose and her outstretched hand. It was brief, but Rose noticed the strange moment. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable under his gaze when he finally accepted her hand. “Please, call me Edward. And I'm sorry to say that's another thing we ought not to discuss here," he said, scanning the room before him. "I don't see any of them here yet, but I'm sure they're on our tails."

"Who?" Rose asked, alarmed. Who could possibly be following them now? 

"Those who also wish to travel to Thedas," Edward replied, to three frowning faces.

"Other people know about Thedas?” Cullen asked.

"More than there should be, I assure you,” Edward said. "But again, a topic for a more private locale."

Rose, Cullen, and Liam exchanged concerned looks. "Where should we go?"

"Why don't you join me at my home?" Edward suggested. "It's just on the edge of town. We can discuss everything over a meal."

After a brief moment of hesitation, the trio agreed. 

* * *

Professor Bennet's home was quaint and cozy. It was a small house on Northmoor Road, just north of Oxford proper, and the same street that J.R.R. Tolkien once lived on. 

Rose made note of the connection when they pulled up in the cab and followed him up the stone walkway and through his little garden. Everything inside was warm colored or wooden. The walls were a deep, luscious burgundy, hidden behind bookshelf after bookshelf of books and rolled up maps. The group followed him through the sitting room into his study. 

"You have a lovely home," Rose remarked, taking in her surroundings and breaking the silence as they settled into the large armchairs and sofa. 

Edward moved behind his large, oak desk, and began straightening up papers and books before taking a seat. He smiled in appreciation of the compliment. 

"I must say, I'm pleased you've managed to find me," he began, leaning back in his chair and turning towards Cullen. "It brings me comfort to know that I'm not the only expatriate in this world."

"Wait, _you're_  from Thedas? Have we met before?” Cullen wondered. “Forgive me if I’ve forgotten."

“Yes, I _am_  from Thedas. But no, Commander, we haven’t had the pleasure. I’ve been in this world since before you were born."

It was then that the three burst out into questions:

“Then how do you know who I am?"

“How did you get here?"

“Who is following us?"

Edward chuckled at the three, who all looked suddenly embarrassed by their lack of composure. 

“Where should I start?” he asked pleasantly.

Rose and Cullen exchanged a look before turning towards Liam, letting him take the lead for the time being. He was the most diplomatic of the three and would do better with questions. 

“When we spoke to Richard in San Diego, he said you wrote the story for the video game. From talking to Cullen, we know that most of what happens in the game is true. If you’ve been here for so long, how did you know all of that?"

Edward thought for a moment, absentmindedly nodding his head as he absorbed Liam’s question. “In my dreams,” he said simply.

“Pardon?"

“Well, the Fade, specifically,” he clarified.

“How–?"

“That’s something I myself haven’t quite figured out. I had already been in this world for many years,” he explained. “All connections I had to my former life were long lost and behind me. Then I started to have these dreams. I quickly realized they were trips to the Fade, something I hadn’t done in years. And there was a man—an elf who kept appearing. He relayed the story, showing me images. I gave Richard and his company the story in hopes of finding others from Thedas."

“Did you?” Rose asked. 

“No,” Edward sighed. “Not until you. Though, I have met many people interested in going to Thedas."

“You mean, people from this world? Are those the people following us?"

“I’m afraid so,” he replied. “They’ve had an eye on me for quite some time."

“When we were at Comic-Con, Richard said we were being followed as well. Perhaps they’re the same people,” Liam mumbled. “Have you two noticed anything?” He turned to Rose and Cullen in concern. Both exchanged a glance before shaking their head. 

“Do you know who they are, Professor?"

“They’re a group—a _cult_ , really. Called the ‘Sons of Shavronth.’"


	28. The Cult, the Altus, and the Eluvian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY. Some answers! (Which may have actually led to more questions...)
> 
> (Also, definitely modeled the name of the chapter after Narnia.)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

For a long while, Rose, Cullen, and Liam sat in silence. They had returned to the hotel not more than a half hour ago, though it was now late into the night. 

As promised, they had spent dinner with Professor Bennett. He explained, in great detail, all he knew of the cult—the Sons of Shavronth—and answered some of their lingering questions. Though he offered for them to stay as late as they desired, the trio eventually excused themselves, agreeing to meet again the next day for tea after processing their night of information. But even now, after their cab ride back to their hotel across town, the three felt overwhelmed with information. 

In the sitting area of Rose and Cullen’s room, the three were gathered around the small coffee table, tumblers of whisky in their hands as they sat engulfed in silence, save for the rain that pattered against the window panes. An occasional rumble of thunder and a flash of lightning would light up the low-lit room. Liam was the first to speak.

“What do you make of all this, Cullen?"

The Commander thought for a moment, nursing the drink in his hand. He hadn’t before heard of the cult that Professor Bennett had spoken so much about, but he also didn’t know much about the Professor himself. “I’m unsure. Can the Professor be trusted?"

Liam bobbed his head, acknowledging Cullen’s good question, but ultimately shrugged. “Of that I am not sure either. Although, I don’t know why he would lie."

“He seems honest enough,” Rose offered. “Though you’re right, Cullen. Perhaps it’s best we find out more about him and his history here?"

“It worries me more that we’re being followed once again, and yet we haven’t seemed to notice,” Liam grumbled, draining the remnants of his glass before moving towards the bar for a refill.

“It’s not something we’d normally be on the lookout for though, now is it?” Rose pointed out with a laugh. “We’ll just have to be more careful now, I guess."

“If they were following us in California, they must have been following us before. Perhaps since you first got here, Cullen,” Liam continued. 

“But really—a _cult_?” Rose sighed in exasperation. “How do people even _know_  about Thedas?"

“It’s as likely someone else knows as it is that we know,” Liam pointed out, earning an eye roll from Rose. 

“Doesn’t it all just seem a bit—I don’t know— _fantastical_  to you? A mysterious cult obsessed with an unknown, mystical creature? Sounds like a Sherlock Holmes story or something,” Rose said, before crossing the room to pull her laptop out of her suitcase. 

“Rose, we _are_  talking about a world we thought just a few months ago was completely fictional. Why would anything be too far-fetched at this point?” 

She stopped mid motion. “Alright, you make a fair point,” she sighed, still bringing her laptop over to the table. “Cullen, are you sure you’ve never heard of them?"

“I’m certain,” he replied, refilling his glass. After another sip, he paused before returning to his seat. “Although, there were a lot of stories. Myths. Fairy-tales. From when I was a child, about such groups. But the name doesn’t sound familiar."

Liam was quiet as Rose typed away at her keyboard. She knew it was a fruitless exercise, but it didn’t hurt to try a good old fashioned Google search, did it? After a few moments of disappointment, she leaned back in her chair.

“He’s an interesting sort though, isn’t he? Professor Bennett,” Rose mused. “He’s at Christ Church, right Liam? It’s a wonder I never ran into him when I was here. Sounds likes he’s been teaching for a long while—I feel like I would have remembered him.” A yawn escaped her as she hugged herself and settled further into the comfort of the armchair. Liam took this as an unspoken cue. 

“I’ll let you get some sleep,” he announced as he finished his drink and set the glass on the table. He stood up and put a hand on Cullen’s shoulder for a moment, hoping it conveyed a sense of comfort and solidarity. With a small smile, he moved past Rose in her chair, ruffled her hair, and exited the room to make for his own across the hallway. 

Cullen finished his drink before turning his attention to Rose, curled up in her chair but, surprisingly, watching him with a content smile. 

“Something on your mind, my lady?” He moved over to sit on the arm of the chair. Gently, he leaned down and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. 

"Just...happy you're here with me," she sighed with a shy smile. "I know that we're in the midst of some crazy things I never would have dreamed of but, you here with me in Oxford means a lot." 

Cullen smiled, his chest filling with warmth as he watched Rose yawn once more. "I'm happy to be here, love. Come on—off to bed with you." With that, he stood back up, scooped her up into his arms, and carried her to bed.

* * *

It was just around noon when the three found themselves at the Macdonald Randolph Hotel to meet with Professor Bennett for tea. When they entered the richly decorated room, they spotted him in the back corner at a cozy table with big arm chairs and the perfect vantage point of all who entered the space. 

He seemed cheery, a wide smile on his lips when he noticed them enter and waved to them to join him. Their conversations were pleasant and non-committal at first, uncertain of how to best delve back into their many questions and concerns. Edward was the first to bring up the topic after they were served their first round of sandwiches and scones. 

"I hope you were all able to digest the information I provided yesterday," he said after taking a sip from his tea cup. "Do you have any further questions?"

Rose watched him carefully, noting his every move. _One sugar and the smallest dash of cream._ As she had said the night before, he seemed honest and trustworthy. Yet, he remained, for the most part, a mystery to them. She'd seek to change that. 

"We'd like to get to know you a bit better, Professor," she began, her eyes briefly darting between Cullen and Liam for their approval. "If you wouldn't mind answering a few questions about yourself?"

He smiled politely and nodded, ready in anticipation. 

"When did you come to this world?" 

He thought for a moment while he chewed a bite of his scone. _Smothered in clotted cream with just a hint of strawberry jam._

"It was quite some time ago. I was a young man—no more than 17 years of age. Young and foolish and stubborn. I was too mischievous for my own good," he laughed at himself with a slight shake of his head. "I was running away from home, you see. After some argument with my parents."

"Where are you from?"

"Tevinter," he replied, after a brief moment’s hesitation. The name immediately affected Cullen, who noticeably sat up straighter with concerned attention. Edward pretended not to notice. "Qarinus, specifically. My father is—perhaps it's now _was_ —a magister. My birth name is Ennio Tasius, and my family was a powerful, respected force at the Magisterium. But I hated everything our name stood for—the politics, the slavery, the unchecked power."  

Edward began to look more sullen.

"I was the eldest. The only son. I didn't want what would inevitably have been forced upon me."

"You—you're a mage?" Cullen asked. 

"Yes. Though I may be quite out of practice, now. Not much use for magic in academia," he chuckled, though Rose noted a lack of amusement on Cullen's part. 

"So, you ran away?" Rose concluded with a raise of her brow. 

"Yes. I ran away. Into the Arlathan forest."

"But how'd you get here?"

"I was tricked," he replied simply. "When in the forest, I happened upon old, elvhen ruins. At the center was an eluvian. I was fascinated—I had never seen one in person before. But then someone else appeared. I don't know if it was another mage or someone possessed by a spirit or demon, but they gave me a keystone and talked me into going through. They told me I would be able to get far away from the Imperium—stupidly, I had assumed that meant Ferelden or Orlais. Being young and naive, I jumped at the opportunity."

"And it brought you here to England?"

He nodded. "I stumbled out of an eluvian in the attic of an old woman's home in Bath." 

"She had an eluvian in her attic?” The trio were suddenly sitting at attention.

"I never got specifics, but she said it was a family heirloom. Been there for decades with no activity."

"And you decided to stay?"

"I tried to go back, initially. When I realized just how far away I had landed. I panicked. But the first eluvian I had gone through had closed, even though I had the keystone. It had been locked from the other side."

"That other mage."

"Seems the most likely, yes."

"So you had to stay."

“I had to stay. And the woman—Margaret, was her name—became like a second mother. She taught me about this world. Put me in a school—everything. It's because of her that I fell in love with books, that I ended up at Oxford, teaching Literature," he explained. "It's why I go by the name Bennett. Because of Jane Austen and her connection to Bath."

"And you never tried to go back again?"

"I had wanted to, at one point. About twenty years ago. But I had lost the keystone and Margaret's family had sold the eluvian upon her death, not knowing any better. I never had it in me to search for the missing pieces on my own. "

"So, you can't get me back to Thedas," Cullen said, feeling a bit disappointed. 

"Perhaps not immediately, no. But I would like to help." 

"Really?"

"I have felt lately a desire to return to Tevinter, if only for a short while. With your help, I think it likely we could recover what we need."

"But what of this cult?" Liam asked. "These 'Sons of Shavronth'?"

"We must be vigilant and wary, when it comes to them,” Edward confirmed. "Who's to know what sort of danger they pose to Thedas."

“Are _we_  in danger?” Rose asked, placing a hand on Cullen’s arm. 

“To be honest, I don’t know."

* * *

The trio returned to Edward's home following their afternoon tea, in hopes of laying some ground work in their search. Liam, naturally, took charge as he poured through online records of Margaret's family. Cullen busied himself with helping Liam, whenever he asked, and taking stock of the countless books that Edward owned, when Liam was otherwise occupied. Rose quickly felt unhelpful and offered to help Edward when he ventured into his kitchen for refreshments. 

She had decided that she liked the Professor. He was kind and charming. She should have felt comfortable around him, yet she found he was nervous in his presence as they stood alone in his kitchen. He seemed unbothered by the silence between them, but Rose eventually worked up the courage to speak.

"So, how long have you been teaching at Christ Church?" she asked, placing chocolate biscuits on one of the small plates he had pulled out from the cupboards. 

Edward was filling the teapot with hot water when he replied. "Just about ten years now."

"I studied there, for a term, during my undergrad," Rose mentioned, casually.

"Did you read English?"

“No." She shook her head as she turned towards him. "History of Art. But I was friendly with some of the English professors. It was my minor."

"Where did you earn your degree?"

"UCL, both undergrad and graduate."

"Very impressive," he smiled genuinely. "And what do you do now? Still in arts?"

"Mmhmm," she nodded. "I'm a curatorial assistant at the V&A."

"How lovely!" he remarked, crossing the room to gently place the teapot on the tray next to the plate of biscuits. "I've always loved that museum."

"Are you in London often? I could always give you a tour," she offered, taking a cookie for herself as he rummaged through the cupboards for tea cups.

"No," he smiled. "I haven't spent much time there in many years, since I was about your age."

"Well, the offer still stands," she smiled. 

"How did you get into art, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Hmm...my mum, I suppose. She always took me to museums, growing up."

"Your parents are American...?"

"No, Mum's a Londoner to the core," she giggled. "But we moved to California when I was very young. I developed a hybrid accent, as you can tell. I think my father was from London too, though I'm not sure."

"You aren't sure?” he asked, puzzled.

"He...died, when I was little. Never got to know him and Mum doesn't talk too much about him," she explained. "Step-dad's American, though."

“And what made you return to London?"

"Mostly for school. And I liked it so much, I decided to stay after graduating. Then I got the museum gig and the rest is history."

"Sounds like a happy life," he smiled. Rose realized he had stopped in his movements about the kitchen. He stood there, everything neatly placed in the serving tray ready to be transported to the study. But she was enjoying their chat—they both were.

"It has been, yeah," she replied. A silence grew between them and again, Rose felt nervous. She cleared her throat and gestured towards the tray. "Shall we?"

Edward nodded and the two returned to the study.

* * *

By the time they left Northmoor Road, it was well into the evening. The sun was already setting as their cab transported them back to their hotel and the train station afterwards. They had already established plans with Edward for that coming week: Liam would return Wednesday and Cullen and Rose would join again on Friday night, after her day at work.

Everyone was in good spirits on their train ride back. Liam and Cullen were more hopeful than ever, finally able to search for tangible answers. Rose, too, was happy about their breakthrough. But as they headed back to London, reality came crashing back. Her interview at the Tate was in a few days, and the more she thought about it, the more she wanted the position. 


	29. Interviews and Views

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a rushed chapter, but wanted to get it out! Things are starting to get interesting!
> 
> Please let me know what you think of the story so far!

The few days immediately following Oxford felt like when Cullen had first arrived in London all those months ago. Liam was nowhere to be found, busy juggling his thesis and his search for Cullen's way home. Cullen spent each day growing more anxious and more excited to return to Thedas.

Rose, on the other hand, was torn. If she were being completely honest, she still entertained the option that perhaps, this was still all a dream or elaborate joke. It all seemed too surreal. Yet, the more time she spent with Cullen, the more in love she felt. He was the one thing she prayed wasn't a figment of her imagination. 

He was still spending a lot of his free afternoons at the stables, helping Liz with riding lessons. He had even managed to convince Rose to take an afternoon off to join him. He was quickly impressed by her ease at riding.

It was Thursday morning that Cullen announced he had another surprise for her that evening, for dinner. Any other day would have seen Rose trying to pry out his secrets for their night. But on that particular Thursday, her mind was elsewhere. 

Her interview at the Tate was that morning. She had woken earlier than normal, and spent more time on her hair and makeup that she tended to day to day. Cullen noticed and complimented her. When he asked the occasion, she merely replied that she had an "important meeting," which technically wasn't a lie. That's how Rose justified it, at least. 

She mentally berated herself on her train ride to the Southbank. She was the worst girlfriend for keeping this from Cullen, especially considering all that was going on in their lives. But when she reached the Tate Modern, her head momentarily cleared. 

* * *

Tricia Beckett was in her early 40s; always perfectly primped and preened, and dressed in immaculately tailored blazers and skirts. She was the poster child for being 'put together.' And Rose had admired her from day one. During their short time together at the Victoria and Albert Museum, they had established a close relationship—Tricia was the mentor that Rose had always dreamed of and yearned for. 

The interview was swift and informal. Rose and Tricia spent a fair amount of minutes catching-up and reminiscing. When the conversation shifted to what Rose had been doing the past couple years at the V&A, it still didn’t feel quite like an interview. Then, towards the end of their allotted time, Tricia leaned forward, arms crossed on her desk. 

“Look Rose, if I’m being quite honest, I absolutely want you for this position. You’re qualified and I know you’d be bloody good at it,” she said. “Of course we have to go through this whole proper process. We’ve interviewed lots of candidates this week, and have a couple more today, but I do really believe you’re the woman for the job."

Rose was pleasantly surprised and beamed at the compliment. “Wow—thank you, Tricia!"

“Now, this isn’t officially on behalf of the Tate—it won’t be for another week or so—but I do wish to extend you an offer, if you’ll have us.” Tricia extended her hand over the desk. It was then that Rose hesitated just briefly before returning the gesture. But Tricia noticed. “Something wrong?” 

“To be quite honest, I’m not actually in the market for a new position,” Rose said hesitantly. “Not that I don’t appreciate this incredible opportunity."

“Is the V&A making you a better offer? I’m more than happy to make our terms even more competitive,” she winked. 

Rose laughed. “No, it’s not the V&A. It’s…a personal matter. I was entertaining the idea of moving."

“Glamorous job somewhere tropical?” she teased with a wiggling eyebrow. 

“Not exactly, no,” she shook her head. “A relationship. He’s…not from here."

Tricia raised a brow in surprise. “Oh? And he’s against staying in London?"

“No, I just—uh—haven’t exactly told him about this yet. Didn’t think I’d get the job, really—"

“Oh Rose, you always sell yourself short. You’re perfect for it and you’ll be marvelous,” Tricia said with a wave of her hand. “But as I said, this is preliminary. You have some time to think it over, even after it’s official. I just hope you think long and hard about it."

“Of course, I will,” Rose nodded. Tricia glanced at her watch before swiftly standing, Rose following suit. 

“Whatever it is you decide, it’s great to see you again, Rose. I really do hope we can work together again,” Tricia said, pulling her into a quick hug before showing her out. 

When Rose left the Tate Modern, she was in a daze. There was no way she’d be able to focus at work for the day. 

* * *

Cullen occupied his day as best he could, between the stables and a new book. Still, when Rose returned from work, she found him eagerly awaiting her arrival. He was already dressed in a dark grey suit, his blazer draped over the back of the sofa as he sat atop the stool at her kitchen counter. Rose was smirking when he turned to greet her. 

“Alright, so we’re obviously going somewhere posh,” she laughed. “Do I get any more hints?” 

Cullen chuckled but shook his head, doing his best to keep his smirk under control. “Just go and get dressed."

“What if—“ She tapped a finger against her closed lips, making a show of it. “Hmm. Say I refuse to put on a dress and I throw on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt?"

Cullen grinned as he pulled her into his arms. “Well, then I’d have to go and eat a romantic dinner with Andrew, and he’s rotten company."

Rose laughed heartily and playfully hit him on the chest. “I’m telling him you said that!"

Cullen brought his lips to hers as she slinked her arms up and around his neck. 

“Are you sure you’re not doing too much for me?” she asked shyly once they pulled apart. She had a hand on her hip now, raising an eyebrow to him. 

“I could never do too much for you, my lady,” he said sweetly, kissing her on the cheek before gesturing down the hall. “Now go on and get ready. I have a cab picking us up at 7:30."

“Alright, alright,” she laughed, darting off into her bedroom. Rose had been certain she didn’t need over an hour to get changed, but time wasn’t on her side and she was rushing to the end. 

She emerged from the room some time later, her footsteps light as she held her heels in her hand. When Cullen finally noticed her, he was rendered speechless. Just as the night of the gala, Rose wore red. He was beginning to associate the mere color with her.

This time, though, the dress fell only a little past her knees in a shaped skirt. Her shoulders and clavicles were exposed, as the scalloped edged material of the dress stretched across her chest and met with her arms in short, small sleeves. Her hair was swept back in an effortless, messy bun. And, as was her style, her lips wore a complimentary red. The rest of her makeup was as simple as always—just eyeliner, mascara, and the slightest hint of blush.

She hadn’t noticed him staring as she shuffled about the living room, transferring her wallet, cellphone, and makeup out of her giant work bag and into a smaller, cross body satchel. She dropped her black heels to the ground with a thud and eased her feet into them as she grabbed a wrap and threw it around her shoulders. When she finally turned towards Cullen, she immediately blushed under his gaze. 

“This posh enough for…where are we going again?” she asked innocently, trying to get him to let slip their destination. 

He grinned as he closed the book that rested on the counter top, stuffing his phone into a pants pocket. “Nice try, Rose.” She gave him a cheeky look before following him out of the flat.

Just as planned, a black car pulled up as they stepped out of the front door. The driver stepped out and opened the doors for them as they approached. 

“Alright, this is _definitely_  too much, Cullen. You said a cab, not a town car!” she scolded. All Cullen did was smile as he helped her into the car.

Their car ride was longer than Rose had anticipated—clearly they were headed towards central London. It was when they crossed the Thames that she began to realize just where they were going. Sure enough, when the car pulled in front of one of the tallest buildings in all of Europe, Rose found it difficult to contain her excitement. 

“You—we're—how did you know?"

"Jocelyn and Charlie know you well," he replied simply with the slightest of shrugs. 

Rose was grinning from ear to ear as they walked into the lobby of the Shard. 

* * *

On the 31st floor, the pair sat near the floor-to-ceiling windows, London sprawled out below them in the dimming daylight. 

Rose eyed the menu then glanced over at Cullen. He immediately said, without meeting her gaze, "order anything you like."

"Does Liam know what you're doing with his money?" she teased. 

Cullen pretended to look offended. "You wound me with such accusations. I've made some decent wages at the stables, I'll have you know."

"Oh? Do all the ladies slip you 50 pound notes?"

Cullen laughed as his cheeks reddened. The ladies he instructed _did_  tend to tip largely, claiming they'd be back with more friends for another lesson. 

"What do you make of Edward? Eager to get back to Oxford?" Rose asked, thinking of their trip the following night. 

"I'm eager to see if they've made any significant progress," he admitted before allowing a shrug. "I'm not quite sure how to feel about him, thought."

"Because he's a Mage?" Rose offered.

"Because he's from Tevinter," Cullen corrected.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Would Dorian approve of your mistrust of his kind?"

"He absolutely would, as he knows he's a diamond in the rough as far as his countryman are considered," he laughed slightly. 

"He seems harmless, honestly. Very kind and agreeable."

"Except I hate the way he looks at you," Cullen mumbled before thinking better. 

"Pardon?"

"He looks at you a lot. _Stares,_ " Cullen insisted.

"He does not!"

"Indeed he does, when you're not paying attention," he said.

"And you notice because _you're_  staring at me?" Rose smiled with a raised brow.

"Precisely."

Rose shook her head with a laugh. "I'm positive he's an okay guy, Cullen. I generally have a good read on people."

A look passed on his face that screamed "skeptical" but he said nothing on the matter. 

"Besides, he seems lonely! Living in that house on his own."

Cullen conceded. "You're right, as always. But let's not talk about all that. This is a _date_. How was your day?"

Rose did her best to act normal. As she  _lied_. Yet again, saying nothing of the job at the Tate. 

Dinner was, of course, wonderful. The food and drinks were exquisite and Rose was positive she'd never forget the incredible view. All in all, a perfect night. Except for the little voice in the back of her head constantly chastising her for her deception. 

* * *

Just as the week before, Rose and Cullen took the train on Friday evening, after Rose had finished her day at work. Liam was already waiting for them in Oxford when their train pulled into the station. When they reached Professor Bennett’s home—where Liam had been staying since he arrived on Wednesday—Edward was setting the table with dinner newly arrived from a local restaurant.

Edward greeted Rose and Cullen jovially. There seemed to be a casual air over them all—an ease of conversation and a lack of formality. They politely asked each other of their weeks: Cullen detailed his routine days at the stables; Rose had little to say about work, and of course said nothing of her interview; Liam claimed to have made progress on his thesis, in between searching for the eluvian; and Edward explained the class he was teaching for the summer. 

Cullen was quick to ask Liam directly just how well their search was progressing. The ginger’s response was encouraging, but the eluvian was far from within their grasp. 

“We managed to get in touch with Margaret’s family,” Liam explained. “One of her grandchildren—they’re looking through old records to find where they sold it."

“That’s good progress, then,” Cullen responded.

Liam nodded in agreement, but his expression was concerning. “It’s the only lead we have."

“They'll find it, have faith,” Edward added, encouragingly, causing Rose to smile at his hopeful tone. 

Dinner finished without much excitement and Rose and Cullen turned in early, after Edward had shown them to one of the guest rooms. It was a cozy, green room tucked under the eaves at the end of the hallway. Liam would likely spend most of the night—into the early hours of the morning—researching in Edward’s study. 

Rose was exhausted, her long week finally catching up with her. After changing into shorts and a tank top, she climbed under the covers and nuzzled her head against the side of Cullen’s shoulder. Her hands were gripped around his arm. 

“What should we do tomorrow?” she murmured into his skin, already beginning to doze off. 

“Aren’t we supposed to help Liam and Edward?” Cullen chuckled. 

“Mmm, except I always feel completely useless,” she yawned, snuggling closer. "Unless I'm making them tea, but they can do that for themselves."

"But you make such excellent tea," he teased and grinned to himself in the darkness as his fingers tickled Rose’s leg. She sighed contentedly before a giggle escaped her lips. 

"How about a run tomorrow morning? We'll get out of here for a bit—grab breakfast together, then help out a little. Sound okay?" Cullen proposed.

Wordlessly and sleepily, Rose agreed with a nod of her head.


	30. Secrets and Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took 30 chapters (holy cow!), but we've finally arrived at some ground-breaking information. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! :D

Another two weeks came and went and their Friday evening train rides to Oxford began to feel routine. 

It had been three days since Rose received an email from the Tate Modern—an offer of employment she hadn't had the heart to immediately decline, like she knew she should have. The weight of the news, which on any other occasion would have been joyous, had been a burden throughout the week. She couldn't deny it any longer—she _wanted_  the job. She had _always_  wanted the job, and now it was there, within her grasp, just as she had always hoped. Yet, she couldn’t quite say yes.

Rose found it impossible to sleep with so much on her mind, yet it felt funny to be restless as a guest in someone else's home. Deciding she needed a glass of water or a cup of tea, she carefully crawled out of bed and sneaked out of the the bedroom, Cullen in deep sleep. The creaky old, unfamiliar house was a bit too creepy for Rose's taste, and she quickly hurried down the hallway and down the stairs. She was surprised to find a light coming from the open doors of Edward's study. After peeping a head around the door frame, she spotted Liam in one of the chairs, his laptop on a small table in front of him. She lightly knocked on the frame before pushing the door completely open. Liam's head shot up, clearly startled.

"Sorry," Rose laughed, moving into the room. "I was thinking of having some tea—do you want some?"

Liam, clearly tired, but also determined to stay awake, rubbed his temples as he smiled at Rose with his eyes shut. A quick nod indicated his answer, and Rose went off to the kitchen. 

When she returned with a small teapot and two cups, Liam had already cleared part of the table to make room. Rose settled into the chair closest to him and poured them both a cup, noticing the stacks of books and papers practically surrounding him at all sides. 

"Any good news on the search?" she asked, hoping to pry out more specifics than he and Edward had provided earlier at dinner. 

But Liam shook his head. "Not particularly. While Margaret's family had kept good records, the buyer's family did not. They can't seem to remember which museum they had donated the eluvian to," he sighed, reaching to put some sugar and cream in his tea. 

"Why are you up so late?"

"My dissertation." He fell back against the chair with a groan. "I've managed to get back on track, but at the price of sleepless nights."

Rose offered a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry. I know it must be difficult, juggling a PhD with...all this," she gestured around."You've been spending so much time the past few months focused on Cullen's way home..."

That's when a thought came to her. A completely selfish, disgustingly devious, thought. "Maybe you should cut back. Focus on your own responsibilities. Cullen and Edward would understand."

Liam seemed to be receptive to the idea at first, nodding his head as he sipped his tea. When suddenly, he stopped all movement and met Rose's eyes as his narrowed.

"What's going on, Rose?"

_Crap._

"N-nothing," she replied instantly. "You just...should focus on yourself, is all. Get yourself sorted."

"Rose, you _know_  I made a promise to Cullen. I'm not going to give up now when we've come so far."

"I didn't say to give up! Just...hold off for a few months or something..."

"What's going on?" He asked again. 

Rose stared him down for a moment, attempting to keep her nerve and a straight face. But she quickly crumbled and hung her head with a sigh. 

"I just...I...I told Cullen I'd go back with him. And I want to, really. I'm just not sure now is such a good time..." Rose had risen from her seat and was pacing around the room, nervously fidgeting with her hands. "I got a job. A new one—a  _dream_  one at Tate Modern...and now...now I have to make a decision I don't know if I'm ready to make."

"And you think a few more months will help?" Liam scoffed. 

Rose could hear the anger in his words. "I-I don't know! Maybe! Perhaps I actually hate the job or something happens with Cullen. Or maybe there isn't even a way to Thedas and I'm torn for no reason!"

"Have you talked to him?” 

"No..."

"How long have you been sitting on this?"

"I interviewed a couple weeks ago. Got the offer earlier this week,” Rose replied.

"Why again won't you both just stay here?"

"You _know_  why he can't! And you see how excited he's been about going back since we found Edward."

"Rose, this is what I was worried about from the beginning," he groaned. "You've set yourself up to get hurt."

"I know. I'm an idiot." She fell back into her chair with a great huff and cradled her face in her hands. "I promised myself to never be in this situation."

"What?"

"Where I have to choose between my dream career and the love of my life."

Liam went quiet as he studied his friend. "Talk to him, Rose. Tomorrow. He deserves to know."

"I know. You're right, of course." Rose nodded as she stood. Liam watched her saddened face as she began to clean up the tea cups and place them back on the tray.

"Go and get some sleep, I'll take care of this," he waved his hands. 

She gave him a weak smile before turning and exiting the study. 

* * *

During the entirety of their Saturday morning run from Edward's home down through the center of town, Rose was mentally planning out her speech to Cullen. But nothing she said in her head seemed right— seemed  _enough_. How was she going to excuse the lying? How was she to explain how much this opportunity meant to her?

There had been plenty of opportunities as they stopped along the way, here and there to catch their breath or to take in a new site. But it wasn’t until they had reached Christ Church Meadows, running on the dirt path parallel the river, that Rose slowed to catch her breath and force herself to say something.

Cullen stood with his hands on his hips, looking along the water as people in punts glided by. Rose walked over to the edge of the grass and plopped down, resting her arms on her knees. She watched him nervously as he paced around a bit before settling next to her. 

“Your college is just back there, right?” Cullen asked, pointing at the buildings behind them, beyond the field. 

“Yup,” Rose nodded. “And that’s where Edward teaches.” 

“Did you come and sit here a lot?"

“All the time,” she smiled. “I loved watching tourists try to punt."

“Should I give it a go one day?” he asked.

Rose smiled and nodded, nudging his shoulder with her own. She was already chickening-out and getting distracted by happier thoughts.

_Focus, Rose. Don’t lose your nerve._

“So…um…” She spoke awkwardly as she wrapped her arms around her knees. “Can I talk to you about something?"

Cullen smiled and nodded as he turned his attention to Rose. “Yeah?"

“I…uh…I have something I need to tell you. And you might hate me for it, but I’d understand—"

“Rose, I doubt I’ll ever hate you,” Cullen laughed. 

“Well, wait until you hear what I have to say…"

His face changed, worried now at her wavering voice. “What’s going on, Rose?"

She sighed and shut her eyes tight. “I’ve been keeping something from you,” she began, biting her lip as her eyes fluttered back open to meet his. “Earlier this week…I was offered a job. At the Tate Modern—the museum we went to on the Southbank."

“Okay...” Cullen said uncertainly. 

“And…well…it’s sort of a dream job of mine to work there. I’ve always wanted to, ever since I went to school for art and—"

“—and you want to take it, don’t you?"

Rose couldn't bare to look Cullen in the eyes as she slowly nodded. “I should have told you sooner, I’m sorry for keeping it from you…"

Cullen was silent for a moment. Rose could only guess what was running through his mind as she continued to avert her gaze, focusing on the chipped nail polish on her fingers. 

“How long have you been keeping it a secret?” Cullen asked slowly. 

Rose took a deep breath. “I interviewed a couple weeks ago, but didn’t know I got the position until this past Wednesday,” she replied softly. 

She heard him breathing slowly, before suddenly, his hand was on her own, gently slipping his fingers between hers. He squeezed tightly and Rose slowly turned towards him. 

“You should take the job, Rose,” he said with a smile. “And I’ll—well I’ll stay here with you, if you’ll have me."

Rose could feel her eyes begin to well and she quickly squeezed his hand. “I know…I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want you to stay…but…but you can’t. Especially now."

“Why not?"

“You know why it’s too complicated to stay…but now with this cult…it’s too dangerous,” Rose responded. 

“Then—"

“I don’t know,” she quickly cut him off. “I don’t know what to do, Cullen. I want to go with you—I _really_  do. I love you _so_ much. I just…” Rose buried her face in her hands as tears began to fall. She felt Cullen’s hand move to her back, offering a gentle rub.

“Shh, Rose, it’s alright,” he soothed. “I know."

“But I feel so awful and confused and—"

“Rose, it’s okay,” he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her as she began to softly sob into his chest. Cullen rubbed her back and kept offering her assurances. After a bit of time, her crying slowed and she began to breathe normally. 

“How can you be so kind?” she tried to laugh, sniffling. 

Cullen smiled gently. “Because I love you."

“But…aren’t you upset with me?"

“I’m frustrated you still don’t think you can tell me anything,” he chuckled. “But no, not upset."

“Cullen,” she sighed. “I really don’t know what to do.” 

“You will."

“But if…if I take the job? What happens then?"

“Well, you’ll have an exciting new opportunity. And we’ll figure out us when we have to,” he replied. “Which, to be honest, may not be a while. I’m beginning to feel rather pessimistic about finding the eluvian and keystone anytime soon."

“We’ll find it, Cullen. Don’t worry," she said confidently.

“I know,” he smiled before standing up and offering a hand to Rose. “Come on, we should pick up breakfast and get back to Liam and Edward."

Rose wiped away the remaining wetness on her cheeks before grabbing his outstretched hand.

* * *

After dinner, the four were once again in the study. Liam was either researching or working on his dissertation—or both—while the others casually chatted over a night cap. Once again, Rose felt useless in her presence there, though she was enjoying the samples of Edward’s collection of whisky and his stories of travelling around the world. The two were quickly bonding over literature and art and their favorite places in Oxford. 

Liam began to feel slightly annoyed as the three drank and laughed, while he sat studiously at Edward's desk. Eventually, he cleared his throat to gain their attention. 

"Since we've reached a bit of an impasse with locating the eluvian, should we think about the keystone, Edward?" he asked, folding close a couple books as he looked over the desk at the group. "Was it also something you left with Margaret? Or with...someone else, perhaps?"

Edward's head turned towards Liam and their eyes met for a brief moment.

"It may have been sold with Margaret's estate," he replied. "Or I may have lost it between moves around the country."

"Do you remember what it looks like?" Cullen asked curiously. 

Edward leaned back in his chair and scratched his head in thought. "It was a red stone—a gem, almost. Margaret had it placed into a setting before she passed, so I suppose it looks like a sort of amulet now. It hung from a silver chain."

Rose had been listening quietly as she sipped the 18-year-old scotch, which sent a warm, satisfying burn down her throat. But at Edward's description, she nearly choked on the liquid. 

"Sorry," she mumbled through a cough, clearing her throat as best she good. She quickly excused herself out of the room, doing her best to remain nonchalant, before scurrying to the kitchen for a glass of water. 

_Could it be?_

Rose felt dizzy as her head spun. She fell into a chair in the kitchen and downed her glass of water, breathing heavily as her chest tightened and stomach churned.

_It couldn't possibly be the same amulet, right? How in the world could it be the same amulet?_

She briefly thought about calling her mother. Perhaps she would know how the amulet had fallen into her father's hands. But maybe that would cause too many questions that Rose was definitely not ready to answer. She hadn't forgotten the dreams all those months ago. Before her mother had even given her the amulet, she had seen it in her mind. And now, once again, it felt like the universe was trying to tell her something. 

_It’s just a coincidence. Definitely just a coincidence._

* * *

Sunday morning, Cullen woke earlier than usual and found Rose still asleep beside him. Usually, he would have lounged in bed and waited for her to wake, passing the time with a book. But this morning, he felt particularly restless, the light in the room brightening as the sun had just fully rose. He carefully crawled out of bed and crept out of the room and down the hallway. As he quietly descended the stairs, he was surprised to hear Liam and Edward already awake, conversing in the study. He was about to push the cracked door fully open when he heard Liam speak—his words halting his actions. 

"You have to tell her soon, Edward. This has gone on too long."

"Longer than that, even," he responded. 

"Rose has the right to know the truth..." Liam said sharply. 

At her name, Cullen's face hardened in concern as he pressed up against the wall.  _What were they keeping from Rose?_

"I know. Though I'm at a loss of how to have that conversation. How will she react?"

"She's going to be angry, Edward. And would you blame her? She's gone her whole life thinking her father died when she was a baby."

_Wait...were they saying..._

"She's going to hate me, then."

"Probably," Liam agreed. "But maybe she'll forgive you, too. You are her father, after all. And she'll have lots of questions about her lineage."

Cullen wasn't sure if he had audibly gasped, but his mind was certainly spinning in shock. Edward was Rose's father? Rose had Tevinter lineage?

As his mind raced and processed this bit of information, he hadn't realized Liam and Edward had ceased conversing. Then, suddenly, without warning, the door to the study flew open. Liam was staring directly at Cullen. 

"I'm guessing you've heard everything..."

It was all he could do to nod before Liam ushered him into the room and closed the door firmly behind them. Edward stood near the desk at the other end of the room, his eyes wide. 

"Cullen...please...don't tell Rose. Not yet," he pleaded. 

Cullen could feel his blood boil. They were keeping a massive secret from her, and he wanted no part of it.

"I'll tell her soon, I promise. I'm just...trying to find the right way to tell her. The right time."

Cullen turned towards Liam, whose arms were crossed as he walked back over to the desk. “How long have you known?"

Liam shuffled through papers and books, head down as he mumbled in response, “a few weeks."

“A few _weeks_?” Cullen echoed in anger. “You’ve been keeping this from her for _weeks_?"

“Shh,” Edward quickly shushed him, worried that Rose would hear. 

“Don’t quiet me,” Cullen growled, turning to face the mage. “How long have _you_  known?"

Edward’s face had paled as Cullen stared him down. Yet, he said nothing. But he didn’t need to.

“You knew the whole time, didn’t you? From the moment you saw her at that pub."

“Yes."

“You’ve known for weeks and you haven’t said a thing?"

“Cullen—"

“She’s your _daughter_."

“I know!” Edward’s voice finally rose. “And I’m aware of what a horrible person I am, thank you, Commander Rutherford."

Cullen stood quietly, doing his best to keep his anger in check. 

“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t say anything. I’ll tell her soon, I promise,” he continued with a sigh. “I just…need more time."

Cullen wanted to say more—in truth, he wanted to _punch_  both Edward and Liam for making him keep this secret. How was he supposed to keep this from Rose? They had just spoken again about being honest with each other, and now he was suddenly expected to say nothing? About something as important as this? It would be impossible.

“Cullen, do I have your word?” Edward asked, breaking Cullen’s thoughts. 

He wanted nothing more than to run upstairs and tell Rose, but he knew it would only worsen matters. As much as he hated this need for secrecy, it was best for Edward to break the news personally. He nodded slowly as a “yes” tumbled off his lips. Edward sighed with relief before moving back to collapse into a chair, a hand immediately flying to his forehead. Cullen turned to look at Liam, who seemed to be paying little attention. 

_Some friend._

Without another word, Cullen quickly exited the room, moving into the kitchen to make coffee—his original intention of the morning. When he filled two mugs, he retreated back upstairs, returning to the bedroom just as Rose began to wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was anyone surprised by this revelation?


	31. The Photograph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter? Whaaaat? So soon?
> 
> Wanted to get a chapter out before I head off on my mini vacation (going to NYC to see Hamilton!)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy - please let me know what you think!

By the time they returned to Oxford the following week, Cullen was ready to burst. Keeping Edward's secret from Rose had been one of the more demanding trials of the past few months. At every private moment, there was a battle within him to keep his word. He had promised to keep quiet, but it grew increasingly difficult with each passing day, and he often grumbled to Liam whenever Rose was out of earshot. 

That Saturday morning, Edward suggested they all join him at Christ Church for the afternoon—he had some business to attend to for his summer class. Rose jumped at the opportunity, eager to revisit her old stomping grounds. Edward checked them in with the porter at the entrance to the college and sent them on their way. It was difficult for Cullen to fully enjoy her tour as they wandered the grounds, Rose excitedly pointing out classrooms and her old flat. She seemed to have endless stories. 

After an hour or so, Liam led them to Edward’s office, on the second floor just under the famous Tom Tower. He was waiting for them there, in a moderately small room, naturally lined with books with only a small sitting table in the corner across from his desk. 

Rose noticed a strange exchange of glances between the three men as she took a seat. Edward had risen from his desk chair, a picture frame clutched in his hands but turned towards his body, hiding the photograph.

"Do you mind if I have a word, Rose?" he asked hesitantly, leaning against the edge of his desk.

Rose nodded though the request surprised her. 

"We'll just step outside," Liam announced, moving towards the door, looking expectantly at Cullen to follow suit. 

Rose observed the two in confusion as they both avoided her gaze and shuffled out of Edward's office. She turned back to Edward with a kind smile. His expression was inscrutable but his unusually demure mood caused Rose to wonder exactly what was going on. 

"Is everything alright, Edward?" she asked. 

"Yes, everything's fine," he quickly brushed off, nervously bouncing his legs. "I...uh...you see...there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about—to tell you, really."

Rose grew slightly amused as he stumbled on his words. "Alright," she laughed. "What's going on?"

Edward took a deep breath. He peeked down at the frame before extending his arm towards Rose, offering the photograph to her eyes. 

With a raise in her brow, she took the frame into her hands and flipped it over to view it properly. As her eyes scanned the image, Rose's breath hitched in her throat. There, behind the glass of a simple black frame, was a photo of her as a child, held in the arms of a faceless man—the same exact photo that Rose's mother had gifted her just a few weeks ago. The _only_  photo that she knew to exist of herself and her father.

Her eyes immediately flicked up to Edward, her brows furrowed deeply. "Where did you get this?"

Edward said nothing as he looked down at the floor, trying to think of something sensible to say. 

"Edward, what's going on? _How_  do you have this photo?” Rose’s hands began to shake slightly, her palms growing sweaty as she clung to the frame. 

"It's mine," he replied, softly. "You're...I'm…" All words seemed to escape his lips as he looked at the grown woman before him.

As Rose began to piece things together, her mouth hung open in shock. She started to shake her head. "Is this some sort of sick joke? Did Liam put you up to this?" she accused, dropping the photo back on his desk, needing to get it out of her hands. 

"Rose, this isn't a joke, I promise," Edward said quickly, his voice cracking with the weight of twenty-six years of guilt. “It's the truth. It's me—I'm your father."

Rose's heart pounded in her chest. Her stomach churned and her mind suddenly lost all sense of comprehension. Had she heard correctly? Had he really said that word? Could it be true?

But still, she shook her head in complete denial. "That's impossible. My father died in a car crash before I was one."

Edward's heart began to break as he watched Rose's eyes well with tears. "I didn't die."

"My father's name was Elliot Dashwood,” Rose responded firmly. Her eyes were firmly fixed on his. 

"You know my name isn't really Edward Bennett,” he explained. "I've gone by numerous pseudonyms since I stepped through that eluvian."

Rose didn't know what was happening. She didn't know what to say, do, or even think.

"It's impossible," she repeated, swallowing hard. She bolted up from her seat and made for the door. "This is just a sick joke." 

Edward rushed to block her exit. "Rose—please, you must believe me!" He tried to grab hold of her but she quickly recoiled from his touch. 

"Prove it," she challenged, crossing her arms against her chest. Her body was vibrating as she struggled to keep her breathing steady. 

Edward thought quickly about what to say, remembering his life all those years ago. "Your mother—Haruna. We met in London, at our university's library. I was in grad school, working part-time, when your mother was getting her degree."

"Liam could have told you that," Rose scoffed. 

"You were born on a rare, snowy night in London a few years later. We were on the Tube when her water broke," he continued, tears beginning to fall down his face. "You were a month early and the tiniest thing I'd ever seen. When I first held you, I was so afraid. You were so small and fragile, but then you wrapped your hand around my finger with a strong little grip."

Rose, too, felt her own tears escape as she stood in silence, save for her occasional sniffle. She remembered the story her mother had often told her about the night she was born.

"We lived in this tiny little dingy flat in Camden, but we were so happy. We were in our own little world with you. I read to you every night—books I had studied in school. Shakespeare and Joyce and the like."

“Then what happened? Why have I gone through my entire life thinking you no longer existed?" Rose demanded at a near shout. 

"I had to leave,” Edward said quickly. "To protect you and your mother—Maker, you look so much like her."

“So, you faked your own death?"

“Yes,” he nodded. "It was the only way I could think of. It was to escape the same cult that follows us now. I went into hiding and assumed a new name."

"Does...does my mother know you're still alive?” 

Edward shook his head. "No. It was too dangerous to tell her. I watched over you both from afar for a while, until you moved to California."

"You broke her heart,” Rose said bitterly, the words sharp and painful to utter.

"I broke mine too,” he challenged.

Rose stared him down, trying to absorb everything that had been said. Trying to  _believe_  it all and take it heart. "Why did you never contact us? After all these years?"

"I didn't know how or what to say,” he admitted. "I never knew if it was safe enough."

"But you knew that I was at Christ Church before, didn't you?” she accused.

"Yes. I tried to keep my distance."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?” Rose questioned. 

"I didn't know how to have this conversation. But then Liam found out and encouraged me—"

The mention of Liam caught Rose’s attention sharply. "What?"

Without waiting for a response, she pushed past Edward and threw open his office door to reveal Liam and Cullen sitting silently on a bench, clearly listening to everything being said. 

"You knew and didn't tell me?” Rose barked, smacking her tall friend on his arm. "Liam, how could you? You're my best friend!"

"Rose, it wasn't my place—“ Liam tried.

"Are you fucking serious?” she yelled. "That's such bullshit!"

She whirled back around to Edward and stared him down, unable to think of what next to say. She studied him closely instead. He was leaning back against his desk, his face long and distressed as he watched Rose. There was a resemblance to what little the photograph had captured of his likeness.

As everyone had always pointed out, Rose did look to be the spitting image of her mother. She always had. Except for her eyes. Rose had the same, emerald eyes that we're currently staring back at her. 

It was all too much. Nothing made sense. The blood in Rose’s head rushed in a whirl that made her feel dizzy. 

"I need some fresh air," she muttered, pushing her way past Liam and Cullen. 

She bolted down the stairs and out the building. She navigated through the hoards of students and tourists as she ran across the quad and through a passageway to get to the meadows. The warm summer breeze rustled the leaves of the trees that lined the dirt path as Rose hurried towards the river, putting distance between herself and the college buildings. Stopping at the same spot she and Cullen had sat the previous week, she let out a frustrated scream, startling groups that walked past. 

She had only a few moments alone, hugging herself as she paced beside the water before she heard her name called in the distance—Cullen was running towards her. 

"Rose—"

She immediately fell into his arms and began to sob against his chest, wrinkling the front of his shirt with her grasp. Cullen held her tight and cradled her head in his hands.

It was torture to see her so upset, but he didn't know what to do nor how to make things better. Was it even possible in that moment?

They stood there for what felt like an eternity, earning strange looks from passersby. But neither cared. 

When Rose felt she had no tears left in her body, she finally pulled back from Cullen's chest and peered up at him with puffy, red eyes and offered a shy, thankful smile. 

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, hands flying to her face to wipe away the tears. 

"Don't be," Cullen replied, his hands still glued to her sides. Her shaking had hardly lessened and she seemed unsteady.  

"I'm just so...fucking confused," she sighed. "I'm so angry but a little bit happy too, to be honest."

"You're in shock, it's understandable."

"I don't know what to do. Or say. I keep thinking about all the moments growing up when all I wanted in life was to meet him." Rose rambled, shaking her head. "But now, I can't even stand to look at him. I've gone through my entire life having made peace with the fact that my father was dead. And now, not only is he alive, but he's from another world?"

"I know. It's a lot to take in."

"I just can't believe it. Any of it. Everything has been extraordinarily bizarre from the moment we found you in Hampstead,” Rose sighed. 

"Perhaps it's Fate?” Cullen suggested with a slight teasing edge to his voice. 

"I'm starting to believe that,” she admitted begrudgingly. "I should have known—I should have figured it out."

"What're you talking about?"

"When Edward was talking about the amulet last week—I should have put two and two together."

Cullen looked at Rose with uncertainty, waiting for an explanation. 

"The keystone he mentioned. It's the amulet my mum gave me when we were home. He was obviously hinting at it."

“You have the keystone?” Cullen gasped.

“Yup."

"Do Edward and Liam know that?"

"I assume so,” she shrugged. "Why else would they have brought it up?"

"Rose, I don't think they do,” Cullen said. "We have to go back and tell them!"

"I am _not_ going back there right now,” Rose quickly replied.

"This Is a huge breakthrough. I really don't think Edward knew you had it. He would have mentioned it the other day..."

"It doesn't matter right now, anyway. It's back in London—I’m sorry, what did you just say?"

"What?” Cullen froze, realizing his error in speech.

"What do you mean 'the other day'?” Rose asked unsteadily as her voice began to shake. "You knew?"

“I—well—yes. I found out last week. I didn't tell you because I didn't think it would be right, coming from me."

"Right.” Rose was nodding involuntarily as her lips pursed and she slowly backed away. 

Cullen could see the betrayed look on her face. “Rose—I’m sorry, I—"

She was shaking her head, gripping her purse strap. "I have to go."

"Go?"

"I can't be here right now,” she said simply.

“Oh, okay...I'll take you back to Edwards house—"

“No,” she said firmly. "I can't be in Oxford right now. I'm going back to London. Alone. "

“Rose, there’s no need—"

“There is. I can’t be here right now.”

Without another word, Rose turned on her heel and quickly left Cullen’s side. 

* * *

When the cab pulled in front of the flat, Rose was beyond tired. Crying was an exhausting activity. She had spent the entire train ride back to London in tears, as much as she tried otherwise. She had felt pathetic, but at least it caused other passengers to avoid sitting next to her, giving her enough space to properly wallow in her emotions.

Cullen had called her close to a million times. Liam had texted her. But she refused to answer or reply. She felt completely betrayed and wanted to hear nothing from them for the time being. And she didn’t even know where to begin in comprehending everything Edward had said. 

Rose climbed out of the car and slowly trekked up the walkway. The sun was setting behind the cloudy London skies. As she neared the front door, she reached into her bag and fiddled for her keys. Just as she looked up to reach the handle, she noticed the door slightly ajar. A shiver immediately jolted through her body. 

She slowly and carefully pushed the front door fully open and stepped into the foyer. The house was silent, as far as Rose could tell, and though her heart was racing and every single horror movie scenario began to run through her head, she began to ascend the stairs. Rose was suddenly aware of every creak and moan of the building. 

At the first landing, Rose found Liam’s door wide open. She hesitated briefly, before taking a deep breath and stepping in the flat. The living room was in complete disarray. The sofa cushions were thrown about, books were ripped from the shelves, and every possible cupboard door was thrown open. 

“Hello?” she called out without thinking. But thankfully, the flat was silent. She quickly moved through each room, finding a similar mess around every corner. All of Liam’s belongings had been rifled through, but she couldn’t determine that anything had been taken. Then a thought hit her.

Rose rushed out of Liam’s flat and sprinted up the remaining stairs to her own. Her place was in the same chaotic mess. She went straight into her bedroom and to the bedside table, frantically pulling open the drawer to rummage through the contents. But it was no use. She knew before it was confirmed.

She collapsed onto her bed as she pulled out her cellphone, her fingertips shaking as she pressed a few buttons. A voice answered almost immediately. 

“Rose, I’m so glad you called—"

“It’s gone. Stolen,” she said quickly.

“What?"

“The amulet…the keystone. It’s missing. Someone broke into the flat and went through everything to find it.” Tears were already streaming down her face once more. "It's gone."

“Someone broke in? Rose, are you alright?"

“Yes, I’m fine. But it’s gone, Cullen! What’re we going to do?"

“We’ll worry about that later.” She heard him speaking to someone else, presumably Liam or Edward. “Are you safe? You sure no one’s still in the flat? Have you called the police yet?

“N-no, I haven’t called them yet. I don’t think anyone’s here…"

“Liam and I are headed to the train station right now. Call the police, then call Charlie or Jocelyn to come and keep you company until we get there. Understood?"

“Yes.” She pushed back her hair and did her best to regulate her breathing. “Cullen…I’m sorry I left so upset. I love you."

“I love you too, Rose. We’ll be there soon, okay? Call if anything happens."

As soon as Cullen hung up, Rose dialed for the police and Charlie in quick succession. Tears continued to stream from her already tired eyes. She fell back properly on the bed and patiently, but anxiously, waited for the long night ahead.


	32. Lost Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another update!  
> Please comment and let me know what you think! I can also be found on [Tumblr](http://polynesianhermione.tumblr.com)!

“Is Rose okay?” Edward asked as soon as Cullen removed the phone from his ear and slid the small device back into his jeans pocket. 

Cullen nodded with a solemn, concerned face. “She’s fine, but shaken up."

“Why would someone break into our flat?” Liam asked as he hurriedly packed up his notebooks and papers. “Did she say what was missing?"

Cullen thought for a moment, unsure if he should share what Rose had informed him earlier.

“They took the keystone,” he said simply, unsure of how else to break the news. Being straightforward in times of strife had always been a strong suit. Edward immediately straightened up, his previously crossed arms falling to his side. 

Liam’s head snapped up. “Rose had the keystone?"

“Yes—her mother gave it to her when we were in California. She hadn’t realized until recently."

“It was them, I’m certain of it,” Edward said, beginning to pace around his study. “The Sons of Shavronth."

“Before Rose left today, she had mentioned it in passing. She was upset—someone must have overheard," Cullen explained.

"We're being watched like hawks," Edward said gravely. "We must all be careful."

"When's the next train?" Cullen asked, eager to return to Rose's side. He never should have let her go home alone. 

"There's one every hour, so you must away to the station soon," Edward replied. He stopped suddenly, turning back towards Cullen. "Perhaps I should accompany you?"

Cullen was quick to shake his head. "I don't think that's the best idea. Rose—"

"Will you be alright on your own though? Is it safe for you to stay here?" Liam cut Cullen off.

"Yes, the house is well secure," Edward nodded, waving off any concern with a slight flick of his wrist. "I can call added security if I feel the need to go anywhere—this isn't the first time I've had dealings with the Sons. Though I doubt they'll try anything now that they have what they want."

"They don't have all of it," Liam corrected, patting his bag that contained all the research they had done in locating the eluvian. 

Cullen grabbed his belongings and readied to leave as Edward called a taxi.

"Please let me know when you've arrived safely and seen Rose..."

"We will. Be safe, Edward."

The Professor shook both their hands as the taxi pulled up and he sent them both on their way.

* * *

The adrenaline had yet to wear off as Rose sat on the front steps of her building. Two police cars were parked on the side of the road, lights flashing, with one officer standing guard. The rest were up in their flats, sweeping for evidence, and with a locksmith who was installing more secure locks and bolts. Rose had already given the authorities a brief statement, but she was expecting a need for more information a bit later. For now, they seemed understanding in letting her deal with the shock. 

She was still shaking when a cab pulled up and delivered Charlie. The blonde sprinted to Rose's side as quickly as she was able, throwing her arms around her for a tight embrace. 

"Rose, thank goodness you're okay. Where's Liam and Cullen?"

Rose pulled her cardigan tighter against her as she swallowed hard. "They're on their way back from Oxford."

"Police are inside? Have they found anything?"

Rose shook her head. She wasn't in the mood to talk, but hadn't the heart to dismiss Charlie's well-intentioned questions. 

"Is anything missing?" Charlie asked.

"Just one thing—it's hard to explain."

Charlie observed her friend, suddenly realizing how upset and frightened she must have been and immediately let her questions go for the time being. 

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked gently, placing a hand on Rose's shoulder. 

Rose shook her head and forced a grateful smile. "Your company is helping. Thanks Charlie."

The pair sat silently for a time.

Rose, truth be told, had initially been more upset and worried about the fact that the amulet had been stolen than the possible consequences of the robbers still being in her flat. She had been reckless, she recognized, and it wasn't to be taken lightly. There could only have been one culprit—or a group of culprits—to blame. Whoever these Sons of Shavronth were, they were clearly keeping a close eye on her and the others. If she had run into them in the process of the theft, there was no knowing what could have happened. The thought sent a shudder through her. She should never have left Oxford on her own. 

But she was still reeling from her talk with Edward. Perhaps it had been a slight overreaction to storm out of his office, but she was in shock and the anger was unlikely to pass anytime soon. But the news itself—and all its implications—Rose didn't even know where to start.

Edward—Eliot—Ennio—whatever his name—was from Tevinter. Was a _mage_. That meant that Rose had Tevinter blood. Did it also mean she had powers?  If she were a mage, did it change what Cullen would think of her? Of them? 

Rose and Charlie were ushered upstairs when the authorities were finished. They took a final statement from Rose, handed her new keys, and headed out the door. Liam and Cullen came bounding into the flat mere moments later. 

Cullen immediately crossed the room to scoop Rose into his arms. She welcomed the embrace and began to cry against his chest as both parties offered apologies. 

"I'm sorry for leaving like that," Rose sobbed, clutching him around the waist. 

"I'm sorry for not telling you before. Are you alright? You're not hurt?"

Rose shook her head. "No one was here, I'm fine. I'm glad you're here now." 

Liam hugged and greeted his sister before turning towards his friend. "Are you sure they took it, Rose?"

Cullen shot a look at the ginger for rushing into this question, but Liam ignored him. Rose sniffled a few times and wiped her nose with the sleeve of her cardigan. 

"Yes, it's gone. Was it them?"

Liam nodded. "Think so."

Charlie crossed her arms and let out a frustrated sigh. "Anyone care to clue me in on what's going on, here?"

"Rose didn't tell you?"

"She was a bit in shock, Liam," Charlie replied, smacking her brother on his arm. "Now, please explain what's going on. Who are 'they'?"

"A...cult. Or something. They're after a way to get to Thedas."

"And what did they take from Rose?"

"The key needed to open the portal...though we haven't exactly found the portal."

"Rose had the key?" Charlie's hands were on her hips as she turned towards the embracing couple. 

"It was a family heirloom," Rose muttered with a roll of her eyes. 

"What?" 

"Rose's...the Professor..." Liam turned to Rose to see how she was reacting. He didn't want to anger her further today. 

With a sigh, she reluctantly pulled back from Cullen and focused on Charlie. "He's my father," she said simply. "The professor in Oxford."  

Charlie’s mouth hung open in shock as she absorbed the words—had she heard Rose correctly? "But your father—"

"Yes, I know. Apparently, he isn’t dead,” she replied flippantly. “Anyway, that news was a bit of a shock. That’s why I came back to London early." 

"Bloody hell, Rose...I don't even know what to say. Are you...are you alright?"

Rose could only shrug. "I honestly don’t know."

"Of course," Charlie immediately backed down, knowing not to push the topic any further tonight. She quickly glanced at her brother as if to say "we have so much to talk about."

"How about you go and relax, Rose. I'll order in some dinner?" Liam suggested. Rose nodded silently, glancing up at Cullen in encouragement for him to accompany her. The two disappeared into her room. 

* * *

Days passed and life returned to relative normalcy, all things considered. Liam traveled to Oxford every day or so, but never stayed the night as had been his previous routine.

Unsurprisingly, Rose had yet to return. Though she had, for the most part, moved past the shock of Edward's news and the amulet's disappearance, she stubbornly hadn't yet let go of any anger. On occasion, both Cullen and Liam would bring up the subject. She quickly shut down any attempt at conversation. 

Rose continued to push aside thoughts about the Tate, though the date of decision—in either direction—was quickly approaching. She tried not think about the impending deadline looming over her like bad weather. Instead, she focused on righting her mistake of losing the amulet to the enemy. It was she who suggested a plan of action. 

"I say we draw them out. Get a meeting and negotiate," Rose suggested one night as she sat with the boys around a small, circular table at a local cafe down the street. "We have to get that amulet back."

"Agreed," Liam nodded. "We need to familiarize ourselves with the enemy. Come up with a plan of action."

"Two problems," Cullen sighed with a slight shake in his head. "First—we don't know _how_  to make contact. Second—we don't know how to handle this situation. We don't know their numbers nor their strengths.” Ever the tactician. 

“And what do you suggest, Commander?” Liam asked, earning an amused smirk from Cullen. 

He paused for a moment, though he already knew what he wanted to say. Rose would be less than enthused. He glanced at her before looking back at Liam. “We need to involve Edward."

“No,” came Rose’s immediate response, her head shaking and hands waving.

“Rose, he knows this group better than any of us—he’ll have needed insight."

Rose crossed her arms. “But—"

“I know you’re upset with him. You don’t have to like him or even talk to him, but we need his help."

“He’s right, Rose,” Liam agreed. “Edward has more history with them."

“But how do we even get them to meet with us?"

“Perhaps we can convince them that the amulet isn’t the real keystone—that we used it as a means to lure _them_  out."

Rose raised a brow. “Do you _really_  think that would work?"

“It’s worth a shot, isn’t it? We need to get our hands on it."

“Edward will be a much-needed asset. I promise," Cullen assured, reaching over to place a comforting hand on her leg. 

Rose pursed her lips and let her crossed arms fall to her sides. “Fine,” she sighed, reluctantly, before slouching back in her chair.

A few days later, Edward arrived to stay in Liam’s flat and Rose found herself finding every excuse to get out of the house.

* * *

The following week, Rose readied herself for their trip back to Oxford when she heard a knock on her front door. She knew Cullen was spending the afternoon at the stables and Liam most likely at his university library—leaving only one possible candidate to be on her doorstep. She gently opened the door to reveal just who she suspected—Edward. 

As promised, she had been cordial throughout his stay in London.This was easily accomplished by rarely being in the same room. Rose used every excuse she could think of to spend a bit more time at the museum or to run various errands to keep her away from the flat. Of course, she had been forced into a handful of awkward dinners with Liam and Cullen. But this would mark the first time the two were alone since that day in his office. 

"Come in," she gestured with a small smile, stepping aside so he could cross the threshold before pushing the door to a soft click closed. "Cullen's not here, I'm afraid. Is there something you need?"

Edward followed her, nervously and awkwardly, as she moved towards the kitchen, hoping to busy her hands with something. Dishes, tea—anything would do.

"I was hoping to have a moment of your time. To talk,” he said. He stood straight to appear confident, but he was nervously fiddling his hands together as he stood between the living room and kitchen. "You haven't said much more than a couple words to me since that day in Oxford..."

"Edward—"

He quickly put his hands up in a motion of defense and pleaded for her to let him speak. "I know you're angry, Rose. Truly, I do. And I understand. You don't have to like me or let me be a part of your life. But please...let me get to know you. Just a bit."

Rose _was_  still angry. She wasn't sure if she would ever reach a point in her life when she wouldn’t be. But guilt began to pull at her heart as Edward stood before her. She recognized a genuine, hopeful yet saddened gleam in his eyes. She was angry, yes. But not unreasonable.

With a deep breath, she made up her mind and offered a gentle smile. "Would you like some tea?"

Edward's shoulders noticeably fell as he relaxed, his lips curling into a surprised smile. "I would love some."

Rose gestured toward her dining table before she quietly went about her kitchen, pulling out two mugs and prepping the electric kettle. 

"How long have you known Liam?" Edward asked casually, moving across the room to take a seat. He rested his hands on the table, absentmindedly tapping his fingers against the wooden surface.

"About eight years," she responded from behind the counter. "We met my first year at UCL."

"And you've lived here..."

"Just under a year. He's a life-saver—I was in desperate need of a place."

"Why's that?"

"An old relationship," Rose explained. She placed a small plate of ginger biscuits on the table and paused. "He was an ex-fiance, actually. The guy I was living with. Not Liam."

"Oh." Edward's eyes widened as he struggled to find the best response. Did he even know how to parent? Would it even be possible at this stage in their lives?

"It ended quite poorly, so I was lucky in the long run." Rose returned behind the counter as the kettle signaled it was ready with a loud whistle. She quickly poured the water into a teapot with earl gray leaves.

"And now you're with Cullen," Edward observed. Rose couldn't help but smile as she placed the blue ceramic pot between them, waiting a few moments for the leaves to steep before pouring them each a cup.

"Yes," Rose eyed him curiously, sliding the first mug towards his hands. "What do you think of him?"

"He's a fine young man," Edward replied easily before taking a careful sip of tea. 

Rose raised a teasing eyebrow as she blew into her own cup to cool its contents. "Is that all?"

"You don't really want my opinion, do you?" he chuckled. 

Rose shrugged, a strange smirk appearing on her face. "Indulge me."

"It's odd for me, knowing his entire life history so vividly. I've seen awful past he's had to endure. And I don't think he likes me much, whether it be because of my being a Mage or from Tevinter. Or because of everything with you. But I respect him. I know he has a good heart."

Rose didn't know why it suddenly mattered in the slightest, but Edward’s words meant a lot to her. 

She smiled and took a sip of her tea. "Mum's met him. She liked him a lot."

Edward’s face lit up at the mention of Haruna. "How is she?"

"She's good. Happy. Working too much,” Rose laughed.

"You said you had a step-father?"

Rose nodded. "Yes. Henry. They've been married for about 20 years now."

"Siblings?"

Rose told Edward all about James and his own growing family, and Natalie’s nervousness to start university. She shared photos on her phone of her recent trip home and of old family vacations. Rose watched Edward closely as he absorbed every photo. There was a look in his eyes that she knew well—one of longing. When they got to a photo of her mother, she took the opportunity to turn the questions on Edward. "Do you miss her?"

"Of course," he smiled sadly. "I've missed her every day since I left."

"And she didn't know anything about Thedas...?"

He shook his head. "No. The few times I tried to tell her...it all just sounded ridiculous. Like I was a madman. She's had a better life not knowing, anyway."

“Do you really believe that?"

"I have to," he shrugged. "I know I hurt her—and you, for that matter—but I always justified it with knowing that it was for your own protection. For the betterment of your lives. I moved around and took on so many identities to hide…that wouldn't have been fair to you two."

"How many pseudonyms have you gone by, anyway?"

“Oh…four or five."

"And how did you come up with Elliot Dashwood?"

"Jane Austen," Edward explained, referencing Austen's _Sense and Sensibility_. "Bennett as well, obviously."

"Mum gave me a collection of her books when I was in high school," Rose laughed. "How ironic."

"She used to tease me about the similarity,” he chuckled. "I'm glad she had you keep the name."

"It was my decision, actually,” Rose corrected. "But she and Henry encouraged me. I never felt like Rose Durant sounded right, anyway."

A beat passed as Edward continued to scroll through more photos. Rose cleared her throat and spoke hesitantly: "So, you never..."

"No. Not really. There was the occasional date. But it was all too dangerous. And no one really stacked up against your mother," he grinned. He slid the phone back over the table to Rose who caught it between her fingers and began spinning it about, thinking. 

"I can't tell her any of this, can I?"

"Probably best not to, I reckon. I don't want to ruin her happiness yet again."

Rose nodded. Edward made a fair point, though she knew it would be difficult to keep this from her mother. "Are you looking forward to going home?"

"I'm not sure. It's been so long...I doubt I really have a home there any longer."

"Then why all this work to go back?"

"I wanted to help Cullen," he replied with a hopeful smile. "And I assume you'll be joining him? Perhaps I can teach you about my side of the family—where I grew up and all."

Rose's face fell. "Oh. Edward, I...I'm not sure if I will be, anymore." Rose explained the role that was being offered to her at the Tate. How it was a dream job and how she felt it was an opportunity she couldn't decline. Perhaps she needed to hear these explanations as much as she needed to explain them. 

"That's...wonderful. Congratulations." Edward forced a smile though Rose recognized a glimmer of disappointment in his eyes. 

"But, perhaps, in the meantime, you can tell me a bit more about Thedas and Tevinter?" Rose offered with a grin. 

The door to her flat opened suddenly, and in popped Liam and Cullen. Both Edward and Rose had instinctively turned to greet them. Edward turned back to Rose with a smile: "I'd love to.


	33. The Sons of Shavronth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! Super important chapter ahead...
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! We're getting fairly close to the end here!

Liam and Cullen readied themselves in Edward's study—their meeting with the Sons would take place in a few hours time. Rose galloped down the stairs and into the study, dressed in black jeans, black boots, and a black, long-sleeved shirt. She was a woman on a mission. 

"You're staying here," Cullen said firmly as soon as he registered her presence.

This earned a growl of disapproval from Rose. " _Why_  exactly?"

"It's too dangerous, Rose," Liam added. "I have to agree with him."

"I'm perfectly capable of handling myself, thank you," she retorted, crossing her arms and glaring at the boys. "And I don't need you two telling me what to do!” I

"Rose, I can't bear to see you hurt—if anything were to happen—"

" _Nothing_  is going to happen," she insisted and assured Cullen. "I can be an asset. I'm an excellent negotiator."

She stared them down with pursed lips. Cullen was about to give in when Edward appeared in the doorway. 

"You're staying right here where it's safe," he said, causing Rose to whirl around and throw up her hands in frustration. 

He moved across the room to his desk, where Liam had just placed atop a small black bag. Rose watched as he carefully unzipped it and began to pull out its contents, each piece rolled in black cloth. 

"What're those?" Rose curiously moved closer to the desk as Liam began to unroll the material to reveal three small handguns. "Woah—Liam...do you really think that's necessary? Where did you even get those?"

"Must I keep reminding you of my top-secret cousin?" he said sarcastically, focused more on the weapons before him than offering explanations to his friend. 

Rose looked between the three men, who all avoided eye contact. "Did you two know about this? Do either of you even know how to use a gun?" She looked at Cullen specifically, hand on her hip as she waited for an answer. 

"I know the basics..." he mumbled with a shrug, his gaze dropping back to the table. 

Rose huffed in annoyance as her arms crossed tightly against her chest. "This is ridiculous! And unnecessarily dangerous!" The three said nothing in response, only driving Rose further into frustration. She knew she'd never change their stubborn heads, but she had her mind set on being at that meeting—there was no chance in hell that she would miss it. She'd just have to take matters into her own hands, Rose resolved, sealing her lips for the moment.

In her anger, she poured herself a glass of scotch from Edward's reserves and sat herself in a chair in the corner, seething as they prepared themselves. Cullen would occasionally glance over and offer a sympathetic smile, mouthing 'sorry', but in response, Rose only shrugged and glared at him sourly. 

She sat quietly and listened intently as the three men discussed their plan. They were set to meet with the Sons at precisely 10pm in one of the lecture halls at Christ Church. By whatever means necessary, they needed to convince the cult to hand over the amulet. They would try to convince them the amulet was useless or perhaps even strike a deal with them for the time being. The guns would, _hopefully_ , be a last resort. 

By the time Edward, Cullen, and Liam departed, leaving Rose with nothing but hugs and assurances of their return by midnight, she had already mentally orchestrated her _own_ plans. As soon as the three had left, she called herself a cab to deliver her at the college. 

* * *

Rose crept from passageway to passageway, careful to stay out of sight. Liam, Cullen, and Edward were crossing the quad as she took the back staircase into her old lecture hall. The meeting was in only a few minutes time. Rose made sure the door behind her was secure before finding a spot to hide in the back row of the room. After a few moments of silence, she heard one of the front doors open and in walked the three men.

Peering through the legs of the chairs, she watched as they took their places at the front of the room. The other door opened suddenly and in strode four men. All were dressed identically in black—black pants, black button-up shirts, black sneakers—except for one, who donned a black hoodie pulled over his hat covered head, the brim pulled low to obscure his face. The others made no effort to hide their identities. 

Rose recognized one of the men from her morning commute on the Tube. For weeks—months even—she had seen him nearly every day on her morning train into the city. He had always donned a perfectly tailored suit and held a briefcase and coffee in hand. Rose had always assumed he worked at some financial office in the City of London. 

Liam was studying one of the men as the group slowly approached them. He recognized him as a student he often saw during his many trips to the university library. All the men—whose faces they could see—were young, in their twenties or early thirties. Cullen recognized another one of the men as a regular student of Liz's stables. As they had guessed, they had been watched rather closely, though they never had seemed to notice.

“You…” Edward began, staring at the man in the front of their group with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail. “You took a class of mine last term."

The man in question smiled a particularly large smile, as if he was proud to be recognized. “You remember well, Professor."

“Cooper…isn’t it?” 

The man nodded, crossing his arms with a satisfied smirk. 

“And what is it that you want, Mr. Cooper?” Edward asked, eyes flicking between each of the cult members. 

Cooper hesitated little in his response. “I think you know exactly what it is that we want, Professor Bennett. Though I believe at the moment, we have something you’re looking for?”

He reached a hand into his pants pocket to produce Rose’s amulet. The red stone caught the light in the barely lit hall and even Rose, who had to strain to see what hung from Cooper’s hand, immediately recognized the jewelry.

“I don’t know what you expected to gain from stealing a family heirloom from a harmless girl,” Liam scoffed, praying those forced-upon-him drama classes from prep school would finally pay off. “It’s a sentimental piece of jewelry, nothing more."

Cooper seemed to study Liam and each and every word. “Oh really?” he challenged. “This seems like an awful lot of work to get back a worthless red jewel."

“As Liam said,” Edward interjected. “It’s sentimental and quite personal. The family would very much like to have it back."

The man let out a low, unnerving chuckle as he grasped the amulet in his palm, testing its weight as his eyes grazed over the shiny jewel and golden chain. "And that would be _your_  family, Professor? Or lack there of, really. Tell me, where is that fetching daughter of yours?"

Edward's fists clenched at his sides as he did his best to remain calm. _How did they already know Rose was his daughter?_

Cullen was less able to keep himself in check as he emitted a low growl of anger. 

"Oh, _pardon me_ , Commander," Cooper said with mock emotion and a sickening smile.

Liam put a hand out towards Cullen to stop him from responding. "We've no interest in whatever pissing match you're getting at, Cooper. We just want the amulet back and we'll be on our way."

"Now why would we give this back? Keystone or not, it's worth something to you lot."

Liam exchanged a look with Edward. A slight nod was his response, a signal to moved forward with their plan. "Alright, Cooper. What'll it take?"

"We want the eluvian."

"We don't have it," Liam replied immediately. 

"Perhaps not, but I'm certain you're zeroing in on its whereabouts, no?" Cooper clenched his fist around the amulet and crossed his arms. 

"And what if we are? What do you want with Thedas?" Cullen hissed, eyes narrow as he watched Cooper closely. 

Liam shot him a look, which was largely ignored, in an attempt to keep conversations and emotions on an even playing field. 

"Feeling protective, are you?" Cooper smirked. "What we want is none of your concern."

"If you want our help it is."

"Help? Is that what we're asking for?"

"Cut the bullshit, Cooper," Liam cut back in, waving off Cullen in a signal to quiet down.

Cooper made a show of pursing his lips and bringing a solitary finger to his chin in thought. "Let's just say that it is destiny for the Sons of Shavronth to bridge the gap between our worlds."

"Are you a threat to Thedas?" Edward asked.

“No more than we’re a threat to Earth,” he replied, cryptically. 

  
_That’s reassuring_. Rose rolled her eyes from her hiding place in the back as she continued to observe Cooper and his associates. 

“Alright…you give back the amulet and we’ll work together to find the eluvian. Is that a deal we can agree upon?" 

"Quite possibly....but how do we know you'll keep our little agreement?"

"You don't," Liam shrugged. 

"Or perhaps we take the leverage we need," Cooper offered up. 

Liam's brows raised. "Meaning?"

In an instant and excellent coordination, all four of the cult members pulled out a gun. They were too quick for Liam, Edward, and Cullen to react—their own hands only barely reached back to grab their weapons. 

"Hands up, if you please," Cooper warned, gun pointed straight at Liam. "Now, Professor, if you'd be so kind as to say goodbye to your little friends, you'll be leaving with us."

"Excuse me? What use am I to you?"

"Mr. Montgomery here may have the resources, but you're the only one that knows what the eluvian looks like. You're quite useful," Cooper explained.

"And if I refuse?" Edward challenged, still glued to his place beside Liam.

"Ah, I thought you might feel that way," Cooper's lip curled into a smirk. "I'm happy to have one of my associates pay your daughter a visit."

"You're bluffing," Edward tested with an eye roll. "My home is well secured. I'm more than used to the attempts of the likes of you." 

"Shall we put it to the test then?"

As confident as Edward had been mere seconds before, he flashed his eyes to Liam and Cullen in concern. 

Across the room, Rose weighed her options. She knew she had to warn them of their bluff. Yet, she was unarmed and would quickly become a liability as an open target. 

"Well, Professor?" Cooper prompted. "It's you or your daughter. Your choice."

"Edward, don't," Liam warned with a firm and certain voice. "It's a trick."

"And if it isn't? Rose is alone and unarmed," Cullen reminded them.

"She's stronger than she looks, Cullen."

"Not against a gun!" he growled.

"Your bickering isn't helping!" Edward said angrily, effectively silencing the two. "I'll—I'll go with him. Even if he is bluffing. I've failed Rose as a father enough. I won't again."

As Edward began to slowly walk over towards Cooper, Rose took a deep breath. _You can do this. You have to do this._

"Wait!" she yelled, jumping up from behind the back row of chairs. She threw her hands up and waved them, all eyes turned towards her in surprise, allowing her friends a moment of distraction to pull out their own guns. 

 "Rose, what the hell are you doing here?" Cullen began to slowly back up the aisle in the middle of the room, easing himself towards Rose with his right hand brandishing the gun at eye-level with his other hand extended back towards her body, urging her to stay put. 

"There's no need for violence," Cooper said smoothly, waving a hand to his men to stand down. "We do need each other, after all." 

Cooper and Liam began to lower their weapons simultaneously when a bang suddenly resonated throughout the hall. Everyone flinched at the noise and the world froze as Rose registered what had just happened.

While everyone else had been slowly lowering their guns, the hooded man in the back had used the moment to his advantage. His gun was still aimed directly at Cullen, even after the shot had been fired. A bullet had sailed through the air and tore through Cullen's left shoulder, catching him off-guard and causing him to collapse to the ground. His gun clattered loudly against the tiled floor as he groaned in pain, his hand flying to his shoulder.

Rose's scream echoed throughout the room with a frightening fierceness. It was visceral and _gut-wrenching_ —her whole body shook as her eyes focused on Cullen falling to the ground. A strange power surged through her, a tingling sensation, as a flash of light burst about. Without warning, a bolt of lighting struck near their four enemies, knocking them off balance. The amulet slipped from Cooper’s fingers, clanking on the floor.

With Liam and Edward still ready with their guns, the now mostly disarmed group were now outgunned. The four scrambled and quickly retreated out the door in which they entered. 

Rose was frozen in shock as she looked down at her hands. Everything was normal. She wasn't glowing, no strange growths, nothing. Yet suddenly she felt her whole being was different. But that wasn't important now. She fell to the ground beside Cullen, quickly cradling his head in her hands. "Oh my god, Cullen. Are you okay?"

Cullen groaned, his face wincing as he attempted to pushed himself upright. "I'm—fuck. I'm fine, I'm fine!"

Rose's eyes followed the line of his arm across his chest to where his hand clutched and covered the wound on his shoulder. Blood was profusely seeping between his fingers. 

"Oh my god Cullen," she gasped, swallowing hard as she registered just how much blood there was. 

"Rose—what happened? You—"

"I...I don't know. It's not important. Let's just focus on you right now. You're injured." Rose continued to cradle his head and offer a soothing rub on his arm, unsure of what else she could possibly do. 

"I'll be fine," he groaned through gritted teeth.

"You're bleeding. _A lot_. And you've a bullet lodged in you. I wouldn't exactly call that fine."

Liam and Edward secured the doors before rushing to join them, Liam already on his cell phone. 

"We need to call an ambulance," Rose said as they approached.

"We couldn't possibly!" Edward replied. "The Sons could be anywhere. There'll be too many questions—"

"He's been shot!" Rose shouted in response, glaring at Edward. "I don't care what the questions are, he needs a doctor before he bleeds out or gets an infection."

"An ambulance is already on the way," Liam said, hanging up his phone to crouch down next to Cullen. "I called my cousin—he'll make sure things are discreet."

Rose gave him a thankful smile before turning her attention back to Cullen. He was struggling to keep his eyes open as he began to fall in and out of consciousness.

"Cullen..." Rose shook him slightly on his uninjured shoulder, worrying growing inside her as he failed to respond. "Cullen, can you hear me?"

Her panic grew as she looked up at Liam and Edward, hoping for comfort. Instead, they exchanged grave glances before agreeing they needed to leave the lecture hall—they would have to carry Cullen out and meet the medics in the quad.

"Everything will be okay," Liam assured Rose, pressing the amulet into her palm before reaching down and coordinating with Edward to carry Cullen out of the room.

Rose stared down at the heavy red jewel, again feeling a strange tingling sensation course through her body. The night didn't go exactly the way she had anticipated. The siren in the distance caught her attention and she quickly tucked the amulet into her pants pocket before rushing after Liam and Edward carrying Cullen out the door.


	34. A Recent Acquisition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! An update!
> 
> So sorry for the delay - life has been crazy and these last few chapters are so difficult to write. 
> 
> This is a bit rough, but I wanted to post it already!

Rose had been pacing for the better part of an hour, anxiously awaiting word from the doctors that had taken Cullen into surgery. Liam had excused himself to speak with the authorities, leaving Edward to keep her company. He sat quietly, hands gripping a paper cup of coffee, as he watched Rose move back and forth across the waiting room.  

Since the moment they set foot in the hospital, Edward had been attempting to offer words of comfort. He had no clue what to say to Rose, his _daughter_ , let alone anyone in this sort of situation. She was beyond distressed, in a constant flow of tears, yet he had no words to soothe her pain. All that was on his mind was the image of the lightning that appeared in that lecture hall—the magic that no one, including Rose, knew she had. 

It had been years since Edward had used his own magic. While the connection to the Fade on Earth was significantly less than in Thedas, he had still been able to draw upon his powers for a time. But over the years as he acclimated to life in England, his reliance on magic had all but disappeared. He was out of practice. And now the gift had been passed to his only child, of which he had foolishly never considered. 

Rose hadn't said a word to him since they arrived at the hospital. About _anything_. 

When Liam finally returned to the waiting room, he went directly to Rose, pulling her into his arms for a tight, comforting embrace. "No word yet?"

She shook her head against his chest as she squeezed him tight. "It's been forever. Something must be wrong—"

Liam quickly shook his head, hoping to ease her worry. "Nothing's wrong, Rose. He'll be okay. It wasn't a fatal injury."

She reluctantly nodded as she pulled away and passed the sleeve of her jacket across her cheeks to dry some tears.. 

"Can I get you anything? Something to eat or drink?” Liam offered.

Rose's face was blank as she attempted to focus on her own needs. How could she think about food or drink at a time like this? But it was late, already creeping into the early hours of the morning. She was exhausted and the adrenaline from earlier was beginning to wear off. 

"Perhaps some tea?" she managed to ask. Liam smiled kindly and nodded, turning towards Edward. 

“I’ll get you another coffee, Edward.” His eyes flicked between the man and the young woman in a stern signal for Edward to talk to Rose in his absence. 

Just as Liam exited the room, Rose collapsed into a seat, head buried in her hands. Edward swallowed hard, took a deep breath, and forced himself to get up and sit next to his long-lost daughter.

"Can I be of any comfort?" he asked awkwardly, placing a hesitant hand on her back. She jerked up from the surprising touch, her red, tired eyes finding his. Before he knew it, her head was buried in his chest. 

"I just wish I could do something," she muttered as her sobs renewed and she clutched desperately to the edges of his jacket. "I feel like it's all my fault—like I'm being punished or something."

"Punished? For what?"

Rose’s cries deepened. "I accepted that job at the Tate this morning. I'm a horrible person and the universe hates me for it."

Edward did his best to hold her close, softly rubbing her back. "Shh, you're not a horrible person and you're not being punished. That cult is dangerous and it's remarkable that no one else was hurt. Cullen will be _fine._ He's a strong lad."

There was a near silence as Rose said nothing in response and instead only sniffled. Edward looked around the empty room, wracking his brain for something else to say to her. But he could only think of earlier. And though he knew the timing was inopportune, almost inappropriate, he had to ask. "Rose...are you...feeling okay? Do you want to talk about what happened? Earlier I mean."

Her body stiffened as she slowly pulled away and sat up properly. Her bloodshot eyes glistened as she opened her mouth to respond, words momentarily failing her. Before she could utter a word, she heard her name called. She jumped up and turned to see the doctor. 

"Is everything okay? Is he alright?” she asked immediately. 

"Everything went routinely and he's doing great, Ms. Dashwood. He's resting now if you'd like to see him?"

Rose turned back towards Edward but before she could say anything, he waved a hand. “Go. I'll wait here for Liam then we'll join you."

She smiled gratefully before following the doctor out of the waiting room.

* * *

Cullen was groggy as he woke from the anesthetic. The room was bright and white, though the light that streamed through the windows was dull and gray. He heard a soft pattering of rain on the glass and a beeping sound in sync with his heartbeat. As he forced his heavy eyelids open, blinking to focus the room into view, a hazy blur caught his attention on the large, patterned armchair in the corner. Rose was curled up, knees to chest, hands clutching her leather jacket. 

He smiled, sleepily but winced at the pain in his shoulder as he tried to sit up. 

“Fuck,” he cursed before collapsing back against the bed with a soft thud.

Rose stirred, blinking for a moment to confirm she was no longer dreaming, before slowly lifting her head. “Cullen?"

“Hi Rose,” he groaned as she quickly hopped off the chair and scuttled to his bedside. 

“How’re you feeling?” Rose asked, scooping his hands into her own, grasping them tightly as she sat on the side of his bed. “Are you still in pain?"

“Loads of it,” he sighed with a chuckle. “But bearable. How're you?"

"Me?" she laughed. "I'm fine, now that you're awake and alright. I was worried sick."

"Where's Liam and Edward?"

"Out to fetch breakfast, I imagine. Which you probably need as well. I should go and find a nurse—" Rose began to slip off the bed, but Cullen caught her wrist in his hand. 

"Rose," he pressed, wincing slightly at the pain in his arm. "How are you _really_? What happened last night?"

She knew exactly what he was getting at. The same topic of conversation that Edward had been attempting to discuss earlier. "I'm fine. We got the amulet, everything's back on track..."

" _Rose._ " Her eyes reluctantly met his and he recognized a familiar look. She had no interest in discussing the events of the previous night. She was actively avoiding and denying it. He sighed, but decided to not push the subject. For now. "I'm...glad you weren't hurt."

She looked at him, thankful, before smiling slightly. "I'm glad you're alright. I'll go and find a nurse—be right back."

Cullen watched as Rose disappeared before looking around the room. Something was stuck into his arm, taped down, and connected to a clear tube that ran to a strange bag hung above his head. The beeping noise was coming from a strange, computer machine, which displayed numbers and moving lines. Everything around was white or gray. 

He had only just awoken from a rather uncomfortable sleep, but he was already restless. He wanted to find the cult and give them a piece of his mind. And he was desperate to speak with Edward about what had happened with Rose. 

Cullen worried about the implications of this newly discovered gift. Would she be safe staying in this world, untrained and vulnerable?

Rose soon returned with a nurse and Liam and Edward in tow. They handed her a coffee and some food, settling in the corner while the nurse checked Cullen’s vitals and asked him a few questions about how he was feeling. In all honesty, he did feel okay—he had endured much worse in Thedas, with less skilled healers. Still, they wanted to keep him for the rest of the day and night, in case his wounds became infected and any complications arose. And though he wanted nothing more than to go out and hunt down the bastard that shot him, he was glad for the ability to rest. 

Rose refused to leave Cullen’s side for more than a few minutes the entire day, as much as he insisted and reassured her of his well-being. Liam brought her a change of clothes and her laptop and she spent the day curled up on the armchair, occasionally glancing up to check on Cullen as he passed the day with a book from Edward’s library. 

* * *

Rose and Cullen returned to good news.

After opening his front door to allow them entrance, Edward excitedly ushered them into his study, where Liam was waiting behind the desk. 

“I nearly opened this before you two made it here,” Liam laughed, a large smile creeping across his stubbled face as he waved them forward. “I’ve had to restrain myself."

Rose dropped her bags as she approached him, Cullen and Edward close behind. “What’re you talking about, Liam?"

“We may have found the eluvian. The auction house it had been sold through had three items matching its description. They've finally sent me the images and information."

"Well, what're you waiting for?" Edward asked, shooing Rose and Cullen forward as he shuffled behind. "We're all here—open the email!"

They huddled behind Liam, anxiously watching the little hand of the mouse hover and fly across the screen. It opened his email and clicked on the flagged, unopened message. 

_Dear Mr. Montgomery,_

_Apologies for the delay in response, as I may have mentioned before, we're currently short on staff. Attached, please find photos of the three items that fit the description and provenance you provided. The last document contains the information of their current whereabouts._

_Very best,  
_ _Camille Wellington  
_ _British Auctioneers_

Liam clicked on the first image, which loaded on the screen quickly. 

"That's not it," Edward shook his head, a bit of disappointment already creeping in his voice. 

"There are two more, don't worry, Edward."

Eyes once more followed Liam's movements as he closed the image and moved to open the other. Again, the file loaded quickly. 

"Nearly like it, but no—not it."

Everyone grew tense as Edward sighed and Liam closed the second image. The mouse moved over to the third icon and hesitated slightly. 

"What happens if this last one isn't it?" Rose cut in, placing a hand on Liam's arm to cease his motions. 

"We go back to the drawing board," he shrugged. "Start from scratch, find a new lead."

Rose pondered this as she looked up at Edward and Cullen. Both looked thoroughly disheartened and uncertain about their last hope and final image. 

As she motioned for Liam to proceed, a whole slew of thoughts flew through her head. 

_If this isn't the eluvian, there's no telling how long it'll take to launch another hopeful hunt—I'd have more time with Cullen, months of time._

_Fuck, I'm a horrible person. Wishing for the worst. But I'm not ready to say goodbye._

_And Edward. There's not been enough time to know him. To know more about my family._

_And this magic nonsense. What's to be done about that?_

Rose pushed everything out of her mind as Liam clicked the last file open. The image loaded slowly, naturally, but she quickly noticed a familiarity about it. 

"That's—that's it! That's the eluvian!" Edward gasped, eyes wide in excitement. "Where is it now?"

As the image finished loading, a breath escaped Rose's chest. She'd seen the image before. 

"It's at the V&A," she muttered in shock. 

Liam clicked open the text document to confirm. "It is...how did you..."

"I've seen the photograph before. In an email a couple weeks ago about a recent acquisition in the Decorative Arts Department."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Liam said, a hint of accusatory frustration in his voice.

"I didn't think about it! I don’t normally pay attention to those emails. And I’ve been just a  _tad bit_  preoccupied lately,” she defended, crossing her arms.

“It matters not,” Edward quickly interjected. “We’ve found it now. And this is the best case scenario—we have direct access."

"Not entirely..." Rose clarified as she sighed and shook her head. "I can't just walk into the storage warehouse whenever I want. I have to get special access."

“Can you get access?"

“I…I don’t know," she shrugged. "I’d have to pull a lot of favors. And we’d have to do it soon—it's part of an exhibition the museum is unveiling next week. Once it's on the museum floor, it'll be impossible to get to in privacy. There are too many security cameras. If we get to it in the warehouse, the only security is on the way in. They won't be able to see what happens. But that doesn’t leave much time for planning." 

_Nor for goodbyes_. 

Liam exchanged glances with Cullen and Edward. “We’ll have to make it work."

* * *

They traveled back to London that evening, Rose still fussing over Cullen’s well-being, much to his amusement. The four spent the night in, lounging around Liam’s living room discussing what needed to be done that week. 

It didn’t take long for Rose to zone out and become engulfed in her thoughts as the others continued to chat around her. 

More than four months after Cullen’s accidental trip to Hampstead Heath, they had finally found him a way home. And it stood in the back warehouse of the V&A Museum, amongst a variety of antiques and artworks, only a few miles away. Rose left like Cullen had been in her life for ages. The past few months had been so full—full of significant events for them both. Yet now, as she felt the dreaded deadline approach, it had all gone by too quickly. It hadn’t been enough. In just a few days, Cullen would return to Thedas. He’d step through the eluvian and disappear out of her life, perhaps forever. 

_It's your fault anyway. You’ve made your choice._

"Rose?" 

A deeper voice pulled her mind back to the room around her, pushing away, for now, her toxic thinking. 

“Sorry, what were you saying?” she blinked, shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

“Just asked if you were feeling alright," Liam chuckled, masking the concern in his voice. 

"Of course. Just tired is all. Speaking of which, I should probably head to bed. Early morning back at work,” Rose said quickly, sliding off the sofa to her feet.

Cullen immediately stood to follow her, but Edward reached out to stop him. “I was hoping to have a word, if you wouldn’t mind?"

His eyes met Rose’s, and though she had a sneaking suspicion that this conversation would be about her, she shrugged to Cullen in acceptance. Besides, with all the thoughts running through her mind, she was glad for a few moments alone before bed. She placed a quick kiss on his check before exiting Liam’s flat and retreating to her own. 

Cullen sat back down across from Edward as Liam stood to refill his drink. 

“Has Rose…spoken to you at all? About the other night?" Edward asked cautiously.

“She hasn’t. Has she said anything to you?” he asked with concern. 

Edward shook his head and sighed, his hands pushing back his hair in a long, drawn out fashion. “I tried to bring up the topic a few times, but she kept diverting the conversation. I’m worried about her."

“As am I. But she doesn’t want to discuss it."

“Of _course_ , she doesn’t want to discuss it," Liam interrupted with a heavy eye roll. She’s gone through 26 years of her life believing one thing, then her whole reality is changed. She’s gone through a lot in the last few weeks—Cut her some slack if she’s unable to burden another shock to her system."

“She _needs_  to," Edward pressed. "Magic is a tricky and dangerous thing. She needs to have a thorough knowledge or the consequences could be disastrous. She must think carefully about the future.” 

“Rose has already decided to stay here in London," Liam replied. 

“That was before. The connection to the Fade, though significantly minimized here, is still functional. She’s able to draw upon its powers. But with that, also comes vulnerability if she doesn’t know better."

“She’ll be susceptible to demons?" Cullen asked.

“It’s possible,” Edward nodded. “She needs to learn to control her powers and how to safely navigate and withstand the Fade. She needs to be trained. In Thedas."

“Good luck trying to sway her, Edward. Once Rose is set on something, she doesn’t change course. Not unless she wants to."

“It’s for her own good. Now that her powers have manifested, there’s no telling what her future looks like. It would be within her best interest to undergo training and I could guide her."

“She’s been just fine without your guidance thus far," Liam grumbled, just loud enough for Cullen to hear. He wasn't sure if Edward had caught the snide remark. 

Cullen abruptly stood up, feeling the tension grow between the two men. He hoped to put the argument to rest, at least for the night. “I’ll try to speak to her about it, Edward. But I won’t push her to change her decision."


	35. After the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written while listening to 'After the Storm' by Mumford and Sons.

It was Cullen's last week in London. 

The thought weighed heavily on Rose as she went about her normal day-to-day routine, doing her best to keep up a brave face. At the museum, she threw herself into her work, finalizing and turning over projects to a colleague as she prepared for her departure from the V&A. 

Everything was set for Saturday night. Cashing in on the friendly relationships she had established during her few years at the museum, she had managed to pull a favor from her favorite security staff. She gained access to the warehouse that night, after hours, under the guise of giving a behind-the-scenes tour to a family friend. The elderly security guard, who had long adored Rose, was quick to approve the visit and upgrade her access card.

Edward and Cullen were busy wrapping up their lives in England and seemed excited for their return home. Rose couldn’t blame them, though she found it particularly difficult to share in their enthusiasm. 

She spent most of her evenings at home politely excusing herself to her room, claiming to be working. But Cullen knew she was withdrawing herself intentionally. He could see it in the way she’d look at him and hug and kiss him. It was all different now. More restrained and reserved. The end was approaching and she was only trying to minimize the inevitable damage to her heart. 

Cullen, on the other hand, was determined to make the most of his last few days in London and with Rose. When Edward and Liam weren't around, things felt a bit more normal between the couple. So he'd help Rose cook dinner and engage her in conversations about books in at attempt at distraction. It somewhat worked. But he had yet to make good on his promise to talk to her about her magic. 

It was a rainy Thursday evening, two days before their planned departure, that Cullen knew he could delay no longer. Liam and Edward were out of the flat for the evening, doing Maker knows what, but he was glad to know they wouldn’t be interrupted. When Rose returned home from work, drenched and miserable from the weather, he had already taken the liberty of setting up a romantic, candlelit dinner. 

“Is this all for me?” she asked with a knowing smile before removing her raincoat to hang near the door. She quickly pulled off her boots before approaching the table where Cullen now sat. She kissed him with a light peck before sitting in the chair opposite. “You shouldn’t have gone through the trouble."

Cullen shrugged before sliding over a newly poured glass of red wine. “I wanted to do something special for us tonight, considering it’s likely our last chance, just the two of us.” He did his best to say the words casually, though his heart ached beyond description. He noticed Rose’s smile falter for a brief second. 

“Of course. Sorry about this whole…party thing tomorrow night. Charlie and Jocelyn insisted,” she laughed lightly before taking a large sip of wine. 

“Actually, I’ll be quite glad to see them again. And to thank all your friends for how kind and accommodating they’ve been over the past few months."

“They like you a lot. Which says something remarkable, considering those four never agree on anything,” Rose smirked for a moment. “They’re sad to see you go. As am I."

“Rose…”

A brief silence fell between them as Cullen struggled for a response. Perhaps he wasn’t prepared for this.

With tears threatening to burst, Rose took a deep breath before exhaling loudly with a dramatic shake of her head. “Right. Dinner,” she announced before picking up her fork and averting her eyes. "Let's enjoy dinner before it gets too cold." She quickly changed the subject to ask about his day. 

Dinner was standard as it had been for the past few days—pleasant but bittersweet. The candle light and flowers seemed to only cause more tension, which Cullen hadn’t foreseen but should have expected. 

When it came time for dessert, Cullen pulled out a large slice of Rose’s favorite—tiramisu—and knew that he had to push on with his plan of conversation. It was now or never.

“Rose, I know you may not wish to talk about it, but I feel we need to,” he began, carefully choosing his words. Her eyes flicked up to meet his as her fork sank into a corner of the coffee-infused dessert.

“Is this tiramisu a bribe to get me to talk?” she teased, causing Cullen to chuckle slightly. 

“Perhaps..."

Rose took a deep, calming breath before taking a bite. After a brief moment, she looked back over the table and nodded slightly. “Okay, Rutherford. You’re right. I know I’ve been a bit…cold lately. It’s just difficult for me to think about Saturday, let alone discuss it…” 

Cullen’s slow response and surprised expression was enough for Rose to realize what he had meant.

“Oh…you’re talking about the other night, aren’t you? The… _incident_ ,” she clarified as she cleared her throat. Cullen nodded, waiting for an unfavorable reaction. But Rose sat quietly and shrugged. “What’s there to talk about?"

His brows furrowed in confusion. “Rose…aren’t you curious? Don’t you want to talk to someone about it?"

“There’s nothing to be curious about,” she replied plainly. “It was a fluke, nothing more."

“A fluke? Rose, you have _magic_. That’s not something that happens for no reason."

“I do _not_ have magic,” she insisted, firmly shaking her head. “Magic doesn’t exist here. I’ve gone through my entire life with no signs of it."

“But it _does_  exist. Edward said that there’s still a connection to the Fade here, however slight it may be."

Rose was still shaking her head in stark denial. "It’s impossible."

“Rose—"

“And say I _do_  have magic. What then? What am I supposed to do? Go on with my life and forget about it? What if it happens again? What if I can’t control it?" she asked, her voice raising along with her anxiety.

“You need to learn to control it. Learn to use your powers safely. Edward could teach you—"

“Edward’s going back to Thedas," she replied quickly.

Cullen knew he had one and only response. Exactly what he hadn't wanted to say. “Well...you could too…"

“Cullen…” her voice cracked as she guiltily met his gaze. "I took the job at the Tate..."

“I know you did,” Cullen said, hanging his head for a moment. "Edward and Liam mentioned that, though I had already assumed as much."

“Then you know I can’t go to Thedas with you and Edward."

"Edward thinks going to Thedas and training might be what’s best for you."

Rose burst out in a bitter laugh. “Edward is the  _last_ person who would know what’s best for me."

“I know he’s been a terrible father. But he’s trying, Rose," he sighed. "And I think he’s right…"

“Cullen, I’ve made my decision…I can’t go to Thedas with you." Rose looked down at the half-eaten piece of cake, her fork slowly sinking through its layers as she broke off a piece. The desire to enjoy her favorite dessert had quickly left her. 

“Why did you change your mind? It’s not just the job, is it?” 

The fork fell from Rose’s hand as she bit her lip and shrugged. Her chest tightened and ached as she dared a glance over the table. Cullen’s face was the saddest she had seen it in a long while. She knew he deserved a response—an honest explanation of why she would not be returning to Thedas with him in a few days time. But she worried she’d be unable to form the right words. 

“Honestly?” she began, her eyes finding his. "People seem to think I'm much braver, more fearless, than I really am. When it comes down to it…I’m too scared.” She shook her head slowly as her eyes fell to the hands fiddling in her lap. “I know that must seem like a pathetic excuse, especially to you."

“Why do you say that?"

She shrugged as she continued to avoid his gaze. “I don’t know. You’re Commander Cullen Rutherford, leader of the Inquisition’s forces. You’ve been in countless battles facing demons and bandits and corrupt mages and templars. And yet, you continue to do your duty, no matter how terrifying or difficult the mission."

Rose was surprised to hear a laugh fall from his lips, which caused her head to snap up. 

“I assure you, no matter my reputation as Templar or Commander, I am often still afraid before battle. Or before plenty of other tasks in life,” he replied. “I was scared when I landed here in London."

“Perhaps,” Rose shrugged. “But you handled it much better than I ever could."

“Is it just that you’re frightened?"

“Yes…no…I don’t know,” Rose slumped back in her chair and let out a defeated sigh. “My life is here. All I’ve ever known is here. This job is an incredible opportunity for me and all that I’ve ever hoped for career-wise…it isn’t easy to give up."

Cullen didn’t miss a beat. He moved next to her chair and knelt next to her, grabbing her hands in his. “Then let me stay here with you. Edward can go back to Thedas on Saturday, but I’ll stay here in London and we can be together."

"It’s too dangerous. The Cult would never stop hunting you."

"That doesn't matter," he said quickly.

"But it _does_ ," she insisted, squeezing his hands. 

Cullen studied her face, recognizing the pain of heartbreak in her eyes. “If things were different—if the Sons of Shavronth didn’t exist—would you let me stay?"

Rose gave him an apologetic look as she slowly shook her head. “No. Because if you stayed, you would always regret it. And you’d resent me in the end."

“I wouldn’t…"

“Cullen, we finally have a way to get you home. Back to your friends and family. You would really give that up—give up the possibility of ever seeing them again? And you’d never regret that or wonder what could have been?"

His lack of immediate response proved to Rose that she was right. She slipped her hands from his and turned away, swallowing hard as her mouth went dry and her eyes began to well. 

“If I leave you behind," he said softly, "I’ll always regret it and wonder what our future could have held."

It was Rose’s turn to be stunned into silence. 

Without another word, Cullen stood and began to clear the table, transporting their used plates to the sink. Rose watched him move about, though he avoided all eye contact. When he returned and refilled his wine glass, without sitting back down, she was unsure of what would happen next.

“I’m sorry, Cullen,” she said as she stood from her seat and slowly approached him. “I didn’t mean to ruin the evening."

“The fault is mine,” he replied simply, taking a large sip of wine. “I shouldn’t have directed the conversation where I did."

Rose hesitantly slipped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest. It took a moment, which felt like ages to her, before he placed the wine glass on the table and wrapped his arms around her small frame.

As she felt his embrace, she could no longer hold back the tears that had been forming all evening. Rose looked up at him as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. “I’m so sorry. Truly…please know that my reasons for staying…they aren’t because I don’t want to be with you. This is the hardest decision I've ever had to make..."

Cullen smiled softly and cupped a hand to her face, wiping away the tears with his thumb. He brought his lips to Rose’s, gently and chastely. This seemed to make Rose cry more as they pulled apart. 

“I wish I could change your mind,” he whispered, pressing his forehead against hers. 

Rose cracked a sad smile. “Me too."

Cullen leaned down and captured her lips once more: a deeper, more passionate kiss than before as he held her by the small of her back. She pulled back breathless and sighed as she rested her head against his chest. Cullen pinched his eyes shut to savor the moment. The world was less complicated when they were in each other’s arms. 

In the distance, they heard the building door open and close. Liam and Edward's voices were laughing, jovially, as they ascended the stairs to his apartment. It was getting late, and Cullen, for the first time in many weeks, was unsure if his presence was still welcomed. 

He swallowed hard and stepped back a fraction, leaving a noticeable space between their bodies. 

"If you're able, you should speak to Edward about your powers before he leaves. Perhaps he can share some advice."

"I will..."

Cullen awkwardly shuffled, before gesturing towards the door. "Perhaps I'll just—"

Before he could utter another word, Rose had grasped his shoulders and crashed her lips upon his, stealing a desperate, heated kiss that said more than words ever could. They still had two more days. They still had tonight to be together.

Cullen quickly responded and reacted by grabbing her waist and pulling her against him. Both sets of hands were quickly flying in all directions, pushing down and tugging up bits of clothing.

"I love you, Cullen,” Rose murmured against his lips before slipping out of his grasp and pulling him towards her bedroom.

As if a secret, or a forbidden desire, Cullen’s voice was barely audible as he followed Rose and responded, "I love you too."

* * *

It was late—much later than Rose would normally stay up on a weeknight—and though her eyes were heavy and her energy quickly depleting, she was determined to remain awake a little while longer with Cullen.

The pair laid under the cool, linen bedsheets with only the moonlight from the windows illuminating the room. They both laid on their sides, facing each other, one of Cullen’s arms draped over her waist as she caressed his face. 

“What’ll you do? When you get back to Thedas?” she asked softly, brushing his hair back with her fingers. 

Cullen sighed contentedly before shrugging his shoulders against the mattress. “I’ll find my way back to the Inquisition. Let everyone know I’m still alive and well. Go back to being Commander, if I'm still needed. Though perhaps Rylen has been a good replacement and they'll no longer need me. If that's the case, I'll go to my family and check up on them."

"You're excited to go back," she observed with a small smile.

"I am. I'm looking forward to seeing everyone."

Rose's eyes followed her fingers as they left Cullen's face and traced down his shoulder and arm. Without making eye contact, she asked casually, “Will you go back to Evelyn?"

Cullen's body stiffened—uncomfortable and surprised by her question. “Rose…"

“I’m serious! If I’m not around, you need looking after,” she nudged him with a wink.

He studied her carefully as he pulled her body closer for a kiss. “No, I don't think I will. It wouldn’t be fair. To  _either_  of you."

"Will you tell her about me?"

“Of course," he laughed. "I'll tell everyone about you. They'll be sick of my tales and I'll make Varric write our love story."

"You will not," she giggled, playfully hitting his chest as she shook her head. "I can only imagine what that man would write..."

"What about you?"

Rose couldn't help but roll her eyes and shrug noncommittally. "Oh you know, there's always Nate..." 

Cullen's face turned stern, even though he knew she was teasing him. "Don't even joke about. If there's one thing I ask of you when I'm gone, it's to not go anywhere near that bastard..."

"Don't worry, Cullen," she said quickly to calm him. "I have no interest in Nate. Though I'll never understand why he was so rude to you." She brought her lips to meet his in another gentle, deep kiss.

"Jealousy, I imagine," Cullen breathed as they parted. 

Rose laughed lightly. "Ironically, he was the one that first mentioned the job at the Tate, before my old boss even emailed me."

"That man has it out for me, it seems," Cullen scoffed. "When do you start the new job?"

"Week after next," she exhaled, allowing her eyes to close for a moment. Sleep began to heavily wear upon her eyelids.

"Nervous?" she heard Cullen ask.

She cracked a shy smile and laughed. "Always."

"You'll be wonderful," he assured, surprising her with a peck on the tip of her nose.

"Thank you," she giggled, eyes still closed as she squirmed and rolled over, pressing her back close to his chest, the curves of her body fitting perfectly against his.

A moment passed in silence, her breathing slowing and steadying as sleep began to claim her. Cullen's body melted against her warmth as he held her tight, an arm around her waist.

"You won't forget me, will you?" he whispered, unsure if she had already fallen asleep.

"I could never," she responded in the same, hushed tone. Her hand found his against her stomach, and she intertwined her fingers with his own, resting her arm atop his. "You've changed my life, Cullen."

With an odd mixture of contentment and heartbreak, Cullen squeezed her close and rested his head just above hers. Her ink-black hair pooling near his nose. He inhaled the sweet, flowery smell of her shampoo before drifting off to sleep.


	36. One Day More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this second-to-last update. Please let me know what you think!

Cullen hadn't seen Rose all day. She had slipped out of bed early that morning, careful to not disturb his sleeping form. By the time he had woken, only slightly later than normal, Rose had already left for work. 

 

When he realized that he had the day to himself, Cullen quickly decided to use the opportunity to wander London, one last time. 

After his routine, morning run around Hampstead, he hopped on the Tube and traveled to central London with only a book as his companion. His first stop was a café—a favorite of his in Covent Garden. There he sat for an hour or so, at a tiny table facing the window as he enjoyed a leisurely breakfast, a few cups of coffee, and the words of Henry James. 

He couldn't describe the mixed feeling in his gut about going back to Thedas. He was excited to return to the Inquisition, to be reunited with his friends. But life would be drastically different than to what he had grown accustomed to in London. 

After breakfast, he aimlessly wandered the street. He observed the crowds as he passed through Trafalgar Square, taking a moment to appreciate the architecture of the National Gallery. Hoards of tourists and locals alike passed by as he approached the large bronze lions at the base of Nelson’s Column. 

_London is unlike any city in Thedas. Not even Val Royeaux is this grand and diverse. How will it feel to go back to Skyhold after being here? Without all this technology and modernity._

Cullen strolled along the Strand, peering into shops and restaurants as the people around him moved about their lives, busy hurrying here and there. He turned onto Waterloo Bridge, crossing over the Thames to the Southbank. The views of Parliament and the London Eye in the distance were picturesque in the midday light. It was a view he knew he’d miss.

He walked leisurely along the river, thinking of all the times he did so with Rose. It was one of her favorite things to do in the city. Cullen soon passed by the pie shop she had taken him to that day he got lost—the first day they had spent together and really gotten to know one another. He leaned against the walkway railing and looked over the water as he pictured his return to the Inquisition. 

_I’ve spent so many days in this city, walking around and reading. Besides the runs and horseback rides, I’ll be in poor shape and severely out of practice for any combat. What will my troops think of me? Perhaps they’ve forgotten about me—or given up on hopes of my return. Or worse, they’ve spent all these months looking for me, worried sick, while I’ve been here in London, perfectly safe and falling in love._

Cullen sighed and pushed on, continuing his walk along the river. He couldn’t quite wrap his head around how quickly he had acclimated to his new life. Things were different—shocking, even—but easier in many respects. He wasn’t quite sure how he’d explain it all. 

By the time he reached the grounds of the Tate Modern, his mind was buzzing with questions, concerns, and doubts. When he recognized the building and its tall brick chimney in the center, his thoughts shifted to Rose. 

_No matter what happens upon my return, one thing is certain—I'll be without Rose. How am I to leave her? How will I return to my life in Thedas and move forward? Perhaps we should have been more cautious and reserved. We would have saved ourselves the heartache._

Cullen let out an exasperated sigh before settling into an empty bench. 

_No, I don't regret my time with Rose. Only the circumstances which now must keep us apart._

He felt completely dismayed as his head began to throb in pain. 

_Perfect—just what I need._

With reluctance, he stood from his seat and began his journey home to Hampstead. 

* * *

That evening, Cullen joined Liam and Edward in a cab to dinner, Rose having texted earlier that she'd be arriving straight from work. When they reached the fancy restaurant in Mayfair, Jocelyn and Charlie were already waiting. They had reserved a small, private backroom of the restaurant, which had been decorated with a string of lanterns and triangle bunting. On one wall was a small banner, "Farewell" emblazoned across it in gold script. It was undoubtedly cheesy, but made Cullen grin and his chest fill with warmth. 

Cullen was quickly handed a drink as they waited for the rest of the group. Andrew, then Devon, soon arrived and greeted him with a handshake and hug. But still, no sign of Rose. 

He asked Jocelyn about her after a few minutes passed. 

"She left the museum before I did—said she had to pick something up for tonight," Jocelyn shrugged as she sipped from a glass of champagne. "Don't worry, she should be here soon."

But Cullen did worry as fifteen minutes turned into half an hour. Rose was generally a punctual person, and if she had left the museum before Jocelyn, she should have been there by now, no matter the errand in between. 

He downed his first and second cocktail—both something called an "Old-Fashioned", Charlie had explained—before he began pacing around the room, as nonchalantly as possible. The others seemed unconcerned with Rose's absence as they continued to chat and drink. Hors d'oeurves had been brought into the room by waitstaff, which everyone but Cullen was enjoying. 

There wasn't really a cause for concern, but Cullen let paranoia run rampant in his mind. He shook his head to himself as his worst thought came to mind. _What if she's not coming?_

The thought sent out panic signals through his body. He suddenly felt warm, his stomach unsettled.  _No, she'll be here._

Asking for the bathroom, Cullen excused himself from the room before navigating through the already busy restaurant to the front doors, stepping outside into the crisp evening air. He breathed deeply, letting the fresh air fill his lungs. Leaning against the brick wall of the restaurant, he pulled out his mobile phone, weighing it in his hands as he thought about messaging Rose. 

"Looking for me?" A familiar voice suddenly called out from a distance.

Cullen's head snapped up to see Rose walking down the sidewalk, a paper bag tied with ribbons in her hand. He let out a relieved breath before smiling and appreciating the sight of her approaching. She worse her tan trench coat, open and flowing in the breeze. Underneath was a peak at a black cocktail dress, and of course, her heels were of red suede. 

"Rose—you made it," he said, offering a hug and kiss on the cheek. 

She looked at him, amused. "Did you think I wasn't coming?"

"No, no it's not that," he said quickly, a hand nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "I was just...anxiously waiting for you."

Rose flashed him a knowing smile. "I'm sorry for being late. I was delayed picking up the gifts." She raised the bag slightly.

"Gifts?"

"Going-away presents, for you and Edward,” she explained as her smile turned shy. “But they’re for later—shall we go in?”

Cullen smiled, at ease now that Rose was at his side. He guided her through the restaurant and to their friends in the back. Everyone greeted Rose, hugging and kissing her, before they took a seat around the large rectangular table.

A waiter quickly entered the room to take everyone's orders before more appetizers and drinks were brought in. As everyone began to settle in, Jocelyn, sat at one end of the table, stood up to address the group. 

“Charlie and I wanted to thank you all for indulging us with this night out," she began, pointing to her partner in crime. "We just wanted to take the opportunity to celebrate Cullen and Edward and their last night in London."

Everyone gave a little cheer and clap. 

“I won’t bore or embarrass anyone with a cheesy speech, but I want you both to know how wonderful your presence has been to us all. We wish there had been more time to get to know one another. To Edward and Cullen!” Jocelyn raised her glass before sitting down.

Determined to say just a few words of gratitude he felt was owed, Edward slowly rose from his seat, to the surprise of everyone.

"I know you lot don't know me exceptionally well, but I wanted to thank you for the hospitality and kindness you've shown me these past couple weeks. But more importantly, I wanted to thank you all for taking care of Rose. You've been a family for her here in London, that much is clear, and I'm immensely grateful she’s had all of you to rely on."

He motioned his glass to Rose, who smile appreciatively in response. Eyes began to turn towards Cullen.

Cullen had never been one for speeches, but after Jocelyn’s kindness and Edward’s decision to say a few words, he felt obligated to speak, if only for a moment.

“I…well… _thank you_. To all of you,” he began, slowly rising from his seat. “When I first arrived in London, I would have been completely lost without all of your help. You’ve shown me a kindness beyond anything I’ve ever known. I only wish there were a way to repay you all.” His eyes fell to Rose, seated next to him, her emerald eyes were already glossy. “When I return home, I will sorely miss London and the life I led here with all of you. You’ve changed my life.”

He raised his glass, an action mirrored by the rest of the group, before taking a sip and settling back into his chair. Rose’s lips were instantly on his and he could feel her tear-stained cheeks against his skin.

* * *

Dinner was filled with great food, exceptional drinks, and even better conversation. When the meal came to a close, Charlie excitedly instructed everyone to return to Liam’s flat, where a fully-stocked bar and gourmet cupcakes awaited them. 

"I can't believe you're leaving," Jocelyn said, handing Cullen a glass of scotch. "The lot of us had a bet going, you know. I'm losing fifty quid now.” Charlie giggled as she poured herself and Jocelyn each a glass of wine.

"I'm sorry," Cullen chuckled. "But if it were up to me, I would be staying."

"And why isn't it up to you?" 

"Rose is force to be reckoned with. I fear if I stayed against her wishes, she'd never speak to me again."

"You know, I'm losing fifty quid as well," Charlie said as she properly joined the conversation. "I was convinced she'd go _with_  you."

"Oh? And who is the lucky recipient of these funds?"

"My brother, naturally," Charlie laughed. "Who else?"

"Should have known," he muttered with a shake of his head.

He glanced over at Rose and Liam across the room conversing with Edward. 

"He'll watch over her, when you're gone," Charlie said. "As will the rest of us."

"Thank you for that. And for everything,” Cullen replied with a sad smile. "I'll miss you both."

Charlie and Jocelyn exchanged a brief look, before simultaneously throwing their arms around the man for a hug with a chorus of “aww!"

* * *

Edward slip out onto the balcony with his drink as the others joyously gathered in the living room. Rose, who had been the only one to notice his sly exit, quickly grabbed her glass and a small, wrapped item from her bag, before following him outside.

“Mind if I join you?” she asked, startling him slightly as he leaned against the iron railing. 

“Of course, Rose,” he smiled as she approached him. 

She leaned her back against the railing to face him, extending the gift forward. 

“What’s this?” He put down his drink before accepting the parcel, feeling its weight and making educated guesses as to its contents. It was book, he quickly surmised, but he looked quizzically at Rose.

“It’s a parting gift,” she explained. “I hope you like it. And won't take any offense by it.” 

With an intrigued raise of his brow, Edward quickly unwrapped the emerald-green wrapping paper to reveal the book within. When his eyes found it’s title, he let out a hearty laugh. In his hands was a used, but gorgeous old edition of Jane Austen’s _Sense and Sensibility_. It was an exceptionally ironic and witty gift, considering he had assumed the last name of its heroines, Elinor and Marianne. He looked back up at Rose, unsure of what to say.

“I thought it was a fitting gift for you, as a Professor of Literature and…my father,” she said with a small smile. “I inscribed it too, so you’d always have a piece of me with you."

He flipped open the book and turned to the title page where he found her message in a scrawling script. 

_Edward,_

_Growing up, I read this book countless of times. I like to think that, in lieu of your fatherly advice, I relied on the Dashwood sisters to teach me the proper balance between judgment and emotion. Know that I found solace in words like Austen’s and many of the authors you hold dear. I hope that I have learned well and that you think proudly of me as your daughter._

_Love,  
_ _Rose_

“This…is a lovely gift,” Edward smiled. “Thank you."

"You're welcome...," she responded shyly.

Before she knew it, he had wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. 

"I wish I could go back in time, change the decision I made to leave all those years ago," he said. She could hear a strain to his voice as tears began to form. "But you've done so well without me. I have no right to be, but I am so proud of you and all you've accomplished."

"I wish you could see Mum," she muttered into his shoulder. "She loved you very much."

"I know. I do too.” He released her from his arms and took a step back to give her space.

"What'll you do when you're back in Thedas?” Rose asked. 

"I'll go back to Tevinter, look for any remaining family. Then...I'm not sure. I don't plan to stay away from this world forever. It's been more of my home than Thedas ever was."

"Is it definite, though? The ability to return here?"

_Perhaps, someday, when it was safe, Cullen could return to London. If he wanted to._

"Theoretically, yes. But I can't be certain," he shook his head.

"That's a big risk to take, then,” she concluded, disappointed at its uncertainty. 

"It is indeed. I just feel I owe it to my family in Tevinter, if they’re still around."

Rose turned away from Edward for a moment, scanning her eyes from the street to the night sky. She took a deep breath, knowing she could delay no longer. She turned back to face her father.

"Edward, can I ask you a question?"

“Always."

She took a moment to phrase it properly. "What do I do about my magic?"

"You sound scared...there's nothing to be afraid of," he assured with a kind smile.

"I'm worried I won't be able to control it, if it happens again like the other night,” she admitted.

"Have you tried to use your powers since that night?"

Rose shook her head. 

"Let's give it a try," he smiled, taking the glass out of her hand. 

"What—now?” she panicked.

"Why not?"

"Don't I need a wand or something?"

"This isn't Harry Potter, Rose," Edward shook his head and chuckled. "And you _know_ we use staves. Though it's only needed to focus and concentrate one's power. It's not needed to conjure the magic itself. That's in here." He gestured towards his chest. 

"Hold out your hand," he instructed, gently moving her hand from her side. "Palm up...good. Now, take a deep breath and concentrate. Close your eyes if you need to—just _focus_."

Rose did as she was told, pinching her eyes shut as she steadied and deepened her breathing. Trying to find a calmness and center within herself.

"Now, think of an element—we know you can conjure lightning, perhaps start with that. Focus and imagine that static electricity in the palm of your hand."

Rose tried, for a moment, to think of only that. But her mind quickly wandered to the various worries and thoughts clouding her mind. She dropped her hand and sighed in frustration when nothing happened. 

"I can't do it," she said, shaking her head. "It's impossible."

"Are you concentrating?" Edward asked with a smirk. 

Rose let out a small laugh. "Perhaps not as much as I could be," she admitted. She turned her head, briefly glancing back into Liam's flat. Cullen was engaged in a conversation with Andrew and Liam, seemingly showing them the proper way to hold a sword. 

"It's alright to have other thoughts, but they must not sway you from your course of focus," Edward said, drawing back her attention. 

Rose nodded with determination. "Got it."

"Now try again," he said as Rose slowly rose her arm to hold out her hand between them. 

Rose took another deep breath and refocused on her task. She fought of thoughts of Cullen and Edward and her new job and directed her energy to her magic. Before she knew it, Edward gasped and her eyes flew open. 

In the palm of her hand, a small, static cloud had formed. Tiny sparks flashed and danced as Rose looked on, amazed. 

"You're doing great, Rose," Edward smiled. "Now try another element."

_Okay, you can do this, Rose. Think of another element...maybe fire?_

She realigned her thoughts to fire and flame and in only a matter of seconds, the tiny cloud had dissipated, replaced with a small, glowing, _warm_  ball of fire. 

Rose's body was engulfed in a strange, yet pleasant, tingling sensation. It was unlike a buzz from alcohol nor was it like a high from drugs. The feeling was unique and indescribable— _incomparable_.

In shock and pure amazement, Rose dropped her hand and returned her mind to the present. The ball disappeared and her hand went back to normal. 

"I just...wow," was all she could say as she smiled widely. 

"Now, if something triggers it—if your emotions take over, you need only to concentrate and focus your energy. Whether it be to will something in or out of being."

Rose nodded, looking at her hands in wonder. 

"Sure I can't convince you to join us?" Edward said eventually. "There's much more for you to learn."

Rose gave him an apologetic smile as she shook her head slightly. "I'm sure there is, but I can't. This will do for now. I'll do my best to keep it in control, should it turn up again. But...if you find yourself back in London, perhaps you could teach me then."

Edward smiled proudly. "I'd like that."

* * *

Rose was already waiting in bed when Cullen returned from seeing off their friends. 

There she sat in a silk robe, legs crossed with a small, gift-wrapped box on her lap. 

"Did you enjoy your party?" Rose asked as he began to change into a pair of pajama bottoms before crawling into bed beside her. 

"I did, thank you," he replied with a kiss. He motioned his head towards the box. "Am I allowed to open that now?"

"Yes," Rose laughed, handing it over. "I hope you like it..."

With a grin, Cullen tore off the red, floral paper, excited to discover what was beneath. He pulled off the top to the cardboard box to reveal a small, red album. He quickly picked it up and flipped open the front cover, realizing it was filled with photographs of his time in London. 

He looked to Rose in awe as she smiled back, tears already welled in her eyes. 

"Thank you," he said softly, pulling her into his arms. 

"I wanted to give you something to remember me by," Rose explained. "And to remind you of what London was like."

Cullen nodded, silently, as he flipped through the many filled pages. There were pictures from the first day she had showed him around the city, from Comic-Con in San Diego, and from sightseeing in Oxford. A pain began to form in his chest as he relived the memories. Tomorrow would be a difficult day.

He placed the photo book on the bedside table and turned out the light before settling into bed and pulling Rose close to him.

“I love the gift,” he whispered into her ear, as she nuzzled her backside towards the warmth of his body. “Thank you. For everything."

Though he couldn’t see her face, Cullen could tell Rose was crying. Her body shook, just barely, in that unmistakable way as she tried to mask her sniffles as a clearing of her throat. She said nothing in response, but instead held tightly to his arm.

This time tomorrow, her entire world would be different.


	37. The Eluvian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before the epilogue!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

The entire day felt like a dream—surreal wasn't an accurate enough word to describe it. Cullen and Rose woke up that morning as they always had on a Saturday. They ate a big breakfast with multiple cups of coffee and made plans for the day. 

But the air between them was different now. Every word spoken had been carefully thought out, every action done as if it were the last time. Though they did their best to keep the day as normal as possible, both knew the other had a world of thoughts running through their minds. It was a day full of bittersweet moments. 

Rose did her best to be supportive, helping Cullen and Edward pack a small bag of provisions for their journey. Uncertain of where in Thedas they would exit, they had packed food and water in preparation for what could be a long distance to a friendly town. 

Edward had briefly returned to Oxford early that morning to pick up a few personal items. Rose was surprised to see a staff in his possession, though she knew he would likely need it back in Thedas. It was a smooth, black-lacquered cylinder, with thin red bands near the bottom. The top was capped with three twisting branches, surrounding a small, red orb. 

And though Edward wore modern clothing—black trousers, a white buttoned-up shirt, and a grey coat—Cullen made the decision to wear what he hadn’t worn in months.

It had been the first time Rose had seen him just as he looked in the games since the night they had found him, lying unconscious in the grass on the Heath. Now he stood before her, tall and proud, in his armor and fur, looking like the Cullen Rutherford from her games. He was a proper "knight-in-shining-armor” and perhaps, that's precisely how Rose would always remember him: as her knight of Hampstead.

* * *

It was dark out and the museum had closed only an hour or two before. The streets of South Kensington were busy as residents and tourists alike sought plans for the evening. Rose directed them to a side entrance at the back of the museum. 

Using her access badge, she scanned them into the locked door and swiftly motioned them into the building. They followed her through the halls, the overhead lights springing to life before them. After a few turns, they reached the entrance to the warehouse. 

Rose scanned her badge once more, worried for a brief moment that it wouldn’t work, before the door buzzed in permission. She yanked on the handle and pulled the heavy door open, taking a deep breath as she stepped through. 

The warehouse was overwhelmingly large. Rows of industrial, metal shelving filled the space for as far as they could see. Rose took a moment to get her bearings as she studied the signs on the nearest shelves. 

"It should be down this way,” she directed, pointing down one of the many aisles. "That's where furniture-like items are always held. It’s the best bet for our eluvian."

She led the group down the aisle, and as they neared the back corner of the warehouse, Rose spotted it. Beside a wooden hutch and a handful of chairs, a large object stood covered in a drop cloth.

“That must be it…” she muttered as they approached.

Edward moved forward, hesitantly reaching a hand up to grasp the white linen. With a deep breath, he gave a hard tug to the material which quickly came cascading down to the concrete floor. He stepped back and looked up, confronting the eluvian for the first time in over thirty years. 

“Is that it?” Cullen asked in awe.

Edward nodded as he stepped forward once more, placing his hands on the gilded gold frame. “Yes. This is it."

“I can’t believe we actually found it,” Liam said to no one in particular as he stared at the large mirror. “How do we open it?” 

“That’s where the keystone comes in,” Edward said, stepping back towards the group. He turned towards Rose with a small smile as she began to pull the amulet from her pocket. She extended her hand to him, but he quickly shook his head and gently pushed it back. “You should open it."

“Me? Open the eluvian?” Rose’s eyes went wide.

“Why not?” he smiled encouragingly, pushing her closer. 

“Because…I don’t know how?” she squeaked. 

“It’s quite simple,” he laughed, lining her up in front of the mirror. “As long as you hold the keystone, it should activate upon your touch."

“That’s it?"

“That’s it,” he smiled.

“Okay…” she nodded, turning to properly confront the eluvian. It’s large mirror and frame loomed over her. She took a deep breath as she raised her hand and held the amulet up in front of her face. The gold chain was cool on her skin as it hung from her finger tips and she studied the red gem. 

That’s when she heard a shuffling noise and someone clear their throat. She whirled around to see a man emerge from behind the aisle of wrapped paintings. 

Her arm dropped as she recognized him. "Nate! What're you doing here?" she asked in surprise, quickly hiding the gem behind her back. She smiled as pleasantly and normally as she could. 

"What've you got there, Rose?" he smirked, slowly approaching her with his hands tucked behind his back. She scanned his face, worry filling her as she struggled for a response. There was something in his gaze that made her feel unsettled. Something intense and disturbing. 

"I've not got anything," she lied, continuing to smile as she balled the amulet into her fist and tucked it into her pants pocket.

He chuckled menacingly as he continued to move towards her, Rose instinctively moving backwards. "Don't lie to me, dear."

"What're you doing here, Nate! What do you want?" Cullen barked, his eyes narrowing.

“Why, the same thing you’re after, _Commander_ ,” he replied with a grin as everyone stiffened. Had he had just called Cullen by his title?

Realization dawned upon Rose first. “You…you _know_?"

“Yes, very good, Rose. Took you long enough, really,” he chuckled, strolling closer. “Now, why don’t you be a dear and hand over that amulet."

“What do you want with Thedas?"

“That, I’m afraid, I can’t tell you."

“I’m not giving you the amulet,” she challenged, defiantly. 

“Then you’re going to have to activate that eluvian for us,” he replied.

“Us?"

Footsteps caught her attention and she whirled towards the sound, seeing a group of five men—no, cult members of the Sons of Shavronth—approaching, guns drawn. They reached Cullen, Liam, and Edward, demanding them to drop their weapons and to raise their hands. 

She turned back to Nate to see his own hands holding a gun aimed at her. 

“If you’d be so kind, Rose…” he said, motioning towards the eluvian. 

Helplessly, she glanced back at the three men. Edward’s eyes met hers and he gave her a slight nod, telling her it would be okay.

Rose moved towards the eluvian, Nate close behind. She slowly pulled the amulet out of her pocket and wrapped the chain around her hand, her thumb keeping it from sliding down her arm. With a deep breath, she raised her hands, palms flat, and pressed against the cold glass of the mirror. For a moment, nothing seemed to happen, but as Rose stepped back, the eluvian began to come to life. What was once the sleek and clear mirror had turned into a liquid-like surface, swirling around its constraints emitting a glowing, blue light. 

“Oh my god…” Rose couldn’t believe her eyes. Still, after everything from the past few months, from Cullen’s appearance to her magic, she wasn’t quite certain anything was real.

“Marvelous,” Nate said in awe, before roughly grabbing Rose by the arm and dragging her back, away from the mirror. He turned her forward, twisting her arm behind her back, hard enough to make her gasp in pain. Across the room, Cullen watched with clenched fists, aching to punch Nate square in the jaw. 

“Now, my brothers—you know our quest. Step through the eluvian and I shall follow,” he directed, watching as his five men began to make their way towards the mirror. He carefully watched Edward, Liam, and Cullen. “Don’t get any funny ideas of stopping them.” He pointed his gun to Rose’s temple as she closed her eyes in fear, her breath quickening. 

One by one, the men stepped through the eluvian, disappearing behind its rippling surface. After the fifth and final member of the group had left, Nate tightened his grip on Rose and began to move towards the mirror. 

“Thank you for your cooperation, gents,” he said with a slight nod of his head. “I best be off now, before my back-up arrives. Hate to see what they’ll do to you."

A loud bang was heard from elsewhere in the museum, causing Liam and Edward to turn their heads towards the warehouse entrance. 

“You’ve gotten what you want, Nate. Now let Rose go,” Cullen demanded, stepping forward to confront him.

Nate quickly turned his gun to him in a challenge to continue his approach. “Careful there, Commander. Now, it’s about time Ms. Dashwood and myself get go—"

With a hard stomp of her foot and a swift elbow to his gut, Rose seized the opportunity and knocked the air out of Nate. He stumbled backwards and his gun fell from his hand and clattered to the floor. She quickly ran towards Edward as Cullen scooped up his sword and approached Nate, who was now scrambling to his feet, his gun out of reach.

Cullen pointed his sword at Nate's chest, the tip of the blade just making contact. Though his hands were up in surrender, Nate had a devious grin plastered on his face. 

"Are you really going to run me through without a proper fight? Not very honorable, Rutherford," he sneered. "Though, I guess you aren't really the honorable type from what I've heard."

Cullen knew he was only trying to rile him up, yet it was working. He grabbed Nate by the shirt collar as he lowered his blade and threw it to the ground with a loud clatter.

"Let's see what you've got, Davenport." Cullen shoved the man away from the eluvian and took a readied stance. He was protected with his armor, but disadvantaged on movement and speed. Nate quickly took advantage of this, shuffling his feet around and moving quickly. 

They exchanged a few good punches each before Cullen socked him square in the nose, managing to draw blood. With satisfaction, Cullen grinned, albeit too cockily. Nate wiped the blood away with the back of his hand, looking upon it with a chuckle.

Nate moved swiftly, blocking Cullen's striking fists, before hitting him squarely in his left shoulder at the exact location of his gunshot wound. The contact made a strange sound as Nate's bare fist met Cullen's armor, likely breaking—or at least spraining—his hand. But the force behind his punch was enough to send Cullen stumbling back, clutching his arm in pain. 

Nate lunged to the ground to scoop his gun back into his hands, both sets of fingers tightly gripping the base as he aimed at Cullen who had barely managed to pick up his sword.

“Leave it to you to bring a knife to a gun fight,” Nate laughed haughtily, backing himself towards the eluvian. "You know, I’d hate to put _another_  bullet in you. Whatever would you do with two injured shoulders?"

“That was _you_?” Cullen roared, his eyes wide in anger.

“What can I say, I just couldn’t help myself,” Nate snickered.

Rose watched the scene with bated breath. For a moment, she was certain Nate would pull the trigger. But, after a brief few seconds' standoff, Nate lowered his gun before turning and dashing into the eluvian to Thedas. 

Cullen caught his breath before he turned to Rose and rushed to her side. “Rose, are you alright?” 

"Yeah,” she said, clutching her arm. "I'm fine. I just can't fucking believe it's been Nate involved all along."

"Cullen, you need to go, _now_. You must stop them if possible," Edward said hurriedly, glancing behind him towards where Liam was now guarding them, looking anxiously down the aisle towards the entrance of the warehouse.

Cullen nodded, frantically looking between the eluvian and Rose. Edward gave him a look, wordlessly communicating his plan before he turned towards Rose.

"Rose, darling...you need to go with Cullen," he said gently. 

Rose's shock was immediate. "What? No—no, I can't!"

"You can and you must," he insisted, placing his hands on her arms. Liam hollered something to them about a noise in the distance—more men were approaching. "It's not safe for you here right now. Cullen can protect you in Thedas."

“But...my family. Charlie and Jocelyn. The Tate—"

“Liam and I will take care of anything, it’ll be fine,” Edward assured.

“But…I...what about you? Aren't you coming?"

He sternly shook his head. "I'll stay with Liam and close the eluvian so no more of the Sons can get through."

Rose's mind was whirling. She didn't know what to think. She extended her hand towards him, offering the keystone. But Edward shook his head. 

"No, you should keep that. It may still prove useful."

"Then how will you follow? If you close the eluvian without this, how will you get through?"

Edward's lack of response was clear. 

"You'll be stranded here! I can't take this!"

"You _must_ ," he said, pushing her hand back. "I'll find another way."

"But—"

"Rose, we can't continue to argue. The Sons of Shavronth are gaining ground we cannot afford. You must go _now_."

Rose looked helplessly between the two men then towards Liam across the room. 

"Liam—" she called out. 

"I'll be alright, Rose. Go with Cullen. He'll protect you."

She turned to Edward and threw her arms around him. "Be safe. Take care of Liam."

"I will," he assured, releasing her from his grip. He looked up at Cullen who already stood near the eluvian, his sword in his right hand. 

Rose picked up the bag of provision and adjusted the strap of her purse as she turned towards Cullen. His left hand was extended to her with an open palm. 

"It'll be okay, Rose," he said. "Are you ready?"

Rose swallowed hard and grasped his hand as she looked back for one final moment, watching Edward rush to Liam's side, as other members of the cult grew nearer. She looked up at Cullen with a small nod before they stepped through the eluvian, leaving London behind.


	38. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are everyone - we've reached the end!

They had been wandering the Crossroads for what must have been hours. They had completely lost the trail of Nate and the other Sons—there had been so many eluvians, so many passageways and turns, it was impossible to tell which way they had gone and if they had escaped. 

Rose and Cullen not yet had the fortunate luck to even come across an active and unlocked eluvian into Thedas proper. The windy,elevated stone paths and islands quickly became disorienting, as was the twisting lights and incessant buzzing noises. Rose's stomach churned and the pounding pain in her head was relentless. Her energy was fading fast, as was Cullen's, though he did his best to solider on and keep Rose moving. 

Cullen was quickly losing hope as time continued to pass with no real progress. The skies stayed the same, light blue that it had been since they first stepped foot in the strange place, though it was certainly night time. Was there even time in this Maker-forsaken place?

More aimless wandering proved fruitless and the couple collapsed at the base of a staircase to rest. 

"I feel like we're going in circles," Cullen mumbled, looking at their surroundings. "Everything looks the same."

"It's confusing," Rose agreed, pulling out a bottle of water from her bag, thankful they had brought the provisions. "But we have to think positively—I don't think we've been here before." She stood up, pacing for a moment as she observed all the eluvians in eyesight. The staircase led to one, but they were sure it would lead to another part of the Crossroads and not to Thedas. She looked around at the bare trees, squinting through the harsh daylight. "What happens if we don't find a way out?"

Cullen looked down, not daring to meet her eyes. "Let's not think of that right now."

Rose sighed, turning around once more with her hands on her hips. Something had to give—how had the cult gotten out and away so quickly? Clearly, they were missing something. She sat back down in defeat and pulled two energy bars from the bag, wordlessly handing one to Cullen. 

They sat in silence for a time, eating and thinking and worrying. 

Cullen was the first to interrupt their brief respite. "We should keep moving."

Rose nodded, reluctantly, and readied herself. She stood quickly and knocked over the water bottle, which rolled aways before hitting something blocking its path. She walked over to pick up the bottle and observed the strange orb. It seemed to be glowing an orange-red and had gold filigree inlaid in intricate patterns. On one side, there was a small gold handprint.

"Cullen, come take a look at this!" she called to him as she continued to examine the object. 

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure...have you seen anything like it before?" she asked, squatting down to tuck the bottle back into her bag. 

Cullen shook his head. "No, but be careful." 

"I think we're supposed to touch it—there's a symbol of a hand just there," she pointed before looking up at him. 

"Rose—"

"It'll be fine," she assured, moving closer to the orb. She extended her hand and gently placed it against its glass-like surface and was surprised to find it warm to touch. Suddenly, stairs of stone began to appear, one by one, off the ledge to their right. 

"Did that just—"

"I think this activated it," Rose mumbled in awe, standing up straight. She moved towards the new path. 

"Where do you think this goes?" Cullen asked, his eyes following the path out of sight as it twisted around a monument, blocking the view. 

"I don't know, but I reckon it's worth a shot, right? We definitely wouldn't be going in a circle."

Cullen nodded. "Perhaps. But what if it leads us someplace worse?"

"We're already in a bad situation...I think it's worth the risk." Rose looked at Cullen with an eager expression. He smiled in return and nodded again. 

"Lead the way."

Cullen followed Rose as she slowly climbed the steps and followed the path, up and up, as it twisted and turned. When they reached the top plateau they spotted at the other end another eluvian, large and intimidating in stature, but otherwise unremarkable. It was inactive.

Cullen let out a disappointed sigh as he made this realization. “It was a worthy attempt."

Rose shook her head as she continued forward, closer to the mirror. “Wait…this has to be it…why else would there have been that switch?"

She dropped her bag to the ground and studied the mirror, feeling its smooth, cool glass surface. While it looked like all the other eluvians, there was something about this one that was different. Rose felt a different energy from it, which was hard for her to describe. It had to lead somewhere.

Rose retrieved the amulet from the pocket of her jeans, carefully clipping it around her neck. With a deep breath, she placed both hands against the surface of the eluvian, closing her eyes to concentrate. 

_This has to work. I just need to focus and use my magic._

She imagined Thedas as she knew from her games, picturing the continent and characters she knew so well. She thought of Edward and how encouraging he had been about her magic—he had told her to keep the keystone, clearly to be used again—this had to be it. He had to have known. 

Rose focused all her energy on the eluvian, prayer to whatever powers there were for her efforts to work. Then, suddenly, she heard something. A creaking noise that quickly grew into a burst, as if the glass had been shattered. She stepped back to see the eluvian begin to turn into the same, glossy, liquid blue that the other had. It had worked. 

“Rose…how did you…"

“It was the keystone, mostly. I knew Edward had me keep it for a reason. I think it was just…stuck, being unused so long. It just needed an extra push,” she smiled in amazement. 

Cullen slid an arm around her waist and pulled her in for a hug, kissing the top of her head. 

“Where do you think it leads?” she asked, resting her head against his chest for a moment. 

“I’ve no idea. From my limited knowledge on the subject, I think most eluvians are located in well-hidden or rural areas. We may have quite a journey yet to go,” Cullen replied as Rose pulled back and bent down to grab the strap of her bag. 

Without a word, she smiled and extended her hand to him. 

Cullen grinned as he grasped her hand with his own. “Whatever’s on the other side of that mirror, I’ll protect you."

“I know, Cullen.” Rose leaned up on her tip-toes to give him a kiss. 

“Ready?"

Rose took a deep breath and nodded as they turned to properly face the eluvian. They counted to three and stepped through the mirror, a rush of cool air hitting them as they exited the Crossroads and found themselves in a room of stone, its walls covered in tapestries with a sun embroidered in gold. They looked around to see chests and crates, some sculptures and artworks covered in linens. A wooden door was at the other end of the room, with shade-drawn windows on the right-hand side. 

Cullen swiftly moved to pull back the drapery and push open the stained-glass windows, sticking his head out to determine their location. 

“Where are we?” Rose asked, navigating through the cluttered room to his side. 

But before he could answer, the door at the end of the room burst open as ten, fully armored guards rushed in with their swords drawn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that after 9 months, I've somehow managed to stay committed to this story and finish it? I know it's not the best, but it's the first full-length story I've finished in a long while. And I'm absolutely determined to go back and edit this eventually. 
> 
> As of now, I'm writing Part Two! Yes! The tale of Rose and Cullen in Thedas. I'm attempting to do NaNoWriMo to get the majority of it written. So, come early December, I may start posting the continuation of this! So please, subscribe to me as a user (or alternately, I'll do another post here when Part Two is posted!)
> 
> Thank you all for reading and I really hope you've enjoyed reading as much as I have enjoyed writing. In the meantime, I hope you all reach out to me on [Tumblr](http://polynesianhermione.tumblr.com/) (especially if you're also doing NaNo!)


	39. Part Two - The Savior of Skyhold

As I had mentioned before, I had dedicated this year's NaNoWriMo to working on Part Two of this fic! Thankfully, I did manage to write 50,000 words and complete the challenge (the first for me)!

Posts will surely be a bit slow, as I will not only edit the new parts, but I'm also hoping to go back through Part One to fix up some language and consistency issues - perhaps even include new scenes! The more I write for Part Two, the more I realize I missed some things in Part One...

If you enjoyed this story, I hope you take some time to read about Rose and Cullen's continued adventures in Thedas in [The Savior of Skyhold](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8786989/chapters/20143006). :D

Thanks to you all!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Knight of Comic-Con](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956986) by [LasairTrevelyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LasairTrevelyan/pseuds/LasairTrevelyan)




End file.
